Fame and Love
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Sequel to Superstar! They say fame and love can't live in the same place. Gabriella is determined to make that statement untrue but it won't be easy. As Harmony gets older, things change and not for the better. Gabi tries to keep it together for her daughter, how long will it take before she cracks? Will Troy be there to catch her when she falls?
1. Timing is Everything

Fame and Love

* * *

"_Gabi, you're on in five!" The stage manager yelled. _

_I peeled my eyes off of the guitar I was holding. I took a deep breath. I could do this. This is no different than any other time. I followed the stage manager over to the center of the stage. The lights were dark but the crowd was cheering. The familiar music was starting and I strummed along. We always started off with a crowd favorite._

_My set flew by and we usually ended with bang but I wanted to change it up. They started the music to the usual ending. I didn't play along with them. "Wait, wait a minute." I said, I turned around to face Tim, Ray, and Kevin who were standing behind me. They stopped immediately and looked at me, confused. "Coming home." I told them._

_They nodded and stated playing the song I told them to. I strummed along quietly._

"_It's a four letter word,  
__A place to go heal your hurt,  
__It's an Alter, it's a shelter,  
__One place you're always welcome.  
__A pink flamingo double wide,  
__One bedroom in a high rise  
__A mansion on a hill  
__Where the memories always will keep you company  
__Whenever you're alone, after all of my running  
__I'm finally coming home"_

_That's exactly where I needed to be. _

_Home._

* * *

**Two Years Earlier.**

We just got finished with our tour in Nebraska. We were finally home in Nashville. Harmony Belle was 10 months old and she was tired of being on a tour bus. I found myself, sleeping all through the show just to be up all day with Harmony. Troy helped out when he was awake and I couldn't blame him. It was his job to work all night and sleep all day. I hadn't seen Molly since we got home. Troy was finishing up promoting his album so he didn't get to come home with us. He would be back soon though.

Harms and I were on a set schedule now. We ran like a well oiled machine. Monday's we started a mommy and me music class, Tuesdays we went to the park, Wednesdays we stayed in. On Thursdays, I took her to the library and read her all the books with Elmo on it and on Fridays we had play dates with other kids from mommy and me. Harmony and I always had so much fun, but she missed her daddy and so did I.

It was Tuesday and we just got home from the park. I took her in the mornings before it got too hot. I fed her some lunch and changed her and she was already down for her nap. I had a sudden burst of energy so I decided to clean up the house a bit. My parents or Troy's said they'd come down every couple of months to help out and see the baby. She was getting so big so fast.

My phone rang and I jumped over the couch to answer it quickly. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey beautiful." A smile spread on my face. "How are my girls?"

"We're good, we miss you though When are you coming home?"

"Soon baby, soon." He promised. "Where's my girl now?"

I collapsed on the couch. "Napping. The park wore her out. I was just cleaning up the house a little bit. I can't believe she's almost eleven months old." I sighed.

"I know, we still need to plan her birthday." He said. "And her first year pictures. It will be all good after I get home though. I shouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"God, I hope not." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Did Molly tell you she's going on tour again?" Troy said.

"No, I haven't talked to her in a while. She's been pretty busy because her album just dropped." I explained. "Who's she going on tour with?"

"Luke" He said.

"No way! That's great for her! I have to call her soon." I smiled to myself. "Do you know when you are coming home?"

Troy chuckled. "Yes."

"Really?" I asked, excitedly. "When?"

"This week."

"This week, this week?" I sat up, quickly.

He laughed again. "Yes Gabi, THIS week."

"I'm so glad you're coming home soon." I let out a breath of relief. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too babe." He breathed out.

I heard Harmony babbling from upstairs. I sighed. "Baby, Harmy is awake so I have to go. I love you baby, and I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon baby girl. Give Harms a kiss for me." He said. "I love you both, bye beautiful."

"Bye babe." I hung up the phone and walked up the stairs. I peaked my head into Harmony's room. She smiled brightly when she saw me. "There's my girl."

"Mama!" She squealed happily and I picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked, like she would actually answer. She cuddled against me. "Do you want to help mommy write?" I asked her.

She babbled in response. "Mama."

"I take that as a yes." I said laughing. I walked down stairs. We had changed the front living room to a play room for Harmony. I set her down and she crawled to her toys.

I sat down on the rocking chair and picked up my guitar. It was resting on top of my song book. "Wawa" Harmony said, trying to crawl with an empty sippy-cup in her hand.

"You thirsty baby?" I asked her. I picked her and the cup up. I got her a fresh cup of water and set her back down with it. "Okay, where were we?" I asked myself. I flipped through the pages of my song book. "Do you want to sing one of Aunt Mol's songs?" I asked her.

I picked up the guitar.

_"Maybe he's in Texas, maybe this town_  
_Maybe Oklahoma plowing up the ground-"_

Harmony cut me off with her babbling. When I stopped she put her cup back in her mouth, taking a drink. I sighed. "Fine, not that song." I flipped to the last page. "How about the song we were working on last time?" I asked her, she was playing with some soft blocks. She put one in her mouth.

I hummed though the first couple of verses that were already finished a couple of times. I looked down at the ring on my finger, suddenly feeling inspiration. I wrote the last couple of verses to the song and did a quick editing. All the lyrics had to have the right rhythm to them. I picked up my guitar again, letting my book on the little music stand I had in handy. I started strumming the music I had in my head, writing it down next to the lyrics.

When I played Harmony was quiet, just looking up at me. When she wasn't a fan of the song, she would be noisy and 'talk' the whole time. But when she did like it she would do what she was doing now, sit quietly and watch. I figured this out when we were on the road. When she was up to see Molly or Troy perform there were always a couple songs that she would babble through and some she would be silent.

I cleared my throat and Harmony went back to playing with her toys. I started strumming before I sang quietly, reading off the book in front of me.

_"When the stars line up, _  
_And you catch a good break_  
_People think you're lucky_  
_But you know it's Grace._  
_It can happen so fast,_  
_Or a little bit late._  
_Timing is everything._

_You know I've had close calls_  
_When it could have been me._  
_I was young when I learned just how fragile life could be._  
_I lost friends of mine._  
_Guess it wasn't my time._  
_Timing is Everything."_

I looked up to see Harmony watching me quietly. She had a calm look on her face, she was so intrigued when she watched me play. I love that about her. Her blue eyes met mine as I started playing again. I gave her a soft smile and looked down at my book.

_"And I could have been a child that got took home_  
_And I would have been one more unfinished song_  
_And when it seems a rhyme is hard to find_  
_That's when one comes along just in time_

_Well I remember that day,_  
_When our eyes first met_  
_You ran into the building to get out of the rain_  
_Cause you were soaking wet._  
_As I held the door,_  
_You wanted to know my name._  
_Timing is everything._

_And I could have been another minute late_  
_You never would have crossed my path that day_  
_When it seems true love is hard to find_  
_That's when love comes along just in time_

_Well you can call it fate or destiny_  
_Sometimes it really seems like it's a mystery_  
_Cause you can be hurt by love_  
_Or healed by the same_  
_Timing is everything._

_It can happen so fast_  
_Or a little bit late_  
_Timing is everything."_

I changed the chord before the music faded out. I looked up to see Harmony wasn't sitting where she was before. I panicked a little bit. I scanned the room before I saw a pair of feet standing in the hall. I looked up to see Troy, holding Harmony. His eyes caught mine and he smiled at me.

"Troy!" I set my guitar down and rushed over to him. I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his lips, he tasted like whiskey. I frowned. "You've been drinking?"

"I only had a little glass on the plane over here." Troy turned his attention to Harmony. "Look at you! You got so big!" He tickled her tummy as he kissed her cheek.

I smiled at them. "She missed you a lot."

"I missed her too, I missed both of you." He said, wrapping his free arm around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and Harmony leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy to be home." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"We're happy your home too." I pulled away and Troy let harmony down. She stood up for a minute before falling on her butt. She crawled back over to her toys.

He pulled me against him, capturing my lips in a passionate and overdue kiss. "That song was amazing babe." He said as he pulled away slowly. "Seriously, me and Harms were mesmerized by you. I didn't know you were writing again."

I shrugged. "It was just a little something I've been working on." I explained. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today? I would have gotten everything all cleaned up."

Troy laughed. "Gabi, you're taking care of our baby. I don't expect everything to be perfect all the time." He kissed my forehead. "I'm just so done, being on the road. I'm excited for some down time with my girls."

I grinned. "Watch this?" I sat down in front of Harmony. I helped her up and she was holding my fingers. "Come on Harmy, walk to mama." She took a step and she let go of my fingers, taking another two before she fell on top of me. "Yay! You did it! Such a big girl." I tickled her sides and she giggled. I set her back down after a kiss and she crawled over to Troy who had just sat down next to me.

"You're daddy's big girl, aren't you?" He asked her, she smiled up at him. "Look at those teeth!" He stuck his finger in her mouth and looked at her teeth. "When did she get so many?"

"They're new, she's growing them so fast. Next thing we know she's going to be walking with a full set of teeth." I said, laying back. "She's growing up fast. This year has literally flew by."

"Don't I know it." He said, Harmony playing in his lap. "I don't know what I would have done if you and Harms wouldn't have went on tour with us."

"Me either, two weeks was killing me, I don't know what I would have done for four months." I said, sighing. "You hungry?" I asked him. "I'm thinking about starting dinner soon."

"Starving." He said. I sat up and moved closer to him. "Can you make tacos?" He grinned sheepishly.

I laughed. "Just for you." I cupped his face and kissed his lips firmly. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too baby." He swatted my ass as I got up. I smacked the back of his head and he chuckled.

* * *

I made tacos for dinner as Troy played with Harmony. I set up the table nicely for us. I cleared out all the dishes from the sink, putting them in the dishwasher. After I cleaned off Harmony's high chair I walked into the play room and saw them playing on the floor.

"Dinner's ready." I said, leaning against the wall.

"Mama!" Harmony said, crawling over to me. I picked her up. Troy stood up. "Dada." She reached over for him. I laughed and handed her over.

We walked to the kitchen and I gave Harmony little pieces of solid food she could start eating. It kept her occupied for a little bit while Troy and I ate. "You have no idea how much I missed these?" He practically moaned.

I giggled at him. "Taco bell isn't good enough for you?"

He shook his head. "Taco Bell doesn't do you justice."

I laughed. "I'm glad." I got up when I saw Harmony getting restless. I gave her some water and I opened a jar of baby food. "She eats like her daddy." I said, sitting back down.

"How is that?" He asked, smirking.

"All the time." I laughed, taking the cup away from her. I started feeding her spoonfuls.

"She was using the toy box to help her stand." Troy noticed.

"I see that too, I think she's going to be walking soon. I started walking the day I hit eleven months." I said, picking up another spoonful. "Apparently you went straight to running, or that's what your mom tells me."

Troy laughed. "I don't doubt it, I was a rambunctious kid."

"Thank god Harmony is more like me than she is like you." I looked over at Harmony. "Huh, Harmy?"

"MMM!" She said, raising her arms up. Troy and I laughed, smiling at our daughter.

* * *

Troy has been home for a couple of months and everything has been going great. We celebrated baby girl's first birthday surrounded by friends and family. Troy has been a great father to her, he has been really helping me out a lot. I've been thinking about starting up school again but I haven't really talked it through with Troy.

He went out with a couple of his friends from the label. He did this every Friday, I didn't really mind. I just put Harmony to bed, she was a little cranky today, I think she was getting a little bit sick. Her temperature seemed fine though. I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. I walked down the stairs and cleaned up the kitchen a little bit.

I made my way into bed. I cuddled up to my pillow, watching some show on MTV. At night was the only time I'd watch shows for me. When Harmony was awake the TV was stuck on Sprout, not Nick, not Disney, Sprout. I knew every damn song to every damn show on that channel. I was getting to know what time each show comes on too. Oh, the perks of being a stay at home mom.

I turned the volume down and drifted to sleep. A thud woke me up. I looked at the time. It was three in the morning. Troy wasn't in bed with me. I got up quietly, walking over to Harmony's room, making sure she was okay. I heard laughter then shushing that belonged to Troy. I walked to the top of the stairs.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, my baby is sleeping." Troy slurred.

Somebody burst out laughing. "You just fell on your ass!" Another guy whispered. I walked down the stairs and turned on the light. "Uh-oh" The voice belonged to Jared, he was a new hire at the label. Chris was sleeping on the couch and Troy was on the floor next to the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed quietly.

"Sorry baby, Chris passed out in the taxi and I can't find my car!" He exasperated. "I'm so, so tired."

I sighed. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked of Jared.

"I'm just going wherever he's going." He said, pointing to Troy.

"Dear God." I rubbed my forehead. "Jared, lay on the couch. Troy get up. Harmony is waking up at six, so she's going to be pretty loud." I warned them. I walked over to Troy. "Get up."

"Help me." He whined. I rolled my eyes and helped him up. I helped him upstairs, he stunk like whiskey. I helped him into bed, pulling off his shoes and pants. I was so going to make him pay. I covered him with blankets and I crawled into bed with him. He was snoring within minutes.

It felt like just when I closed my eyes Harmony was calling me. Troy was still snoring from next to me. I covered my mouth and yawned, getting up. I walked over to Harmy's room. "Hi baby."

"Mama." She reached out for me. I picked her up. "Dada"

"Yes, we are going to wake daddy up." I smiled at her and brought her into our room. I set her on the bed and she crawled over to him. "Poke-poke daddy Harmony." She poked his cheek gently. Troy didn't budge. "Beat up daddy." She smacked his face. Troy jumped, scaring Harmony. She fell on her butt and giggled.

Troy turned over looking at Harmony. "Hey baby." He said, with his eyes still closed.

"Dada!" Harmony said as she grabbed his cheek.

"Say Dada, wake up." I instructed, sitting on the bed.

"Dada! Uh!" Harmony Screeched.

Troy groaned, covering his head with a pillow. I laughed, "Come on Harmy, let's eat some breakfast." I picked her up and took her down stairs, closing the gate behind me. I set Harmony down in the kitchen as I cut her up some fruit to eat. She walked around, looking through cabinets. When I didn't hear her clinking around anymore I looked up. "Shit." I dropped the knife and grabbed paper towels to wipe off my hands.

I checked the play room and she wasn't there. I checked the living room and she was smacking Jarrod's cheek. "What the fuck?" He slurred.

"Sorry Jared. She's one, what are you gonna do?" I said sarcastically. I picked up Harmony and strapped her into her High chair. She cried for a minute before I gave her some fruit and a fork. She calmed down and started eating. I started the coffee pot and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down next to Harmony and started eating.

Harmony looked over at me. "Mmm!" She reached over for my spoon. I picked it up and gave her a small bite.

"Can mommy have some?" I said, opening my mouth. She picked up a piece of banana and put it in my mouth. "Mmm, Thank you. Can you say thank you?"

"No." She said and continued eating. I laughed. She reached over for me again. "Ma."

"More?"

"Yeah!" I smiled and fed her some more. She held out a banana to me and I let her feed it to me.

"You're such a good sharer" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You're so smart." I put my bowl in the sink and poured myself a cup of coffee. I drank my coffee and watched Harmony throw her breakfast on the floor. I sighed. "You are your fathers child." I set my cup down and picked up the pieces off the floor.

I threw them and the plate away. I picked up Harmony to give her a bath, abandoning my coffee on the table. I took her up stairs to the bathroom across the hall from her. I started the bath. I watched as she reached in the tub and touched the water. She loved bath time.

I put her in the tub and grabbed a towel and put it on my knee. I started washing her while she played in the water. She played with the squirting toy. She squirted me and started laughing. "Harmy!" I took it from her and squirted her back. She giggled and played with the water.

I sat back. "Dada!" She squealed. I looked behind me and Troy was standing behind me.

"Morning sunshine." I said, smirking at him.

"Hey" He grinned tiredly.

"You can go back to sleep." I said.

"I know." He yawned. "But I can't so I'm up."

"Well there is coffee down stairs." I said, turning back to Harmony.

"Mmmkay." He hummed, walking away.

After her bath I wrapped her in a towel and got her dressed for the day. I set her in her play room and walked back into the kitchen for my cold cup of coffee. I finished it. Troy walked in with a beer in his hand. "Whoa, starting early?"

He shrugged. "What better way to get over a hangover than to keep drinking?" He took a sip and looked for food.

I sighed to myself. "Oh dear god." I walked away from him and back to Harmony to see what she was doing.

* * *

**It's back! Are y'all as excited as i am? Let me know what you think. Don't forget to review!**

Songs:  
**Coming home- Gwyneth Paltrow (From the movie Country Strong)**  
**Boys of the South- Pistol Annies (It was only two lines but it's coming back.)**  
**Timing is Everything- Country Strong version.**


	2. Wish I'd Never Grown Up

"So we have a whole label meeting tomorrow, both of us are required to go." Troy said, walking in with a beer in one hand and Harmony in the other.

I stopped what I was doing and looked over at him. "What?"

"Meeting at the label tomorrow?" He asked confused.

I sighed. "You couldn't tell me earlier? What are we going to do with Harmony? If it's a serious meeting we can't just have her running around."

"We can switch off watching her, it's not a big deal." He said, finishing the rest of his beer.

"It is-" I cut myself off, closing my eyes. "I'll figure something out. Harmony, come on. It's bath time." I took her from Troy and walked up the stairs. I ran the water for her and figured out what I could do with her. I could have one of the moms from Mommy and Me watch her. I haven't been there in a while so maybe not.

I checked the time. I was meeting Molly at Blackwell's in a half hour and I wasn't even ready. Troy was supposed to give her a bath but he opened a beer instead. I bathed Harmony quickly and got her dressed. I walked her down stairs and handed her off to Troy. I took a quick shower and I got ready.

I gathered my things and checked the time. I was only five minutes late. I grabbed my daughter, gave Troy a quick kiss and walked out of the door. I buckled her into her car seat and got into the car. I drove down to Blackwell's parking on the street. I pulled Harmony out of her car seat and I held her hand as we walked into Blackwell's.

"Gabi! Harmy!" Molly said, holding her arms out.

I smiled. "Go see Auntie Molly." I encouraged. Harmony ran over to Molly and she picked Harms up. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"She's so big!" Molly said as I walked over to her. I gave her a hug.

"I know right?" I said, playing with the hair that I pulled into a small pony tail on the top of her head. "She's sixteen months in a couple days."

Molly put her in the high chair and we sat down for a minute. "I ordered for us, is that okay?"

I nodded. "That's fine." I sighed. "I heard you're going on tour with Luke."

She sighed. "I was but I don't know now."

I looked at her confused. "Why?"

"We have a huge meeting with the label. I have a feeling I know what its about. You know Mac Jennings? The president? I think he's retiring and we're getting a new president" Molly said. "I had a meeting with Mac last week and he was kind of hinting at it."

I frowned. "What does that mean?" I moved everything out of Harmony's reach. I put some puffs on the table for her to eat while we wait.

"I'm not entirely sure." Molly said. "I just hope my tour isn't cancelled."

"Me either." I said, looking at her. "I'd totally go see you."

She laughed. "Girl, you'd be performing on stage with me."

"There's my Superstar!" Paul came out with two coffee's and a cup of Juice for Harmony.

"Hey Mr. Blackwell." I said, giving him a one armed hug. "Say Hi to Uncle Paul, Harmy." She waved to him.

"Hey princess." He kissed the top of her head. "I have some news." He said, grinning.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

Paul's face looked like it was about to burst. "Do you remember my girlfriend Lauren?" I nodded. "She said yes, when I asked her to marry me." Lauren was Paul's long time girlfriend. She just moved out here from Chattanooga. She was such a sweet girl, I was so happy for him.

"That's great Paul!" I said, giving him another hug.

"Will you sing at my wedding?" He asked, grinning.

"Paul, I'd do anything for you." I smiled. He smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm so happy for him." I said to Molly.

"I know, I remember Lauren. She was so nice." Molly said. We sipped our coffees and I put more puffs on the table for Harmony. "How are you?" I sighed. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"I have baby mama syndrome." I said.

She looked at me confused. "What now?"

I laughed a little. "You know when people have babies and they're not married it's okay for the first couple of months and then the man just looses interest."

"I highly doubt Troy has lost interest in you and Harmony." Molly said.

"He's a great father to Harmony. I don't think he wants to be with me anymore. I just feel like he's just there for the baby. He doesn't want to be at home with me." I sighed. "I understand, I really do. I mean, our whole relationship has progressed really quickly. We got together, I got pregnant, I had Harmony and we got engaged within a year."

"You know Troy loves you." Molly rubbed my hand.

"I know he loves me, I just don't think he wants to be with me anymore. He's… different." I sighed.

"How?" Molly asked.

I licked my lips. I wasn't going to tell anybody this but I knew I could trust Molly. "He's been drinking… A lot." She raised her eyebrows. "He's been buzzed for a good week now. Every time I see him he has a beer in his hand like it was super glued to it. His friends come over and drink at our house at night. I thought he was just going through a phase but it's starting to get out of control."

"He hasn't… hit you has he?" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head furiously. "No, no. He hasn't laid a hand on me or Harmony. Let's use this for an example, when did you find out about the meeting tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um, like a couple days ago." She said. "Why?"

"I found out an hour before I got here." I said. "I don't even have anybody to watch Harmony."

Molly scoffed. "I can watch her." Mr. Blackwell said as he brought our food over. "Sorry it took a while, I forgot about the olives thing. But I can watch Harmony, or Lauren… if you're comfortable with that."

"Are you free tomorrow morning?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I have to open the shop but I can ask Lauren?" He offered.

"Can you?" I asked, smiling.

He grinned. "Yeah, let me go call her now." Paul walked away.

"Thank god for Paul. That man saved my life more than one time." I let out a breath of relief. "Being a mom is hard."

"I can tell." Molly said, sipping her coffee again.

I looked at Harmony who was looking up at me. "I love her so much and I wouldn't trade her for the world but… It's hard." I fed her a piece of my sandwich.

"What are you going to do about Troy?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know." I took a bite of my sandwich. "Shit."

"Sit!" Harmony repeated.

Molly and I burst out laughing. "Please don't say that Harmy." I begged.

She giggled. "Ma!"

I fed her another piece of my sandwich. "She's so silly." Molly said, smiling at her. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

I took Harmony home after our brunch and put her down for a nap. I cleaned up the kitchen, separating the recyclables out of the trash. There were way too much beer in this house. I rubbed my forehead and looked for Troy. He wasn't in the house. I walked up stairs after I had finished the cleaning and I sat down in the rocking chair next to Harmony's crib.

I hummed to myself quietly, watching her sleep. I looked at the book that sat on top of her changing table. I picked it up. It was just a little booklet, I had them placed all over the house, just incase I got inspiration for a song. I flipped through it and sighed.

_"Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
_And it's so quiet in the world tonight._  
_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_  
_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_  
_To you, everything's funny_  
_You got nothing to regret._  
_I'd give all I have honey, if you could stay like that._

_Oh, Darling, don't you ever grow up,_  
_Don't you ever grow up,_  
_Just stay this little._  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_Won't let no one break your heart._  
_No one will desert you._  
_Just try to never grow up._  
_Never grow up._

_You're in the car on your way to the movies_  
_And you're mortified, you're mom's dropping you off._  
_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_  
_And you can't wait to move out someday_  
_And call your own shots._  
_Don't make her drop you off around the block_  
_Remember that she's getting older too._  
_Don't lose the way you dance around your pj's_  
_Getting ready for school._

_Oh, Darling, don't you ever grow up,_  
_Don't you ever grow up,_  
_Just stay this little._  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_  
_And no one's ever burned you_  
_Nothing's ever left you scarred_  
_And even though you want to_  
_Just try to never grow up._  
_Never grow up._

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_  
_Remember the footstep, remember the words said_  
_And all your big brother's favorite songs._  
_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone._

_So here I am at my new apartment in a big city_  
_They just dropped me off_  
_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_  
_So I tuck myself in, turn my night light on._  
_Wish I'd never grown up._  
_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up_  
_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_Could still be little_  
_Oh, I don't wanna grow up_  
_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_It could still be simple._

_Oh, Darling, don't you ever grow up,_  
_Don't you ever grow up,_  
_Just stay this little._  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_And even though you want to_  
_Please, try to never grow up._  
_Never grow up."_

I set it back down where it was before and looked over at Harmony, she was still sleeping peacefully. Her butt up in the air, curled in the fetal position. I heard the front door slam, thankfully Harmony didn't budge. I walked down the stairs. Troy was holding a two 24 packs of beer. I sighed.

"Troy." He looked up to face me. "I don't want beer in the house, around the baby. If you're going to drink- do it somewhere else because I don't want you to do anything stupid around our daughter."

He blinked up at me. "It's just beer baby, I drink it like soda."

"I know you do Troy, and that's the problem. I don't want you drinking around our daughter. So you can leave and drink all you want or you can stay sober for most of the week and help me take care of our child." I crossed my arms, looking at him.

"Gabi, why are you doing this? It's not even a big deal."

"It is a big deal Troy. I asked you to give Harmony a bath this morning and you started drinking instead. If you keep drinking like this, I don't know if I can leave Harmony alone with you. Seriously Troy, you need to stop, before something happens to you." I sighed. "I love you Troy and I can't watch you stay drunk for a week straight, especially if your driving around to go get beer while you're drunk, do you know how stupid that is?"

"I'm not drunk Gabi, I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He mumbled, pushing past me.

"No Troy, I won't leave you alone." I took his beer away from him. "If you pick drinking over your fiancée and your daughter then you can leave."

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" He raised his voice.

"Troy, you are bringing people over to party at night when your one year old is trying to sleep. Come on Troy. Seriously? You have a family now. You're not single or in college. This is not you. What happened?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

He scoffed. "Don't you think I know that. I was made a father after less than a year into the relationship. My career is still taking off. And there's you."

I raised my eyebrow. "What about me?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." He reached for his beer but I pulled it away.

"No, tell me."

"Maybe we jumped the gun about getting engaged." Troy said, avoiding contact.

I closed my eyes for a second. I took a deep breath and handed him his beer. I felt my eyes start to water. "If you think that, then you can leave. Don't come back until you're sober."

"Gabi, wait."

I shook my head. "Go, please." I walked over to the door, opening it for him.

Troy dropped his head and walked out of the door. I closed the door behind him and locked it. I wiped my tears from my face and I walked back up the stairs and curled up in bed. Once they started the tears wouldn't stop, I let the sobs take over me. Why did it have to come down to this? What happened to us?

* * *

I got up the next morning and Troy hadn't come back. I hopped in the shower and got dressed before I changed Harmony. I packed a bag for the morning, putting the essentials in there for Lauren. I fed her breakfast and we were already out the door.

"We're going to go to Uncle Paul's okay?" I told Harmony. "You have to be good for Lauren. Mommy will pick you up after the meeting is over, I promise. I love you baby." I looked at her in the rear view and she blew me a kiss. I smiled to myself before I focused on driving.

I pulled up to Paul and Laurens. I took Harmony out and picked up her bag. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The tall brunette opened the door and smiled. "Hey Gabi, Hey Harmony. Come on in." She opened the door.

"Hi Lauren. I cannot thank you enough for watching her for me. Troy told me last minute we had a meeting and I thought I was going to have to miss it and you really saved my ass." I put Harmony down, setting her bag on the chair.

"It's no problem. I work from home so I'm here all day alone most of the time. If you ever need somebody to watch her, you can call me. I'll be more than willing to." She offered.

I smiled. "Thank you so much. And congratulations! Paul told me the news yesterday. I'm so happy for y'all."

She blushed a bit. "Thank you. We seriously want you to sing at our wedding. We don't know the date yet but we're planning for fall."

"How pretty." I smiled. "I'll sing anything you want, just tell me when and where. I'll leave you her car seat, just incase you want to go anywhere. You have my cell and Troy's cell. I'll answer my phone in a heartbeat but if I don't for any reason, call Troy."

"Alright, have fun at your meeting." She grinned.

I laughed. "Yeah, right. Harmy come give mommy a kiss." Harmony ran over to me and I kissed her. "Be good for Lauren okay?"

"Yeah!" She squealed.

I smiled. "Thank you again, Lauren." I walked out and brought her car seat inside. I waved to them before I got in the car.

I drove over to the studio and parked my car. I locked it and walked inside with my purse on my shoulder. I pressed the button for the elevator. Our meeting was on the top floor and I walked out of the elevator. I opened the door and sat down in the only empty seat between Troy and Molly. I sighed to myself. I was the last one there. Troy kissed my cheek but I ignored him. I crossed my legs and waited for the meeting to start.

"Okay." Mac Jennings started. "As y'all know I'm the president of the label and I want to applaud all of y'all for your hard work. For the people that have been here for years and the people who have just started, you have made this one of the highest ranking country signing labels in Nashville. Although Music is a highly competitive market, it is all about the music. I've been doing this for many, many years and I love my job. But I'm an old man and I need to pass down the torch to someone who might not have much experience but he loves this label and country music with all of his heart. So I am officially retiring."

The whole room filled with chatter and I swallowed, glancing around. Troy put his hand on my leg. I left it there, pretending it wasn't affecting me like it was. "Can we talk later?" I heard Troy whisper in my ear. I just nodded my head.

"Okay, okay. I know this is going to be different but I trust that this man will excel as the president of this company. Chris Richmond, is your new President." Mac announced. Chris, our producer and former vice president stood up, smiling. He was a great guy. He was very smart and he did love country music. "So I'd like to thank you for making this the best experience I've ever had. I love y'all like my family and I'll be around to check up." Mac smiled tearfully and walked out of the room.

Chris took his place at the head of the table. "I don't know if I could ever fill the shoes of Mac Jennings but I'd sure like to try. I have some great new ideas for the label and I can't wait to share them with everybody. For right now, we are going to have lunch and mingle. Like Mac said, we are a family and I'd like for all of us to get to know each other. But first I'd like to announce the newest addition to our family. He comes from South Carolina. He has a great soulful voice. I'd like to introduce Grant Wesley."

A young, good looking boy stood up. He has to be at least 18 maybe 19. I looked over at Troy who was looking a me. A smile appeared on his face and I turned back to face the front. I looked over at Molly who looked as bored as I felt. Troy squeezed my knee and I looked back at him. 'I love you.' he mouthed to me.

I rolled my eyes and faced front. "We can go into the next room over where lunch is set up. Enjoy." Chris said, leading us all into the next room. I got up and pushed in my chair.

"Gabi, wait." Troy said, grabbing my hand.

"Gabi, are you coming?" Molly asked.

"I'll be there in a minute Molls." I said, sitting back down, next to Troy. We waited until everybody filed out of the room. "What Troy?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it. I love you so much and I quit drinking. I want to come back home. I want to be a family with you and Harmony." He pulled me closer to him. "I love you with all of my heart and I do want to marry you. I'd get married to you in a heartbeat, I promise."

I sighed, looking at Troy. "No more drinking?" I asked him. He nodded. "Promise."

"I promise." He kissed the palm of my hand.

"Okay, you can come home. Me and Harmy miss you." He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned in and kissed my lips slowly, I didn't taste alcohol on him. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Troy smiled, kissing me again. I leaned on him. "Where is Harmony?"

"At Paul and Laurens. Lauren is watching her." I explained.

He nodded. "She's nice."

"She is, they're engaged. He asked her to marry him."

Troy smiled. "Good for them."

"There you are. Gabi, I have to talk to you." Chris came into the room.

I looked at him confused. "Oh, okay." I got off of Troy's lap. "Go get some food, I'll meet you out there." Troy nodded and he walked into the next room. "So what do we have to talk about?"

"I want you to write with Grant Wesley." Chris said.

I looked at him. "I write for Troy and Molly not for Grant. I don't even know him. I can't just write with him."

He sighed. "Gabi, you can write with anybody you want to. We can make a contract and you can write with Grant."

"That's not fair to me, Troy, or Molly. I'd have to talk to Troy about it first." I said, crossing my arms.

He thought for a moment. "There is another option.. Record your own album."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Record and go on tour." He clarified.

"I can't just record and go on tour. I have a daughter, what am I supposed to do with her?" I sighed. "Chris, why are you doing this?"

He straightened his tie. "Because I want you to help out a fellow member of this family or I want you to succeed to your full potential and because I can."

"I just… let me think about it. Okay?" I said, he nodded. I picked up my purse and walked in the next room to find Troy.

* * *

**Happy Presidents Day for all my fellow americans. I don't know why this is a holiday but i get a day off from school so i'll take it. Lol. Things are getting cray cray in Nashville. I'm so happy y'all are happy with the first chapter. I'll probably put the next chapter of this up on friday. TWW will be out tomorrow and thursday. Happy Monday! I love You! Don't forget to review :)**

Song:  
**Never Grow Up- Taylor Swift.**


	3. Messing with My Head like You Always Did

Troy had come home. We were eating lunch while Harmony napped the next day. "Remember how Chris asked to talk to me yesterday?" I asked Troy who was taking a bite of his sandwich. He nodded. "Well He gave me an ultimatum."

"Alright, what is it?" He asked, looking at me.

"I can either write with Grant Wesley or record an album and go on tour." I said, looking at him.

He looked at me confused. "What's the problem? Write with the guy."

"You don't have a problem with this?" I asked, confused.

"No? Why would I?" He asked.

"I don't know. Fine, I'll try it and see if I like it. I can't just write with somebody I don't know. I haven't even met the guy yet. I can't go on tour because I have Harmony." I said then sighed. "I guess I'll call Chris."

Troy nodded. "You can do anything you want to baby. I support you unconditionally."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks babe." I scooted over to him and gave him a kiss. I leaned against him as we finished our lunch. I called Chris and we decided to meet up in a couple of days.

Harmony woke up and Troy got up and got her. He brought her down to the play room and I sat with her. Troy sat with us, playing with our daughter. "I wrote a song the other day."

I raised my eyebrows. "When you were drunk?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't drunk, hand me the guitar." I handed him the guitar and he started strumming.

_"She's like staring at the sun_  
_She could easily blind someone._  
_Other women, I see none._  
_She's like staring at the sun._

_She gets onto you_  
_Under your skin like a tattoo_  
_She'll always be there_  
_She holds on_  
_Stuck in your head like an old song_  
_She ain't going nowhere._

_She's like standing in the rain_  
_Washes all my cares away_  
_At the end of a long hot day_  
_She's like standing in the rain._

_She gets onto you_  
_Under your skin like a tattoo_  
_She'll always be there_  
_She holds on_  
_Stuck in your head like an old song_  
_She ain't going nowhere._

_She gets onto you_  
_Under your skin like a tattoo_  
_She'll always be there_  
_She holds on_  
_Stuck in your head like an old song_  
_She ain't going nowhere._

_She's like finally coming home_  
_See that light in the window on_  
_After being gone too long_  
_She's like finally coming home,_  
_Standing in the rain,_  
_Staring at the sun."_

He looked up at me and grinned. "What do you think?"

"Harmony likes it, it's a hit." I said, looking over at our daughter. "When she's quiet, she likes the song. When she's loud, she doesn't."

"She loves all of your songs then." He said, looking at me.

I laughed. "She likes most of them. I like that one. You're getting better at this song writing thing."

"I watch you. When you have a song idea you get into this.. I don't know, trance and you just write it all out and that is what I'm learning how to do." He explained. "It's been working for me."

"I'm proud of you. You can write your whole next album by yourself." I said, smiling.

He shook his head. "I can't do it without you baby."

But he can. And he knows he can.

* * *

Chris, Grant and I were meeting up today. Troy had Harmony and I was kind of nervous. I walked into the studio with my songbook in my hand and a pen in my hair. I found the room we were supposed to meet in and I walked in.

"There she is. Gabriella, this is Grant. Grant, Gabriella." Chris introduced as I walked into the room. "Come in, sit down. We have to talk."

"Of course, nice to meet you Grant." I sat down across from Grant.

"Always a pleasure to be in acquaintance of a beautiful woman like you." Grant said, grinning.

I smiled, uncomfortably. "So Chris…"

"Right, right." Chris started. "Well we are going to do a trail run. If you guys can write a song… A good song, then I don't see why we can't continue this. Gabriella is one of our most successful song writers. She has worked with Troy Bolton for years, She worked with Molly Mason as well."

"I've heard your work, it is amazing." Grant said.

"Well thank you."

"I'm going to leave y'all alone to get better acquainted so… Good luck and write me a hit." Chris said, walking out the door.

I sighed. "So I guess, tell me more about yourself."

"I'm 19, I come from South Carolina. I've been singing since I was two my momma tells me. I was home schooled by my mom since the closest school was ten miles away and we didn't really have a way to get there. We didn't have much but we had family." He said, removing his cowboy hat to scratch the top of his head.

"Well, I always moved around a lot when I was little. The summer before 10th grade I moved to Albuquerque. I made friends quickly. I met Troy singing karaoke at a friends house. We became really close, me Troy and my brother David. David and Troy got me into singing and song writing. I got accepted into Stanford but I deferred and moved to Nashville with Troy to pursue music. Troy got his deal and only accepted if I could write for him." I sighed, thinking. "We did everything together. A couple years ago my brother died. We went home for a little while, I was depressed but I went back on the road. We hit Georgia and I couldn't take it anymore. I went back to Nashville. I told Troy how I felt We got together on my 22nd birthday. I got pregnant. I had our daughter and now were engaged."

He just looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Wow."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, wow."

"You don't look like a mom, you're way too hot." He said.

I laughed. "Well thank you. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "Single as a Pringle."

"I'm guessing a love song is out of the question then?" I asked.

Grant shrugged. "Not necessarily."

"Well, okay. Let's do this thing." I said pulling out my songbook. "Well I'm going to get my guitar so I'll be right back." I picked up my stuff. I grabbed my songbook and walked down the hall. I went to our usual recording room. I grabbed my guitar and walked back into the room.

"Nice Axe." He said, grinning.

"Troy's band got it for me after my brother died. I don't record without it." I said, smiling softly.

I pulled my book back out, flipping to a new page. "What are we going to do first?" He asked rubbing his hands.

"Either or. I'll play something, if you don't like it, say next. If you do, think of some lyrics. Sometimes it takes 10 minutes. Sometimes it takes 10 days to write a good song." I said, starting to pluck on my guitar.

* * *

After an hour of no luck I called it quits. I packed up all my stuff and went home. He didn't like any of the melodies or the song lyrics I was thinking of. I told him to write some on his own and bring them back to me in a couple of days when we met up again. My fingers were starting to get sore. I put my guitar back before I left the building.

Once I got home I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I got out of the car and walked inside. "Mama!" Harmony screeched when she saw me. She ran over to me, hugging my legs.

"Hey baby girl." I picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Mama missed you."

Troy smiled as he walked into the room. He looked tired too. "Hey baby." He said, giving me a kiss. Harmony smacked him. "Hey! Be nice to Daddy Harmy."

I laughed. "She doesn't like sharing her mommy. Do you Harms?" She shook her head and hugged me tightly. "Did she nap yet?"

"No. She doesn't want to sleep." Troy said sighing.

"I think a nap is needed for all of us right now." I said, smiling tiredly at Troy. Troy followed me up the stairs and I put Harmony in her crib. I started humming as I put the blanket over her.

_"Don't waste your time looking over your shoulder_  
_Those loves from the past ain't getting no closer_  
_When I look at my future, you're all I can see_  
_So honey, don't go loving on nobody but me._

_Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on_  
_Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave._  
_You can do what you want to, but I'm asking pretty please_  
_Honey, don't go loving on nobody but me."_

Troy just looked at me confused. I pointed at Harmony who's eyes were already closed.

"_I took my time to tell you how I feel_  
_Just cause it took so long don't mean that it isn't real._  
_I ain't got no diamond but I'm down on my knees_  
_Honey, don't go loving on nobody but me._

_Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on_  
_Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave…"_

I let my voice fade out because Harmony was already passed out. I put my finger on my lips and we walked out of the room. I felt the door open a little bit. We walked over to our room. "Do you do that to her everyday?" Troy asked.

"That is our lunchtime nap song." I said, laughing. "I went through your latest album and that one is the one she always falls asleep to when she's being really stubborn."

"How was writing?" He asked, laying on the bed.

"Unsuccessful." I said, sighing.

"You have nothing?" He asked, curiously.

"We don't even have a song title Troy." I laid down next to him.

Troy kissed my neck gently. "I'm sure next time will go smoothly." He mumbled. I turned and kissed his lips slowly. He put his hand on my waist, pulling me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He poked his tongue in my mouth. I brushed my tongue along his slowly. He rolled over so he was on top of me. I pushed him away. "What?" He asked, looking at me confused.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked him. I swore I tasted beer on his tongue.

"I just had a beer when I ate lunch." He said shrugging. I sighed, deciding to let it go for now. He connected his lips to mine again.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. I answered it and saw Grant Wesley on the other side. We were going to try to write again. Instead of going to the studio, we were going to do it at the house. I didn't want to leave Harmony with Lauren and Troy was out and about. He took his hat off and grinned at me.

"Hi Grant." I said, letting him in.

"Hello Miss Gabriella." He walked in and I closed the door behind me. "How are you today?"

"Busy as always. Did you work on lyrics like I told you to?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yes I did. I came up with a little something. I want to show it to you." He looked at me.

I nodded. "Alright. I have to go check on Harmony and I'll be right back." I lead him into the living room and sat him down. "Make yourself at home." I rushed upstairs and grabbed the baby monitor. She was sleeping. I literally just put her down before he knocked. I walked back down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yep. She's out like a light. We should be able to work for a while." I walked into the play room and grabbed my guitar and my songbook I left in there. I sat on the recliner next to the couch where Grant was sitting.

"Do you bring one of those everywhere or what?" He asked, chuckling.

I laughed a little. "Actually I do. It's kind of neurotic but if I have inspiration I have to write it before I forget it." I shrugged. "I have one in the play room, my daughters room, my purse… everywhere."

"Do you want me to show you what I have so far?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sure, let's hear it." I said, waiting for him.

_"I wanna touch your skin,_  
_I wanna taste it_  
_I wanna feel that love like we used to make it._  
_I don't care if we go nowhere_  
_You're all I see._  
_One more night with you is all I need."_

He sang quietly with his eyes closed. I wrote quickly as he sang, making sure to catch every lyric. I thought for a moment. I bit down on my lip and started writing down some lyrics. I stared down at the page when I was finished. "Did you add on?" He asked, watching me.

"I have something." I cleared my throat.

_"Tell me what I wanna hear,_  
_I don't care if you're lying baby._  
_I just wanna feel you touch me right now._  
_Go ahead and call it love…"_

He looked at me.

_"Tomorrow you can deny it baby._  
_Kiss me again, let me pretend that it's not wrong._  
_Baby, lead me on."_

He finished for me, singing slowly. I scribbled down what he wrote before I sang it over again to myself. "I think we should write a beginning."

We started discussing the song. We decided on the chorus and continued writing. An hour later we were finished with the lyrics. We were trying to find music to put to it but we couldn't agree. I played a couple notes on the guitar.

"It's so slow." Grant complained.

"This is just the rough draft Grant. It's going to completely change once you add the band, backup singers." I explained, rubbing my forehead.

"I think we should record this as a duet." He suggested.

"Maybe you and Molly could sing it. She's amazing." I said, strumming my guitar again. "Let's do this run through with my version okay?"

"Alright. We split the verses. You go first." He said. I nodded in agreement.

I started strumming my version of the song.

_"There you go in all your beautiful glory._  
_Messing with my head like you always did._  
_Thinking of things I don't want to say_  
_And I can't breathe._  
_What do I have to tell you girl, so you won't leave?_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_I don't care if you're lying baby._  
_I just wanna feel you touch me right now._  
_Go ahead and call it love._  
_Tomorrow you can deny it baby._  
_Kiss me again, let me pretend that it's not wrong._  
_Baby, lead me on._

_I wanna touch your skin,_  
_I wanna taste it_  
_I wanna feel that love like we used to make it.  
__I don't care if we go nowhere_  
_You're all I see._  
_One more night with you is all I need, yeah._

_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_I don't care if you're lying baby._  
_I just wanna feel you touch me right now._  
_Go ahead and call it love._  
_Tomorrow you can deny it baby._  
_Kiss me again, let me pretend that it's not wrong._  
_Baby, lead me on._

_I know what you want,_  
_I know what you need,_  
_I know when I'm gone,_  
_you'll still think of me._

_You know what I want,_  
_You know what I need_  
_I know when you're gone_  
_You won't even think about me._

_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_I don't care if you're lying baby._  
_I just wanna feel you touch me right now._  
_Go ahead and call it love._  
_Tomorrow you can deny it baby._  
_Whisper my name, baby no shame,_  
_Is it so wrong?_  
_Baby, lead me on._

_I know what you want_  
_I know what you need_  
_I know when you're gone_  
_You won't even think about me_  
_I know what you want_  
_I know what you need_  
_I know when you're gone_  
_You won't even think about me_  
_I know what you want_  
_I know what you need_  
_I know when you're gone_  
_You won't even think about me_  
_Baby, lead me on."_

"What's going on?" Troy asked, walking in with the mail in his hand.

I looked over at him. "Finishing up the song we wrote. What do you think?"

"It's good." He said. "Hey Grant."

"Hey Troy." Grant said looking up at him.

"Where's Harm?" Troy asked looking around.

I pointed towards the second floor. "Sleeping." I closed my book. I put my guitar and my song book back. I walked back and saw Harmony awake on the monitor. "Y'all talk, I'll be right back." I picked up the monitor and walked up stairs.

Harmony grinned widely when she saw me. "Mama!"

"Hi beautiful girl!" I picked her up and kissed her face. "Daddy is home. Do you wanna go see Daddy?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. I giggled at her and walked down the stairs with her in my arms. I set her down at the foot of the stairs and closed the gate. She took off running towards the couch. "Dada!"

"Hi baby." Troy grinned and picked her up. He was sitting on the couch next to Grant. "Can you say hi to Grant?" He asked her.

She buried her head into Troy's chest. "She's tired." I explained.

Grant chuckled. "It's fine. I should get going. I'll call Chris tonight. You should expect a call from him tomorrow."

"Alright. It was good working with you. Keep working on those lyrics." I said, giving him a one armed hug.

"Bye Troy." He said, "Bye." He waved as he walked out the door.

"What did you think?" I asked. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs.

"About what?"

"The song." I said, reaching over for Harmony.

He handed her over to me and she cuddled against me. "It was a nice song."

"He want's to record it as a duet." I said, rolling my eyes. "I told him to record it with Molly or somebody else."

"Why are you so against it?" He asked. I watched him get up and walk to the kitchen. He came back with a can in his hand. I raised my eyebrow at him. He sighed, frustrated. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I looked at Harmony. "Do you want to play?"

"Yeah!" She said, sitting up. I put her on the floor and she took off running. I got up and followed her into the play room. I put my guitar and songbook back. I sat in the rocking chair and watched her play. She picked up a Sesame Street book and put it in my lap. I picked her up and I opened the book.

"Is that Elmo?" I asked, pointing to the fuzzy red character. "Can you say Elmo?"

"Memo." She said, trying to turn the page. I turned the page for her.

I pointed to the banana. "What are those?" I asked her.

"Mmm." She said, looking up at me.

I giggled. "Yes, bananas are yummy. Can you say yellow?" I asked her.

"Ya-oh" She screeched.

"Great job. How about purple?" I asked her.

"Pupo" She said.

"Can you say orange?" I asked her. She whined. "Okay, okay. No more." I let her down and she sat on the floor looking through her book.

"She's getting better at her colors" Troy noted.

I looked up at him and nodded. "She likes that book. She never lets me read it though."

Troy chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. "She's smart, like you."

I looked away from him, watching Harmony play. She continued playing like nothing was wrong. She was happily in her own little world. I wish I could go back to that. I wish I could be that innocent again. She looked over at me and handed me one of her play forks. I smiled at her and pretended to eat off it. She took it back and walked over to Troy, trying to hand it to him. He leaned down and opened his mouth. She giggled and pretended to feed him. I smiled at them for minute before looking out the window.

* * *

**Better late than never right? Don't forget to review :)**

Songs:  
**Staring at the Sun- Jason Aldean**  
**Nobody but Me- Blake Shelton**  
**Lead Me On- Gloriana**


	4. Ain't nothin' sweeter

I dropped Harmony off with Lauren and Paul for the day. I was going to be in Molly's music video. I drove over to the set. I walked into the building and Molly came over to me in some cut offs and half of a plaid shirt. I raised in eyebrow at her. "Wearing your Jessie costume again?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and get into wardrobe." She then grinned at me. She could never be mad for long. "Seriously! Go!" She urged.

I walked into the dressing room. Shelby, Molly's new costume lady, was waiting for me. "There you are. I have your costume." She handed me a hanger. "Here y'all go."

I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. My costume was similar to Molly's except her shirt was red and my shirt was blue. Shirt was tied at my waist exposing my bare stomach. "I'm not sure about this Shelby." I slipped the Cowboy boots on my feet.

"I'm sure you look fine." She said.

"I had a baby! I'm not… like I was before."

"Oh shut your mouth and get out here." She ordered.

I sighed and walked out. She grinned at me. "Well?"

"You look hot!" She said. "Seriously, you cannot tell you had a baby."

Molly walked in. "Look at you! Hot mama! Let's get out there we were waiting for you."

"What about my hair?" I asked as she was pushing me out.

"Your hair is fine." She said, she grabbed my hand and we walked over to the set.

The director introduced themselves. I really didn't have to do much except dance in the background. I guess I could handle that. We ran through the song a couple times. We were going to do it now without stopping in between. I took my place in the new location we were at. The music started playing.

_"Way beyond the city lights_  
_Lies a cowboy's paradise,_  
_Honeysuckle on the vine,_  
_Growing up on southern time._  
_Love to dance and we love to flirt._  
_Ain't afraid of a little dirt,_  
_We ain't late for Sunday church_  
_Mama raised us not to curse._

_Our shorts a little shorter cause we get a little hotter_  
_Sipping lemonade while we're playing in the water._  
_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_Ain't nothing sweeter than us Georgia peaches_  
_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_There's a reason while the boys pick the Georgia peaches._

_We grow where the grass is green_  
_We got home grown in our genes_  
_We love country everything from Alan Jackson to Aldean._  
_Our drawl will drive you crazy_  
_When we wink and call you baby._  
_You don't stand a chance once you've seen a southern lady_

_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_Ain't nothing sweeter than us Georgia peaches_  
_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_There's a reason while the boys pick the Georgia peaches._  
_Oh, ain't nothing sweeter._

_Don't matter where you're from_  
_Come in and have some fun_  
_We're gonna treat you like you're one of us._  
_Yeah, yeah._

_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_Ain't nothing sweeter than us Georgia peaches_  
_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_There's a reason while the boys pick_  
_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_Ain't nothing sweeter than us Georgia peaches_  
_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_There's a reason while the boys pick_  
_Oh, whoa. Oh, whoa._  
_Ain't nothing sweeter_  
_Ain't nothing sweeter_  
_Ain't nothing sweeter than Georgia peaches_  
_Georgia peaches."_

"That's a wrap ladies! Good job." The director said after he looked at the footage again.

Molly rushed over to me. "How'd I do?"

I laughed. "You've done plenty of music videos before."

"But this one is different. I can't dance to save my life and he made me dance. Please tell me I didn't look like a complete fool." Molly said, looking up at me.

I shook my head. "You looked amazing." I said giving her a big hug. "And I saw you shaking that little booty of yours. Girl, you can dance."

"What the hell is my baby sister wearing?" We heard a voice coming up to us.

We both looked over to see Madison walking over. Molly squealed and rushed over to her. I felt a little awkward. I walked away, letting her talk to her sister. I made my way back into the dressing room. I took a picture of myself sending it to Troy. I wasn't sure what he was doing today. He kinda just leaves then comes back for dinner, he checks in every couple of hours. He never really talks about where he's at though.

I changed back into my regular clothes and put my costume on the hanger. Molly and Madison came into the dressing room. "Hey Gabi!" Molly said cheerfully.

"Hey." Madison said with a small smile.

"Hey Madison, hey." I said, greeting both of them. "How've you been?" I asked.

"Keeping busy with work. How about you?" Madison asked.

"Oh, you know. Writing, playing, trying to be superwoman and super mom." I laughed a little.

She smiled. "How's Troy doing?"

"He's being Troy. Doing whatever he wants." I said shrugging a little bit. "It was nice talking to you but I have to go pick up my daughter. Bye Molls. Bye Madison."

"Bye Gabi." They said at the same time.

I smiled as I walked out of the building. I rubbed my forehead as I walked to my car. I drove over to Paul and Laurens. I was so ready to just relax. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. Lauren opened the door holding Harmony in her arms. I smiled at my little girl.

"Hey Gabi. How was work?" Lauren asked me, letting me in.

"I am so tired." I said, laughing. "They made me dance." I shook my head. "It was fun though."

"Harmony and I had a blast." She set Harmony down. "We played and took a nap and ate."

"Yeah!" Harmony agreed, reaching up for me.

I smiled picking her up. I cuddled against her. "Did you have fun with Auntie Lauren?"

"Yeah!" She smiled widely.

I giggled at her. "You're so good with kids. When are you and Paul going to have one?"

Lauren laughed. "Definitely after the wedding."

"You're going to be a great mom." I said, kissing the side of Harmony's head. "Give Auntie Lauren a kiss and say bye-bye." I said setting her back down. Lauren handed me her stuff and picked up Harmony. We walked out to the car and Lauren hooked her in. "Thank you Lauren." I said sighing.

"Hey, no problem. I can watch her anytime." Lauren said giving me a hug. "I'll see you later."

I hugged her back tightly. "See you."

I put Harmony to bed that night and I cleaned up a little bit before I went to bed myself. I laid down and closed my eyes. I heard the door shut from down stairs then footsteps up the stairs. "Hey baby." Troy said, walking into the room.

"Hey." I said softly, opening my eyes to look at him. "What did you do today?"

He shrugged. "You know, same old stuff."

I nodded. "Did you get my picture I sent you?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "You looked hot."

I smiled a little bit. "I was in Molly's video. She looked so cute in her outfit."

He took off his shirt and his pants and crawled into bed. "Harmony asleep?"

"Yeah, she went out like a light." I yawned, covering my mouth. "I'm so tired."

Troy wrapped his arms around me. "You seriously looked so good." His lips met my cheek before kissing down my neck. "I missed you so much today." He whispered huskily against my neck.

"I missed you too. I feel like I never see you anymore." I said, looking at him.

"I know baby." Troy said kissing my lips slowly. "You're so beautiful."

"You're handsome." I said, running my fingers through his hair. "Will you stay home with Harmy and me tomorrow?"

"Mhm." He neck suckling on my neck. He connected his lips to mine. I flicked my tongue against his. I sighed into the kiss. He had been drinking. His fingers made their way up my thigh slowly. He pulled away from me kissing my neck again. "I need you baby."

"Troy, Have you been drinking?" I asked him.

"Nuh-uh." He murmured from my neck. I sighed, pulling away from him. I turned around so my back was to him. I pulled the blankets up resting my head against the pillow. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's one thing to keep drinking, even if you know how I feel about it. It's another thing to lie about it to my face. Goodnight Troy." I said softly.

"But baby-"

"Goodnight Troy." I said, cutting him off. Troy got out of bed and started shuffling around. I turned around to see him pulling on his pants. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I'm wanted." He said, walking out and slamming the door behind him. I shut my eyes and rubbed my forehead. I flinched when he slammed the front door. I sat up and reached for my songbook and started writing.

* * *

"MAMA!" I heard Harmony screaming from her room. I shot up and looked at the time. "Shit." I muttered. I walked over to Harmony's room. "Mama!" Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Hi baby. Let's go see where daddy is." I picked her up and grabbed a diaper before I took her to my room. I laid her on the bed. I grabbed my phone and dialed Troy's number. I started changing Harmony as I held the phone up to my ear. Once I took off the diaper she got up and started walking around. I sighed. "Harmony come back." The voicemail on his phone beeped. "Hey Troy. I was just wondering where you were, you haven't came home yet and I was worried about you. Harmony! Don't pee on the… bed." I sighed, watched her pee right on the bed. I rubbed my forehead. "Call me when you get this. Love you, bye." I hung up the phone and sighed.

Harmony giggled and babbled to herself. "Mama." She looked up at me innocently.

"I guess we are going to have to give you bath time." I said, looking at my daughter.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. I shook my head at her and took her off the bed. I ripped everything off the bed and put it in the hamper to wash later. I grabbed Harmony who was about to make a run for it out the door and I took her into the bathroom. I started filling up the bath, setting her in the tub. She sat there, playing with the water.

I grabbed a towel and a washcloth and sat beside the bathtub, watching her. "Why you gotta pee on Mommy's bed Harmy?" I asked her, propping my chin on my hand.

She ignored me and played with the water. I poured some water over her head and she continued playing. I bathed her and made a little Mohawk of her hair when I washed it. She was such a happy baby. I smiled at her and rinsed out her hair. I let the water drain and picked her up with the towel. I took her back to her room and dried her off. I changed her diaper and got her dressed.

We ate breakfast and played for a little bit and I still didn't hear from Troy. I took her upstairs and got changed quickly. I set her on the laundry basket and carried her down the stairs. I left her in the play room for a second while I put my sheets and such in the washer. The house phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, as I walked back into the playroom.

"Hello, this is Officer Lou Sheldon from the Davidson County Police Department. We are looking for Gabriella Montez for Troy Bolton."

I shut my eyes automatically. "This is she."

"Mr. Bolton was arrested early this morning for Public Intoxication. He thankfully wasn't in his car but he was wandering the side of the road when we picked him up. We were going to take him home but he was incoherent. You can pick him up at two." The officer said.

"Um, alright. I'll be there at two. Thank you Officer."

"See you soon Miss Montez." He said before hanging up the phone.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Harmony. Your father is an idiot." I yelled to my one year old who was playing happily, oblivious to everything that was going on. I dialed Molly's number.

"Hey Gabi." She answered the phone.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can I drop Harmony off with you? Troy got arrested and I have to pick him up." I said, sighing.

Molly gasped. "What?! For what?"

"Well Troy and I got into a fight last night and he left. I didn't hear from him until two seconds ago when an officer called me to go pick him up from fucking jail." I said, frustrated. I felt myself about to break down. "I have to go get him." I said quietly.

"Madison is going to be here, if that's alright." Molly said quietly.

"I don't care. I just need to get him and call Joey or something. He's clearly not listening to me so I don't know what to do." I admitted. "I'll be over there in like an hour."

"Alright, just come on in." She said. "I'll see you soon."

"Thank you. See you soon." I hung up and picked up my daughter. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

I walked into the kitchen and put her in her high chair. I made her something and set it in front of her. I didn't feel like eating. I sat in the chair next to her, watching her eat carefully. A empty fork in one hand and a hand full of pasta in the other. She was a beautiful little girl. I still don't believe she's mine. Everything did happen really fast, now here we are almost 17 months later. The end of January, the beginning of a new year that is turning into a big pile of shit.

She started playing with her food. "Are you done?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said, tiredly.

I cleaned her up quickly and I set her in her play room. I put the clothes in the dryer and started another load in the washer. I walked back over to Harmony who was laying on the floor with her butt up in the air. I picked her up carefully and took her upstairs for a minute. I laid her on the bed while I threw my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my purse. I didn't feel like putting on makeup.

I took her down stairs and got into the car. I drove over to Molly's and she was passed out. I took her out of her car seat and she was still asleep. I took the elevator up to Molly's floor and knocked on her door. Madison answered, giving me a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." I said quietly, walking in. Molly walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Moll. She's asleep. She should be asleep for another couple hours. If you need anything call me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it Gabi." She said, taking the sleeping baby off me. She set her in the little pack and play she had set up in the corner of the room. "You have a lot to take care of. Leave her as long as you'd like." She gave me a big hug.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I keep doing this. Everything is just so crazy right now…" I trailed off when she out her hand up.

"I know, don't worry about it." She gave me a warm smile.

"I'll be back soon." I said. "Bye Madison, bye Moll."

"Bye." Madison said.

I walked out the door and back down to the car. I dialed Joey's number and told him to come around the house in an hour. I drove down to the police department and walked in. I never thought I'd be doing this. I signed in and took a seat. A bigger, older man walked out. "You must be Gabriella Montez. I'm Officer Lou Sheldon. We spoke on the phone. It's nice to meet you."

I got up and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too sir."

He lead me into a back room where he sat me down. He left and came back with Troy. He didn't look at me he just took a seat next to me. "We are letting him off with a misdemeanor if he checks into a rehab facility. As you know he is a fine young artist and we see too many like him, throwing their lives away for booze. Don't let me down."

"Yes, sir." Troy grumbled from beside me.

"Now, let's walk you out." Officer Sheldon said. I stood up and Troy did too. He lead us out to my car. Troy got in the passengers seat, buckling his seatbelt. "Take care of him, alright?"

I nodded. "Thank you again Officer." I said. He gave me a small smile and a wave. I sighed to myself, getting into the car. I put my seatbelt on silently. I started the car and drove back towards our house. I pressed on the gas a little harder.

"Gabi, slow down." Troy said wearily.

"No. Don't fucking tell me what to do." I turned down our street and pressed the button to open the gate. I whipped in the drive way and parked. I got out of the car and slammed the door. I walked straight to the laundry room, taking everything out of the dryer. I put the clothes that were in the washer into the dryer.

I brought the sheets up stairs and put them back on the bed. Thankfully her pee didn't get to the mattress. "What happened?" He asked, watching me put the sheets back on the bed.

"Your fucking daughter peed on the bed. You would know that if you had answered your phone or hadn't gotten arrested." I said turning to look at him. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wouldn't have it if you would stop jumping down my throat about everything. I'm surprised you didn't come look for me." He said crossing his arms.

"Well somebody has to take care of our kid." I said, glaring at him.

"Where is she anyway?" He asked.

"How nice. You do care about your daughters wellbeing." I said sarcastically. I walked into the bathroom turning on the shower.

"That's bullshit. You know I love Harmony more than anything!" Troy yelled following me.

I turned around to face him. "And she loves you too. She wants you to be around instead of being drunk off your ass 24/7. She's ONE Troy. If something happens to you then she won't remember you. Is that what you want?"

"Of course that isn't what I want! How could you even think that?" He asked.

"Well that's what you're making it seem like. If you don't want to be with me then fine. But you're jeopardizing your relationship with your daughter too." I said, walking closer to him. I poked his chest.

He huffed and stared at me for a second. His gaze was intense, burning right into my eyes. He stepped closer and grabbed me face, kissing my lips firmly. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his lips firmly. He picked me up and walked me into the shower, pulling our clothes off one by one.

* * *

We got out of the shower about 45 minutes later. I wrapped a towel around my body and sighed. "I'm still pissed off." I said, walking into our room.

Troy watched me as I got dressed. He pulled his boxers on. The door bell rang. "Who's that?"

"Probably Joey." I said. "Go get it." I said, walking into the bathroom. I brushed through my hair, braiding it back. I walked down the stairs with a shirt for Troy. I tossed it at him while I hugged Joey. "Hey."

"Hey Gabi." Joey said. "We have to get down to business Troy." He said seriously.

"Let's sit in the living room." I offered.

We sat down and looked at each other for a minute. "The press hasn't gotten a hold of the news yet. We are going to keep it that way. I had a talk with the officer. He said he wouldn't enter it into the system since you weren't belligerent. You just got a get out of jail free card. They won't be as accommodating next time around."

"There won't be a next time around." I said, looking at Troy. He nodded.

"Good." He said, looking at both of us.

We talked for a little bit longer before Joey left. Troy and I picked up Harmony from Molly's before we picked up his car from the bar he was at last night. It was a little awkward since Madison was there but we got over it. We got back home and I left Harmony with Troy while I took a nap.

* * *

**Shit got real. Lemme know what you think. Lemme know if you want me to upload another chapter today or tomorrow. :) Don't forget to review :)**

Song:  
**Georgia Peaches- Lauren Alaina**


	5. It's just the same old me too

Troy had to leave for Rehab. He was staying in a place on the other side of the state. I watched him like a hawk so he hadn't had a drink since he came home two days ago. I threw out all the alcohol from the house. I left Harmony with him while I had to go out and about. I had another little writing session . I finally looked into day care for Harmony. Troy was going to be gone and I still had work to do. I had to work on Grant's time and I don't know if I could do that anymore.

Harmony and I drove Troy across the state to the middle of nowhere. He really couldn't be leaving at a worst time. It was the beginning of February. He'd miss Valentines day and the anniversary of David's death. I was going back to Albuquerque soon so Harmony could see her grandparents and I could go see David. Troy was supposed to be coming with us but shit happens.

The place he was staying was in the middle of the mountains. We had to stop and put snow chains on. We pulled up into the big cabin looking thing. Troy sighed from beside me. Harmony was sleeping in the back seat. Troy and I looked up at the building.

"You're doing the right thing." I said, turning to look at him.

"I don't want to leave." He said quietly.

"I don't want you to leave either but you have to." I rubbed the back of his neck.

He sighed and got out of the car. I popped the trunk and took Harmony out of the car. She woke up but was laying against my shoulder. Troy took his stuff out of the trunk and we walked into the small building together.

The receptionist smiled up at us. "Welcome to Big Mountain Rehabilitation Center. You must be Troy Bolton. I'm Mary. I'll go get Dr. Marshall for you." The woman said, walking to the back.

Troy took Harmony from me and cuddled her for a minute. A man came walking out. "Hello. I'm Dr. Marshall. Welcome."

"I'm Troy. This is my Fiancée Gabriella and our daughter Harmony." Troy introduced. "Do you know how long I have to stay in here?" He asked.

"Officer Sheldon said 30 days but after 15 you can check out when you feel you are better." He said. "Let's show you to your room." The man said.

Troy carried the baby and I wheeled his bag behind him. We stepped into a bare white room with blue curtains. It had a thermostat and a twin sized bed. A dresser and a closet. There was no TV, no computer, no phone. It looked lonely. I set his suitcase next to his dresser. "It's a nice room." I commented.

"Indeed." The doctor said. "I'm going to give you a couple minutes to say goodbye then we will start by going through your suitcase." He said, watching us.

I wrapped my arms around Troy and Harmony. "I'm going to miss you." I said quietly.

"I miss you too baby." He said, kissing my lips slowly. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

I nodded, tearing up. "Harmy say bye to daddy."

"No." She whined a little.

Troy kissed her then handed her back to me. She whined again and started crying reaching over for Troy. My heart broke seeing Harmony like this. I rubbed her back carefully. I gave Troy another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love you Harms." He said smoothing back her hair. I put the pacifier in her mouth and she calmed down a little. "See you soon."

"Bye." I said quietly. I walked out of the room and was met by the front desk lady. She made me fill out some paperwork before I left. I put Harmony back in her car seat and started our way back to Nashville. By the time we got home it was dinner time. We ate and I got Harmony settled in bed. I sat on the bed in my room and sighed. The room was empty without Troy.

* * *

Troy couldn't call for the first two weeks he was there. Today was Valentines day. Harmony and I were flying to Albuquerque this morning. We were supposed to be leaving next week but since Troy was going to be in rehab I decided to go a week early. Harmony was strapped into the seat next to me. I was flipping through my song book. We were in the air on our way home.

I wrote a song and a half by the time we got off the plane. We were met by my dad at the baggage claim. I was carrying Harmony's car seat and her at the same time. My dad took the car seat off me after a quick greeting. He helped me grab my luggage and we walked out to the car.

"How've you been?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm okay. I miss Troy. I know Harmony does too."

"How is work going?"

"I'm writing with this new kid but it's not working out. We wrote one song and we can't seem to write another." I sighed. "I talked to Chris about it and he said that I will have to record my own album and go on tour if it doesn't work out."

"You know your mom and I will watch Harmony when you go on tour. Lucy and Jack live right next door. There is never an occasion where we are all busy at one time." He said, looking at me. "You don't have to do this alone Gabi. We support you, no matter what."

I sighed. "I miss him." I said quietly, leaning my head against the window. "I've been thinking about him a lot lately."

"I miss him too." Dad said, watching the road. "It's been three long years without him."

I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. The rest of the car ride was silent. We got back to the house. I walked up the stairs and laid down when dad played with Harmony. I always feel different every time I come back to Albuquerque. I've been really happy or really sad. Now I just feel content at home. I'm so glad to be here, away from Nashville, surrounded by family. Thankful to call this place home.

I heard somebody walk up the stairs. "Knock Knock." I heard a man's voice.

"Chad?" I asked, confused. I looked up at him. His hair is starting to grow out.

"I heard through the grapevine you just got here and I hadn't seen you since your birthday like two years ago." He came in my room. "Get up and give me a hug."

I smiled and crawled out of bed. I hugged him tightly. "Did you see Harmony down stairs?"

"She's so big. Lucy sends my mom pictures but she's cute. My mom would love to see her while your down here." Chad said, smiling. "Troy was supposed to come down and introduce her to my family. Speaking of Troy, where is he?"

"Rehab." I said.

Chad's eyes bugged out of his head. "For what?"

"Drinking. He got arrested for public intoxication. He's been in there for two weeks now. The officer sent him there for thirty days." I explained.

"Wow." Chad said scratching his head.

I nodded. "Yep."

"I talked to Taylor the other day." Chad said, taking a seat on my bed.

"Really? How is she?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"She's engaged." He said with a sad smile.

I frowned. "Oh Chad, I'm sorry."

Chad shrugged. "It's okay. I'm really happy for her. I'm doing really well myself. I'm going back to school. I'm going to be a gym teacher, I help out at East High too." He said proudly.

I smiled at him. "Good for you! I'm so proud." I hugged him tightly.

He laughed. "Thanks Gab. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I feel like I'm busy all the time. I'm always with Harmony, when I'm not with her I'm working, when I'm not working I'm worrying about Troy. It's a constant cycle." I said. "I'm exhausted."

"I see that. You should take a nap. We can meet up again later." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "See you later Gabi."

I waved. "Bye Chad." I laid back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

_"So here you are in your borrowed car._  
_Kicking rocks around, looking at your shoes._  
_It's the same old you._  
_Tell me where you been, where you going to._  
_Where were you last night?_  
_Boy, listen up when I'm talking to you._  
_It's the same old you_  
_Another lonely night with that same old whiskey morning._

_It's the same old you when you get to drinking._  
_The same old you when you're on the town._  
_Same old you at church on Sunday_  
_Getting high when the sun goes down._  
_Well it's time I done some thinking_  
_And I think I'm done with you._  
_Until I get to leaving_  
_It's just the same old me too._

_Your Mama's gonna cry her eyes_  
_There ain't gonna be no wedding day._  
_What she gonna say,_  
_When I tell her how I had no choice?_  
_Same old you couldn't even raise your voice_  
_And ask me to stay._  
_I wouldn't anyway._  
_So you can keep your ring_  
_And I'll keep my daddy's name._

_It's the same old you when you get to drinking._  
_The same old you when you're on the town._  
_Same old you at church on Sunday_  
_Getting high when the sun goes down._  
_It's time I done some thinking_  
_And I think I'm done with you._  
_Cause until I get to leaving_  
_It's just the same old me too._

_Cause until I get to leaving_  
_It's just the same old me too."_

I stopped the strumming to see my mom standing in the doorway. She quirked her eyebrow. "Now what's that all about?"

I shrugged. "It's just a song." I said, looking up at her. "I wrote on the plane ride over here."

She nodded, walking in my room. I had been back home for three days now. Harmony was over at Troy's parents house. I still hadn't heard from Troy. Mom sat beside me on the bed and I put my guitar away. "Do you wanna talk to me now?"

"You never asked to talk earlier." I said, looking at her.

"I figured you wouldn't want to." She said shrugging. "Tell me what's going on."

After a short little explanation, she nodded like she understood. "I don't know what to do anymore." I said, sighing. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Don't make any decisions yet. Wait until you see what he's like when he gets out of Rehab. We love Troy and we want the best for him." She said rubbing my back. "But we don't want you and Harmony to be in an unhealthy environment. You have to do what you have to do sometimes, even if it hurts."

I leaned my head on my moms shoulder. "I'm just torn. I want to be with him through whatever. I'm not going to take Harmony from him but if he doesn't want me to be there then I have no other choice to pack up and leave."

"Troy loves you. I'm sure he wants you to be there." She said quietly, hugging my head into her chest. I relaxed against her, closing my eyes. I wasn't going to tell her about the things he said while we fought. I guess she was right. I would have to wait it out. "Dinner is going to be ready soon." She said, kissing the top of my head.

"Okay." I said, watching her get up and walking out of the room. I put my guitar away and closed my songbook. I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Nice tune you were playing in there." Dad said, looking up at me.

I shrugged. "It was just something I wrote on the plane." I said grabbing a plate.

"So what are you going to do next with your music?" Mom asked me.

I sighed. "Chris, the new head of the label, wants me to put out my own album but I'm still thinking about it. I mean it's just there, waiting for me."

"People would kill to have a recording contract Gabi." Dad said, looking at me.

We piled food on our plates and sat down as a family. "You know if David was here he would have smacked you for even doubting it." Mom said with a small smile.

I thought about it for a moment. I nodded. "He probably would. I could hear him now. 'Why are you doubting yourself? You can do anything you set your mind too.'" I giggled, using my best David voice.

Mom laughed. "You sounded just like him."

Dad grinned at us both. It felt good to talk openly about David. For the first year after David died we wouldn't even bring up David or his death. We've all come to good terms about it. He was in a better place, he was looking down on us. I missed him like hell but there wasn't much I could do about that.

I walked over to Troy's parents house to say goodnight to my baby girl. I knocked on the door and Jack opened up. "You know better than to knock Gabi." He said, wrapping me in a hug.

I laughed and hugged him back. "It's a habit. Where's miss Harmy?" I asked him.

"Upstairs with Luce." He said.

"Alright." I walked up the stairs. I found Lucy reading a book to Harmony in Troy's old room. "Hey." I said, peaking in the door.

"Mama!" Harmony said excitedly, wiggling her self out of Lucy's arms.

"Hey Gabi." Lucy said, setting Harmony down. She ran over to me and I picked her up, kissing her all over her face.

"Mommy missed you." I said, squeezing my little girl. I set her back down. "What did y'all do today?" I asked, looking at Lucille.

"I took miss Harms to work and showed off my beautiful grandbaby. I went over to the Danforth's. We ate lunch. I gave her to Jack and I don't know what they did." She said laughing.

"Were you and Grandpa causing trouble?" I asked Harmony.

"Yeah!" She said, kicking a ball towards me.

Lucy and I just laughed. I picked Harmony up, giving her a kiss. "I just wanted to say goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you baby."

"Love mama." She said, blowing me a kiss. "Mah!"

I smiled, blowing her a kiss. "Muah!"

"Mah! Mah! Mah!" She smiled widely and I handed her back to Lucy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Luce." I said, waving at them.

"Bye Gabi." She said. "Say bye mama!"

Harmony just waved at me. I blew her one last kiss and walked back down the stairs. "Night Jack, see you tomorrow." I said, waving at him.

"Later Gabi." He called out as I walked out the door.

I walked back over to my parents house and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes until I heard my phone buzzing. I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I answered with my eyes half closed.

"Hey beautiful." I heard Troy's voice say.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the bright screen. It was definitely Troy calling me from his cell phone. "Hey. When did you get your phone back?" I asked.

"A couple days ago." He said. "How's Harmony?"

I raised my eyebrow. "A couple days ago? Why are you just calling me now?" I asked him.

"I've been busy doing rehab stuff. They have every hour planned."

"You can sneak away to call me and tell me, hey I got my phone back." I said, upset.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I should have called earlier."

"Harmony's at your parents house." I said, looking at the ceiling. "They're taking her for the night."

"I think I'm going to get out soon." Troy said. "I feel much better. I'm not going to drink anymore."

I smiled a little bit. "Good, I'm glad. I think you should stay in there the whole thirty days though."

"I know, but I miss you and Harmony too much. Joey came and saw me. He said the press has no idea which is good." He said.

"Good, good. I was thinking… I think I want to record the album." I said, biting my lip. "I mean it will be easier. I can do it on my own time. We can leave Harmony with our parents if we go on tour. I'm sure Chris will let us tour together."

Troy chuckled. "I think you should do it baby. It would be like old times. Just me and you out on the road. It would be best for Harmony to stay in one place. Our parents are neighbors and we will only be gone for a couple of months."

"Yeah, it would be fun." I said quietly. "We miss you."

"I miss y'all too baby." He said sighing. "I wish I was down there."

"Will you call me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course baby." He mumbled. "You tired?"

"Exhausted." I said, cuddling up in my bed. "But I don't want to hang up."

Troy chuckled. "Go to sleep."

"You better call me tomorrow." I said.

"I will, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said. "I love you."

"Do you?" I asked.

"Of course I love you. Why would you think any differently?" He asked quietly, I could hear him frowning.

I sighed. "Just everything that's been going on. We hadn't had much time to be together like we were before. I don't know… I'm just- I guess I just miss you."

"I'm going to let you go to sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow baby." He said. "I do love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." I said quietly.

"G'night baby." He said before hanging up. I sighed to myself, putting my phone down.

* * *

The next day was the anniversary of David's death. Jack and Lucille still had Harmony. Right when I woke up you could feel the solemn mood around the house. I automatically didn't want to be in the house. I got showered and dressed quickly. I was debating on bringing Harmony with me but I decided against it. I'd wait until she was older and could understand what happened to him.

I walked next door and grabbed the key's to Troy's truck. I drove it over to the cemetery, parking it close to his grave. I sighed to myself as I got out of the truck. I walked over to his grave, taking a seat on it. I studied his headstone. I hadn't been here in a while. There were fresh flowers in the holder. I touched the petals gently.

The wind blew around me sending chills up my spine. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. "I need guidance right now." I said quietly. "If you were here everything would be different, I know that, but can you send me a sign?" I smiled to myself. "You see your niece? She looks like Troy. She reminds me of you sometimes. When she get's mad she does that thing with her eyebrows. I guess we both do it but it reminds me of how you used to look when I made you mad."

I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling a sense of calm wash over me. Everything would be alright, even if it wasn't right away, everything would be alright. I looked down at the headstone again. I pressed my palm against it before I got up. I walked back to the truck and hopped in. I drove around town for a while. I found myself in the East High parking lot. School was in session so the parking lot was mostly filled up. I parked in visitors parking and walked to the office. One of the secretaries remembered me and gave me a visitor's pass.

I walked through the familiar halls of East High. "Excuse me, are you lost?" I heard somebody ask me.

I turned around to see Ms. Darbus. I smiled. "Hi Ms. Darbus."

She smiled at me. "Gabriella Montez. Welcome back to East High." She lead me over to her old class room. "I'm on prep right now. Tell me, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing really well. I'm still in Nashville, writing music. Troy and I are engaged." I said holding up my hand.

She took a look at the ring. "Oh my. I knew that would happen sooner or later." She had a knowing smile.

"We also have a one year old." I took a recent picture out of my wallet, handing it to her. She looked at it then tried to hand it back to me. "You can keep it. I have plenty more." I said, laughing a little bit.

"She's a very beautiful girl." Ms. Darbus noted.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything else exciting?" She asked.

"Well I'm working on my own album. It won't be official until I get back to Nashville but that's what's next for me." I said.

Her face lit up. "How exciting Miss Montez! I'm proud to have you and Mr. Bolton make it. It's a tough industry to be working in and you are doing it together. You are brave. Sometimes fame and love can't live in the same place." She said, looking at me. "I applaud you both. Where is Mr. Bolton?"

"He's back in Tennessee, taking care of some things." I explained vaguely. The bell rang. I smiled. "I should get going before your class comes in. It was nice to see you again."

"You too Ms. Montez. Take care of yourself." She said. I gave her a tight smile and walked out of her classroom into a hall filled with students. I let out a breath and made my way back to the truck.

* * *

**The wise words of Ms. Darbus ;) OH, and just to clear things up Troy and Madison don't have a thing :) Sorry so late. I'll see y'all soon. Don't forget to review. :)**

**Song:**  
**Same Old You- Miranda Lambert**


	6. Cause Love's Given Up On Me

Chad, Harmony and I were out having lunch. It was nearing the end of my trip. We just got seated, starting to talk about Harmony and other random things. I took a sip of the water that was on the table. "Hey, Do you remember Kelsi Nielson?" Chad asked me.

I nodded. "Sharpay's friend?" I asked, looking up at him. I put a straw in the water, letting Harmony have a drink.

"Yeah. She added me on Facebook the other day. We've been reminiscing. It's pretty cool. She's in town and I invited her to lunch." He said.

"Right now?" I asked, looking at him, confused.

He nodded. "Yeah… there she is KELSI!" He called out, waving her over.

I turned to look at the pretty redheaded girl. She was cute in high school but she was hot now. She grew her hair out, got boobs-or paid for them- not that I was judging. She looked really good. "Hey Chad! Gabriella! Oh my god! Hi!" She said, taking a seat on the fourth side of the table.

"Hey Kelsi, you look amazing." I said, grinning at her. "This is my daughter Harmony."

"You and Troy's I heard" She said with a sly smile. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you. What have you been up to?" I asked her.

"I've been in New York. I split my time between my two loves, Composing and Photography." She said. "I know you and Troy are doing well in Nashville."

I nodded. "Troy's career took off as expected. I write most of the songs. I've been working with Molly Mason and Grant Wesley. I'm thinking about making an album of my own." I said, smiling.

"Gabi's amazing, She sang at her birthday a couple years ago." Chad said, looking at us.

"MAMA!" Harmony screeched, reaching over for the utensils on the table. I handed her the spoon. She pretended to eat. "Mmm!"

I smiled. "Since you compose, you should come down and record with me sometime." I said.

"Oh for sure!" She pulled out her phone. "We have to exchange information."

I put her number in my phone after we ordered lunch. Kelsi had to leave early, leaving me and Chad alone again. "So.." I said, wiping Harmony's face and hands. "How close are you and Kelsi getting?" I asked with a small smirk.

"We're just friends." He said. "No big deal."

"Do you like her?" I asked, smirking still.

He shrugged. "We just talk sometimes."

"But she's hot." I said. He raised his eyebrows at me. "What? You can't deny she's hot. She hotter than me."

Chad chuckled. "I don't want to compare."

I rolled my eyes. "Chad you were never this modest."

He laughed out loud. "I'm not who I was in high school."

I rolled my eyes. "So, you're still a man. I know somewhere in your brain you compare every woman. I'd hate to say it but she's hotter than Taylor too." Chad didn't say anything. He just took a drink. I smirked at him again. "It's nap time so I'll talk to you about this later."

He scooted his chair out. "It was nice seeing you and little Bolton." I got up and gave him a hug. I took Harmony out.

"It was nice seeing you too. I miss you. I'll have to stop by more often." I said, rubbing Harmony's back.

"You record your album. Make sure to give me the first advance copy." He grinned.

"Definitely." We walked out to my car and he waved as he walked the other direction. I put Harmony in the car and got in. I drove back to my parents place. I laid Harmony down for a nap while I packed up our things. We had to leave tomorrow morning. I don't know how I felt about going back home. It was nice not having to worry about music or if Troy was getting drunk. I missed him though.

* * *

Harmony and I got back home the next day around noon. Harmony was wide away since she slept mostly on the plane. We took a little trip to the grocery store then came back to put everything away. I saw the messages blinking on the machine. Harmony played in the room and I pressed the button to hear the message.

_"Hello Mr. Bolton, this is Dr. Marshall from Big Mountain. It's February 22nd. You didn't come back for your five day postpartum checkout. Call me to reschedule an appointment."_ The machine beeped.

_"Hello Mr. Bolton, this is Dr. Marshall from Big Mountain Rehabilitation center. It's currently February 27th. It's been ten days since you left and we hadn't heard from you. Feel free to call back anytime to check up. If I don't hear back from you I'll have to inform Officer Sheldon. Hopefully we'll hear from you soon."_ The machine beeped again.

I was furious. I checked to make sure Harmony was okay before I walked out to the garage. Troy's car was gone. I had parked it in the garage before I left for Albuquerque. He must have left three days after I did. He lied to me and he's been doing god knows what since he got out.

I dialed his number, walking back to Harmony. I sat on the rocking chair. "Hey baby." Troy answered his phone.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"We're just having quiet time right now." He said. "I was just writing a little bit. Hey, When are you coming home again?"

"Oh, today. Our flight got delayed so Harmony and I are sitting in a quiet area of the airport." I said, rocking slowly.

"Oh, when are you expecting to be in?" He asked.

"We're about to board now so I'll be home in a couple hours." I lied, crossing my legs. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute. "Just that I miss you." I rolled my eyes.

"I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up from Rehab. I can't believe it's been a month without you." I licked my lips. "I'll talk to you later. I love you baby."

"I love you too, bye." He said. I hung up.

Harmony was getting tired so I brought her upstairs to her crib. She fell asleep almost instantly. I walked outside and parked my car on the side of the house. You couldn't see it when you pulled in the driveway. I walked upstairs to check on Harmony.

I sat in her room, watching her sleep for a minute. I calmed myself down and rocked slowly. I heard the door shut from down stairs. I got up slowly and made my way quietly down the stairs. I watched him from the bottom of the stairs. The second message played and he deleted it.

"We're you going to tell me or would you have me drive three hours for nothing." I said, startling him.

He turned around to face me. "Gabi-"

"I honestly don't understand. I don't even know who you are anymore. You drink, you lie, you lie about drinking. I don't know what the hell is going through your brain right now. Is it me? Did I cause you to start drinking? Because I'll leave if it meant that you'll get over this little drinking binge you're on. I never want Harmony to not see her father but I can't trust you with her if you're going to keep this up Troy." I said quietly. "Honestly, you can do whatever the hell you want. You're young, you're rich, you're handsome. Go out and party if you'd like. Don't expect Harmony and I to be here when you get back."

"I was going to surprise you." He said.

"Bull shit. If you wanted to surprise me you would've flown out to Albuquerque to see your family." I turned making my way up the stairs. "The ball is in your court Troy."

I picked up my phone and dialed Chris' number. I needed to take my mind off Troy for a little while. "This is Chris."

"Hi Chris, it's Gabi." I said, making my way into Harmony's room.

"Oh, Hey Gabi. What's up?" He asked.

"I want to do the album. But I'm going to do it on my time. I want a signing bonus and I'm going to bring Harmony with me whenever I feel like it." I said.

"Of course, of course. Do you have any songs lined up?" He asked me.

"I have about three, I'll probably have six or seven the next time we meet." I said, glaring at nothing in the hallway.

"Wow, okay. Alright. We'll discuss the details when we set up a meeting. When is good for you?" He asked me.

"Wednesday at noon. Meet me at Blackwell's." I said. "I'm going to talk to Joey in a second."

"Alright. I'll see you Wednesday." He said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I called Joey immediately after.

"Hey Gabi. Have you spoken to Troy lately?"

"I don't want to talk to or about him right now." I said firmly. "I decided to go forth with the album and the tour. Will you be my manager? You are one of the only men I trust right now."

Joey whistled. "I don't wanna know what Troy did, but I'd love to."

"Meet me and Chris on Wednesday at Blackwell's at noon." I said. "And dumbass checked himself out of Rehab, lied about it, and has been out and about for a good two weeks now. Good luck dealing with him. Bye Joe." I hung up the phone and threw it on the floor in frustration.

I closed my eyes, rocking myself in the chair. I opened my eyes to see Troy standing in the doorway. I didn't really look at him when I was talking to him. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He looked skinnier, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "She got bigger." He said quietly.

I nodded. "She grows, that's what happens when you miss a month of your baby's life."

"I get it Gabi, you're mad." He said, avoiding eye contact.

I shook my head. "I was mad when you kept on drinking, I was mad when you got arrested. I'm furious Troy. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I don't know what's best for our daughter. I don't know if I should let you see her, god knows what kinds of drugs you're on."

"I'm not a crack head Gabi. I can be around my daughter." He spat. I got up and pushed him out of the room. I closed the door behind me. I walked over to our bedroom. "I've done everything for that little girl and you can't deny my right to see her."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't let her see you while you're like this! I don't want her to grow up with a junkie father. There is NO reason you should be like this. NO reason. You have great parents, a great career, a great house, A fiancée who would go to the end of the world for you and a beautiful daughter who adores you."

"Don't you think I know that? I have to be the perfect son, the perfect fucking artist, the perfect fiancé and the perfect father and I'm not." He said, punching the wall with the side of his fist.

"Troy, Nobody expects you to be perfect. Hell I don't. I've been to hell and back and I don't have to be a drugged up idiot to know that." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"What do you want me to do Gabi, huh? You want me to go back to rehab and waste my time up there?" He asked, he had a strong gaze.

I shook my head at him. "I want you to be happy and healthy. I want you to want to get better for yourself, your family and your daughter. I obviously can't make you do anything you want to do."

"I'm leaving." He announced, walking back towards the door.

"I can't stop you." I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"You can if you tried." He said, walking out the room and slamming the door behind him.

I chased after him, stopping him on the stairs. "I love you and I want you to stay Troy. Let me take care of you. I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me Troy." I said, stepping closer to him. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Please don't go." I said quietly.

He looked at me and I looked at him through teary eyes. "I'll stay." He said, his tone just as quiet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him against me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you." He said, pressing a kiss against my neck. I felt a little uneasy about letting this go so easily but I won't go out without a fight. I kissed the top of his head, hugging him closer to me. I hoped I was making the right decision.

* * *

Paul Blackwell closed the café on Wednesday for my little business meeting. I dropped Harmony off at day care. Troy and I agreed she needed to be around other babies her age. She started the day after I got back from Albuquerque. She loved it. Troy was going to go hang out with the boys from the band because he hadn't seen them in a while. He was doing a little better now that I was back home. He talked to Dr. Marshall and cleared up everything so Officer Sheldon wouldn't have to be called.

I walked into Blackwell's with my songbook and my guitar. Chris and Joey were waiting for me to get there. Paul was in back, making us some lunch. I greeted them and sat down. "Do you want to talk business first or wait until after we eat?" Chris asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said, crossing my legs beneath the table.

"We can start discussing the basic terms of the contract." Joey offered.

"Alright. Well This new contract is kind of like three in one. It outlines your loyalties to the company and what we expect of you. You are still in contract with Troy and Molly. You also have rights to the song you co-wrote with Grant, though you are not obligated to him anymore." Chris said. I nodded along. "This is a very flexible contract. Even though now it say's one album and one 6-month tour. It can grow, just as your career grows. We will offer you a renewal every year or so."

"Right. This tour, who would I be touring with?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"It depends on how soon your album finishes. It's a toss up but we can plan a tour for you and Troy. You can open for him." He said, looking at me then over at Joey.

"Alright. Here you go." Paul came out with three plates. "No Olives for superstar." He said, kissing the top of my head. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Paul." I said smiling at him.

We started eating. "Man, that guy is one hell of a cook." Chris said.

I nodded. "He's fantastic. He caters." I said. They looked at me. "I'm just saying."

We all laughed a little bit. "How's business coming?" Paul asked, coming back out to fill up our drinks.

"Gabi is advertising for you." Joey said, chuckling.

Paul raised his eyebrows at me. I just shrugged, taking the last bite of my sandwich. "This is fantastic Mr. Blackwell." Chris said, shaking his hand.

"Please call me Paul. It took Gabi months to finally call me Paul." He said with a laugh. "Do you need anything else?"

We each shook our heads and Paul took our plates to the back. I wiped my hands on the napkin. "Back to business." Chris said. "Do you have those seven songs you promised me?" Chris asked.

"Seven?" Joey asked.

I nodded. "I've had a lot of inspiration lately." I said dryly. "Do you want to hear something? I just finished it this morning."

"Sure." Chris said, sitting back in his chair.

I pulled my chair back and opened my guitar case. I put the strap around my shoulder and tuned it quickly. I cleared my throat a little and started strumming my guitar.

_"Would you walk to the edge of the ocean_  
_Just to fill my jar with sand?_  
_Just incase I get the notion_  
_To let it run though my hand_  
_Let it run though my hand_

_Well I don't the whole world_  
_The sun, the moon, and all their light_  
_I just wanna be the only girl_  
_You love all your life,_  
_You love all your life._

_Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies_  
_Put them in a lamp to light my world?_  
_All dressed up in a tux and bowtie._  
_Hand deliver to a lonely girl_  
_To a lonely, lonely girl._

_Well I don't the whole world_  
_The sun, the moon, and all their light_  
_I just wanna be the only girl_  
_You love all your life,_  
_You love all your life._

_Lately I've been writing desperate love songs_  
_And mostly sing them to the wall_  
_You could be the center piece of my obsession_  
_If you would notice me at all, yeah._  
_Well I don't the whole world, no._  
_The sun, the moon, and all their light_  
_I just wanna be the only girl_  
_You love all your life,_  
_You love all your life._  
_You love all your life, life. Yeah."_

Joey and Chris looked impressed. "Wow." Chris said. "Fantastic. What are the other songs like?" He asked.

I laughed a little. "Not as light as that one."

"Play another?" Joey asked.

I sighed. "Alright." I picked up my songbook. I flipped through it and chewed on my lip thinking on which one to pick. I started playing my guitar after I settled on a song. I started tapping my foot along.

_"I'm waiting on the sun to set_  
_Cause yesterday ain't over yet._  
_I started smoking cigarettes_  
_There's nothing else to do I guess._  
_Dusty roads ain't made for walking._  
_Spinning tires ain't made for stopping._

_I'm giving up on love_  
_Cause love's given up on me._

_Well I gave it everything I had_  
_And everything I got was bad._  
_Life ain't hard but it's too long_  
_Live it like some country song._  
_Trade the truth in for a lie_  
_Cheating really ain't a crime._

_I'm giving up on love_  
_Cause love's given up on me._

_Forget your high society_  
_I'm soaking it in kerosene_  
_Light them up and watch them burn_  
_Teach them what they need to learn._  
_Dirty hands ain't made for shaking_  
_Ain't a rule that ain't worth breaking._

_Well I'm giving up on love_  
_Cause love's giving up on me._

_Now I don't hate the one who left_  
_You can't hate someone who's dead_  
_He's out there holding on to someone_  
_I'm holding up my smoking gun_  
_I'll find somewhere to lay my blame_  
_The day she changes her last name_

_Well I'm giving up on love_  
_Cause love's giving up on me._  
_I'm giving up on love_  
_Cause love's giving up on me."_

I strummed the last chord and they all looked at me with shocked faces. I blinked at them. "What?" I asked. I closed my book and put my guitar back in it's case.

"That was totally bad ass Gabi!" I heard Paul say from the back. He poked his head out and gave me a thumbs up.

I laughed. "Thanks Paul."

Joey let out a whistle. "Troy pissed you off big time."

"Troy? What did he do?" Chris asked, concerned.

"We'll talk about that later." Joey said. "Now about that song. Wow."

"Yeah, Wow. I smell a hit." Chris said, grinning.

I smiled. "Thanks Chris… So are we going to do this?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"Let's do it." Chris said, pulling out papers from his briefcase. Joey took a quick look then nodded. I picked up the paper, reading through it. It was pretty solid, almost exactly what Chris explained. I signed and initialed where needed. "Pleasure doing business to Country's newest superstar." Chris said shaking my hand.

"When can I start recording?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to. Call up Max and we can get started." Chris said. He got up, leaving a couple bills on the table before he walked out.

Joey squeezed my shoulder. "I knew you had it in you Gabi. Your brother would be proud of you."

I nodded. "He would."

"I'm sure Troy is too." He said.

I sighed. "Troy…"

"What?" Joey asked.

"He's getting mixed up with the wrong stuff. You need to talk to him again." I said. "Don't hound him on it. It doesn't seem to work."

Joey nodded. "I've got you Gabriella."

I checked the time. "I should go get Harmony, but thank you for everything. Expect a big paycheck coming your way."

Joey just laughed. I got up and walked over to the kitchen. "We're heading out Paul." I handed him the bills from the table along with a couple more I added in there.

"Hey, I don't need all this." He said, taking a couple bills out.

"Yes you do. Keep it. Save it for the wedding or for when you knock Lauren up. Which I cannot wait for by the way. Thank you Paul." I hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Gabi." He said, grinning. "Can't wait to see you shine, Superstar."

* * *

**I know, i know. Unleash it on me. Let me know what you think. I'll update again later if i get a significant amout of reviews, but if not, i'll def. upload tomorrow or sunday. it's up to y'all. Love you guys!**

**Songs:**  
**All Your Life- The Band Perry**  
**Kerosene- Miranda Lambert**


	7. Are They Just Things That People Say?

In the last couple of weeks I had inadvertently set into a routine. I woke up, fed Harmony, dropped her off at day care, went to the studio and started recording. I'd spent like three days on a song taking a break on Fridays and weekends. I didn't realized how much fun I would be having actually recording my own songs. I was always sort of petrified of it but I was pleasantly surprised when I wasn't afraid. I just went all out, one song at a time.

Timothy, Raymond and Kevin were recording with me. I don't know if I could do it without them. They made the whole transition easier. I didn't really pre-record each song like I normally would so I let them use their creativity after we set down a baseline for the music.

I've been in touch with Kelsi. I sent her a recording of a song that I think would be amazing if there was like an orchestra playing behind me. She was going to compose and come down in another week or so to show it to me. I've only recorded about four songs already. I had four more ready to go.

Troy was still working on himself. He didn't get checked back into rehab but he seemed to be around more at night. He helped me with Harmony if I needed it. On weekends we would do things as a family. We went to the park and museums and other fun stuff. We even went out a couple of times, just the two of us. Things have been nice and I starting to trust him again.

Troy and I were on our way to the studio. We were going to record a song that I wrote. The song was one of the newer ones. Chris trusted me to record a good amount of songs and we would pick the best 10 to 12 songs. Depending on if we agreed or not. He squeezed me hand as I drove. I smiled over at him.

"I like this song." He said. "It's different, they way you were playing it."

I nodded. "I think this album is going to be really random." I said. "There's a little bit of something for everybody."

He kissed the top of my hand gently. "You are amazing."

I smiled at him. "I'd be nothing without you."

He grinned. "Well that's not true, you've done a lot without me." I rolled my eyes. "Really! You write all these amazing songs… you gave birth without me…" Troy trailed off.

"That wasn't really up to me but whatever, Troy.." I said, playing with his fingers. I pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. Troy was staring at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing." He said with a small smile, shaking his head.

I climbed out of the car. Troy met be by the trunk. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled him closer to me, resting my butt against the trunk of the car. He leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. "Mmm, what's all this for?" I asked, leaning in for another kiss. "Not that I'm complaining."

Troy laughed, pulling away from my lips. "I just love you, so much. I don't know if I told you how much I love you lately."

I smirked a little. "Not lately." I teased.

"I know I've been an ass lately and I'm sorry." He said, looking at me. He held my waist, pressing his stomach against mine.

"You're getting better babe and that's all I can ask for." I looked up at his eyes. They were clear and bright, they way they should be. I kissed his lips slowly, running my fingers though his hair. "I hate to cut this short, but we're going to be late for work."

He kissed my lips gently. "You're right. Let's go." He slid his hands from my waist and laced his finger with mine. I held onto his arm and leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked in. We made our way up the elevator and into our usual recording room.

Grant Wesley was in the studio along with his people. Troy and I looked at each other, confused. I shrugged. I walked over to a man named Jon. He was a producer. "Hey Jon." I caught Grants eye and he waved to me. I waved back to him.

"Hey Gabi, we're almost done." He said.

"No problem." I said, giving him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. Troy and I sat on the couch. I cuddled up against Troy. I looked up at him. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" He asked, rubbing my knee.

"When do you want to get married?" I asked, looking up at him. It's been over a year since we've been engaged, almost a year and a half.

Troy scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really sure. I still want to wait a bit. You're in the middle of recording your album, then were going to go on tour."

I nodded and sighed. "That's true. After the tour?"

He gave me and grin and nodded "After the tour."

"Promise?" I asked.

He chuckled quietly. "I promise. We can plan the wedding on the road."

I smiled brightly. "I'm excited." I leaned my head against his chest.

"Me too baby." He said, kissing my hair. "Me too."

"Alright, I think were done." Grant said after he stopped singing.

"Great job Grant." Jon said, pressing the button to talk to him.

Grant and his band filed out. The boys came in a couple minutes later along with Max. We had a little chat about how we were going to record the song. Once we all agreed on what we were going to do then we got set. Troy and I stood in the main recording area. I put the headphones on and looked over at Troy. He was just watching me. He put his on and I cleared my throat.

"Max, can you hear me?" I asked, I looking over at him through the glass.

He nodded, putting a thumb up. "How does it sound?" Troy asked.

"It's good," Max replied. "Guys, are you ready?"

We looked back as the guys started playing for a second. "Sound good." I said, smiling. The boys started playing again. Troy started singing first.

_"There I was at the bus stop begging you just to stay._  
_Can we work this out?_  
_Baby we can work this out._  
_A dust trail from a greyhound headed for the west coast_  
_As I watch you leave, I find it hard to breath_  
_No this ain't how it was supposed to be._

_If you're out chasing all your dreams,_  
_Tell me where does that leave me?_

_What about the plans that you left behind_  
_The little white house by the railway line_  
_The one we picked out, we even put the payment down._  
_What about the promise that you made_  
_To stay with me till your dying days?_  
_Said you'd never go away_  
_Are they just things that people say?_  
_Are they just things baby?_

_The preacher stopped by the house last Tuesday,_  
_Asked if I was fine_  
_Sat and talked awhile, tried to make me smile._  
_It's so hard to show my face round lately in this small town._  
_I guess they heard the news, about me and you._

_It's 3 am and cant sleep at all._  
_Wonder where you are tonight and if I ever cross your mind._

_What about the plans that you left behind_  
_The little white house by the railway line_  
_The one we picked out, we even put the payment down._  
_What about the promise that you made_  
_To stay with me till your dying days?_  
_Said you'd never go away_  
_Are they just things that people say?_

_Well my mama won't stop crying_  
_She wonders what went wrong._  
_Could I have loved a little deeper_  
_Or did I hold on too strong?_

_What about the plans that you left behind_  
_The little white house by the railway line_  
_The one we picked out, even put the payment down._  
_What about the promise that you made_  
_To stay with me till your dying days?_  
_Said you'd never go away_  
_Are they just things that people say?_  
_Are they just things baby?"_

* * *

Troy and I kept contact throughout most of the song. He did great for not recording in quite a while. He was a natural though. After finishing up for the day, we went and picked up Harmony from daycare. Harmony and Troy were playing in the room and I was laying on the couch, relaxing.

I flipped though channels and I stopped at a familiar movie. I sat and watched it for a minute. "Hey baby, what're we hav-" He stopped in his tracks and I looked up at him. He smiled a little bit, I watched him walk over to me and sit down. "It's funny how one little thing can remind you of someone."

I nodded. "I know." I pulled my knees up to my chest. Troy and I watched Forrest Gump for a little bit.

"MAMA!" Harmony screeched. She toddled over to me and smacked my knee getting my attention.

"Hi baby." I picked her up and sat her in between Troy and I. She started climbing on my lap. She pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and sat back down, playing with my phone. I watched her swipe the screen of my iPhone. She grunted, lifting up the phone to me. I typed in the pass code and gave it back to her.

"I don't understand how she can be this smart." Troy said, watching her work the device.

"Well she definitely takes after me." I said smirking. Troy laughed, turning his attention back to the movie.

"Mama!" She pressed the button and one of Troy's songs started playing. "Dada! Mu."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Mu!" She started rocking side to side, dancing.

I giggled. "music?"

"Yeah! Mu!" She changed the song. I watched her play with the phone.

"You're silly Harmy." I kissed the top of her head, cuddling with her.

"What are we having for dinner babe?" Troy asked, looking over at me.

I shrugged. "Do you want to go pick up something?"

"I can do that." He said, started to get up. "What do you want?"

"You can pick, you know what I like. I'll feed Harmony something from here." I held my arms out for him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his lips slowly. "I love you."

"I love you more." He said, giving me another kiss.

"Ewwwwww!" Harmony said, looking at us.

I laughed a little, kissing him quickly. "Be back soon."

"Don't miss me too much." He said, winking at me.

"Oh, I will." I said, smirking at him. I picked up Harmony setting her on my lap. "You want to eat, Harmy?"

"Yeah!" She said, dropping my phone on my lap. I put my phone back in my pocket.

* * *

Harmony and I were watching a movie after she ate when she fell asleep. I took her up to bed and tucked her in. I looked over at the time. It felt like it was only a half hour since Troy left. It had been two and a half hours. I furrowed my eyebrows and called Troy's number as I made my way back down the stairs. I heard Troy's phone ring from the living room. I sighed and found it in the couch cushion.

Where the hell was he? I ran my fingers through my hair. I started calling around to people from the studio Joey, Molly, Max, Chris or even Grant hadn't seen or heard from him either. Molly was going to drive around town before she came back here to worry with me. I paced my living room for the next twenty minutes. There was a knock at the door. I rushed over to it and opened it.

"Hey! I couldn't find him. I went driving down drunk row but I didn't find his car." I frowned. "I'm sorry Gabi."

I nodded. "Do you think you can stay here with Harmony while I go out and look for him?"

"Of course. What should I do if she wakes up?" She asked, looking up at the stairs.

"She shouldn't but just give her the pacifier. She hasn't been using it lately unless she was having a really rough night." I said sighing. "I'm so sorry about this."

"No problem Gabi. What are friends for?" She gave me a tight hug. "You just go out and find him."

I pulled on my hoodie and nodded. "I'll call to check in." I said. I picked up my purse and keys and I walked out of the door. I hopped in my car and headed out on my way. I drove around town, looking at parking lots, in bars, around familiar places. I was about ready to give up when my phone rang. I pulled over to the side of the road. "Hello?"

"G-aaabi" I heard somebody slur their words. I looked at my phone and it was a random number. "Gabi! It's me! Jar-rod." He let out a burp. "How're you doing?"

"Jarrod? Why are you calling me?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

He hiccupped and then there was a burst of laughter in the background. "FUCK YOU TRENT!" He yelled. "Gabi?"

"Still here." I said impatiently.

"We're at my buddy's house. He passed out in the bushes." There was some rustling on his end. "Where the fuck is Bolton? Is he still in the bushes?"

"Troy's with you?" I asked, sitting up immediately.

"He was, now he's on the sidewark." He burst out laughing. "Sidewark."

I rubbed my forehead. "Where the fuck are you Jarrod?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hendersonville. Fourth street white house." Jarrod said.

"I'm going to pick him up alright?" I asked him. "I'll be there soon."

"Peace!" He said before hanging up.

I groaned in frustration. I turned my car around and drove north towards Hendersonville. I called Molly, catching up with her. Harmony hadn't woken up. After we hung up I set up directions on my phone and they lead me to fourth street. I drove slowly down the small street. I stopped when I saw a small white house with all the lights on. There was, indeed, somebody on the sidewalk. It had to be Troy. He was laid on the side. I pulled up to the drive way and got out of the car, holding my purse.

"Troy." I rushed over to him. He didn't move. I crouched next to him. "Troy, come on, get up." I smacked his cheek a couple times. He stank like marijuana and whiskey. He didn't respond. My heart stopped for a split second. "Troy, come on. Please. Get up." I bit my trembling lip. I pressed two fingers in his neck. He did have a pulse but his breathing was shallow. "Troy, wake up." I let out a sob.

I got up and walked over to the door. I banged my fist against the door. "Hey!" Jarrod answered. His bloodshot eyes were barely open.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" I asked, pushing him back. The tears were streaming down my face. "This is all your fucking fault Jarrod! I'm going to call the fucking cops on your bullshit drug party. Help me get him to the fucking car."

"Alright, alright, alright." He said. "Calm down babe."

"I am not your babe." I hissed. "Help me. Now."

He set his beer down and walked out with me. Jarrod got him up and I helped him walk him to the car. We laid him across the backseat after I put the car seat in the trunk. I closed the door and turned to Jarrod. "Your welcome."

I blinked at him. "You need to stay away from Troy. You're doing nothing but hurting him and his family. I don't give a flying fuck what you do, just don't drag Troy into it." I shoved him again, getting into the car. I threw my purse on the passengers seat and slammed my door.

I drove Troy back to Nashville. I took him to the ER at a nearby hospital. I ran in quickly and got somebody to help me with him and get a wheel chair. The strong male nurse set him in the chair. He was still unresponsive. They took him in while I filled out some paperwork. I gave it back to the receptionist and sat down, waiting impatiently.

"Miss Montez." I saw the man who helped me with Troy, standing in front of me. I stood up quickly. "We're doing a lot of blood tests, they just got sent to the lab. He's very dehydrated so we set up an IV and he's starting to become more conscious. You can go see him, if you'd like. My suggestion is keep a vomit bucket beside you because that will probably be the first thing out of his mouth."

I nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to go call my sitter than I'll go see him." He gave me a sad smile and I walked outside. I saw my reflection in the hospital window and I wiped my face off. It was about one in the morning. I called Molly quickly, letting her know what was going on. I didn't know when I was able to get back to Harmony and It was frustrating.

I made my way back inside and one of the nurses walked me to his room. I took a seat beside him and I touched his hand gently. I ran my fingers against his palm and watched him. Troy's mouth twitched slightly. I looked around and found a small bucket. I saw his stomach lurching, he sat up and I put the bucket under him. He released the contents of his stomach and I ran my fingers through his hair. He laid back against the bed a while later and groaned. I wiped his mouth gently, pushing his hair back.

"Gab?" he asked quietly.

"Shh…" I wiped the sweat off his face, he didn't look good. "I'm here, just relax."

I wiped the tears that were dripping down my cheeks. He didn't open his eyes, he just let out another small groan. He sat up again and held the bucket while he vomited. A woman doctor walked in with a folder. Troy sat up again and I wiped his face before moving out of the way of the doctor.

"Troy, I'm Dr. Reed. Can you hear me?" She asked, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"Yes." He croaked.

"Good." She said, writing down the results and ripped the cuff off his arm. "Do you know how you got to the hospital?"

"No."

"Do you know why you are in the hospital?" Dr. Reed asked.

He coughed a little bit. "I drank too much. I smoked… it was laced with something. I didn't know until after I was high. I blacked out."

"Right, well you're blood tests are back. There are traces of Ecstasy and PCP in your blood stream along with alcohol." She explained. "If Gabriella hadn't have found you or taken you too the hospital, you could have died within the next couple of hours."

I covered my mouth to keep the sob from coming out. I turned away and wiped the tears from my face. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, he's very lucky he has somebody like you. We're going to keep him for a while and monitor him for the next couple of hours." Dr. Reed said turning to me. "I'll be back soon to check up on him."

I nodded, watching her as she walked out. "Gabi." Troy said quietly.

I walked over to him. "Do you want some water?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I poured him a small cup of water. I helped him drink it and I put the cup back on the tray. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." He said.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "Try to go back to sleep alright?"

"okay." He said. I pulled up his blankets and he rested against the bed. I watched him sleep for a little while before I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

**Yikes. Lemme know what you think. What do you think Gabi's gonna do? Don't forget to review! :)**

**Song:**  
**Things People Say- Lady Antebellum**


	8. I Ain't Spending no More Time Wasted

"Gabi, Gabi." I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the hospital. Troy was sitting up in bed, looking at me. He looked much better than he did yesterday. I rubbed my face and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. "Good Morning." Troy said, looking at me.

"Hi." I said, pulling out my phone. "I have to call Molly. I'll be right back." I get up and walked out of the room quickly. I walked out to a little deck and called Molly. "I'm so sorry." I said when she answered.

"Relax Gabi, everything is taken care of." Molly said.

I let out a quiet sob. "I'm sorry. It isn't supposed to be like this. We're supposed to be a family. Troy and I are supposed to be taking care of our baby, not me passing her around from person to person. What kind of mother am I?"

"Gabriella, calm down. Take a deep breath." I took a deep breath. "You are an amazing mother and girlfriend. You are not perfect and you can't be in two places at one time. We understand that. We just want to help you out."

"I know but you shouldn't have to." I said, upset. "He looks fine today. God, I'm so mad and I don't even know what to do."

"Just take care of Troy. I'll take care of Harmony for the day." She said. "Everything will be alright."

I let out a breath. "Thank you Molly."

"I love you Gabs."

"Love you too." I said before we hung up. I felt a little better knowing that Harmony was well taken care of. I walked back into the hospital and to Troy's room. I sat back down in the chair I was in.

"Doctor just left. She said I should be out of here by noon." Troy said, looking over at me.

"Okay." I said, nodding. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I rested my eyes for a second.

"I feel fine, way better than before." He said, clearing his throat a little. "Is Molly with Harmony?" He asked.

Now he was concerned and he felt fine. Great. I'd like to give him hell for what he put me through the whole night. My eyes flicked open at him. "Yeah." I answered coolly. "She came over after she did a little search for you." I looked down at my buzzing phone. Joey was asking if I had found Troy, I texted him back telling him I had and where we were.

"Gabi, I'm sorry."

"Save it. I don't need your apologies." I said quietly. "You just need to focus on getting better and we'll talk later."

Troy nodded. "Fine." I looked up at him and he closed his eyes.

"Fine." I said, typing a text message on my phone angrily.

"I ran into him-" Troy started.

"Troy. I don't want to hear it. I'm going to keep my mouth shut before I say something in the heat of the moment okay?" I said, letting out a shaky breath. I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"I was only going to hang out with my friends for like five-" He started again.

"Your friends?" I actually laughed out loud. "Those asshole junkies are NOT your friends, Troy. They got you high. You wonder why you have scratches all over your body? You passed out in a bush. IN A BUSH, TROY. And they didn't even move you. How you got to the sidewalk? I don't even know. They don't care about you. You need to find some new damn friends."

He looked away from me. "Can I get some water?" He asked quietly.

"Got nothing to say about your FRIENDS?" I asked, getting him a cup of water. "You aren't going to defend the people who basically left you out on the lawn to die. It took two hours for your FRIEND to call me and come pick you up." I handed him his damn water. "You think about that, next time you want to hang out with your FRIENDS."

I slammed down the pitcher and picked up my purse. "Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes filled with fear.

"I'm going home, I'm going to see my daughter, take a shower, and run a few errands before I come back to pick you up." I said.

He nodded his head. "Alright."

I walked out of his room and wiped my eyes, making my way to the car. I was done with this. I was done worrying about him. I have to get out somehow. I was not in a healthy environment for myself or for my daughter. I'm tired of getting hurt over and over again. He just seemed to never stop hurting me and it fucking sucks because I love him so much. But I'm done, I can't take it anymore. I burst out in tears as I gripped the steering wheel, heading home.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Molly asked me as we walked through the grocery store.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I had gone home and showered. I'm stocking up the house for Troy. "I'm going to leave, I just don't have anywhere to go." I said sighing.

"You're not going back to Albuquerque are you?" She asked, watching Harmony babble. Molly had dressed her in a blue 'I love my auntie' onsie along with some pink pants and black boots. She has a jacket on and her hair was tied in a tiny elastic at the top of her head.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I still have to finish recording my album." I said, putting a bag of chips in the cart.

"You can stay at my place. I'm leaving on Saturday though. I'll be in New York for a week but you are more than welcome to stay." She said.

"Oh I can't do that." I said.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Please. I need somebody to look after it anyway. You're more than welcome."

I let out a small breath of relief. "Thank you Molly. I don't know what I'd do without you." I gave her a tight squeeze. We walked down another aisle. "Do you think I should give him the ring back?" I asked her quietly. I looked down at the beautiful ring on my finger. I have never taken it off. I just imagine how weird I'd feel without it on.

She sighed. "I don't know Gabi."

"Me either." I said, looking into the cart.

"How's the album coming along?" She asked me, changing the subject.

I nodded. "Pretty good. Chris has been giving me a lot of leeway though. It's surprising."

"Well you've been doing this for almost five years now. I just think he assumes you know what you're doing." She said simply.

I rubbed Harmony's hand. "I guess." We walked down the cracker aisle and she tried to climb out of the seat in the cart. "Harmony, sit back down." She started whining, reaching for the crackers. "You want some?"

"Yeah!" She screamed, excitedly.

I gave her a soft smile and plucked a bag of goldfish. I opened it and let her pick some out of my hand. "You just opened that?" Molly asked, confused.

"Yeah… I'm still going to pay for it." I said, laughing a little bit.

"I've never done that." She said, still watching me.

"You're a goody-goody." I said, smirking at her.

She smacked my arm playfully. "No I am not. I smoked a cigarette once."

I gasped dramatically. "You're a bad ass." I said sarcastically. We started giggling. The light mood didn't last quick. My mind was clouded with thoughts of Troy. My smile slid off my face and I occupied myself with pushing the cart again. I paid for the groceries and I took them back to the house. Molly helped me put them away and watched Harmony again while I left to go pick up Troy from the hospital.

Troy looked at me as I walked into the room. He was sitting up. He got his IV taken out. I watched him get up and walk towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. I rested my head on his chest. I suddenly felt really guilty. I felt a lump rise in my throat. I squeezed him tighter, letting out the tears that have been building up.

I felt him stiffen up and try to pull back. I just held onto him tighter. "Why are you crying?" He asked quietly, rubbing my back.

I didn't answer him right away. I choked on the sobs that were sputtering out. He played with my hair, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

"What's that?" He asked, I let him pull away this time. He looked at me, moving my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry. God, I just-" I cut myself off.

"Sorry for what baby?" He asked me, concerned.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears from my face. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" He looked down at me.

"This. Troy, I can't. Not anymore." I said, my voice was shaking. It was barely above a whisper.

Troy frowned, looking at me, studying my face. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "I can't be with you. Not like this." I whispered, pulling away from him completely. I wiped the tears off my chin. I sniffled. "Let me take you home." I said quietly. I walked out the door, then glanced back at him.

He stood there, confused. He followed me out with all of his things. We took a pit stop at the desk to sign himself out before we headed over to my car. The ride home was silent. I pulled in the drive way and I tapped my ring against the steering wheel for a second before I unbuckled my seatbelt. We headed for the door and I turned the knob. "What do you mean you can't be with me?" Troy asked as we stepped inside.

"DADA!" Harmony screeched as we walked in. Her eyes got huge and she ran straight to him.

"Hey baby." He said picking her up. He cuddled her for a minute and I took that opportunity to slip away and find Molly.

"She heard the door and went running." Molly said, sitting in the rocking chair in the play room. "She hasn't slept yet."

"I'll let Troy put her down for a nap." I said, sighing.

"How'd it go?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just-" I cut myself off when Troy walked over with Harmony. She was cuddling against his shoulder. "You should go put her down for a nap." I said quietly, looking at them.

"Okay. Hey Molly." He said quietly. She gave him a tight smile and he walked up the stairs.

"Thank you for everything." I said, turning to Molly.

"You know it's no problem." She said, getting up. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

I nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

"I'll see you later." She said, giving me a tight hug. "Call me if you need me."

I hugged her tighter. "Will do. Have a great night."

She smiled lightly. "Hang in there."

"I'll try." I said quietly. I watched her get her stuff then walk out. I sighed to myself, heading up stairs. I walked passed Harm's room and Troy was watching over her crib. I could hear her softly snoring. I watched them for a minute before I continued to our bedroom. I pulled my shirt off and put a tank top on. I pulled off my pants and put my clothes in the hamper. I was deciding if I should wear pants tonight. I felt two arms wrap around me. "Troy." I breathed out.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled, kissing the back of my neck.

I moved away from him. "Please, stop." I said, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. I pulled them on quickly.

He sighed, dropping his arms from my waist. "Did you really mean what you said at the hospital?" He asked.

I turned around to face him. "Yeah, Troy. I did." I said, looking up at him.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, frowning.

"I'm going to Molly's for a while, yes."

"What about Harmony?" He asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I'm taking her with me. You can see her whenever you want." I said. "If I leave her with you, I expect you not to party and drink and do drugs. Can you do that for your daughter?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "I'll drop her off Monday night. And I'll pick her up Wednesday morning. How does that sound?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I have a say in it."

I sighed. "What day do you want then? I'm giving you all Monday to sober up from your weekend of Partying. You'll have her ALL day Tuesday and I'll get her on Wednesday."

"Fine." He said, tightening his jaw.

I picked up my pillow and hugged it close to my chest. "Goodnight Troy." I said softly.

"Yeah, night." He said, walking into our bathroom. He was mad, I know he was mad but it was for the best.

I looked at the bathroom door for a minute. I fought the strong urge to go in there after him. I turned around and walked out of the room. I walked to the guestroom and pulled the covers back. I crawled into the bed and cuddled up to pillow. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day Troy slept in and I started packing up some of Harmony's things. I didn't know how long I was going to stay at Molly's. But it was better to over pack then under pack. Harmony was following me around. I could tell she missed me and Troy, she was being extra clingy. I set her in bed with Troy and she cuddled up to him. He woke for a second and turned to cuddle up to her as well. I packed up some of my things.

I nibbled on my bottom lip as I decided what else I would take over to Molly's. I know she had a portable crib for Harmony so I didn't need that. I had a whole box of diapers in my car. I would get some food for her. I already packed some of her toys. Harmony wouldn't have that much time to play since she would be at Day care when she wasn't at Troy's.

I heard the doorbell ring. I walked down the stairs and Molly and Joey were at the door. Molly handed me a key to her apartment then she had to go take care of some stuff. Joey stayed though. I got him a drink and we sat on the couch.

"So can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well everything was going fine. I sent Troy to get dinner. I fed Harmony and put her to bed. Troy hadn't came back after a good two hours. He left his phone so I couldn't really call him and that's when I started calling around. Molly came over and watched the baby as I went out and looked for him. I got a call from Jarrod, which reminds me I have to talk to Chris about him. He told me where he was and he was passed out. Unconscious. I flipped out. I took him to the hospital. Now he's sleeping upstairs and I'm moving in with Molly for a while."

Joey rubbed his face. "What do you think I should do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've given him space. I've smothered him. I didn't say anything. I gave him a piece of my mind. I don't know what to do anymore, Joe." I said honestly. "I love him more than anything but being here with him isn't good for me or my daughter."

He nodded his head sighing. "The press is starting to catch on. There are a couple of events coming up." He sat back, frustrated. "I'm sure we all want the media to stay out of this, so I need you to do something for me." I looked at him, confused. "Keep the ring on. Pretend everything is okay. At least at the events okay?"

"I don't know if I can do that." I said honestly.

"You have to try Gabi, to keep the press out of it." He said looking at me.

There was really no other option. I nodded my head. "Fine." I sighed. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I will." He said. "I'd never thought you two would be getting into this mess."

"Me either." I said quietly. "Me either." We sat quietly for a minute. "Well I'm going to take some stuff over to Molly's. You can talk to him in private."

"Alright." Joey said, we both stood up.

I walked up the stairs and plucked Harmony from the bed. Troy stirred, looking up at me. "I'm going to change her." I said, walking out of the room. I walked into Harmony's room and changed her diaper and her clothes. I walked back, setting her down on the bed. She immediately crawled over Troy.

I changed my clothes and walked out of the closet. Joey and Troy were talking. Troy was now sitting up in bed. Troy turned his attention over to me. "Where are you going?" He asked me. His gaze burning my skin.

"I'm going to take things over to Molly's. We'll be back." I said, picking Harmony back up.

She burst out crying. "Dadada!" She reached for Troy. I sighed, setting her back on the bed. She crawled over to Troy and cuddled against him.

"You want to watch her?" I asked him. He nodded, quietly. "Alright, well I'll be back soon. She hasn't eaten so she's probably hungry." I looked at both men. "See you later Joe."

Joey gave me a small smile. "Later Gabi."

I carried some stuff out to my car, stuffing it in the back and the trunk. I got in and drove over to Molly's. I carried my stuff up to her apartment, opening the door. I closed it behind me. I walked into the spare room she had. I set my stuff down on the bed. I set up the portable crib and pushed it into the corner for now. I sighed to myself. I walked back out to the living area. I spotted her beautiful piano sitting in the corner. I sighed and took a seat.

Dusting the top, I lifted up the cover and pressed down on a key and the sound of the note filled the room. I closed my eyes and started playing the melody I've been working on.

_"Standing at the back door_  
_She tries to make it fast._  
_One tear hit the hardwood._  
_It fell like broken glass._  
_She said sometimes love slips away_  
_And you just can't get it back._  
_Let's face it._

_For one split second_  
_She almost turned around_  
_But that would be like pouring raindrops_  
_Back into a cloud._  
_So she took another step_  
_Said I'll see the way out_  
_And I'm gonna take it._

_I don't wanna spend my life_  
_Jaded, waiting_  
_To wake up one day and find_  
_That I let all these years go by_  
_Wasted._

_Another glass of whiskey_  
_But it still don't kill the pain_  
_So he stumbles to the sink_  
_And pours it down the drain._  
_He said it's time to be a man_  
_And stop living for yesterday_  
_Gotta face it._

_Cause I don't wanna spend my life_  
_Jaded, waiting_  
_To wake up one day and find_  
_That I let all these years go by wasted._  
_Oh, I don't wanna keep on_  
_Wishing, missing_  
_The still of the morning_  
_The color of the night_  
_I ain't spending no more time wasted._

_She kept driving along_  
_Till the moon and the sun_  
_Were floating side by side_  
_He looked in the mirror_  
_And his eyes were clear_  
_For the first time in a while._

_I don't wanna spend my life_  
_Jaded, waiting_  
_To wake up one day and find_  
_That I let all these years go by wasted._  
_Oh, I don't wanna keep on_  
_Wishing, missing_  
_The still of the morning_  
_The color of the night_  
_I ain't spending no more time wasted._

_I don't wanna spend my life_  
_Jaded, waiting_  
_To wake up one day and find_  
_That I let all these years go by wasted._  
_Oh, I don't wanna keep on_  
_Wishing, missing_  
_The still of the morning_  
_The color of the night_  
_I ain't spending no more time wasted."_

I closed the cover and put my hands on my head. God this was so hard and I hadn't even technically left yet. I picked up my purse and drove back over to Troy's. I walked inside and Troy was feeding Harmony at the table and Joey had already left.

"Hey." I said, letting out a breath.

"Hey. She's almost done." He said, putting the spoon in her mouth.

"That's fine." I pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. I cleared my throat and took a drink of water. "I can wait."

Troy finished feeding her and wiped her mouth. He took her out of the high chair and set her down. She made her way over to me. I picked her up. "Mama!" She blew me a kiss.

I smiled at her. "I love you baby." I kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go bye-bye?"

"Yeah!" She said and continued blowing kisses to nobody.

"Okay. Give Daddy a kiss." I said, handing her back to him. She gave Troy a kiss.

"Daddy tiss." She said after I took her from Troy.

"You want me to give Daddy a kiss?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

I looked over at Troy who was looking at me. I placed my hand on the back of his head. I kissed his lips slowly. He pressed his lips up against mine and I savored the simple moment. I pulled away slowly, smoothing down his hair. "I'll see you on Monday." I said.

He nodded his said, licking his lips. "Bye Gab."

"Goodbye Troy." I said, turning away from him.

"Bye Dada!" Harmy said, waving to him.

"Bye baby, I love you." He called after her. I closed the door behind us, putting Harmony in her car seat.

* * *

**I know, i know. I'm sorry. I'll give you something on sunday. Have a great weekend! Don't forget to review**

**Song; **

**Wasted-Carrie Underwood**


	9. And I Hope That's Me

It was the beginning of May. Harmony and I have been living with Molly for about three weeks now. I was about half done with recording my album. I had finished all of my songs but I kept writing. I didn't admit it but I was still writing for Troy. I picked Harmony up from day care. It was Monday and she just turned 20 months old. I couldn't believe she only had four months to go until she was two years old. It was absolutely crazy. I had no idea what we were planning to do for Harmony's second birthday. I had to talk to Troy and see what he wanted to do.

Last week was pretty crazy. Molly got back from New York so she was adjusting to living with us and vice versa. I talked to Chris and got Jarrod fired from the label. Troy was one of the top selling artist and Jarrod was just helping him spiral down. Chris wouldn't let Jarrod tank Troy and the company. I made it clear to Troy that he was not allowed in that house or I would file a restraining order. I was acting crazy but I'd do anything to protect my family and Troy was a part of it.

I fed Harmony dinner and she fell asleep on the car ride over to Troy's. She was freshly changed and into her pajamas and Minnie Mouse slippers she loved so much. I took her out carefully. Day care must have tired her out because she didn't even flinch when I took her out. I closed the car door and walked inside of the house.

Troy and I were in a pretty good routine. He was doing better. When I dropped Harmony off he wasn't high or drunk. What he did on weekends was his own decision. He came over to Molly's the other weekend just to see Harmony. It was a step in the right direction but every time he took a step forward he always seemed to take two steps back. I heard the strumming of the guitar and I closed the door quietly behind me.

I walked around quietly to see where it was coming from. I made my way upstairs when I heard a groan. "Ugh. Fuck." The strumming stopped. I peaked in Harmony's room and I set her down, taking her slippers off. I covered her with a blanket and walked over to Troy's room. There was strumming again.

_"Somebody's gotta scratch your back_  
_In the places you can't reach_  
_Say something that'll make you laugh_  
_When that's exactly what you need._  
_And I hope that's me._  
_I hope that's me._

_Somebody's gonna get dressed up_  
_Take you out for Valentines'_  
_Get lots of jealous looks_  
_Thinking that's one lucky guy_  
_And I hope that's me_  
_I hope that's me._

_And you keep on wondering who_  
_Is gonna love you like I already do_  
_I keep wondering when you'll see_  
_That eventually_

_Somebody's gotta throw on a coat_  
_When your fever hits 102_  
_Go down and pick your prescription up_  
_Come home and fix you soup_  
_And I hope that's me._  
_I hope that's me._

_Somebody's gonna buy you a ring_  
_Somebody's gonna make you cry_  
_Somebody's gonna lift that veil_  
_And get to look into your eyes_  
_And I hope that's me._  
_I hope that's me._

_Cause you keep on wondering who_  
_Is gonna love you like I already do_  
_I keep wondering when you'll see_  
_Maybe eventually..."_

He went off on a little guitar solo but he messed up. He sighed loudly and started strumming the regular chords.

_"Old man on a front porch swing_  
_Looking back on his long life_  
_Glass of iced tea in his hand._  
_The other arm around his wife_  
_I hope that's you_  
_I hope that's me_  
_I hope that's you_  
_I hope that's me._

_I hope that's you._  
_I hope that's me._  
_I hope that's you._  
_I hope that's me._  
_I hope that's me."_

I licked my lips and watched him. He looked up and finally saw me. He breathed out. "Gab."

"Harmony's sleeping. I fed her, she should be out for the night." I said quietly before turning around and walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Gab. Gabi, Wait." He caught up to me at the bottom of the stairs. I turned my attention to him. "I was wondering if I could get her Wednesday too. I mean, I can bring her back tomorrow night so you don't have to drive all the way here."

"I really don't mind picking her up and dropping her off." I said.

"Please." He asked. He looked tired. His eyes were begging.

I sighed. "You got your car back?" I asked.

"Joey made Officer Sheldon install a breathalyzer in it." Troy said, his eyes leaving mine. He looked at the ground, ashamed it came this far. I licked my lips and he sighed. "It won't start unless I blow 0.00"

I nodded my head. "That's fine then. I'll go get her car seat."

He shook his head. "You don't have to. I bought another one." His eyes weren't on mine. They were looking at my hand. I followed his direct gaze and he was looking at the ring that was still on my finger. "You still wear that?" He asked quietly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you want it back?" I asked, reaching to pull it off.

"No, No." He shook his head. His eyes meeting mine. "It's yours keep it. I just figured since you left you would have taken it off by now."

I swallowed. "Well, I figured it would be best to pretend like nothing is wrong. So the press wouldn't go digging." I stood up straight. "I'll see you Wednesday, Troy." I said, looking at him. He just nodded his head quietly. I made my way toward the door, I turned back to see him watching me. I closed the door behind me before I walked to the car.

* * *

Pulling up to the studio on Wednesday, I saw a bunch of people crowding the door. I furrowed my eyebrows and got out. "There she is!" I heard. I put my purse on my shoulder and sunglasses over my eyes.

Before I even knew it the crowd rushed over to me. I knew something was up when the gate was open. They were all calling my name. I froze and locked my car. I started pushing my way through the crowd.

"Gabriella! What do you think about Troy's drug problem?"

"What kind of Drugs is he on?"

"Does he drink around the baby?"

"Where is your baby?"

"Is there going to be a wedding?"

I put my head down and pushed my way through. I went inside and the security guard let me in. "Can you get them to leave?"

"We've been trying to for hours. They've been here since six." Bruce, the security guard, said.

I sighed frustrated. "Is Chris in?" He nodded his head.

I sauntered off into the elevator. I pressed the button for the top floor and rode all the way up. I was annoyed and mad. How the hell did they find out that Troy had… issues? I groaned to myself. When the doors opened I walked passed his secretary, Elaine. I opened the door and he looked up surprised. "Gabi."

"How the hell did they find out about Troy?" I asked, shutting the doors behind me.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Christopher. There are twenty people outside wanting to know what kind of drugs Troy is on." I said, frustrated. "So don't play stupid."

Chris sighed. "We've been trying to get them to leave all day. We think Jarrod talked."

"That Mother fu-"

"Gabi, we're dealing with it okay. Everybody is trying to get them to stop running the story. Joey is supposed to be here in a couple minutes." Chris said.

"We can't lie to them. That will make it worse." I said, rubbing my forehead.

He got up, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Gabi, relax. We're going to take care of it. Go record and do you thing. Joey and I will handle it."

"Fine." I said. I turned around and walked back out to the elevator. I rode down to my normal floor and walked into the studio. Max and the boys were waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late. I had to talk to Chris."

"It's fine. We were just trying to figure out how you wanted this song to go." Ray said. He held up the music we were going to play.

"Let's go back and we can figure something out." I said, leading them into the band room.

"How are you doing Gabi?" Timmy asked.

He and Molly recently broke up. They were still friends but they didn't have any time to be together. I understood. It was for the best though. "I've been better." I said, picking up my guitar. I strummed it once. It's been a while since I've actually played with the boys. "How are you?"

He gave me a small smile and shrugged. "He misses her." Kevin said quietly, picking up his guitar and sitting next to me.

"She misses him too, but she doesn't talk about it." I said, to him. Timmy was on the other side of the room.

"What were you thinking?" Ray asked, getting settled behind the drum set.

"Something simple." I started plucking at my guitar. "I'll start and then y'all can join in whenever."

_"It's about 15 hundred miles to California_  
_They'll get there on Friday if they leave tonight._  
_She sneaks out and 3:30 in the morning._  
_Leaves a note so she won't have to see her daddy cry._

_He cuts the engine when he coasts in the driveway._  
_She slides in and gives him one kiss for the road_  
_No friends and no family, no jobs out there waiting_  
_The whole town will call them crazy but they gotta go_

_Cause when you're young and in love_  
_Yeah you might do some things that don't seem all that smart._  
_Cause there ain't no greater distance_  
_Than the eighteen inches from your head to your heart._

_They can barely make rent on a rundown apartment_  
_She's waiting tables and he's a valet_  
_They're behind on the bills and the car's barely running_  
_But he buys a ring with the tips that he saved._

_Cause when you're young and in love_  
_Yeah, you might do some things that don't seem all that smart._  
_Cause there ain't no greater distance_  
_Than the eighteen inches from your head to your heart._

_Last thing they need is another mouth to feed_  
_But they want one._  
_They're just kids themselves_  
_But that's gonna change in nine more months._

_She wakes him up at 3:30 in the morning_  
_Ready or not, their new life's about to start_  
_Seven pounds and eighteen inches_  
_The doctor lays that new baby's head right on her heart._

_Cause when you're young and in love_  
_Yeah you might do some things that don't seem all that smart._  
_Cause there ain't no greater distance_  
_Than the eighteen inches from your head to your heart."_

After the first verse they joined in. We recorded the song a couple times. I was exhausted by the time we were finished. I hadn't been sleeping well. I was nervous about leaving Harmony with Troy. I just wasn't into it today. I was ready to relax on the couch and do nothing.

I made a quick pit stop at the store before I went back to Molly's. I bought some red wine. I was going to make something with it and hell I might even have a glass as well. I started on dinner, Molly wasn't home yet. We switched off cooking deciding we would try new recipes that looked good.

My recipe for today was some kind of wine braised meat and rice. I hoped it turned out well. I poured two glasses off wine, finishing off the bottle. Molly got home about an hour and a half after I started cooking. It was almost done.

"Something' smells good." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks, it's going pretty well." I said, peaking at the meat. "It's almost done."

"Alright, I'm just gonna go change." She said, looking at me. "I invited somebody over for dinner, if that's okay."

"That's fine." I said. I set the table for three and took the meat out of the oven. I cut it up and pulled out three plates. I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I called out to Molly.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Troy was holding Harmony on the other side of the door. "MAMA!" Harmony screeched, holding out her arms for me.

"Molly invited us for dinner." Troy said, quietly, handing me Harmony.

"Come in." I said, moving out of the way. "Mommy missed you." I said, cuddling against my daughter. I kissed her face. "I love you."

"Love mama." She said cuddling against me. I gave her a couple kisses as I walked inside. I pulled up her high chair and warmed up some food.

Troy sat down. "Do you want anything to drink, Troy?" I asked him.

"Waters fine." He said, looking up at me.

I nodded, grabbing him a bottle of water out of the fridge. I handed it over to him. I started putting food on the plates. Troy got up and started helping me. "You know you don't have to help me." I said quietly.

He watched me. "I know." I made sure all the burners were off. I leaned against the counter. "How have you been? We haven't really talked."

I shrugged. "Taking it day by day." I said, picking up the two glasses of wine. "Molly, Do you want wine?"

"No, thank you." She called out.

I set one glass on the counter and took the other one to the table. I walked back to Troy who was finishing up putting food on the plates. "How are you?"

"Better." He said, nodding his head.

"Have you heard from Jarrod?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Joey called me. Told me what he did."

I scoffed. "Yeah. That asshole. I got ambushed when I was walking into the studio."

Troy frowned. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "I just tried to ignore them. Did they get you?"

"Nah, Harmony and I just played at the house. Did I tell you I bought her a swing set?" He said.

"No, you didn't." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"It's pretty cool. It's wood, really sturdy. It has a slide and two swings. I took out one of them to put a toddler swing in it. She loves it." He said, grinning.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad she does. I'll have to go see it next time."

"You know you can bring her over anytime. It's still your house too." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to interrupt anything." I said. "I'd give you a call before. Maybe we will stop by. I've been writing for you again and I'll have to show you the songs I've been writing." I put my hand on his, rubbing my thumb against his hand.

Troy smiled and laced his fingers in between mine. I looked down at our hands. He spun my engagement ring around my finger. His eyes found mine and I took a step forward. His clear blue eyes bore into mine. God I missed him. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I took another step forward. "MAMA!" Harmony screeched from the next room over.

I quickly pulled away, moving my hand away from him. "We should eat before it get's cold." I said, picking up a plate bringing to the table. I took a seat across from Troy. Molly sat between us. I took a big sip of the glass of wine. I started eating while Molly and Troy made conversation.

"I'm planning on a new tour." Molly announced. "The album's been doing so well Chris wants me to headline."

"That's great Molly." Troy said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm thinking about doing almost a year long tour. Six months here, four in Europe and two off." She said. "Chris was talking about Grant opening him for me but we haven't really decided yet."

"That sounds fun." I said, taking another drink of my wine. I finished my first glass. I got up and got Harmony some water and grabbed the other glass. I came back in and sat back down. They both stared at me. "What?" I asked, handing Harmony her water.

"Maybe you should open for me." Molly suggested.

"I was supposed to open for Troy." I said, looking over at Troy. I felt my cheeks starting to flush from the wine.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know if I'm ready to go back out on tour yet."

"Ah." I nodded. I looked over at harmony.

"That would be really fun!" Molly said, excitedly. "It would be like this all the time."

"You could take the bus so you don't have to sleep on a shitty one." Troy said.

I licked my lips. "We'll it's a lot to think about."

"What's to think about?" Troy asked.

I sighed. "Well I'd have to figure out if I'd leave Harmony with you or with our parents. When we start and when we finish. I still have to finish my album. It's not easy. You should know that." I said quietly. "So how do y'all like dinner?" I changed the subject.

Molly grinned. "It's really good Gabi, we have to keep this recipe."

"Yeah, it's good." Troy added quietly. He looked over at Harmony. "You all done baby girl?" He asked her.

She was trying to get out. Troy picked up the dropped food and took her out of the high chair. He set her on the floor and she ran over to her toys. I got up and wiped her hands and her face before she started playing. I sat back down and finished eating. I took a sip of wine and fiddled around with my food.

"Well I am going to go hang out with one of my friends from that yoga class I'm taking. I'll be back late." Molly said, standing up. She was dressed nicely. "I'll call you if something happens."

I nodded. "Have a good time." I said.

Molly put her dish in the kitchen and waved before she walked out. I looked over at Troy. "Well I didn't expect that." He said chuckling.

I smiled at him. "Yeah." I looked at our empty plates. "You done?" I asked, he nodded. I took another drink and picked up our plates. I put them in the kitchen. I rinsed them off and turned around. Troy was standing behind me. "You scared me."

He grinned. "Sorry." He took a step closer to me. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "You are so beautiful." He whispered brushing his thumb against my lips.

"You look really good too." I said, looking up at him.

His hands trailed down to my waist. "I miss you like crazy." He leaned in toward me.

"I miss you too." I said quietly, turning my head so his lips made contact with my jaw. I closed my eyes as they trailed down to my neck. "Troy.. I gotta put Harmony to bed." I said, pushing his back a little.

Troy pulled away quickly. "Yeah, um right. I should be heading out too."

I looked up at him. "Um, you can stay and we can talk for a little bit if you want." I asked, hopefully.

He blinked, staring at me for a second. "Alright, we can talk."

I gave him a small smile and I walked past him. I picked up Harmony and changed her into pajamas. I laid her in her bed and sang to her quietly. She went to sleep quickly. She was such a great baby. I covered her with a blanket before I walked out.

"I cleaned up." Troy said from the couch. I looked at the empty table.

I walked back over to him. "You didn't have to. Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem." He said, resting his hand against my knee. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you can take her Tuesday and Wednesday. You've been doing really well. I'm proud of you." I said, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

Troy looked away. "I've toned it down. The weekends are the hardest. I miss you and Harmony so I usually have one too many." He admitted quietly. "I actually have a bar tab."

I frowned a little bit. "You don't have to go out and drink. You can come over and see Harmony."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm tired of disappointing everybody."

"You don't have to stop drinking all together. You can have a couple beers on special occasions. Not get drunk every night. The drugs are a problem though." I said, looking at him.

"I know. I stopped." He said, quietly.

"Good."

"Is there anything else you want to talk abo-" Troy started but I cut him off by pressing my lips up against his. I took him by surprise. His hands found my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pressed my lips more firmly against his. The wine had definitely kicked in, I was burning up. He pulled his lips away from me. "What are we doing?"

"Kissing." I said, looking at him.

"I know that but you've been drinking and you left me." He pointed out.

"Just because I moved out doesn't mean I don't love you. God, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. We need some time apart whether you admit it or not. I've only had a glass and a half and I miss you. I want to kiss you. Don't you want to kiss me?" I asked, looking down at his lips.

"I always want to kiss you." He husked.

"Then kiss me." I said, looking back up at him. His lips met mine again and he laid me back against the couch.

* * *

**Oh Drunk Gabi, back at it again. Surprise chapter. I'll put one up tomorrow too. Love ya'll. Don't forget to review!**

**Song: **

**I Hope That's Me- Brad Paisley**  
**Eighteen Inches- Lauren Alaina**


	10. I hope you dont mind, I drive your truck

Today was Troy's birthday and he had Harmony. I was going to finish recording before I went over there to wish him a happy birthday. I was gonna pick up dinner and we were going to celebrate Troy's 25th birthday as a family, which is what he wanted. It didn't bother me any. I finished up recording early and headed over to get his present.

I was bringing his truck over here from Albuquerque. He always talked about driving it over but he didn't think it would make it. I drove over to the lot they dropped the truck off at. The man helped me hook up my car to the truck. I hopped in the truck. I picked up dinner from Blackwell's and drove over to Troy's. I unhooked my car and put a bow on the hood of the truck.

I opened the door and carried in the food. Troy meet me by the door as I shut it with my foot. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, Happy Birthday." I said.

"Thanks." He took the bags from me, bringing them into the kitchen. "What took you so long?"

"I stopped to get your present." I said, following him. I set my purse on the counter. I found Harmony in the play room. "Hey baby." I gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi mama." She smiled up at me, giving me a big hug.

"Are you having fun with Daddy?" I asked her, pushing her hair back.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

"Did you say Happy Birthday to Daddy?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Dada!" She turned back to her toy's.

I smiled and picked her up. "Do you want to eat?" She nodded her head. I carried her into the kitchen. I set her in her high chair.

Troy was setting up the table. "She misses you."

"Really?" I asked, buckling her in. I looked over at Troy.

He nodded. "She points to your guitar and says Mama. She misses you."

"I miss her too. We used to spend all day every day together. Now she's at day care and I only see her at night." I pouted. "So much has changed."

We took a seat. "Yeah, it has." He said quietly. I rubbed my foot against his calf. "Thank you for dinner."

"No problem." I said smiling. "I can't wait to show you your present."

He looked at me, interested. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." I said, picking up my sandwich.

"I have a song to show you. I think you're going to like it." He said, grinning.

"Really? What's it about?"

"Butts." He said laughing.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Butts?"

He nodded his head. "Butts." He confirmed.

I laughed. "I don't know how you can write a country song about butts. I definitely want to hear it."

"I recorded it last week. The studio version sounds better than acoustic."

"I didn't know you were recording again." I said, looking up at him.

"I was just trying to get back into recording. I have a couple of songs I've been working on." He said.

"I can't wait to hear it." I said, with a small smile.

We ate dinner and fed Harmony. We played for a little bit before putting her to bed. We sat on the couch, my feet in his lap. "What did you have to show me?" He asked, running his fingers along my leg.

"Oh! Right!" I said, getting up. "Come on." I made a beeline towards the garage. I turned the outside light on and Troy followed me. "Open then garage door." I said, grinning.

He reached over and pressed the button on the wall. The garage door went up and I watched the smile form on his face. "You got my truck over here?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yep." I said, watching him walk over to the truck. He got in and sat in there for a minute.

"Wow." He said quietly as he climbed out of the truck. "How'd you get it all the way over here?" I tossed him the key's and we walked back inside. I closed the garage door behind us.

We took a seat back on the couch. "I talked to your dad when I was in Albuquerque in February. He found a company that moves cars so he set it up and I paid them to take it over here. I was picking it up, that's what took me so long."

"Thank you." He said, picking up my hand. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know you. I know you love that truck more than anything." I squeezed his hand. "I wanted to so something special for you."

He leaned over and kissed my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pulled him against me. He laid in between my legs, lying his head on my chest. I got a flash back to a week ago at Molly's. Our lips were connected for what seemed like hours. It was starting to get heated. Troy pulled away from me before it went any further. I ached for him but it just wasn't happening that night. He left shortly after.

We tangled our legs together and I ran my fingers through his hair slowly. "Do you remember my birthday the first year that we were here?" He asked. "We were still in the small apartment. We were about ready to rip each others heads off. We fought about the smallest things. I picked a fight with you because you got a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, not vanilla cake with chocolate frosting."

I laughed quietly. "That's what you told me!" I defended. "It wasn't a bad day though. You got over the cake. You got someone to get us some vodka. We did body shots on each other."

Troy chuckled. "I don't even remember half of that night."

"You ate something out of my boobs, I remember that." I giggled quietly. "And you hooked up with that one girl. Claire, I think her name was, like three days later."

"You remember everything don't you?" Troy noted, stroking my stomach.

"Sometimes." I slid my hands in his shirt, rubbing his shoulders slowly. "Man, it hasn't felt like this since before Harmony was born."

Troy nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

"I miss us, like this."

"I miss you being here, it feels different without you." He kissed the inner part of my elbow.

"I can't believe Harmony is almost two." I sighed. "When did she grow up so fast?"

He rested comfortably against me. "I don't know baby."

After a couple moments of silence I sighed again. "I should get going."

"I still haven't showed you my song yet." He said, sitting up.

"Right." I sat up with him.

"Come on." He laced his fingers in between mine. He lead us upstairs into our former bedroom. I sat on the bed and he shuffled through his phone. I kicked off my shoes and laid along the bed. I missed my bed so much. My dress was riding up in the back. He took a seat on the chair that was setting in the corner of the room. The music started playing out of the speakers in the room.

_"Got a little boom in my big truck_  
_Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_  
_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_  
_Gonna watch you make me fall in love._  
_Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor_  
_Up on the tool box it don't matter_  
_Down on the tail gate_  
_Girl I can't wait to watch you do your thing._

_Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonk_  
_For the rednecks rocking till the break of dawn_  
_For the DJ spinning that country song_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Shake it for the birds_  
_Shake it for the bees_  
_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_  
_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_  
_Shake it to the moon_  
_Shake it for me girl._

_Oh, country girl shake it for me girl_  
_Shake it for me, girl_  
_Shake it for me._  
_Country girl shake it for me girl_  
_Shake it for me, girl_  
_Shake it for me._

_Something bout a sweet little farmers child_  
_With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild_  
_Pony tail and a pretty smile_  
_Roped me in from a country mile_  
_Come on over here and get in my arms_  
_Spin me around this big old farm_  
_Tangle me up like grandma's yarn._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonk_  
_For the rednecks rocking till the break of dawn_  
_For the DJ spinning that country song_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Shake it for the birds_  
_Shake it for the bees_  
_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_  
_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_  
_Shake it to the moon_  
_Shake it for me girl._

_Oh, country girl shake it for me girl_  
_Shake it for me, girl_  
_Shake it for me._  
_Country girl shake it for me girl_  
_Shake it for me, girl_  
_Shake it for me._  
_Guitar"_

I burst out laughing in the middle of the guitar solo. Troy looked at me confused. "What?"

"It's so cute, I love it. It's got a good beat." I said, rolling off the bed. He grinned as I made my way over to him. I pulled him off of the chair and started dancing with him.

_"Now dance like a dandelion_  
_In the wind on a hill underneath the pine_  
_Yeah, move like the river flows_  
_Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes_  
_All I wanna do is get to holding you, get to showing you,_  
_Get to loving' you 'fore the night is through_  
_Baby, you know what to do_

_Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honky-tonk_  
_For the rednecks rocking' till the break of dawn_  
_For the DJ spinning' that country song_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Shake it for the birds_  
_Shake it for the bees_  
_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_  
_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_  
_Shake it to the moon_  
_Shake it for me girl._

_Oh, country girl shake it for me girlShake it for me, girl_  
_Shake it for me._  
_Country girl shake it for me girl_  
_Shake it for me, girl_  
_Shake it for me."_

I giggled as he spun me around the room as the song finished. I kept my arms wrapped around him and it changed to the next song. His version of 'Timing is Everything.' We changed into slow dancing. I kissed his lips slowly as we swayed back and forth.

"My album is supposed to be released mid-October." I said, looking at him. "My first single is supposed to be out at the end of August."

"Which song are you releasing first?" He asked me.

"I want to release 'Wasted' first. But Chris and Joey want to release 'All Your Life'" I said shrugging my shoulders. "It doesn't really matter though."

Troy nodded. "I guess that's true." He said.

"This song is perfect." I said, looking up at him. "Better than the original."

He shrugged. "I tried to keep it as close to yours as possible. Nice and slow." Troy rested his head against my forehead. He pressed his lips against mine. "I made a decision."

"About what?" I mumbled against his lips.

His hands were planted on my hips and he pulled away. "Rehab."

My eyes automatically flicked open. "Rehab?" I asked, confused.

"I'm going back, except I'm going staying in Tennessee. I'm going to California." He said.

"California? How come?" I asked him, rubbing his chest.

"They have a better program. I was talking to Joe and Chad about it. It's right next to the beach, it's beautiful from the pictures I've seen." He said, licking his lips.

I frowned a little bit. "When are you leaving?"

"When you start your tour."

"Why then?"

He gave me a sad smile. "Let's face it baby. You are not going to leave her with just me for six months. I might as well enjoy my time with her now."

I looked away from him. He was right. I wouldn't leave her alone with him for six months straight, especially with his problem. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. "Can I come visit you in California?"

He chuckled a little bit. "You better visit me." I smiled to my self, wiping the tear out of my eye before it fell. He kissed the top of my head, holding me in his arms. The song changed again.

_"Eighty-nine cents in the ashtray_  
_Half empty bottle of Gatorade_  
_Rolling on the floorboard._  
_That dirty braves cap on the dash_  
_Dog tags hanging from the rearview_  
_Old skoal can and cowboy boots_  
_And a 'go army' shirt folded in the back."_

Troy immediately pulled away from me, turning off the song. "Hey." I said, frowning. "Why'd you turn it off?"

"Because it's not ready yet." He said firmly.

I frowned, walking over to him. "You wrote that?"

He nodded. "I got a little help from Molly."

"Please play it for me." I said, reaching over to take his phone out of his hands. He let me and I looked at the song. It was just entitled 'David'. I plugged it back in and it continued to play.

_"This thing burns gas like crazy_  
_But that's alright_  
_People got their ways of coping and I got mine._

_I drive your truck_  
_I roll every window down_  
_And I burn up every back road in this town_  
_I find a field, I tear it up, till all the pains a cloud of dust_  
_Yeah, sometimes, I drive your truck."_

Troy's voice on the record was starting to crack.

_"I leave that radio playing_  
_That same old country station_  
_Where you left it_  
_Yeah, man, I crank it up._  
_You'd probably punch my arm right now_  
_If you saw this tear rolling' down my face_  
_Hey man I'm trying to be tough_  
_And Mama asked me this morning_  
_If I been to your grave_  
_But that flag of stone ain't where I feel you anyway."_

I look over at Troy who was sitting on the bed. He looked away but I could see the tears rolling down his face. The music suddenly stopped. I heard a sob. It was definitely a raw cut.

"_You okay man?"_ I heard Timmy say.

"_Yeah,"_ Troy said, before sniffing. "_Just, give me a minute… okay."_ He finally said. _"From where we left off."_

_"I drive your truck_  
_I roll every window down_  
_And I burn up every back road in this town_  
_I find a field, I tear it up, till all the pains a cloud of dust_  
_Yeah, sometimes, I drive your truck._

_I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbye_  
_I shook my fist and asked God why_  
_These days, when I'm missing you this much_

_I drive your truck_  
_I roll every window down_  
_And I burn up every back road in this town_  
_I find a field, I tear it up, till all the pains a cloud of dust_  
_Yeah, sometimes, brother,_  
_Sometimes I drive your truck._  
_I drive your truck_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I drive your truck."_

I stopped the music, wiping the tears from my face. I heard Troy sob from behind me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed his back slowly. I kissed the top of his head. He has always been so strong for me it doesn't surprise me he crumbled this easily. Troy and David were really like brothers. I know he missed him just as much as I did.

We somehow moved under the covers, cuddling against each other in the bed. I ran my fingers through his hair. His sobs turned to sniffles. "You know." He said, his voice cracking. "I wrote this on that day, this year. When you were in Albuquerque. Molly had no idea I was out. She helped me with a couple of lines."

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"After I hung up with Molly I sat at our kitchen table and got so drunk I blacked out." He explained. "I miss him."

"I do too, everyday." I said quietly.

"MAMA" Harmony screamed. Troy and I both sat up quickly. "DADA" We could hear her crying from our room.

"What the hell?" I asked, getting up quickly. "She's never done this."

"I know." Troy said, following me over to Harmony's room.

"Mamama" She sobbed. Tears were streaming down her face as she reached out for us. I took her clothes off and checked if anything bit her or something but she seemed unharmed. She clung to me.

"She must have had a bad dream." Troy said, helping me put her pajamas back on. I put a pacifier in her mouth. "We can lay her in our bed for a little while." He said, avoiding my eyes.

I carried a hysterical Harmony to the bedroom. Troy and I laid down and I set Harmony in the middle of us. She started to calm down a bit when I started singing to her quietly. She quickly turned, sticking her butt in the air. Troy rubbed her back slowly.

"I love when she sleeps like this." I said, watching her.

Troy smiled. "Yeah, me too. I'm going to miss her being this small."

I nodded. "I wonder what she'll look like when she's our age."

"She'll be beautiful." Troy said, playing with her hair.

Harmony snored quietly and I smiled. "She's so perfect."

"Like her mama." Troy said, giving me a small grin. I shook my head at him. "We need to take a family picture soon."

"Yeah, and her two year old pictures too." I added.

"We have to figure that out." Troy said with a sigh. "I'm going to put her back."

I kissed her head. "Alright."

Troy picked our daughter up and walked out of the room. I closed my eyes for a second, opening them when I felt a weight on the bed. I opened them and the lights were off. Troy was hovering over me, he kissed my lips slowly. I placed my hands on the sides of his cheeks, pulling him on top of me.

My hands crept up his shirt. I pulled away to pull it off. I ran my fingers down his abs slowly. He leaned down and kissed my lips firmly. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him down against me. I pushed him up and we both sat up. He unzipped the back of my dress, moving the straps off my shoulder, replacing it with his lips. I laid back down and he pulled the dress off, dropping it to the floor.

He kissed my stomach gently before laying on top of me again, meeting his lips with mine. I brushed my tongue along his bottom lip slowly. I pushed my tongue in his mouth, brushing it along his. His fingers moved up my thighs to my behind. He picked up my hips pulling them against his. He was as ready as I was. God, I needed him.

I tugged down his jeans off his hips without even unbuttoning them. He kicked them off, sucking on my bottom lip. He nibbled his way to my neck, nipping and sucking lightly. He worked his fingers, unclasping my bra. His chest pressed against mine, covering it up. I wrapped my legs tighter around his.

"I missed you so much." Troy mumbled against my neck.

"I missed you too babe." I said breathlessly. His eyes opened to meet mine. "I need you Troy." My shaking fingers tugged on the elastic of his boxers.

"I love you Gabriella." He pressed a kiss to my lips before peeling down my underwear slowly.

* * *

**Troy's birthday again. This one seemed to be better than the last ones, am I right? We'll see ;) Happy sunday y'all. Happy St. Patricks Day. I'm wearing the only shirt that has green on it in my closet. Lol. Close enough. What do you think will happen next chapter? Let me know, i wanna know what y'all think. I love you guys so much. Don't forget to review!**

**Song:**  
**Country Girl (Shake it for me)- Luke Bryan **(As suggested by Cncgrad02- i miss you, where'd you go?)  
**Drive Your Truck- Lee Brice**


	11. Goodbye ain't ever easy

**Y'all are going to kill me...**

* * *

When I woke up I felt two arms wrapped around me. I perked up hearing Harmony cry. I looked at Troy behind me. "Shit." I muttered to myself. I was naked. I got up quickly pulling on some panties I left and one of Troy's shirts. "Good Morning baby!" I said cheerfully as I walked into her room.

"Mama!" She reached out for me with an excited smile. I could see all eight of her front teeth. God, she was the cutest baby ever.

I picked her up and kissed her face. "Mama loves you so much." I nuzzled my face in her neck. She squealed, pushing me away. "Let's go make daddy some breakfast okay."

"Yeah." She laid her head on my shoulder.

We bounced down the stairs and Harmony giggled. We made it to the kitchen and I buckled her in and pulled her to the counter by me. I made her a bowl of cereal. I grabbed a bowl and the pancake mix. I hummed quietly, mixing the ingredients together. I put the pan on the burner and sprayed it with some oil.

_"Baby, is someone else calling you baby?_  
_It's driving me crazy, just being in the dark._  
_Goodbye ain't ever easy_  
_So break it to me hard._  
_If you're over my love girl_  
_Just lay it on my heart_  
_Don't try to save me._  
_Is someone else calling you baby?"_

A little Luke Bryan always made me feel good. I flipped the pancake in the pan. I hummed quietly, looking over at Harmony who was eating carefully. I grabbed a plate and put the pancake on it. I poured the next one and felt arms wrap around me. "Hey baby." Troy hummed against my neck. "Mmm, I love when you sing in the morning."

"Hey, did you sleep good?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, pretty good." He kissed my neck gently. "What about you?"

"Good." I scanned him. He had boxers and shorts on. I turned back to the pancake, flipping it.

He kissed Harmony. "Hey baby girl." She grinned up at him. He pulled some juice out of the fridge. "You want some juice?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said, glancing at the orange liquid. He pulled off the foil seal and threw it away. I looked over at Harmony who was trying to drink the milk from the bowl, spilling it in the process. "No, no, no baby." I took the bowl from her. "Oh you're gonna need a bath."

"Baf!" She said excitedly with her milk covered face.

I gave her a paper towel and took the pancake off. I watched her wipe her face and I poured more batter on the pan. Troy slid over a cup of juice. "Drink up. I'm going to give little missy a bath and get her dressed." Troy kissed the side of my head

"Alright, the pancakes should be done by the time you're done." I said, watching him pick up Harmony. I smiled to myself. I was impressed with Troy. He was doing really, really well. If he asked me, I might even move back in with him. I don't know if he would though.

I continued making pancakes. I put the bowl in the sink when I was done. I grabbed two plates and set them up on the table. I brought the pancakes over bringing out the butter and syrup. I took a sip of juice and set it next to my plate. I put two pancakes on my plate and started eating. Troy came down with Harmony. She was changed into a cute pink dress with some nylons on underneath.

"Don't you look beautiful Harmy." I said, watching him set her down.

"I tried to do her hair but she wouldn't sit still." Troy said, walking over to me.

I shrugged. "I'll do it after breakfast." I offered, sticking a piece of pancake in my mouth. I watched Harmony drag one of her toys to the kitchen just to play around us. "I think I'm going to take the day off today."

"How come?" Troy asked, looking over at me.

I licked my lips. "I think Harmony should have some family time today. We could go to the park or something."

Harmony's head perked up. "Pak?"

"Yes, the pak." I mimicked her. Troy chuckled. "Remember what mama taught you? Say desierto."

"Det-do." She said, continuing to play with her toy.

"What is that?" Troy asked, chuckling.

"Desert in Spanish. The sprout channel has words of the day to say in Spanish. That's the only one that she tries to say. The rest are no." I said, taking another bite.

"Can you say please?" Troy asked.

"No." Harmony replied.

I laughed. "That is your response too." He nudged me. I giggled. "Joking."

"You better be." He said, turning back to his pancakes. "I want a dog."

"A dog?" I looked at him as if he were joking.

"Yeah, a dog."

"How are you gonna get a dog? You're leaving." I pointed out.

Troy rolled his eyes. "After I come back, I want to get a dog."

"What kind of dog?" I moved my hair to the other side of my head.

"I don't know. I'll probably rescue one." He said, picking at his breakfast.

"Harmy do you want a puppy?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said, without even paying attention.

I laughed. "She answers questions like you too. Huh, honey?"

"Yeah." Troy said without paying attention as well.

I shook my head at them and finished my breakfast. I got up and put my plate in the sink. Troy was piling the rest of the pancakes on his plate. I stood by his side and rubbed his back for a second. "I'm going to go back to Molly's and take a shower."

He hummed and turned in the seat, putting his hands on my hips. He swallowed the food in his mouth. "You can just shower here. You still have some clothes here." He pointed out. He pulled me closer to him. "Don't leave." He said as he brought his lips up to meet mine.

"You taste like syrup." I licked my lips then sighed. "I'll go take a quick shower."

"You can take a bath if you want. There is no rush." He said, rubbing my hips.

I smiled. "Fine, then I'm going to take a bath." I pushed off his shoulders and pulled away from him.

He pulled me back toward him and kissed my lips slowly. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too, Troy." I ran my fingers through his hair slowly, staring at him for a moment. "I'll be out soon." He finally let go of me, smacking my butt as I turned around. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs.

* * *

I had to leave Harms with Troy for the rest of the day. Chris called me at lunch for an emergency meeting. I drove over to the studio and parked. The paparazzi was already out front. I sighed, preparing myself for them. I hopped out of the car, walking with my head down into the building.

"Gabi! Where's your ring?"

"Is it really over between you two?"

"Did you see the video?"

"What do you have to say about the video?"

"Do you know who the girl is?"

I tried to ignore them but their voices were echoing in my head. I walked straight to the elevator without saying a word to anybody. I tapped the top button impatiently. I sighed, looking at myself in the reflection of the mirrored walls. What video? What the hell was going on?

The doors opened and I walked straight to Chris' office. I sat down. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

He jumped. "Gabi, hey. I didn't expect you to be here so quickly."

"I didn't come here for Chit-chat. What is going on?" I asked.

Chris let out a deep breath. "There is a video, taken by a phone. It was turned in by an anonymous source."

I blinked at him. "Okay."

"I just think you should watch it." He turned his monitor on his screen. The red E! News ribbon flew across the screen. God, I hated E! Fucking News.

_"Oops, Troy Bolton did it again. This video shows Country Star Troy Bolton cheating again. He's been with his co-writer Gabriella Montez for about two years now. They have one child together. The first scandal happened the weekend of his 23rd birthday. Now this happened the weekend before his 25th. Will Troy ever learn?"_ It cut to a clip of Troy slow dancing with a blonde girl. He dips her and she giggles. They stand back up and she pushes him away. He pulls her back by the bottom of her dress and they kiss.

Chris turned the video off. "I'm going to kill him." I decided, getting up.

"Gabi-"

"No!" I yelled back at him. "I'm going to fucking murder him." I stormed out of the building hitting the elevator button.

"Gabi.." Chris came running after me.

I got in the elevator and closed it quickly before he caught up to me. I pressed the lobby button and closed my eyes. Hitting my head against the back of the elevator. "Fuck my life." I groaned. The doors opened and I walked quickly back to my car. I pushed the paparazzi out of the way and got into my car. I backed up with a loud honk and sped out the lot.

I drove back to Troy's and kept the car running. I got out and went inside. I slammed the door behind me. "Whoa, babe. Harmony is sleeping." Troy said, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Don't call me babe." I hissed at him. I walked up the stairs.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asked, following me up the stairs.

"You know exactly what's wrong. You can go fuck yourself." I went in the bathroom and grabbed the ring from the sink. "We're done Troy. Don't call me or text me unless it has something to do with my daughter." I shoved the ring in his hand.

He looked at the ring in his hand, shoked. "What's going on?"

"I'm giving you the liberty to fuck whoever you want without screwing me over in the process. Getting into a relationship with you was such a fucking mistake. You are the most selfish inconsiderate asshole I've ever met. I loved you since I met you. I gave you everything, my whole fucking heart. I even gave you a fucking child. I doubt now that you ever even loved me because when you love somebody you don't keep fucking them over again and again." I was at the point of tears now. I wiped my face. "You think about that the next time you leave to a bar or decide to kiss some other girl."

I stormed out of the room and over to Harmony's. I picked her up out of her crib and she woke up. "Mama." She looked at me, touching the tear rolling down my face.

I sniffled. "Go back to sleep baby." I said quietly, stroking the back of her head. I pushed past Troy and walked down the stairs quickly.

"Gabi! I love you." He chased after me.

I stopped at the door. "Troy, just save it okay? Quit lying to yourself and me. Goodbye." I walked out of the door slamming it behind me. I hooked Harmony in and drove back to Molly's. I was shaking, I was so mad when I walked into Molly's.

"Where have you been?" She asked, smirking. Her face dropped when she saw my face. "Hey, what happened?"

Harmony was sleeping against my shoulder. "Hold on." I said quietly. I set her on my bed, covering her with a blanket. I walked out of the room into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, taking out a water.

"Gab." Molly said quietly.

"Troy and I are done. I'm going to start looking for apartments tomorrow." I said calmly.

"What happened?" She asked, moving closer to me.

"I'm sure you've seen the video." I said quietly. "I'm going to take a nap." I took a long swig of water and put it back in the fridge. I walked past her and back into my room. I climbed into the queen sized bed. I curled up into a ball in the corner and decided I wasn't going to cry any more. I was going to turn my feelings off. I felt the numbness immediately take over as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Harmony babbling. I sat up and looked over. Harmony was in her pen. I sighed and looked at my phone. It was six in the morning. My eyes almost fell out of my face. I got up and picked up Harmony. "Hi Mama." She said.

'Hi Harmy." I picked her up and took her into the kitchen. Molly must have been sleeping still because the house was quiet. I put her in her high chair and buckled her in. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, running my fingers through my messy hair. I made her some oatmeal and I sat with her, feeding it to her. "Harmy and Mommy need to find their own place so we don't have to bug Auntie Molly anymore."

"Mowie!" She said, excitedly.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, Molly. Good job baby." I finished feeding her the oat meal and washed the bowl in the sink. I took Harmony back to our room and sat her on the bed with me. I turned on the TV so she would be occupied while I looked at apartments on my laptop.

I stared at the picture of Troy, Harmony, and I that was my background. I sighed to myself. I quickly changed it to just a picture of Harmony. I did some research and one of the penthouses of this building was up for sale. It was a little expensive for just Harmony and I but I loved the building it it'd be worth it. It did have three bedrooms. Maybe Molly could move into with me. I don't know.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was 7:30. It wasn't an unreasonable time. I called the building owner. After a quick chat with him he offered to give me a little tour of the place in a couple hours. I changed Harmony into some normal clothes. I put her in her pen so I could take a quick shower. I walked back into the room after the shower and Harmony was gone. I rushed out into the living room and saw Molly holding her.

"Oh thank god." I said, putting my hand over my heart.

"Sorry. She was yelling and I heard the shower so I might as well entertain her for a while." Molly said, smiling. "She tried to eat all my yogurt."

I laughed quietly. "My girl can eat."

"She ate like a whole bowl of Mac and Cheese last night. I wonder if you ever did feed her." Molly laughed.

I shook my head. "She just loves to eat, huh Harmy? Do you like to eat?"

"Yeah!" She said, pointing to Molly's yogurt. "Mmm"

"It's all gone Belley, remember?"

"I'm gonna go change." I said, walking back toward my room. I changed into some new clothes. I grabbed my phone and ignored the text from Troy, deleting all of the messages he's been sending me. I walked out to Molly and Harmony. "Are you busy today?" I asked, sitting next to Molly. Harmony was playing on the floor.

"Not until later, why?" She asked.

"One of the apartments in this building is for lease and I'm gonna go look at it. I want you to come with me." I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Sure, when?" She asked, watching TV.

"At 10." I said, rubbing my knees. "You don't have to get all dressed up. Were just going a couple floors up."

She let out a yawn. "Alright." She laid her head against me.

"How's Madi doing?" I asked of her sister.

"She's doing good. She has a new man. He's really sweet. I'm gonna meet him in a couple weeks, when I fly down for my mom's birthday." Molly said, grinning.

I smiled. "I'm happy for her. I'm glad she found somebody good."

"Me too. She's known for only dating jerks." Molly said, looking at the screen. She sat up suddenly, looking at me. "You know when we go on tour, we should always do one song in the middle of my set."

"Sounds good." I said before sighing. "I really don't want to leave Harmony."

"Bring her with us." Molly said.

I shook my head. "She needs stability. That's why I'm leaving her with Mine and... his parents in Albuquerque. After the tour I'm probably going to move back down there."

"Did he really burn the bridge?" Molly asked, frowning.

"He just started the fire." I said, looking down at my daughter.

When it was time, we met the building owner at the top floor of the building. There was four penthouses on the top floor. The one I was interested in had two master bedrooms with en suite bathrooms. One spare or study, or guest room, whatever you wanted to call it. A glorious kitchen with amazing granite countertops. It had a deck and a hot tub on the balcony with an breathtaking view of Nashville. It was definitely worth the price.

"This is to die for, Mr. Salvaggio." I said, holding Harmony after I came out of the spare room. "What is the shortest lease?"

"Six months, but it will be a better value if you go for the year lease." He suggested.

"What about an 18 month lease?" I asked, shifting Harmony.

"I can certainly do that if you're interested." He said, looking at Molly than at me. "Are you both interested?"

"Oh, no sir. I was just coming up to look with her. But hell, I'd move in here too. This place has a hot tub!" She said, grinning.

The man laughed. "I don't mind as long as you pay on time. What do you say Ms. Montez?"

"I'll take it." I said, holding out my hand. He shook it. He was going to draw up the paper work and bring it to Molly's when he was finished. We went back down to Molly's and I fed Harmony some lunch. She fell asleep and I put her in the room while we sat down on the couch.

Molly held a sandwich in one hand. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "I ate a big breakfast." I lied. I honestly didn't have an appetite. I didn't want to be force fed either. I'd eat when I was hungry. "I'm going to show you this new song I've been working on." I said, sighing.

"Alright." She turned to face me but I got up and grabbed my guitar and my song book. "This for you?"

"Don't know yet." I said, flipping to the page I was last working on. I held it under my leg while I strummed once, adjusting the tune. I started strumming.

_"So you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lightening._  
_I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying._  
_It's hard to keep on keeping on when you're being pushed around._  
_Don't even know which way is up_  
_You just keep spinning down, around, down._

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_  
_Just like every dark night turns into day._  
_Every heartache will fade away_  
_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain._

_So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more_  
_And walk out that door._  
_Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns_  
_Cause we all have thorns_  
_Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind._  
_And when you fall back down, keep on remembering_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_  
_Just like every dark night turns into day._  
_Every heartache will fade away_  
_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain._

_It's gonna run out of pain._  
_It's gonna run out of steam._  
_It's gonna leave you alone_  
_It's gonna set you free_  
_And set you free._

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_  
_Just like every dark night turns into day._  
_Every heartache will fade away_  
_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain._  
_It's gonna set you free._  
_It's gonna run out of pain_  
_Set you free."_

I set it down and closed my book. I sighed to myself. "It was for Troy." I admitted quietly.

"Now it's for you. Just like you wrote. _Every heartache will fade away_." She rubbed my leg. "Fantastic song though." She smiled encouragingly.

"We'll see." I said, running my fingers over the guitar strings. "I heard Georgia Peaches went platinum. Congratulations."

"Thanks. You looked so gorgeous in the video. Thank you for doing that for me." She said, grinning.

"You know you're like the little sister I've always wanted. I'd do anything for you." I leaned my head against the couch. "Will you move in the penthouse with me?"

"Of course. I will. I'll help out with Harmony and we'll have more space so were not stepping on each other all the time." She laughed. "Madi won't be a problem right?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. She's welcome to visit anytime she likes. It's gonna be your apartment too."

"Me, you and Belley. Girl power." She laughed.

"Ain't that right." I laughed with her, leaning against the couch.

* * *

**I told you this story is more dramatic than Those Who Wander. What do you think if gonna happen next? Don't forget to review!**

**Song:**  
**Someone Else Calling you Baby- Luke Bryan  
****Every Storm (runs out of rain)- Gary Allan. (One of my favorite songs now suggested by Cncgrad02)**


	12. Every Heartache Will Fade Away

I wrapped up the recording of my album today. We moved into the penthouse yesterday and it was much bigger than Molly's apartment. When I'm going to drop off Harmony at Troy's I'm going to pick up the rest of my things. It's almost been a week since it happened, since I broke it off for good. Troy still kept texting me, I only responded to the ones about Harmony. He even drunk dialed me one time, but I hung up when I heard him slurring. We hadn't really talked since. I picked up Harmony from day care. I was going to have my photo shoot for the album tomorrow. They were going to finish editing and my very first single was going to be out sooner than expected. They said mid-august, now it was looking like the end of July. I was kind of excited.

I drove up to Troy's. I pressed the gate code but it didn't open. I tried it again but it didn't open again. I picked up my phone and called Troy. "Hello?" He answered quietly.

"I'm at the gate. The code isn't working." I mumbled.

"Hold on." He said. I heard a couple beeps and the gate opened. "Come on in."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye." I drove in and parked my car. There were a couple other cars in the driveway as well. I pulled Harmony out. Poor girl was about to fall asleep. "Are you gonna be a good girl for daddy?" I asked her, closing the car door with my hip.

"Yeah." She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Good." I kissed the top of her head and knocked on the door. Troy opened it and let me in without saying a word. "She hasn't eaten yet but she's pretty tired so she should knock out soon." He nodded. "I'm going to get the rest of my stuff and I'll be out of your hair."

"Okay." He said, taking Harmony from me.

I went up stairs and found my spare suitcase I kept under the bed. I packed up the rest of my clothes. I rolled the bag into Harmony's room and I took some of her bigger clothes as well. I zipped it up and took it down stairs. I put it in my car before I walked into the garage. I took a couple of boxes of my things, packing them in my car as well. I shut the garage and took the opener out of my car. I walked back inside.

"Alright." I sighed, walking into the kitchen. There were a bunch of people sitting around the table. They didn't look like they were on anything, but I still froze. Troy was sitting next to the high chair, feeding Harmony. I gave the crowd a tight lipped smile and walked over to Troy. "Here's the opener. I'll pick her up Wednesday night."

"I can drop her off." He offered.

"It's okay. I'll pick her up around seven." I said. I leaned down and kissed Harmony's head. "I love you Baby."

"Love mama." She said, smiling brightly at me.

"Bye Troy." I said, turning and walking out the front door. I backed up and drove towards the new apartment. I got there and had the door man help me bring the boxes to the elevator. I locked my car and dragged my suitcase up. "Thank you." I smiled at the man and pressed the top button. My stomach grumbled but I ignored it.

"Hey Gab!" Molly said as I walked into the apartment, unloading the boxes quickly. "Let me help you with those." She helped me take the boxes to my room. "How did it go?"

"It was peculiar and awkward." I said, collapsing on my bed.

"Why?" She asked, laying down next to me.

"He had like a group of people there. It was just weird." I said, shaking it off. "Do you want to go try the hot tub?"

"I was hoping you'd finally say that." She said, excitedly. "I'll go read the directions."

"I'll get the wine." I got up and changed into my bathing suit. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. I grabbed two glasses. I probably didn't need one but oh well. I walked out onto the deck. It was still a little chilly here in Nashville. "Is it ready?" I asked.

I set the wine and the glasses on the table, before walking over to help her. "I think I got it." She said, pressing a button. We peaked in and the jets turned on. "It's warming up." She handed me the directions. "Thank god they're simple."

"I love hot tubs." I said, flipping through the instructions. "I think you did it." I said, setting them down. They were on a chain next to the settings.

"I'm gonna go change." She said, squealing excitedly. She ran inside.

I opened the wine and poured some in my glass. I picked it up and took a sip. I swirled the red liquid in the glass before taking another sip. I brought the wine and the two glasses over, setting them on the side of the tub. I dipped a foot in, it was nice and warm. I got in sinking in the warm water that bubbled around me. I let out a content sigh as I took another sip.

"How is it?" Molly asked, getting into the hot tub. "This is amazing." She sank down into the water. "Good choice Gabi." She closed her eyes.

"Want some wine?" I asked. I knew she'd say no.

"Okay sure." She said, smiling.

I sat up. "Really?" I asked, smiling. "Okay." I poured her a half a glass and handed it to her. "To our new apartment."

"Yeah, to our new apartment." She said, tapping her glass against mine. She took a sip and held it in her hand as we relaxed.

"This is so much better then men." I said.

"Amen girl, amen." We both took a sip and enjoyed our hot tub time.

* * *

I was sitting in the dressing room, getting my hair done for the photo shoot. I picked up a granola bar and started eating. I was literally living off Granola bars and bananas for the past week. I couldn't stomach anything else. My phone vibrated in my lap. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Say Hi Mama" I heard Troy say.

"Hi Mama!" Harmony aid excitedly.

"Hi baby, are you having fun at Daddy's house?" I asked her.

"Yeah!"

I smiled. "She was missing you so I thought I'd call so she could say hi." Troy explained.

"Alright, well thanks." I said, nibbling on my lip.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, letting out a cough.

I nodded my head unconsciously. "Yeah, I have the CD of songs for you to listen to." I said. "I'll talk see you later."

"Bye Gabi." He said. "Say bye mama." Troy chuckled. "She's waving to the phone."

"Bye baby." I said, smiling before I hung up the phone.

"Boyfriend?" The hair dresser asked.

I sighed. "Baby daddy."

"I feel you girl." The man said, finishing curling my hair. It made me giggle a little bit. "I love your hair girl, it's so gorgeous."

"Thank you. You're doing an amazing job with it." I said as he put the curling iron down. I messed it up a little bit and it was perfect. He sprayed it quickly with hairspray.

"Here's my card sweetheart. It's my personal line, if you need hair for any events, call me." He said.

"Thank you!" I called as he walked out. The make up lady came in and did my make up quickly. I put my dress on, sliding my feet into my heels. I walked out to greet Joey.

"Hey, Gabi. You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek gently.

"Thank you." I said, letting out a breath. "Let's do this."

We started the photo shoot in a studio. They put my in poses and I did what I was told. We took a quick break and Joey came over to me. "Hey." He said, sitting with me on the couch. "So it's really over huh?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I moved out. Mol and I have a bigger apartment now."

"How are you doing?" He asked, handing me a bottle of water.

"I don't know." I said, taking a drink of my water. "I just decided to turn all my feelings off. I have my career and Harmony to worry about."

He looked at me confused. "How do you turn it off?" Joey asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just did." I crossed my legs. "Did we decide on the first single?"

"All your life." He said, frowning at me.

"Did we hear back from the CMA's?" I asked, looking at my phone.

"Not yet." He said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. We gotta get back."

"Alright." I popped back up and walked over to the set. After another two hours I was finally finished, exhausted and kind of dizzy. I took I seat in the dressing room and peeled a banana, taking a bite of it. I chewed thoughtfully. After about half of the banana I was starting to feel sick. I threw it away and got changed. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car.

I drove over to Blackwell's and walked in. The closed sign was up. "Were closed." Paul called from the back of the store.

"It's me, Paul." I said, taking a seat.

Paul came out smiling. "Did you get all dolled up for me, superstar?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"I haven't seen you around in a while. What's new?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

I sighed. "Troy and I finally called it quits. I just finished my album photo shoot. My schedule is going to get crazy with all the interviews. I just need some normality in my life for a second." I said, playing with my fingers.

"You hungry? Do you want something to drink?" He asked, about to get up.

I shook my head. "No I'm good."

"Tell Pauly what's going on." He said, holding my hand.

"That's about it." I said, shrugging.

He blinked at me. "And that's all you have to say?"

I nodded. "Pretty much. I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about you. How are you and Lauren doing? How's wedding prep going?"

"We're good." He said, looking at me weirdly. "We're excited to get married already."

I smiled. "I can't wait for your wedding."

"How's little superstar?" He asked.

"She's good. She's with Troy. She's almost two." I said sighing. "I can't believe she's almost two." I pouted.

"She isn't two yet." He reminded me. "I can't wait to have kids."

I grinned. "Harmony was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sure you'll feel the same way."

He nodded. "You look a little pale. Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. The shoot lasted like four and a half hours." I rubbed my forehead, I felt a headache coming on. "I wanted to come by and say hi. I missed you."

"I missed you too Gabi. You have to stop by more often." He rubbed my arm.

"I will." I got up, pushing my chair in. I hugged Paul tightly. "Tell Lauren I said hello."

"I will. Take care of yourself Gabi." He said, walking me towards the door. I gave him a small smile before walking to my car.

I got back home and walked into Harmony's room. I finally got her a real crib and her necessities. I missed her already. Sometimes she felt like my only friend. Especially when Molly was gone. I missed David when I sat alone with my thoughts. I wondered what he would tell me if I was in this situation. Then again I probably wouldn't be in this situation if he was alive. If he knew that Troy cheated on me ever he would have probably castrated him. I smiled to myself. I missed him.

My eyes found the picture of David and I in high school. He had his arm on my head and I had the cheesiest grin on my face. He was laughing at something but it was one of my favorite pictures of him and I. I wished I could go back in time to the good moments with him. I wanted to hear his laugh again, get one of his hugs, just talk to him for hours. My eyes found a picture of Troy and I, when we first moved out here. Back when we were best friends. Things were simple. I missed him too but I couldn't let anybody else know it.

* * *

I grabbed the CD from the computer and put it in a case. I wrote Troy's name on it before I left the studio. I drove directly over to Troy's from the studio. I called Troy and he opened the gate for me. I parked in the drive way and knocked on the door. "Hey." He answered.

"Hi." I greeted. "This is for you." I handed him the CD.

"Thanks." He said, letting me in. He set the CD on the table by the door. "How did your shoot go? Joey was telling me that you had one."

"It was pretty fun. It lasted like five hours though. I was exhausted." I said, looking around for my daughter. "Where's Harmony?"

"In the play room." He said. He started walking toward it. I followed him and saw Harmony playing on the floor with a book. She was talking to herself in gibberish. "Harms look who's here."

Her head shot up. "Mama!" She got up and ran over to me. I picked her up and kissed her face. "Hi mama!"

"Hi baby. Mommy missed you so much." I cuddled with her for a second before I let her down. She ran back to her book and sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm getting back into the studio." He said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm excited to hear what you have for me."

"I pre recorded them like I normally do." I said to him, turning to watch our daughter play. "Was she good?"

"She was an angel, like always." I nodded. "She likes spicy chips."

"Really?" I asked, glancing at him.

He nodded. "She tried to eat my whole bag of Hot Cheetos." I laughed a little bit. I looked at my phone, checking the time. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

"Troy, I've got to go." I said, walking toward Harmony. "Molly's making dinner."

"You still at Molly's?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We moved into a bigger apartment. Same building. 15th floor, apartment B." I said.

"I changed the gate code because somebody was messing with it." He said, he shrugged his shoulders. "Or that's what the alarm company told me. I don't know." He said, sighing. "It's 1101."

I raised my eyebrow. "And that's harder to figure out than Harmony's birthday?"

"Apparently." He said, letting out a short laugh.

"I have to get going. But I'll see you on Monday." I said, picking up Harmony.

"I'll see you Monday." He said, looking at me.

"Say bye daddy, love you." I told Harmony.

"Love Dada." She waved to him.

He gave her a kiss. "Love you baby."

I walked out of the door with her, rubbing her back slowly. I put her in her car seat, buckling her in. I took her to the grocery store to pick some things up. She was really awake right now, just talking away. I placed things in my cart. When I was done, I got in line.

"Dada" Harmony said, suddenly.

"Dada?" I asked her.

"Dada!" She pointed. I looked where she was pointing. Troy's face was on a trash magazine that was in the aisle.

I sighed, reading the headline. "Bolton caught cheating again." I licked my lips. "Yep, that's dada alright." I shook my head and put the food I was buying on the conveyor. I wondered if I was going to be able to do this after my album dropped. I'd have to pay someone to go grocery shopping for me. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Hey, How are you today?" The checker asked with a big smile.

"Just fine, how are you?" I asked, glancing over at Harmony. She was looking up at me, waiting patiently.

"Pretty good, thank you. She's so beautiful. What's her name?" The checker asked, bagging my groceries.

"She is miss Harmony. Can you say hi Harmony?" I asked her.

"Hi. Mamome." She said grinning.

I laughed. "You are the cutest, Harmy." I pulled my wallet out of my purse.

The checker told me the total and I handed her my card. She swiped it and handed it back to me. I took my card and my receipt. "You have a great day." She said, waving to us.

"You too." I said, putting my bags into the cart. I pushed the cart to the car and put the grocery's in the trunk. I returned the cart before hooking Harmony in the car seat.

I got in the car and pulled out my phone. I called Troy. "Hello?" He asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Hey, Harmony just said the cutest thing." I said, looking back at her. "We just got done at the grocery store. The checker said hi to her, so I was like say hi harmony and she said Hi Hamome. It was the cutest thing in the world." I looked back at Harmony. "Do you wanna say hi Harmony?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi dada." She said.

Troy laughed. "Hi Harmy."

"She's a little smart ass, but she's cute so I'll let it go." I said, taking my phone off speaker. "That's all I wanted to say. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll see you guys next week." He said. "Bye Gabi."

"Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"Mamome." Harmony said.

I grinned at her. "Is that your name baby?"

"Yeah!" She grinned widely.

"You're so smart. Just like mommy." I said, winking at her. I pressed the CD button and played her children's music. She started 'singing' along to it. I started singing along too, making her squeal in delight. I drove back to the apartment. Harmony was so happy, that's all that really mattered anymore.

I opened the door to the apartment and Harmony ran in. I brought the groceries in and kicked the door behind me. I put the bags in the kitchen, putting everything I bought away. Harmony came running in, hugging my legs. "Mama."

"Yes baby." I asked, picking her up.

"Love mama." She cuddled against me.

"I love you Harmy Belle." I sat her down on the counter.

"Mowie?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Auntie Molly went bye-bye." I said, clapping her hands together. "Harmy where's your eyes?" I asked her. She put her tiny finger on her eye lid. "Where's your belly button?" I asked.

She lifted her shirt and pointed to her belly button. "Det-do."

I smiled. "Desierto."

"Det- do DET-DO." She screeched.

I laughed, putting her back on the floor. "What did your father feed you today?" She ran into the living room, screeching and giggling.

* * *

**Surprise Chapter, just because i love to torture you guys. Love the feed back. Y'all are so awesome. I love Harmony so much. Haha i base her off my neice who is just as crazy as she is. If you guys really want it then i'll post the dirst few paragraphs of the first chapter of the new story that i'm writing. But if y'all want to wait thats cool too. Lemme know, or PM me and i'll send it to you there :) I love you all and Don't forget to review!**


	13. Why Do I Push You Till You Break?

**Y'all said y'all wanted some Troy. So here is Troy's POV**

* * *

**Troy's POV.**

These past few months have been really rough for me. I can't stop drinking. I lost my fiancé. I get to see my daughter two days a week. I can't drive my car without letting the whole Davidson Police Department know. I can't go anywhere without getting media attention. I was getting dropped by sponsors after the bad publicity. Chris and Joey are pissed at me. Everything was just going wrong, so wrong.

I thought back to last Fall. Harmony was just born. Gabi and I were happier than ever. I was literally on the top of the world after I won Entertainer of the year. I don't even know when I started to tumble back down. I wanted that back. I wanted to be happy, to be with my daughter, I wanted to be married to Gabriella already, be a proper family. I don't know if we ever would now, because I fucked up. I fucked up bad.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Mr. Bolton, this is Patricia from Safety Home Security and we've been getting reports of someone or something trying to figure out the pass code. We've locked your system. Tell me, are you at home?"

"Yeah, I'm home." I said, getting up. I walked over to look out the window. I could kind of see through the fence, I couldn't see anything suspicious.

"Fantastic. We are going to reset your gate code also we upgraded our system where you can open the gate from inside the house. We are sending a representative over there in about a half hour, is that fine?" Patricia said.

"Um," I scratched the back of my neck. "That should be fine." I said. I was having my first group session today. It was supposed to be yesterday but they postponed it to tonight.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Bolton. If you have any questions, call us back…" They gave me a phone number that I didn't write down and we hung up the phone.

I looked around my empty house. It was a mess. This has been happening every Monday. There was always bottles or cans lingering around. I'd clean them up and make the place spotless for when Gabi comes over. If she saw the mess she would never let me see Harmony. It would kill me if she took her away from me. I cleaned the house quickly before I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it up. "Hi, I'm Bill form SHS. I'm here to install this device."

"Of course, come in." I said, letting him in. "Where are you going to put it?" I asked him.

"How about next to your thermostat?" He suggested. I nodded. He started working. "Pretty girl you got." He said, nodding his head toward a picture of Gabi and Me from a while ago.

I nodded. "Thanks." If only he knew how she wasn't mine anymore. I closed my eyes, craving some whiskey. I walked into the kitchen and picked up some water. I chugged the bottle of water in place of the alcohol. I shook out of it and walked back into the living room.

"All done." Bill said, turning on the device. "To open the gate press the red button, to close press it again." He said. "It's pretty simple. The phone number is right here if you have any questions. We're going to program your gate, so pick a four digit combination and come with me."

He cleaned up a little bit and walked out the door. I followed him to the open gate. We walked over to the pad. The gate closed by itself. He pressed numbers into the pad. He looked at me, waiting. "1101" I said. He raised his eyebrow but punched it in anyway.

November first, that was one of the best days of my life. I had won three awards. I asked Gabi to marry me, she said yes. Everything was perfect. I closed my eyes again for a second then opened them when Bill spoke. "All ready to go." He said. He punched in the gate code and it opened back up.

"Thank you Bill." I shook his hand before walking back into the house.

I closed the door behind me and I was surrounded by quiet again. I hate the quiet. I miss Gabi singing in the morning, strumming her guitar while she watched over Harmony. I missed Harmony's babbling when she was gone. I was alone and it wasn't a good feeling. It hurt so god damn much when she came home with that look in her eyes, when she gave me back her ring, took Harmony and left.

I found myself in Harmony's play room. I pulled my booklet out from between two of her child books. I sat in the rocking chair and picked up the guitar. I opened the book and sighed when I started strumming the guitar.

_"It's 3 am and I finally say_  
_I'm sorry for acting that way._  
_I didn't really mean to make you cry._  
_Oh, baby. Sometimes I wonder why_

_Does it always have to come down to you leaving_  
_Before I'll say I love you?_  
_Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest_  
_When I know how much it hurts you?_  
_Oh, baby, why do I do that to you?_

_I know I'd never let you walk away_  
_So why do I push you till you break?_  
_Why are you always on the verge of goodbye?_  
_Before I show you what I really feel inside._

_Why does it always have to come down to you leaving_  
_Before I'll say I love you?_  
_Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest_  
_When I know how much it hurts you?_  
_Oh, baby, why do I do that to you?_  
_Why do I do that to you?_

_Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest_  
_When I know how much it hurts you?_  
_Oh, baby, why do I do that to you?_  
_Why do I do that to you?"_

I put the guitar down and I put my book back. I sat back on the chair and ran my fingers through my hair. My home phone was ringing so I got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Troy Bolton, this is Gino from group. We're all outside."

"Oh, okay. I'll let you in right now." I said before hanging up the phone. I grabbed the frebreeze and sprayed it all over my house. I pressed the open gate button and set the bottle down. I straightened up quickly before the doorbell rang. "Hey, come on in." I greeted, opening the door.

"Thank you for hosting today." Gino, the group leader said.

"It's no problem, but my daughter is coming around six or so." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"That will be fine. We'll try to be out of here before then." The man said, grinning, walking into the house.

I closed the door behind them. "We can make the table bigger and I have more chairs in the dining room and in the garage."

"Well help." A tattooed brunette said, grinning. "Just point me in the right direction."

"Thank you, dining room is the next room over. Garage the door opposite from under the stairs." I said. "Let's pull this out." A couple guys helped me pull my table out. I put the pieces in and we pushed it back together. The girls came back with the chairs and we all took a seat.

"Welcome to group therapy. Some of you are here for drugs, some of you are here for alcohol. We understand what you are going through and we are going to support you no matter what." Gino said, standing up. "Troy since this is your house, I want you to start."

I stood up and sighed. "Okay, well I've never been to a group session so I don't know where to start. I'm Troy Bolton. I'm 25. I have a 20 month old daughter." I sighed. "I had a fiancée but she broke up with me because I made a lot of mistakes. She's been my best friend since high school and we decided to give our relationship a try after five years. She got pregnant quickly and unexpectedly. When our daughter was almost two months old I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We went on tour and I started drinking when I got back, I don't know, it just came with the territory when we were on tour. I made a bad friend and it just got worse from there." I said, sitting back down.

"Thank you Troy. Nicole, you're next." Gino said, pointing to the girl next to me.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. This is my second session. I see a couple familiar faces. Well I was adopted when I was four. My mom was 15 and I stayed with my biological grandmother until she passed away. I got into the foster care system. I was luckily adopted so quickly. My family was perfect at first. My mom and dad loved each other more than anything but the couldn't have children. I went to dance class one day when I was about 12. Mom came to pick me up and she didn't make it. She got ran off the road and passed away. My father blamed me, started drinking heavily, abusing me. So I ran away when I was 16. A man named Mike took me in after six months of living on the street. He thought I was 18, he was 23. He did meth and coke. We lived basically in his meth lab apartment. I tried coke once and got hooked immediately. It helped me forget, which is exactly what I wanted to do. The apartment got raided by the cops and we got arrested. I spent five years in Jail but I got out on good behavior, I'm on parole, I just got out of rehab and now I have to come to these sessions."

I raised my eyebrows as she sat down. Roger, the guy next to her stood up and we went around the circle. Everybody had a powerful story. We each were struggling with something we got ourselves into. Some of my group-mates weren't as well off as I was. They didn't have such an easy life like I did. It started to really open my eyes. I ordered pizza and we took a little break. We just finished cleaning up the pizza when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said quietly.

"I'm at the gate. The code isn't working." I heard Gabi mumble from the other line.

"Hold on." I excused myself and pressed the gate opener and it beeped. "Come on in."

"Bye." She said dryly before hanging up.

I walked back in the kitchen. "My daughter and my ex-fiancée Gabriella are here. I apologize in advance for the awkwardness." There was a knock at the door and they all jokingly wished me luck. I opened the door and let Gabi with without saying anything.

"She hasn't eaten yet but she's pretty tired so she should knock out soon." Gabi explained, I nodded along with her. "I'm going to get the rest of my stuff and I'll be out of your hair."

"Okay." I said quietly, taking Harmony from her. She really was leaving. My chest tightened, I found it hard to breathe.

"Dada" Harmony said, snapping me out of it.

"Hi beautiful girl." I said, kissing her before she laid her head on my shoulder. "Let's go eat." I said. I brought her into the kitchen pulling up her high chair. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Harmony. Harmy can you say hi?" I asked her.

"Hi" She said with a tired smile. I hooked her in and I got her some food and started feeding it to her.

Everybody was buzzing about how cute Harmony is. I focused on feeding her then everybody stopped suddenly. I turned to see Gabi standing there. She looked at each one of the people at the table before giving them a tight fake smile. She walked over to me. "Here's the opener. I'll pick her up Wednesday night." She said, looking at me.

"I can drop her off." I offered, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"It's okay, I can pick her up around seven." She leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you baby."

Harmony smiled up at her mother. "Love mama."

"Bye Troy." She said blandly before walking out of the door.

When I heard the door click I let out a breath. "That was Gabriella." I said, wiping the food off Harmony's face.

"She seems a little tense." Jenny, the brunette with the tattoos, said.

I laughed a little. "That's because she hates me right now." I said, sighing.

"What did you do?" A man named Dominic asked.

I sighed. "On my birthday two years ago I got black out drunk and kissed another girl. There were pictures and that happened. Then my whole drinking thing. I got rushed to the hospital a couple weeks ago. I smoked and it was laced with ecstasy and PCP, I got blackout drunk again and I was hours away from killing myself. Gabi drove 20 minutes to pick me up, drive me back to Nashville to a hospital. That's when she moved out. The weekend before my birthday I went out to have a beer or two. That turned into blacking out drunk and kissing another girl. There was a video." I rubbed my forehead. Harmony was starting to fall asleep in her high chair. "I'm just going to put her to bed."

I took Harmony up stairs. I changed her diaper and put her into clean pajamas. I laid her down, covering her with a blanket. I watched her for a minute before she passed out completely. I turned the lights out and walked back down the stairs. Everybody was putting the chairs back and taking the table down. "Thank you for the hospitality Troy." Gino said, shaking my hand. "Next time we are going to work on fixing ourselves. I'll call you on Friday."

"Thank you all for sharing. You guys are all amazing." I shook hands with each one of them, seeing them out. I opened the gate and waved as they all drove out. I walked back inside and went straight up to bed. I looked in the closet and all of her things were gone. I sat in the half empty closet and stared at her side. "Fuck." I yelled banging my fist on the wall. I put my head in my hands. I needed to get her back.

* * *

I woke up to Harmony yelling. This was normal. I pulled a shirt on and walked over to her room. "Hi Harmony." I said as I picked her up. She cuddled against me. "You tired still?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

I walked her into my room and we laid on the bed. "Oh Harmony. I gotta get your mommy back. I love her so much. What's wrong with Daddy? Why do I keep fucking up?" I sighed. I looked over at her and she was half asleep. I kissed her forehead. "I love you more than anything Harmy Belle."

I brushed back her curls. They were light brown now. I knew they were bound to change. When she was first born they were dark , or at least that's what the pictures looked like. I rubbed the back of her head slowly. I watched her sleep for another half hour. I took her down stairs and fed her breakfast.

"Tam" She said, squirming in her seat. I took her out after wiping her face. She ran into her play room and came back out with a blue book. "Tam." She held the book out to me.

"Green eggs and ham?" I asked her, looking at the book.

"Tam!" She said nodding.

I chuckled. "Come on, let's read." I picked her up and took her to her play room. I sat on the rocking chair and started reading her the book. About half way though she climbed off me and started playing with the toy's.

She pointed to the guitar. "Mama." She said.

"Do you miss Mama?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said kind of quietly.

"Me too Harmy." I said. "Let's call Mommy." I dialed her number and the phone rang a couple times before I put on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Gabi answered, sounding a bit confused.

"Say hi Mama." I said, holding up the phone.

Her eyes got wide and she rushed over to the phone. "Hi Mama!" She squealed excitedly.

"Hi baby." Gabi cooed. "Are you having fun at daddy's house?"

"Yeah!" Harmony answered automatically.

I cleared my throat quietly. "She was missing you so I thought I'd call so she could say hi." I explained to her.

"Alright, well thanks." Gabi said, kind of awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I let out a slight cough that was building in my throat.

"Yeah, I have the CD of songs for you to listen to. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Gabi. Say bye mama." Harmony waved to the phone. I laughed. "She's waving to the phone."

"Bye baby." She said before hanging up.

I sighed and Harmony looked at me. "I'm going to pretend that bye baby was for me. Don't judge me." She just blinked at me. I picked her up and hugged her tightly against my chest.

* * *

We spent our time together reading books and playing outside on her little set. She loved the slide even though she was kind of scared of it. We spent Wednesday playing inside. I let her have some ice cream after lunch. Gabi came and picked up Harmony. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and was about to walk up stairs. I took a drink but the CD caught my eye. I picked it up and took it upstairs with me. I put it in the stereo in my room and laid on the bed. The first track started playing.

_"That old picture frame keeps hanging round_  
_Cause I ain't ready yet to take it down._  
_Every now and then I'll slam the door_  
_Shake it loose and she'll hit the floor_  
_But I can't throw a good thing away_  
_I wish it would break._

_I swear my trucks got a haunted radio_  
_Cause I hear you in every song_  
_But I know what the silence makes me do_  
_So I keep giving those buttons more abuse_  
_I wonder how much punching it can take_  
_I wish it would break_

_Then I could move on, right on, down the line_  
_Where I don't see you, need you in my life_  
_But you're wrapped around me,_  
_Your memories bound me like a chain_  
_I wish it would break._

_This old heart of mine got a mind of it's own._  
_It's decided not to let you go._  
_Even though your loves no longer here_  
_It won't let me shed one tear_  
_Cause it's still holding on to yesterday_  
_I wish it would break_

_Then I could move on, right on, down the line_  
_Where I don't see you, need you in my life_  
_Bur you're wrapped around me,_  
_Your memories bound me like a chain_  
_I wish it would break._  
_I wish it would break._  
_Yeah, I wish it would break._  
_Go on, break."_

I shut the stereo off and threw my beer bottle against the wall, groaning in frustration. My phone buzzed from the table. "Hello?" I answered, confused.

"Hey, Harmony just said the cutest thing." Gabi said breathlessly. "We just got done at the grocery store. The checker said hi to her, so I was like say hi harmony and she said Hi Mamome. It was the cutest thing in the world Do you wanna say hi Harmony?"

"Hi Dada." I heard Harmony's little voice say in the background.

I instantly felt better. I laughed. "Hi Harmy."

"She's a little smart ass, but she's cute so I'll let it go. That's all I wanted to say. I'll talk to you later." Gabi said.

"Okay, I'll see you next week. Bye Gabi." I said, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Bye." Click. I tossed my phone on the bed and fell against it. Back to wallowing in my self hatred.

* * *

**There is Troy for y'all. I'll have a couple more of Troy's POV but there not for a while. What do you think of Troy now? Any changes? I seriously love you guys. Y'all make me laugh with your comments. so awesome. **

**And if y'all still want to get a sneak peak at my story, let me know again and i might do a double post today with the sneak peak at the end. Lemme know in the reviews! Ready? Go. lol kay, i'm done.**

**Don't forget to review guys.**

**Songs:**  
**Why- Jason Aldean (My second love-Zac, of course, is my first.)**  
**Wish it would Break- Dierks Bentley (My other love... i have too many loves.)**


	14. I Can't Throw a Good Thing Away

**Double post today! Y'all asked for it, y'all are gonna get it (; Back to Gabi's POV**

* * *

Today was Friday. It's been two weeks since I broke it off. Troy and I were still pretty awkward around each other. I try to make drop offs and pick ups as quick as possible. I catch him staring at me sometimes, like Monday when I was putting her to bed he was watching me. I looked at him and he just looked so empty. At least when he was drinking he looked alive. He looked as dead as I felt. He was getting thinner and scruffier. He needed a hair cut.

We were going to meet up today at Blackwell's. We had a lot to talk about, especially with Harmony. My schedule was starting to get busier and he was going to have to her more often and I wanted to lay down some rules. I got Harmony ready and had Molly keep her busy while I get ready. Everything had been a little loose on me, I guess the stress was getting to me now.

I walked into the living room and Molly was staring at me. "Do you ever even eat any more?" No. "You're skinnier than I am."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I eat all the time. Come here Harmy." I said, reaching out to take my daughter. "I'll be back in a bit. I'll tell you how it goes." I walked out of the Apartment and we took the elevator down. I strapped Harmony in, driving down the street to Blackwell's.

When I walked in holding Harmony, Troy was already sitting there sipping on a coffee. "Dada!" Harmony said reaching her arms out. Troy looked over to me our eyes met briefly before he diverted them. He never seemed to look me in the eye anymore. I sighed, making my way over to him. I put Harmony down and strapped her in.

"Hi Troy." I said.

"Hi." He said, taking another drink of his coffee.

"Hey Superstar." Paul came out. "I got you your usual." He place a cup in front of me. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"No thank you." Troy and I said at the same time. Our eyes met and he looked away quickly.

"Actually I'll have one of those muffins, the one I had last time." Troy said, looking up at Paul.

"Okay, I'll get princess some juice and I'll get your muffin." He said with a grin.

"Thanks Paul." I said, looking over at Harmony. I took a drink of the beverage in front of me. "So." I said awkwardly.

"So…" He trailed off. "What have you decided?"

"About?" I looked at him, confused.

"Everything." He said, shrugging. "I just show up when necessary."

I scoffed. "Well maybe if you didn't drink yourself silly for eight months you would have an input." He sighed, looking away. "What? Don't sigh at me. You know what you did."

"Yeah, I know. You never let me forget it. Every single time I'm around you. 'Maybe if your weren't drinking.' Don't you think I've figured it out by now? I fucked up Gabi. I know. I'm sorry. You don't need to bring it up every time we talk." He said, narrowing his eyes at me. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. "So what did you decide?"

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I wasn't going to let him get to me. "I scheduled our pictures for this Tuesday. Wear your navy blue shirt I got you for Christmas last year and some black dress pants. I'll give you the address." I said, looking at him. Paul set the muffin and the juice in front of us quietly. I gave Harmony the cup. "I scheduled her two year old pictures the week before her birthday. I was thinking we can have the party at that nice park by the house. I'll invite some people from Mommy and Me. It will be pretty small."

Troy nodded along. "okay."

"I'm going out of town for a couple of days. For the next couple of weeks. You can drop her off at day care if you need to. I'm trusting you Troy ."

"To take care of my daughter for more than two days." He said sarcastically.

I closed my eyes, biting back a remark. "Yes." I just said simply. "Don't blow it. If I find out you were drinking while you are taking care of our daughter, we will be going to court."

His eyes darkened. "I am not going to drink with our daughter around. I'm not going to drink period. You are never going to take my daughter away from me. You can leave me but you are never taking her away from me. Do you understand?" He said angrily, getting up and walking outside.

"Daddy." Harmony called after him. He stopped in his tracks. "No go." She said, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

He turned around and walked back over to her. His face softened. "Daddy has to go bye-bye. I'll see you in a couple of days. Then we can play on the swings okay?" He asked her quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." She said, just as quiet. Troy smiled. "Looooove you."

He grinned even wider. "Loooove you." He mimicked, giving her another kiss. "Bye baby girl."

"Bye daddy." She said waving to him.

He didn't even take a second glance at me. He just walked out the door. I definitely crossed the line. I would never take Harmony away from him, I don't even know why I said that. I don't know why I did half of the things I was doing. I didn't give a shit about anything except Harmony. I don't know what kind of trouble that would get me in.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Paul asked, taking a seat next to me.

I looked over at him. "How could somebody make you feel like the bad guy all the time when he's the one that cheated on you?"

"Love is a funny thing." Paul said. "You pick one person to share everything with. Sometimes it's one sided- they're just a horrible person who doesn't give two shits about you and then there are people like him- just as hurt as you are." He shrugged. "like he said. He knows what he did and he's kicking his ass every day because of it. He comes in here all the time. He orders a coffee and a muffin and stares out the window. He finishes the coffee and never even touches the muffin."

My eyes drifted down to the untouched muffin in front of me. "He-"

"I don't want you to finish that sentence. He might deserve it, yes. Look what he did to you. You haven't eaten in probably three weeks. You're grumpy and snappy all the time. You're just as miserable as he is. You're headed for a break down Gabi. It's going to be worse than last time." He said. "And when you do explode. Troy will still look at you like you can shit pure gold." I stared at Paul for a moment. "Well better get back to work." He kissed Harmony's head and left me dumbfounded.

* * *

It was picture day. We were going to take family pictures. I was wearing a white dress with a Navy ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow in the back. I matched it with some Navy heels. I dressed Harmony in a white dress like mine with some Navy leggings and a Navy bow for her hair. We were already at the place where we were doing the shoot.

I touched up my light make up and Harmony and I walked out. We met Troy in back of the building. We were going to do the shoot outside. He took her from me so I didn't have to carry her. We hadn't talked since Blackwell's. I just dropped her off last night without saying a word to him. We walked over to a blanket that was set up in front of the camera.

"Hey, I'm Nancy. I'll be your photographer. I want you to just be normal. I'll pose you a couple times but I'll just let you guys do your thing." She said with a smile.

"That sounds good." I said, kicking my heels off, sitting on the blanket. Troy sat down next to me and Harmony plopped in between us.

"This is good. Smile up here." Nancy said, pointing to the camera. I smiled for the camera. "Great, great."

I turned to him. "So are we just not going to talk?"

"Whatever you want." He said, looking at me briefly before looking down at Harmony. She was laying on her back, in between us.

"Fuffy!" She said pointing up.

"Yeah, they are fluffy baby." He said, laying back with her. "Do you see that one? It looks like a doggie."

"Doggie." She said, pointing up towards the sky again.

I decided to lay down with them. "What else do you see?"

"Fit."

"Fish." I said, smiling. "Good job." Nancy was taking pictures of us still.

Harmy got up and started running off. Troy and I sat up and looked at each other. We were silently debating who was going to get her. "I'll get her." Troy finally said. He got up and ran after her. Nancy took the camera off the tripod and followed after them. I watched Troy and our daughter play. He was laughing as I he threw her up in the air and she burst out in giggles. He set her down and she took off running over towards me.

"Mama!" She yelled, grinning. She fell against me and I laid back. She laid against my chest. I smoothed her hair back. "Love you mama."

"I love you too Harmony." I kissed her forehead.

"Troy come sit down by them!" Nancy ordered. Troy moved my hair gently before sitting down next to me. He looked down at Harmony and I. I made eye contact with him and he didn't look away this time. He just stared at me, long and hard. "Okay, perfect. Now I want Gabi to sit up on your knees. Troy lay on your stomach and put Harmony on his back." I peeled my eyes away from him and he laid on his stomach. I put her on his back. She squealed in delight and I smiled at her. She placed her hands on her dads back, smiling for the camera like a pro.

We each took some pictures alone with her before we were finished for the day. We all got changed into normal clothes and I was taking Harmony over to Troy's car. She was exhausted. "She's tired." I said, leaning up against his car.

"She loves taking pictures." He said, smoothing his hand against the back of her head.

I nodded in agreement. "Especially of herself." I let out a short laugh. "She'd take my phone and take pictures of herself for a good 15 minutes."

He smiled, nodding. "Do you want to come over for a late lunch? I'll make you something and we can talk while Harmony takes a nap." He suggested, looking at me.

I thought for a minute, then nodded. "Okay. I can do that." I said softly.

"I'll meet you at the house then." He said, messing up his hair. He shaved and got a hair cut for the pictures. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I gave Harmony a kiss before I put her in the car seat. I buckled her in and closed the door. I watched Troy get in the car and turn the key. He leaned down and blew in a little device. He waited and he turned the key again and the car started.

I sighed and turned to walk away. I walked back to my car and sat there for a minute. I ran my hands down my face and sighed. "God. Help me." I said quietly. I started my car and drove over to Troy's. I pressed the gate code and drove in. I parked behind Troy's car and I got out. I walked up to his door and he opened it after I knocked twice. "Hey." I said, moving my fingers through my hair.

"I was just about to put her to sleep." He said closing the door behind him.

"Can I do it?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll go start lunch." He said, nodding. He lead me to the play room where she was. She was laying on the ground, looking up at me.

"Come on, let's go take a nap." I said, looking at her. I picked her up and walked up the stairs. I changed her diaper quickly and laid her down in the bed. "Night-night Harmy." I said quietly, closing the door. I took a quick peak in Troy's room. I know I had no business in there anymore but I don't know I just wanted to see it. Everything was exactly the same except my things weren't on top of our long dresser anymore. I walked over to the closet, my half was still empty. I felt the tears prick my eyes, I needed to get out of this room.

I shut the door behind me and walked down the stairs. "Are burgers okay?" Troy asked from the kitchen. I didn't answer. I just walked into the kitchen and watched him. "Gab!" He yelled then turned around. "Oh, sorry, Didn't see you. Are burgers okay?"

I nodded my head. "That's fine." I said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. It was back to it's normal setting. It reminded me of the other night I dropped Harmony off and all those people were sitting around the table. I guess I would get a chance to ask him today.

"Hey Gab." He asked softly. I looked up at him. "You alright?"

I nodded my head again. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a second." I licked my lips and rubbed them together. "You alright?"

"I'm alive." He said with a shrug. "We have water or milk or juice."

"Water is fine." I said, looking up at him. "I'll get it." I said, walking up to the fridge. I looked at the artwork. There was a couple of papers with just scribbles on them. There was a picture of the three of us when Harmony was first born. Some of just Harmony. One or two of Troy and I and One of me, Troy and David that was right in the middle. I turned to look at him. "Why do you keep torturing yourself with all of this?"

He glanced over at me. "It reminds me that sometimes I have to feel something. I want to feel something. I've been trying to drown disappointment for a while now but we were meant to feel, even if it's just pain." He said, continuing what he was doing. "Goals."

"Goals?" I asked confused.

"I plan to get that back." He said, without glancing back again. "My family, happiness."

"What if I moved on?" I asked, looking over at him.

His head whipped over to me. He stared at me for a second before he turned back to cooking. "I guess I'd just have to live with the fact you don't want me anymore." He cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He took the plate he was holding outside.

I followed him out. "You did buy a swing set." I said, looking a the wooden structure set in the middle of the freshly cut grass.

"I wouldn't lie about a swing set." He said, annoyed.

"Well you lie to me all the time so I wouldn't know." I said shrugging.

He slammed the lid on the barbeque. "Seriously Gabriella? I'm trying to have a nice evening. Did you come here just to pick fights with me? Because if you did, you can leave. I'm already sharing the only two days out of the week I actually get to spend time with her, with you."

"Why did you invite me here then?"

"I told you before, so we could talk."

"We are talking."

"We're not talking, were bickering." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I seem to be annoying you, so why do you want to get back together with me?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Even though you are, believe it or not, I still love you. I would do anything to be with you again. I'm bettering myself, going back to rehab, going to fucking therapy because I want you. I want harmony, I want my family back. I was going through a rough phase. The fame got to me and I fell of the top of the hypothetical world." He let out a laugh. "I don't even care about getting back on top. My career could be shot to hell for all I care. I just want you. Out of everybody in the word I would have thought you would understand what I was going through. I guess not. I can't just delete nine months of my life like you can."

I gritted my teeth, biting my reply to his last statement. I stared at him, trying to read him. "Well you're going to have to do hell of a lot more than make me a cheeseburger." I turned around and walked back inside. I shut the door behind me and I walked into the living room, sitting on my favorite spot on the couch. I curled up there, turning on the TV. I couldn't focus on the flashing pictures in front of me. All I could think about is what Troy said. I couldn't quite believe it yet.

Troy called me when lunch was finished. We sat down at the table and started to eat. "Do you have date you're going to be out of town yet?" He asked me, wiping his fingers on the napkin in front of him.

"Yeah, I do. It's in my e-mail though. I was going to print them out and give it to you but I was running late this morning." I explained. "I'll get them after we're done."

He nodded. "Are you excited for your album?"

"Yes and no." I said, crossing my legs. "I'm excited people actually get to hear me. But I don't want to leave Harmony. I don't want to be apart from her for six months."

"Neither do I. I'm probably going to be much longer though." He said. "I put myself in the year program. It'll give me the time to gain control of myself again."

"Are you going to get time out to visit?" I asked, frowning a little bit.

"No." He sighed. "I talked to my mom and she's going to being Harmony to come see me once or twice."

"I'm going to come visit you."

"You might have moved on by then." He said, his jaw tightening. "I'll just be Harmony's dad."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll never just be Harmony's dad."

"You say that now." He said, under his breath. I decided not to reply. I just continued eating my lunch.

We finished before Harmony woke up. We cleaned up the kitchen before I went up stairs and printed the schedule. I walked back down and handed the paper to him. "Here's the schedule. Thank you for lunch. I should get going now." I said, looking up at him.

He looked at the paper for a minute. "I'll put it on the fridge. I'll have to miss a couple groups but that'll be fine" He did what he said. "It was no problem. I'm glad you stayed."

"What do you mean group?" I asked him curiously.

"I do group therapy along with regular one on one therapy." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Kinda like AA but kinda not." He shrugged. "That's why all those people were here when you dropped Harmony off."

"Are they dangerous?" I asked, worriedly.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't bring Harmony around dangerous. Everyone of us are completely sober. We each have a buddy to help us not relapse." He explained vaguely. "It helps a lot."

I nodded my head. "I'm glad it does. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right." He sighed. "Bye Gabi."

"Bye Troy." I said before I turned to walk out of his house.

* * *

**Can you say Awkwarrrrd? lol Don't forget to review!**

**New Story: It doesn't have a name yet. Y'all can suggest names if you want to! Leave a review tell me what you think of it!**

"We want you to have our baby."

I took a deep breath and picked up their profile again. The couple in front of me were Dr. and Mrs. Andrews. Dr. Charles Andrews was a neurosurgeon. He made more money than I could even imagine. He met his wife Abigail Weaver-Andrews in Medical school. She was a nurse. They had a typical love story. They meet each other and fell in love instantly, got married after they graduated. They tried for a baby for years until they determined Abigail's womb was a inhospitable environment.

"But first we'd like to know about you, Gabriella." Mrs. Andrews said.

I licked my lips. "I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm 25 years old. I got pregnant when I was 19 years old. I gave my daughter up for adoption. I was in college and the father wasn't a part of her life. I found a beautiful gay couple who wanted to adopt. So I let them adopt my daughter. She lives a healthy, full life with two fathers that love her more than anything." I took a deep breath again. "When I was 21, my older sister had just finished getting a hysterectomy due to cervical cancer. She asked me if I would carry her baby for her. I carried my fraternal twin nieces for eight months. They were very healthy and I see them all the time. They're perfect." I said with a smile.

"So you've done this before?" Dr. Andrew's asked.

"Yes." I said nodding. "It took me a while for my body to recover from the twins. I finally graduated from college and I work at child care facility working with infants and toddlers. I love what I do but I feel like I could do something more than that."

"So you decided to be a surrogate again?" Mrs. Andrews asked this time.

I nodded my head. "Correct. I'm single, I loved being pregnant both times. I loved seeing people who can't have children see their child for the first time. It's the most amazing thing." I said, with a smile. "That's why I want to do this, for you."

Their smiles grew on their faces. "I never thought we would have a baby. Now I'm getting this chance, it's amazing." Mrs. Andrews said, wiping her eyes. "Thank you so much for this."

"I'm just glad I can help, Mrs. Andrews." I said with a smile.

"Please call me Abby. We will have paperwork drawn up." She said, looking at me.

I got up, smoothing down my skirt. "Thank you." I held out my hand.

"No thank you." Dr. Andrews said, opening his arms. "Come on in, we're huggers."


	15. One More is Never Enough

I was doing my first ever interview for my album. I was extremely nervous, kind of excited, but I was ready to get it over with. I dropped Harmony off with Troy last night. Things were still tense but I expected that. We didn't know how to act around each other sometimes. We have always been on good terms and when we weren't we didn't see or talk to each other. This was all completely new to us. I never thought I would actually not want to be around him. It was a complicated feeling. I loved him with all my heart and still do but he just, we both need to get back to a better place.

I met Joey at the airport. We were going to Los Angeles. I had packed some nice clothes for the interview. I was going to stay in some fancy hotel paid for by the label. I honestly didn't know what to expect. We sat on the airplane and Joey turned to me. "So they are going to ask you some personal questions. You are going to kind of have to talk around it. For instance, they'll ask you: Why did you and Troy Bolton call off your engagement? What do you say?"

I took a sip of the water they gave me. "Well, we thought it would be best if we went separate ways. Joey I don't know how to answer that." I said, taking another drink.

He sighed. "Okay, if they do ask you that, you can say. Even though Troy and I aren't together right now, we are focusing on what is best for ourselves and our daughter. We remain friends and coworkers." He waved his hand. "Something along those lines."

"Okay." I said a little wearily.

"They are going to ask about his 'drug problem'." Joey said.

"He doesn't have a drug problem. He's an alcoholic but he doesn't have drug problems." I said kind of defensively.

"You can't get defensive Gabi. You have to remain calm, all smiles and poker face, okay?" Joey rubbed my shoulder. "Troy is bettering himself for our family. He's human and he made some mistakes but he's redeeming himself in any way he can. He's using his struggles for inspiration for songs anybody can relate to."

I let out a laugh. "You're just a professional bull-shitter aren't you?" I asked with a smirk.

He laughed. "I should put that on my business card."

"You should." I said, crossing my legs over. We were pretty high now. "Do you think I'll do okay?" I asked nervously.

"You'll be fine Gabi, I promise. Get excited. You have an album coming out. You're promoting it. You want people to hear you right?" He asked, I nodded. "Then be yourself and everybody will love you."

"Okay, good." I said, breathing out a breath of relief. "So, what am I doing while I'm here?"

He pulled out his palm. "We have an interview with a local TV show then we have a radio interview later. When we get back to Nashville you are going to interview with a radio station at home. In general we are going to do magazines, radio shows and TV." He said, flipping through his palm.

"Okay." I said, feeling a little bit nervous again. "Will I be able to maybe sing them a song?"

"If you want I guess. Try to do All Your Life." He said, still focused on the device in his hand.

I frowned. "I can't sing any song?"

"Well I guess you can. They are your songs. We just try to not let them leak." He said, shrugging. "You can sing a song you wrote for Molly or Troy."

I sighed. "I'll think about it when the time comes."

"Gabi, just relax because you'll be great. Take a nap." He said, glancing over at me.

"A nap sounds nice." I said, letting my eyes close.

I rested my head against the back of the seat. I tried to relax but I wouldn't. I was anxious. I wanted to be in LA already. I wanted to finish my interviews and I wanted to get back to Harmony. God, I wondered how Troy was doing with Harmony. I know I shouldn't be worried. Troy wouldn't put her in any danger but there's just the itch in the back of my mind that is worrying constantly about my daughter. I guess that was installed when I gave birth to her.

* * *

We made it to LA without any complications and we went straight to the hotel. It was about four thirty by the time we got to the hotel and checked in. I got settled in before I called Troy. He answered after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, I just got settled into the hotel." I said, resting on the bed.

"How was the flight?" He asked.

"Long." I sighed. "How's my baby?"

"She's fighting sleep. We just ate and she's tired. We went to a real park today and she was playing with the other kids pretty well." He explained. "I kept her pretty busy."

I bit my lip. "That's good. She loves playing at the park. Is everything okay over there?"

"Everything is perfect, Gab." He said. "You okay?" He asked softly.

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "I don't know. I'm a little out of my comfort zone. I don't like being here without Harmony or even you. I mean, Nashville is different, that's home. I never like going somewhere unfamiliar alone."

"Joey is with you." He reminded me.

"I know, it's still different. How did you do it?" I asked him quietly.

"Well I had you to calm me down. I got used to it when I was alone. It was weird going place to place just for people to ask me the same questions but you know it's business. Everything you do, how you represent yourself, how you even answer questions get's judged. It's terrifying but you have to do it. You have to be fearless and confident. I know you'll be great at it. You are beautiful and you are strong and even you bomb the interview you can come home to me and Harmony and we will love you unconditionally." He stopped talking. "Well not… home… per se… just… Ah."

I laughed a little bit. I smiled for the first time without my daughter in a while. "I get it Troy. Thank you. I have a radio interview tomorrow at five… pacific time. Can you listen to it and tell me how I do?"

"Of course. Me and Harmy will be tuning in." He confirmed.

I let out another breath of relief. "Okay, that makes it a little bit easier. Can I talk to Harmy before I hang up?"

"Yeah, she's right here. I'm putting you on speaker. Okay, say hi." He said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Mama." She said.

"I miss you baby. I heard you went to the park. Did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Are you ready for bed time?" I asked her.

"Mmm." She whined a little bit.

"Okay, I'll let daddy put you to bed. I love you Harmony." I said, frowning.

"Love you mama." She said. "Ni."

I smiled. "Goodnight."

"i'll talk to you later Gabi." Troy said into the phone this time.

"Thank you again. I'll text you." I told him. "Goodnight." I said softly.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." He said quietly before he hung up the phone.

I set my phone beside me and smiled to myself. I hadn't realized how much I missed Troy lately. I love my apartment but I missed the house. I missed Harmony's green and pink nursery. I missed my kitchen, even though the one in the apartment was just as nice. I missed my bed. It was Troy's to begin with but if I could have I would have taken it with me. I missed sleeping next to him, his firm arms and his warmth. My stomach growling had pulled me away from my thoughts. "God, Gabi, what are you doing?" I asked myself, getting up.

I walked over to Joey's room and knocked on his door. We agreed to get something to eat at the restaurant down stairs. We sat at the table and talked business for a while. We finished eating. It was the first big meal I've eaten in weeks. I felt so much better than I had in a while. I was starting to feel kind of normal again. Even though we finished we didn't quite get up yet. He stared at me for a second. "What?" I asked him.

"How are you doing? Business aside. How are you really doing?" He asked me.

"Not good." I admitted. "It's been hard, even harder than it was with him. I tried turning off all my emotions completely. Its been working for a little but I feel everything bubbling up again."

"I'm no doctor but suppressing your emotions isn't going to do you any good." He said, frowning a little bit. "Are you trying to work things out between the two of you?"

I shook my head. "I admit he's got a hell of a lot better but we're still working on ourselves. Our relationship has never been easy. I think if we improve ourselves and figure out what we want and we want to try to be together again then we can work it out. But we aren't right now."

He nodded. "That's good. He should get better. I applaud him for deciding to go back. He's going to hate every day away from you and Harmony but it's what's best for him. You guys are like family to me and I hate to see you both so unhappy."

"Me too. I try to pretend that Harmony doesn't notice or feel the tension but I know she does. She's naturally happy but she knows when something isn't right." I sighed. "I just want to make life easier for her. I don't want her to grow up unhappy because she doesn't deserve that."

"She's almost two. It's going to be harder to hide what your feeling. She's going to start talking back and understanding more." Joey said, looking at me.

"I know." I sighed, putting my napkin on the table. "I'm tired."

"It's only six something here." He said, looking at his phone.

"I know but it's nine at home and I'm usually in bed by now." I said, giving him a small smile.

"You'd wake up at three in the morning."

I sighed. "You're right. I want to go to the beach." He gave me the key's to the rental. "You're letting me go to the beach."

He laughed. "Yeah, you're not on a leash. You do have to be up at 7:30 so don't get too crazy."

"I won't get crazy." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm going to go, I'll see you in the morning." I said, twirling the key's around my finger.

* * *

I googled the nearest public beach and I drove there. I parked and walked along the path down to the beach. I was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. My hair was thrown up into a bun without a care. I had no make-up on. I didn't think I was going to go out it public, but it was nice to just do something that I wanted to do without having to worry about Harmony or Troy.

Once I hit the sand I pulled off my shoes and socks and walked along the warm sand. The California sea breeze was a bit chilly but I didn't really mind. There were a couple people on the beach. I saw some surfers still out in the water even though the waters were mostly calm. I pulled my sweats up to my knees before I kept walking, holding a shoe in each hand. I stood in the wet sand waiting for the wave to come back. Water surrounded my feet covering them with warm water and sand.

I let out a deep breath and watched the tide go back out. I loved California but I wasn't a big fan of the ocean. I'd rather live in the country myself. I'd rather beef than seafood. I wouldn't even try to surf. I didn't do jelly fish, sharks, or hurricanes. The country wasn't perfect either. It had dust storms and tornados but I'd rather be there. I appreciated the oceans beauty. Another thing I didn't like about the beach was sand. It got everywhere especially when you're wearing a bathing suit and it takes forever to get out. Since I live in Nashville I never really go to the beach and I enjoyed it while I could.

I walked out of the water, getting far enough away so I wouldn't get wet. I took a seat in the sand and stared out into the ocean. It always seemed so endless, limitless, infinite. I wondered what it'd be like to just lie on a boat and let it drift to wherever the water was going. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting my thoughts wander. I thought about my family and Troy, Harmony, Molly. It roamed back to the halls of east high, where I had initially fell in love with Troy. I thought about homeroom with Ms. Darbus. Troy and I weren't her favorite students but she always had a soft spot for us.

_"Sometimes fame and love can't live in the same place."_

My eyes shot open. I never even realize she actually said that or what that meant. Yes, it made sense. Troy came to Nashville to pursue fame and I followed him because I was in love with him. Troy turned to alcohol because he couldn't handle the stress of fame, I left him because I love my daughter too much to see her get hurt. Now I was the one pursuing fame and he was fighting for my love. It was a cycle but just like life and death that's the way it had to be.

"Are you alright?" I heard a man's voice from next to me. I blinked looking up at the man. He was Typical California. Blonde hair, blue-green eyes. He had sunburned cheeks and his wet suit was hanging off his waist. His muscles were exposed, a tribal tattoo across his bicep. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Uh-, yeah. I'm fine." I said with a small smile. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

I laughed. "Everything you could possibly imagine."

"The beach was always my favorite place to think." He said. "Mind if I sit next to you for a minute?"

"Go ahead." I said softly.

He took a seat next to me. "You look familiar." He said.

I shrugged. "I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?" He asked, burying his feet in the sand.

"Albuquerque, now Nashville."

"Ah, NashVegas. I've been there once or twice. It's a beautiful town." He commented.

I nodded. "It is. I love it there."

"What do you do?"

"Songwriter." I said, my eyes leaving the ocean to look over at the man sitting next to me.

He laughed. "Oh, so you're one of those." I raised an eyebrow. "Coming out to LA to pursue your career, hoping to strike it big."

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Hey, no hard feelings. It's hard what you're trying to do." He said, still chuckling.

"If only you knew." I licked my lips. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"My favorite is the sound of the ocean. I listen to all kinds of music." He scratched his scruff.

I rubbed my bare legs. I pulled my sweats to cover my ankles. "Do you like country music?"

"Some."

"I like country music. Do you listen to Troy Bolton?" I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on my knees.

"I've heard one or two of his songs, from his latest album I think. I'm not really sure." He cleared his throat. "The one about tequila, I like that one."

_"You and tequila make me crazy._  
_Runs like poison in my blood._  
_One more night could kill me baby_  
_One is one too many, one more is never enough."_

He looked at me, amazed. "Wow. You're good."

I smiled. "Thank you. What do you do?"

"I'm a ceramics teacher for a high school in Santa Monica." He said. I smiled. "Bet you didn't expect me to say that, did you?"

I laughed. "As much as you wouldn't expect that I wrote that song I just sang."

He gave me the same amazed look. "You wrote that?" I just nodded, looking back into the ocean. "It's okay. Tequila makes me crazy too."

I smiled. "That's why I quit drinking Tequila. Wine is my poison of choice now."

"Spoken like a true lady." He grinned. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella. Yours?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Nick." He said softly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I sighed. "No, but I have a kid and an ex-fiancé back home."

"What happened?" He asked, still looking at me.

"Tequila." I said with a small smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "The devil's juice always has something to do with it."

"It makes you crazy." I said, laughing softly.

"How long are you in California for?" He asked, looking at me.

"I leave tomorrow night." I said, he nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, I fly solo." We laughed quietly.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea." I said, gesturing to the ocean.

He chuckled. "I haven't found one worth the swim."

"That's deep." I said, putting a hand on my chest.

He laughed. "I want the rights to that if you write that into a song."

"I'll dedicate it to Nick the friendly surfing ceramic teacher." I said, smirking.

"I'll make a sculpture of your face and send it to you in Nashville."

I shook my head at him. "Why would you want to make a sculpture of my face?"

"Because you're beautiful." He said.

I turned to him and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

"I'm assuming your ex is your baby's father. Do you still love him?" He asked curiously after a minute of silence.

I pursed my lips. "I'm still figuring out if he's worth the swim."

"You had his kid." Nick said.

"I know. It's just complicated right now." I sighed and we sat in silence for a couple moments. "Can I try something?" I asked, turning to him.

Nick looked at me, confused. "I guess." He said with a shrug. I sat up on my knees and placed a hand on either side of his face and I pressed my lips against his softly. I sat back down and licked my lips. He tasted like salt water. I tried to hide the look I made. He chuckled. "Sorry I'm a little salty."

"I forgot you just came out of the water." I said, smiling apologetically.

"Why'd you kiss me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I really don't know. He's the only person I've kissed in the last ten years. I wondered what it was like to kiss somebody else." I explained.

"And?"

"And what?" I asked, laughing.

"What was it like?" He asked.

"It was okay until I licked my lips." I admitted, laughing. "I cannot remember the last time I was this open about anything."

"It's easier to tell strangers the truth than it is to your loved ones."

"I guess that's true." I said, dropping my hands into the sand. I picked up some and let it run through my hand. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked Nick.

"Once. Her name was Veronica. She was… something else." The smile grew on his face. "She was a little dorky and a little weird but I loved it. I loved everything about her."

"What happened to her?" I asked. The smile on his face started to fade. He looked out at the ocean. I knew the look he had on his face. It was the same look whenever somebody would bring up David. "I'm sorry."

"How'd you know?" He asked, turning his head to me.

"I know the look. My brother died a couple years ago. I have the same look when I talk about him." I said, giving him a soft smile. "How'd it happen?"

"Suicide." He said grimly. His jaw tightened a little bit. I frowned. "She was bipolar. When she was good she was great but when she was bad it was like she was walking through hell. She couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry." I said frowning. "He died in a car crash. Hit by a drunk driver. Killed on impact."

"I'm sorry too." He said, looking at me. "It's hard."

"Yeah, it is either way." We were quiet for a moment. "If you're famous, do you think you'd be able to love somebody else that's famous?"

He thought. "I guess it depends on the type of person you are. I couldn't I'm the jealous type." He said with a small grin. "If my girlfriend would have to do a sex scene or something, I would be extremely jealous."

I laughed a little bit. "I think I would be too."

"I think it's possible but it would be really hard. Relationships need lots of attention but so does fame. Sometimes one gets neglected." He said. I thought about what he said. "I guess a person that puts up with both is worth the swim."

"Yeah." I agreed with a soft smile. "I should be going. I have to get up pretty early tomorrow."

"It was nice talking to you, Gabriella." He said, getting up with me.

"Nice talking to you too." I said, looking at him. "Maybe I'll see you again."

"Maybe." He said with a small smile. "Maybe."

* * *

**What do y'all have to say about that? Don't forget to review!**

**Song-**  
**You and Tequila- Grace Potter and Kenny Chesney**


	16. Look Me in the Eyes and Break my heart

"Hey everybody this is Lovely Lorie from 99.2 LA's Hot Country We are sitting here with song writing extraordinaire and up-coming superstar Miss Gabriella Montez. Yay!"

My TV interview earlier this morning went fine. It was a bit long but it was painless and I thought I did well. Joey and I went out to lunch and relaxed a bit before we headed over to the radio station. I told him about Nick and what we walked about. He was surprised and confused but I didn't expect him to really understand. I left out the part where I kissed him. I wasn't going to tell him that.

Now it was a little past five and I was sitting in a big Radio studio with headphones on my head and a microphone in front of my face. Lovely Lorie was a cute little Asian girl who you wouldn't think worked for a country radio station. She was super nice and super welcoming. She made me feel at ease about the interview.

"So How are you today Miss Gabi?" Lorie asked me.

I smiled. "I'm really good. It's a beautiful day here in LA. It's starting to get hot again I'm sure the beach bums are excited about that. I'm sad I only get one day here in California."

She laughed. "Well You are always welcome back. We did some research but I think it would be much more interesting coming from you. How did you make it all the way to Nashville?"

"Well It all started back in Albuquerque, my home town. I went to high school with Troy Bolton. We were and still are best friends, inseparable. I showed him a couple of my songs and we decided one day that we were going to move to Nashville together and pursue country music. I wasn't much for the spot light at first. I was comfortable just being behind the scenes. I had a change of heart, I want people to hear me." I said, glancing over at Joey who gave me an approving nod.

"How awesome! Was Troy just as cute in high school as he is now?" Lorie asked with a laugh.

I smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah."

"You have a new album coming out, what can you tell us about it?" She asked me, with a bright smile.

"The whole album was unexpected. I wrote every song with the help of Molly Mason and Troy Bolton for a couple of tracks. It has a little something for everybody. It's not all the same song with different lyrics and I'm glad for that because that's boring. Ya, know? There's more edgier stuff and I cannot wait for people to hear it. The album is expected to come out the end of August and my first single is due out in July, so I'm really excited." I said, grinning.

"It's self titled, correct?" She asked, glancing down at her notes.

"Correct." I said, with a nod.

"Do you mind if you play a little something for us?" She said, grinning. She waved her hand and somebody brought a guitar into the room.

"No not at all." I took the guitar and put the strap over my shoulder. "This isn't my single but its one of my favorites from the album. It's called Bring Me Down." I strummed the guitar once, it was perfectly tuned. "Ready?" I asked Lorie.

She laughed. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm always ready." She nodded and I started strumming. I licked my lips.

_"Sweet like a kiss, sharp like a razor blade_  
_I'll find you when I'm close to the bottom._  
_You can't appreciate the time it takes_  
_To kick a love I always knew was kinda wrong_  
_As I putting out the flame_  
_Somebody brings up your name_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
_Baby, baby, baby, bring me down_  
_I wanna be right where you are._  
_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_  
_You could look me in the eye_  
_And break my heart._  
_Break my heart._

_Six AM, unruffled pillow._  
_Laughs out loud, my trusting heart_  
_Like I didn't see the pennies_  
_Miss the fountain by a couple yards_  
_If only you would stay gone_  
_Maybe I could move on_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
_Baby, baby, baby, bring me down_  
_I wanna be right where you are._  
_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_  
_You could look me in the eye_  
_And break my heart._

_Oh,_  
_Baby, baby, baby, bring me down_  
_I wanna be right where you are._  
_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_  
_You could look me in the eye_  
_And break my heart._

_Oh,_  
_Baby, baby, baby, bring me down_  
_I wanna be right where you are._  
_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_  
_You could look me in the eye_  
_And break my heart._  
_Break my heart._  
_Bring me down."_

Everybody in the little studio clapped for me. "Thank you Gabi. That song was beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you." I pulled the guitar off my shoulders.

"How's Troy and little Harmony?" She asked with a sly grin.

"We're all doing really well. Harmony is such a happy girl. She's almost two already!" I said with a little pout.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been two years already! What are your plans for the future? Do you plan on doing more albums?"

"Right now, I'm going to focus on this album then I'm going on tour. After the tour I'll probably take some time off to spend with my daughter just some quality family time. When Harmony's a little older maybe I'll think about doing another album." I said, opening the bottle of water they gave me.

Our interview wasn't just one big mass, it was broken up by music. We were talking during long commercial breaks. It was fun. I kind of liked being behind the scenes of radio. We cut off for another break, Lorie had to pee really quick. "You're doing great." Joe said, grinning as he walked over.

I took the headphones off my ears. "Really you think so?"

He nodded. "Troy thinks you're doing well too. We've been texting for a little bit. He told me to tell you to call him when we get back to the hotel."

"Tell him I said I will." I nodded. I got up and stretched my legs out a little bit.

One of the producers walked over to me. "Hey, Would you mind answering some fan questions?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I'd love to." I took a seat back in my chair.

"Okay, I'll tell Lorie and we can start answering some questions." The producer said before walking away.

"People love you Gabi." Joey said winking at me.

"Apparently." I laughed a little, sitting back in the chair.

Lorie came rushing back in. "You're okay with the callers?" She asked, putting her headphones back on.

"Yep." I nodded, putting mine on as well.

"Welcome back You are listening to 99.2 LA's hot country. This is Lovely Lorie sitting her the beautiful Miss Gabriella Montez. We are going to start taking fan questions so if you want to ask Gabi a question call in and we'll be happy to answer them." Lorie said, looking over at me. "We've already got our first caller. Claire from Northridge, Are you there Claire?"

"I'm here." She squealed a little bit.

"Hi Claire." I said, smiling.

"Hi Gabi! I wanted to know if you were going on tour with Troy Bolton?" Claire asked.

I looked over at Joey, he gave me a nod. "The tour is still being planned, I won't be on tour with Troy but I will be touring with Molly Mason."

"Thank you!" Claire said before we went on to our next caller.

"Next we have Taylor from Anaheim, Hi Taylor."

"Hi Lorie, Hi Gabi! I wondered if you and Troy would ever record an album as a duo?"

"Great question Taylor! We haven't talked about it but it could be a possibility in the near future." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"This is the last listener question before we go on break. This is Leo from West Hollywood. Hello There Leo." Lorie said.

"Hey there beautiful ladies."

I giggled. "Looks like we have a smooth talker on our hands."

"We do, we do." Lorie smirked. "Shoot, Leo."

"Gabi, will you marry me?" Leo asked.

I giggled again. "I don't know if Troy would like that." She said winking at me.

'You're so sweet Leo. Thank you." I said.

"That's all the time we have for callers today. When we come back we are going to talk romance with Gabi. Now here's Hunter Hayes with Wanted." Lorie said, turning off the record button. "How cute was that?"

I laughed. "Does that happen often?"

"No, how funny." She said, sitting back. "Are you having fun so far?"

"I really am, thank you." I smiled.

"We are going to do a speed round of romance questions then we are going to end it with your favorite songs now and then well be done." Lorie announced.

"That's fine." I said, swiveling my chair to look at Joey. He looked bored, thankfully we were almost finished. After a couple songs we went back on air.

"This game is like would you rather. Are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready." I said, confidently.

"Chocolate or roses."

"Roses."

"Dinner and a Movie or Picnic on the beach."

"Dinner and a Movie."

"Blue eyes or green eyes."

"Blue."

"Abs or arms."

"Oh, arms."

"Sunrise or sunset"

"Sunrise."

"Kisses or cuddles"

"um, kisses"

"Troy Bolton or Luke Bryan."

I gasped. "That's so hard, Can't I have both?"

Lorie laughed. "Honey we all want both but you have to pick one."

"I guess I'd have to go with Troy then" I laughed a little. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"I'm sure Troy won't be too hard on you." Lorie said, smirking. "Okay. Now back to music. What is currently in your iPod right now?"

"I have an iPhone so how about I put it on shuffle and that'll tell you." I said, pulling out my phone. "Okay. First one is" I laughed. "Drinking Beer and Wasting Bullets by Luke Bryan."

"What else?"

"Sweet and Wild by Troy Bolton. Taylor Swift, Dixie Chicks, Molly Mason, Miranda Lambert." I went on flipping through my phone.

"Okay, last question, favorite song that's out right now." Lorie asked.

"I'd have to say Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. Her vocals are always just so phenomenal." I said, smiling.

"There you have it. Thank you Gabriella and were looking forward to her self titled album hitting stores in August. You're listening to 99.2 LA's Hot Country. This is the lovely Lorie and we'll be right back." She went off air and pulled her headphones off. "Thank you for coming."

I stood up and pulled my headphones off. I gave her a hug and we took a couple pictures together. "Thank you for having me. It was seriously so much fun." I said, smiling.

"We are going to give away some stuff, could you sign it for us?" She asked, holding out a couple of t-shirts.

"Of course." I said, reaching for the Sharpie in her hand. I signed the t-shirts and gave her one last hug. "It was so nice meeting you."

"You two, good luck." She said, grinning.

I walked over to Joey and he lead me out. We drove over to the hotel we were staying at and went our separate ways. I flopped down on my bed, exhausted. I wanted to run a nice bath and drink some wine. I looked at the room service menu and I called and ordered something along with a bottle of wine. I relaxed against my bed waiting for my food to come. It was so lonely being in a room by myself.

Soon there was a knock at my door and the man brought the tray into my room. He set it on the desk and I tipped him before he walked out. I sat down and ate, popping open the bottle of wine. I finished my first glass before I drew my bath. My phone started ringing and I turned off the water. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered. I brought my glass of wine and the bottle to the tub.

"Hey, I'm putting Harmony down and I figured you'd want to say goodnight before she fell asleep." Troy said. "She was very active today. She literally ran in circles in the living room for a good ten minutes."

I laughed. "She is your daughter."

He chuckled. "Yeah, she wants to say hi."

"Hi Mama." Harmony's little voice came on the phone.

"Hi baby, I miss you. I'll be home tomorrow." I said. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. "Love Mama."

"I love you baby. Goodnight."

"Ni mama." She said.

"She's dozing off." Troy said. "Hold on." He said. The phone went quiet. I got undressed and sunk into the warm bath water. I put the phone on the edge of the tub, on speaker phone. I took another drink of wine. "Hello?" Troy's voice scared me a little bit. "I just put her down."

"I forgot you were on the phone." I let out a laugh. "How's she been?"

"She's been good. She's very active but She's a Bolton and I don't expect any less." He said with a sigh. "I think I'm going to buy her a basketball hoop for her birthday."

"I bet she'd like that." I said, licking my lips. "You're going to be a crazy basketball dad like your dad was huh?"

He laughed. "I don't think anybody can be as crazy as my dad was. Especially when I was little on my tournament teams. Coach would make us do laps because my dad was so obnoxious."

"No!"

"Yeah. I ban him from coming to any of my games until high school started. He calmed down then." Troy said grinning.

"And that's why you chose Music over Basketball." I said, smirking.

"One of the reasons." He said. "What are you doing? I hear like water or something."

"I'm in a bubble bathtub, drinking wine." I said, closing my eyes. "Talking to you."

"Long day?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted. I can't wait to get back home." I said with a sigh. I took another drink of my wine before filling it up. "How did I do?"

"Except for the fact that you had to think about who you would pick between me and Luke Bryan, I think you did pretty well." He teased.

I laughed. "I knew you would say something about that."

"Harmony was excited to listen to you. She didn't babble through your song." He said. "That means it's good right?"

"It means she liked it at least." I sighed quietly, resting my eyes. "Can I ask you a question and you answer it honestly?"

He was quiet. "Um, alright."

"What did you feel when you kissed those two girls?"

Troy was quiet again. "Honestly I barely remember them. The first time I did it and I remember Timmy or somebody pulling me off of her. He literally sat me down and said 'what the fuck are you doing Troy?' That was my oh shit moment and then I saw you and everything was fucked up. I didn't feel anything but a strangers lips on mine." He said, sounding a little frustrated or desperate. I couldn't tell. "The second time… The video jogged my memory a little bit. First it started of as just dancing, I was way more drunk than she was, I remember that. Then I pulled her back to me and kissed her. All I remember was she had really bad breath." I snorted. "It's true, it made me nauseous. I threw up like four times out back."

"How did you even get home?" I asked him.

"I sat beside a smelly dumpster for two hours until I got sober enough to call a cab." He sighed. "I just look back and I don't want to be that Troy anymore. I don't want you to look at me like I'm just some drunk guy who hurts you constantly. I don't want Harmony to grow up and hate me for hurting you."

"She wouldn't hate you." I said, closing my eyes. "She probably would be like 'what the fuck?' But she wouldn't hate you."

"I suppose."

"I asked you that because yesterday after dinner I went to the beach. I was just sitting there, looking out into the ocean for a long time. Then this guy comes and sits by me and asks me if I was okay. We got to talking for like an hour. I didn't even know the guys name but it was one of the most honest conversations I've had in a long time." I admitted to him.

"What did you talk about?" Troy asked me.

"We talked about music, our careers, Love, Tequila." I opened my eyes and looked at the wall of the bathroom. "I kissed him."

"You… kissed him." Troy said breathlessly.

"I wanted to see what it was like to kiss someone other than you.. I kinda wanted to see what you were feeling when you kissed those other two girls. I wanted to see if I felt something." I elaborated.

I heard Troy let out a breath. "Did you… feel something?"

I smiled to myself. "He was surfing. He literally came out of the water and sat next to me. I kissed him and made the mistake of licking my lips. He tasted like dirty salty ocean water."

Troy let out a laugh. "You're not a fan of the ocean."

"I know." I laughed too. "So we laughed about it for a minute before I got up to leave. His name was Nick. He was an over friendly, surfing, High school ceramics teacher from Santa Monica."

"Wow."

"Yep." I laughed a little again. "Do you want to know what I felt?"

"What did you feel?" Troy asked me.

I closed my eyes going back into that moment. "Nothing. He was just a salty stranger that I'll probably never see again. When I got back to my hotel I brushed my teeth six times. I almost used a whole tube of my travel sized tooth paste. I still couldn't get the taste of salt water out of my mouth." I shivered. "Ugh, bleh."

Troy just burst out laughing until his laughs went silent. I just giggled quietly and polished off my third glass of wine. "Oh God, Gabi." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm glad I can amuse you." I grinned. I ditched my glass and started drinking from the bottle. I sighed. "I love wine."

"I miss beer." He admitted. "But I don't miss drunk Troy."

"Drunk Troy is fun every once in a while, not for three weeks straight." I said sighing.

"Do you think I can do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Stop?"

"You already stopped, haven't you?" I asked him. He hummed in approval. "Then you should be fine. Just keep on doing what your doing."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to drink alcohol again." He said.

"Is that what they say at group?" I asked him.

"No but I don't want to chance it. I don't trust myself." Troy explained to me.

I went to take another drink but my bottle was empty. "Wait until you trust yourself again" I kind of slurred.

"How much wine did you drink?" He asked me.

"I had one bottle." I declared.

"One bottle?" He sighed. "I suggest you get out of the bathtub before you drown yourself."

"I'm not going to sleep in the bath tub. I'm just soaking." I said. "If you were here you'd take good care of me. You always took good care of drunk Gabi." I said with a sigh. "Do you remember Reno?"

"How could I forget?"

"I told you I loved you and you didn't say it back." I said.

"I did say it back but you thought I didn't mean it the way you did." He reminded me.

"I cried a lot. I still cry sometimes. And by sometimes I mean all the time. Mostly when Molly's not home though." I said, letting my eyes close again. I hummed quietly.

I could hear Troy shifting. "Am I the reason you cry?"

"You, me, Harmony, David, Alcohol, stress." I licked my lips. "I lost 20 pounds in three weeks my scale says."

"Twenty pounds." Troy said sighing.

I hummed. "My thighs got smaller, thank god. They don't jiggle as much." I could imagine Troy rolling his eyes.

"I love your thighs." He said quietly.

"I miss you arms. They were so… buff." I said with a slight giggle.

"I still am buff." He said sounding offended.

"You've lost Muscle tone." I said, smirking to myself.

"Gabi." Troy growled. I bit my lip, it kind of turned me on, or maybe it was the wine.

"What?" I asked, acting innocent. "You know I love you even if your muscles aren't defined as before. You were starting to get a beer gut too."

He sighed. "I really need to go back to the gym."

"You and me both." I said, sighing. I got a vision of Troy back in high school, playing basketball with his shirt off. I let out a sound which was in between a sigh and a moan.

"Gabi, you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I'm lusting over High School Troy. I'm going to go take a cold shower. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

He chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Give Harmony a good morning kiss for me. Tell her I love her."

"I will, Goodnight."

"I love you, goodnight." I said, hanging up my phone before getting out of the tub.

* * *

**I think this drunk gabi is one of my favorite characters i've ever written, ever. We are literally half way through the story. Lemme know what you think! I love your reviews! All of them. Every single one, all the guests, Mattandme04, Bluebell140, Summer1010, hisboo13, loves to read 15, AlwaysLove14. And I love Cncgrad02 and all those people who still read but don't review everytime. I still love you guys. See y'all tuesday. Don't forget to review.**

**Song:  
Bring Me Down- Miranda Lambert **(I have the biggest girl crush on her, if you couldn't tell.)


	17. I Just Wanna be the Only Girl

The month passed by pretty quickly. I've been traveling around a lot pre-promoting my album and my first single that just came out a week ago. It was mid July and it was hot. Nothing really changed drastically between Troy and I. He still lived at the house and I still lived at the apartment with Molly. He was doing really well. He was going to his therapy, group therapy and I noticed my Troy coming back slowly. I was really proud of him.

We had less than two months until Harmony's second birthday and she was getting smarter and smarter every day. She was also really verbal. She was starting to form sentences and learn new words. She was a perfect mix of Troy and I. She was very intellectual for a two year old and athletic like her father. I still hated leaving her for days at a time but the interviewing was getting easier.

Joey said my 'fan base' was building. He made me a Facebook page and people were talking to send me fan letters. He set me up with a P.O Box. I was kind of excited to see what people would send me. I wanted to read all the letters and see all the things they made me. Troy never made a PO Box. He didn't have a Facebook, he barely used twitter and other social networks.

I just got back from New York. I was going to pick up Harmony from Troy's house. I was so exhausted. I flew from Miami to Nashville and I stayed here for two days then left to New York for three. But I had a break for a good two weeks, I wouldn't have to go anywhere. I got to spend two solid weeks with Harmony. Troy was leaving to spend a couple days in Albuquerque with his parents. He was excited about that.

I drove up and parked behind his car. I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited for Troy to answer it. "I get it!" I heard Harmony say.

I heard Troy chuckle. "You can't reach the doorknob." He replied to her. He opened the door holding her. "Look it's Mommy."

"Mommy!" She squealed, reaching out for me.

"Hi baby girl." I took her from Troy and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Oh Mama missed you so so so so much." I said, kissing her face. I walked inside and Troy closed the door behind me. I gave him a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey." I said, breathlessly.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"Tired, so tired." I said, with a small smile. I set Harmony down and she ran away.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, leading me to the couch.

I took a seat and sunk into the couch. "Water is fine." I said, curling up on the couch. I felt my eyelids drooping already. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the couch.

"What are you doing Harmony?" I heard him call out before I drifted into sleep.

I felt an arm slide under me. My eyes opened slowly and Troy was lifting me up. "You don't have to carry me anywhere." I mumbled.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable in the guest room." He said, making his way to the stairs.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I miss your bed." I mumbled with a sigh.

"You can sleep in there, I'll sleep in the guest room." He offered.

"It's okay." I said, closing my eyes again. "Guest room's fine." He kept walking and he laid me on a bed. I opened my eyes. "This isn't the guest room." I said, before closing my eyes again.

"It's okay, Gabi. Really. I'll survive." He covered me with his blanket and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Hmm, night." I said, inhaling the scent of him. I heard him walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. I faded back into sleep. When I woke up the next morning I got up and forgot where I was. I had a weird déjà vu feeling. I felt my chest and I was clothed, which was a good sign.

I got up and looked at the clock. It was a little before six. The house was completely quiet. I walked out of the room and checked Harmony's room. She was still passed out in her crib. I walked over to the guest room and Troy was still asleep too. I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't stir. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should go back to sleep or leave.

I should probably head back to the apartment. I went straight to Troy's after I left the airport. I looked through the drawers of the desk that was in the spare room. I found a note pad and a pen. I wrote Troy a quick note, telling him to call me when he and Harms woke up. I left it on top of his phone so he would find it. I kissed his forehead before I left his house.

* * *

I drove back to the apartment and brought my stuff up. I walked in and Molly wasn't up yet. She slept in pretty late most of the time. I took my stuff to my room and separated my laundry. I put a load in before I sat on my bed. I still felt tired but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I got in the shower and washed more clothes until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, When'd you wake up?" Troy asked, tiredly. I could imagine him stretching and running his fingers through his hair as he did every morning.

"Around 5:45." I said, sighing. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I would go back to the apartment and get settled back in. Harmony was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you guys up."

"That's fine. She's still sleeping, she should be up soon." He said, yawning.

"Do you wanna go out for breakfast or something? I'm starving and I could just take Harmony back with me." I said.

Troy yawned again. "Yeah, that's fine. Wanna go to Blackwell's?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll meet you there at eight?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Sure, she should be up by then." Troy said. "I'll see you then."

"See you." I said before hanging up. Molly was standing at the door. "Good Morning sunshine."

She laughed. "I missed you, how was New York?"

"Exhausting." I said, pulling the towel off my hair, letting my hair tumble down my shoulders. "How was life without me?"

"Dull." She said laughing. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I said with a smile. "I'm finally starting to feel better, you know?"

Molly grinned and nodded. "I noticed. I'm proud of you. You've come a long way. You definitely aren't the girl I met three years ago."

"Neither are you. You're a country Superstar with an upcoming headlining tour. You made it girl." I said, grinning at her.

She had the biggest grin on her face. "I know. I don't even believe it. It's seriously all thanks to you."

"Nah." I said grinning. "It's all you."

She sat on the bed with me. "You have seriously become my best girl friend. I wouldn't live with somebody and their child if I didn't love them to death. I know I can count on you for anything. And I love you so much."

I pouted. "You're going to make me cry." I said, laughing.

She hugged me. "I'm sorry but it's true."

"The feeling's mutual. You saved my ass so many times. You've been there for me when nobody was. I got crazy and I did stupid things and I came to you in pieces and you always helped put me back together. I don't know if I can ever thank you for that." I said, hugging her tightly.

We both ended up sniffling and laughing about it. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too Molls. Do you want to go to breakfast with Me Troy and Harms?" I looked at the clock.

"Sure, why not?" She said, shrugging.

"Get ready, we're supposed to meet them at eight." I said, "I gotta do my hair."

"Kay." She said, skipping off to her room. I pulled out my blow dryer and dried my hair. I curled my hair quickly, giving it a little spray. I put some makeup on and I was ready to go. I grabbed my purse and waited for Molly to get ready.

She came out of the room and she was wearing the same heels as I was. We burst out laughing. "Shit, our cycles are synched and our shoe choices."

She made a face at me. "Gross, come on. Before you ruin my appetite." We walked out to my car and we climbed in. "Why are we driving? It's like two blocks away."

"We are getting Harmony back." I said. "I didn't plan on carrying her two blocks." I said, laughing.

"True." I drove around the block to Blackwell's. We got out and a paparazzi rushed over to us. I grabbed her hand and we ran down the street and into Blackwell's. "People are crazy." I said sighing.

"Mama!" Harmony ran over to me.

I picked her up. "Hi beautiful girl." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mowie!" She grinned reaching over for Molly.

I turned to Troy. "Damn, doesn't even want me anymore."

"Right?" Troy agreed.

"She likes me best." Molly grinned at us, cuddling Harmony.

I wrapped my arms around Troy and he hugged me back tightly, picking me up. "You look good today."

I smiled. "Thank you. I'm in a really good mood today." I said shrugging.

He grinned. "Good, I'm glad." His arms lingered around me before he let me go. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, smiling at him gratefully. He gave Molly a hug before he sat down.

"There are my favorite people." Paul came out. "What can I get for you?"

"Coffee, Juice for Harmy." I said, looking over at her.

"Paw!" She reached up for him. "Paw! Paw!"

I grinned. "Look at that, she knows your name."

Paul laughed. "We have been working on it. Haven't we Princess?"

"Yeah!" She still reached out for him.

"Do you want some Juice?" He asked her. She nodded. "Molls?"

"Coffee."

"Me too." Troy said.

"I'll be right back." He left.

Troy looked at Molly and I. "What are you guys going to do today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." Molly replied. "Probably just hang out. I've been trying to figure out how to make the hot tub cold."

I laughed. "You didn't break it, did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"I'm sure if you don't turn the heater on it will be cool." Troy suggested, laughing.

"Maybe." I said, "We could all just go swimming at Paul's house." I smirked at Paul who was handing out coffee.

"I don't have a pool" Paul reminded us. "Did you get your wedding invites?"

"I haven't checked the mail in like a week." Molly said.

I laughed. "I haven't been here for a week."

"I got it." Troy said. "The date is saved."

"Did y'all stick with October 21st?" Molly asked, looking at him.

"Yep." He said with a big smile.

"What are you going to do with the shop?" I asked him.

"Actually were moving to a bigger location. I already shut down my other café. We are moving where that Taco Bell was on the corner." Paul said.

"Good! You'll only be one block away and not two." Molly said, grinning.

"We are closing the week before the wedding and they're going to renovate the place while were on the honeymoon. It should take about a month or so it should almost be finished by the time we get back." Paul said, smiling. "I'm really excited."

Troy grinned. "I'm happy for you."

"Me too. I want to help out any way I can." I said, smiling.

He grinned. "Well there is going to be an open mike opening night. Maybe my three favorite country stars will each sing a song?" He asked hopefully.

Molly laughed. "Of course we will."

Harmony burped and we all turned to her laughing. She laughed along with us before sucking on her juice again. I smoothed down the back of her hair and leaned back. We ordered our food and Paul walked away again. I glanced over at Troy and he was looking at me. Molly was looking at both of us.

She sighed. "I'm just going to come out and ask it. When are y'all getting back together?" She propped her chin on her hand.

I looked over at Troy and he looked at me. "We hadn't talked about it." I said, looking at her.

"I mean, I know y'all love each other. You have Harmony. You were depressed when you broke up. Y'all seem happier now that you're getting along again." Molly said shrugging. "It's bound to happen sooner or later."

"I don't know…" Troy said. His voice, confused, trailing off.

"I'm just saying. I want y'all to get back together. I think you should. Maybe not today but maybe not tomorrow but y'all are gonna get back together. You have to. You have one of those epic romances like Cinderella and prince charming." Troy rolled his eyes. "Like Johnny and June." She said smiling.

"We'll see Molly." I said, looking over at Harmony. She was getting antsy and hungry. Paul came back shortly with our food and took a quick seat with us to talk. When we were done I cleaned up Harmony while Troy paid the bill. We said our goodbyes to Paul and Troy. Molly, Harmony and I got into the car and drove back to the apartment.

Harmony rushed into her room to play and I followed her in. She looked along her bookshelf and picked out a book. I sat down leaning against her big teddy bear. Harmony sat in my lap with the book. "Tam I yam." She said, looking up at me.

I flipped the book over. "Green eggs and Ham?" I read the title.

"Daddy read." She said, opening to the first page.

"Daddy reads this to you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Oh, Sam I am." I now understood what she was saying. I started reading to her and she got bored half way though and played with a new toy.

"Hey Gab. I'm going to go to the gym. I'll be back later." She said.

"Bye Moll." I said after her. She closed the door behind her. "It's Harmy and Mama time."

"No."

I laughed. "What do you mean no? You should say yay!"

"Yay!" She giggled and ran over to me.

I wrapped her in a tight hug. "Mommy missed you so much. I never want to be away from you again." I pouted.

"Love you mama." She said, cuddling against me.

"I love you too Harmy Belle." I kissed the side of her head.

"Hamee." She said pointing to herself.

I giggled at her. "Yes, you are Harmy." I took her hand. "Harmy, Mommy." I put her hand on my chest.

"Mama, Hamee." She pointed to herself again.

"What color is this?" I asked her, pointing to the blue book.

"Boo." She said, sitting down in front of me.

"Good Job. High five." I held my hand up and she gave me a high five. I watched her play for an hour or so. She walked over to me and sat down with me.

"Mama." She said. "Mama, pak."

"You want to go to the park?" I asked her.

"Pe?" She said.

I smiled at her. "Daddy taught you a lot didn't he?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

I pouted. "Stop growing so fast."

"Mama pak." She said, tugging my hand.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I said, getting up. I grabbed my purse and I put her shoes back on. We walked to the elevator and she held my hand as we went down. We walked to my car and I pulled out the stroller in the trunk. I opened it and put her in. I buckled her in and closed my trunk. I rolled her back to the elevator and went up to the lobby. We walked out the front door and down the street to the park.

I took her out and put her in the swing. I pushed her and she giggled as she swung back and forth. I looked at all of the people. There were some couple with their kids, some moms, some dads. It made me think. I wanted to be a family with Troy. I did want to get back together someday but I guess right now is not the right time for that. We still had some things to work out and we had other, more important, things to worry about.

"Mama side." Harmony said, reaching up for me.

I stopped the swing and pulled her out. I pushed the stroller over near the play ground. I set her on the top of the slide and she did down with a big grin on her face. She walked up the stairs by herself and slid down again. I clapped for her. "Yay! Harmy is such a big girl."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands too, climbing up the structure again. "Mama!" She called out. I watched as she slid down again.

* * *

We played for a little bit longer until she started to get tired. I put her back in the stroller and I pushed her back towards the apartment. By the time we got in the elevator she was passed out in the stroller. My heels were killing my feet, I don't know why I wore them to the park. I put Harmony down to bed and kicked off my heels and curled up on the couch.

My phone vibrated from next to me. "Hello?" I asked.

"Turn on the radio." Troy tells me.

"What?"

"Hurry up, Turn it on 89.7. GO!" He orders. I popped up quickly and turned on the radio, to the station he told me to.

_"I just wanna be the only girl,_  
_You love all your life, life."_

"Oh my god." I said, a smile forming on my cheeks.

"I know!" He said. I could hear his grin on my face. "You did it."

"I can't believe I'm on the radio." I let out a breath.

"Congratulations." Troy said. "I'm really proud of you, you know? You worked really hard for this. You've literally wrote five albums now one of them is your own. I'm happy we got to share this moment together."

I smiled to myself, sitting on the floor by the radio. "Remember when we first heard your song on the radio? God, I was so close to kissing you that day. You were with Ashleigh."

"I wish I could go back in time and kiss you every moment I wanted to." He said with a sigh.

"Me too." I said quietly.

"I miss you." He said, sniffing.

"I miss you too." I admitted quietly. "Do you want to come over?"

Troy was quiet for a minute. "Um, okay. I guess that's better than going to the studio to listen to yourself sing." He chuckled.

"Oh, if you already had plans." I said, frowning a little bit.

"I didn't I was just lonely without Harmony." He said. "I'll be over there in ten."

"Okay. I'll see you then." I said hanging up with him. I went in my bathroom and checked my hair and make up. I reapplied my lipstick, waiting for him to come over.

There was a knock at my door and I got up kind of giddy. I answered the door and let Troy in. "Hey." He said, giving me a soft smile.

"Hey." I closed the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug.

I placed my hands on the back of his neck. "You look beautiful." He said, his hands resting on my waist.

"You look handsome as always." I ran my fingertips along the back of his hair.

He pulled me a little closer. God, we knew what was going to happen but it was taking for- My thoughts were cut off by his lips on mine. I melted into him, kissing his lips softly. It just felt so good to be back in his arms again. I missed him even when I didn't allow myself to. His warm tongue probed my bottom lip, sucking lightly. I parted my lips letting him further explore my mouth with his tongue.

We stood there for a moment that seemed like it was never going to end, not that I wanted it to. His lips finally pulled away from mine. He met me again for a few soft pecks before resting his forehead against mine. "God, how I've missed you."

* * *

**Being late to school and uploading early. What is going on today? I've been having like an off month. Where the hell did march go? Can somebody tell me? Anyways, the other day i think i wrote like the dirtiest oneshot i've ever written. LOL. So awkward when i talk about it. My one year anniversary is comming up soon. I can't believe it's been a year. My writing got DRASTICALLY better over the last year. I would say go look at my first story but i deleted it because it was a mess. Maybe i'll revamp it. Who knows. Y'all know me. I'm full of surprises ;) I love you all.**

**Don't forget to review!**

All your life-The Band Perry


	18. A Million Second Chances

I heard a knock at my door. I looked at the time. It was a little after six at night. I opened the door to see Troy holding a bottle of wine in his hands. "Congratulations." He said, with a wide grin.

Today was the day my album released. I didn't really do much today, I've been getting calls from everybody I know to tell me how great it was. Me and Harmy bought it on iTunes and listened through it together. She let me know which songs she liked by her silent treatment. I hadn't talked to Troy today so I wasn't surprised when he turned up.

"Thank You." I said, letting him in the apartment. Molly had left an hour ago to the gym.

"This is for you. When the album goes platinum." Troy said, handing me the bottle of wine. "I bought it on iTunes and it is already in the top 100 of the country genre."

I smiled at him, pecking his lips gently. We weren't back together just yet. We spent a lot more time together as a family. We were really getting comfortable with each other again. "I'll go put it in the kitchen. Harmony's in her room, you can go surprise her."

I said, walking into the kitchen. I set the wine on the rack and cleaned up the kitchen a little bit. "So." Troy said. I turned around and he was holding Harmony. "I think we should go out, the three of us."

"Is that why you're all dressed up?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yes." He grinned. "Go put a pretty dress on and some heels and we can go eat somewhere nice."

I stared at him for a minute. "Okay."

Troy grinned widely. "Great, I'll get Harmony ready."

I walked into my room and I looked through my closet, deciding what to wear. I pulled out two dressed a black one and a red one. I got undressed and was still un decided what to wear. "Troy." I called out.

"Coming." He said. He walked in my room with Harmony.

"Should I wear red, or black?" I asked, holding each one of them up.

He just stared at me. His eyes scanning me from head to toe. He bit his bottom lip. "Red."

"Wed." Harmy confirmed. I smiled at them.

"Red it is." I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. I took off my bra and tossed it away. It was a strapless dress. "Come zip it for me." I said, biting my lip.

Troy walked over to me, putting Harmony on my bed. He moved all my hair over my shoulder. His fingertip glided along my bare back, giving me chills. He zipped up my dress and kissed the back of my neck gently. He moved my hair back and I turned around. "Beautiful." He said softly, pushing a strand on hair behind my ear. I bit my bottom lip, blushing lightly. His fingertips trailed down my arm, taking my hand. He kissed the back of it before setting it back down. "I'll let you finish getting ready."

"Okay." I whispered back to him. He pulled his eyes away from mine and picked up Harmony who was bouncing on my bed. He walked out the room, closing the door behind him. I shook whatever just happened off and searched for shoes to wear. I pulled on black heels and walked into the bathroom. I put some makeup on and I couldn't focus. I felt the place where Troy's lips touched was burning. I put on some lipstick and I walked out of my bathroom, teasing my hair up a little bit.

I walked out the room, grabbing my phone, putting it in the pocket of my dress. "Wow." Troy said, looking at me.

I smiled. "What?"

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met." He said, grinning.

"Oh stop." I said, walking over to him. "Let's go."

He lead me out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. He let Harmony walk between us. "Mama" She said, looking up at me.

"Yes baby?" I looked over at her.

"Where going?" She asked, looking at me.

"I don't know baby. You have to ask daddy." I said, as we stepped into the elevator.

"Daddy, where going?" She asked him.

"We're going to eat." He said. "Do you like to eat?"

"Yeah." She said, wiggling from his arms. He put her down and she started pushing buttons.

"Harmony, what did Mommy tell you about pushing the buttons?" I asked, picking her up.

"buttins." She said, looking up at me.

Troy smiled. "Remember the word daddy taught you?" He asked her.

"No." She said.

"Gabriella." He reminded her.

"Babrela." She said.

I laughed. "Can you say Troy?"

"Toy?" She asked excitedly.

"No baby. Troy." I said, more slowly.

"Toy." She said just as slowly.

"She will one day." Troy said chuckling. He picked up Harmony again as the elevator doors opened. We walked over to out to the lobby and to his car which was sitting out front. He put Harmony in the backseat and I got in the passenger seat. He got in the car and started the car with no problem.

"What happened to your blower thing?" I asked, him.

"They took it out. I'm on the honors system now." He said, starting to drive slowly. "It took a lot of bargaining, a note from Gino and my doctor. I've been on my best behavior. I don't even want to be near alcohol any more." He said.

I grinned at him. "Good, I'm proud of you." I rubbed his leg gently. We turned into the parking lot next to Blackwell's. I smirked. "Were having a fancy dinner at Blackwell's." I asked.

"I've got something up my sleeve Gab. Don't worry about it." He winked as he got out of the car.

I got out and took Harmony out of her seat. I set her down and held her hand as we walked towards the building. Troy walked with us with his hand on my back. He kissed the top of my head as we neared the front door. He opened the door for me and I bent over, picking up Harmony. I looked at my daughter as we walked in.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

I jumped a little bit my head shooting over to the crowd of people. Molly, Chad, Kelsi, Mom, Dad, Jack, Lucille, Paul, Lauren, the Boys, A couple of old friends from school and people from the label were smiling back at me. I looked over at Troy. "You set this up?"

He nodded, grinning. "You deserve it." Troy said, taking Harmony from me. "Go greet your guests."

I rushed over to my mom, giving her and dad a big hug. "Oh, I missed you guys." I said, smiling at them. "Thank you for coming."

"We're so proud of you Baby. We know David is too. If you must know, Me, your dad, Jack, and Lucille went to every place that sold CD's and bought every copy before we left. We gave one to everybody that was on our flight over here." Mom said, smiling.

"Mom!" I laughed, "You didn't! How embarrassing."

"What can we say? We're proud parents." Dad said grinning.

I shook my head at them. "I'm walking away now. Jack!" I wrapped my arms around Troy's dad. "Hey."

"You look beautiful." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Doesn't she honey?"

"You look amazing, really. You look so happy. Very different than last time you were home." Lucy said, touching my hair. "Love what you did with your hair. Such a pretty color."

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "How was the flight over here, y'all must have been rushing?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, Troy had planned this when he was last in Albuquerque."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. He set everything up." Lucy confirmed.

I shook my head with a grin. "You raised one hell of a son."

She laughed. "Don't I know it."

I moved on to Chad who was holding Kelsi's hand. "Okay, what the hell is this?" I asked, grinning at both of them.

Kelsi blushed, looking away. It reminded me of High School when she was most bashful. "It's new." She said, shrugging a little bit.

"I called it." I said, looking at Chad with a smirk. "How are y'all working it out?"

"Well I moved to New York a couple weeks ago to be with her." Chad said, scratching the back of his head.

I grinned. "I'm so happy for you guys." I gave them a hug. "You're so cute together."

Kelsi laughed. "Thanks Gabi."

"Hey Lauren." I said. "Paul ditched you already?"

"He's taking something out of the oven." She laughed. "I can't take that man out of the kitchen."

"This is true." I said, smiling. "Less than two months. Are you excited?"

She nodded. "I really am. Everything is planned we just need to do it."

"Did you pick a song yet?" I asked her.

"Paul picked the song. I have no idea what it is." She said honestly. "I'm a little nervous about it."

I smiled. "You shouldn't be. It's not like Paul isn't going to make me sing like some rap song."

She laughed. "Oh god."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine." She gave me a thankful smile as I moved on to Molly. "You knew about this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"I'm not even going to say hi to you. I see you every day."

She scoffed. "Rude."

I laughed, hugging her tightly. "I love you Molls."

"Love you too Gabs." She hugged me back tightly.

I made my way over towards some old friends from school who were pretty star struck. I greeted people from the label too. They were very pleased with the album and how it was doing so far. They were still talking numbers when I walked away from them. Harmony was laying on my mom's chest. I looked around the room for Troy but I couldn't find him. I walked over to Joey who was talking to Timmy.

"Hey Beautiful." Tim said, winking at me.

I shook my head at him, smiling. "Do you know where Troy is?"

"Right there." Joey pointed behind me.

I turned around and Troy tapped on the microphone. Kevin was sitting with a guitar in his hands, Ray was on the other side with a drum on the stand, twirling his drum sticks. "Hello all. Can I just have your attention real quick?" Everybody's murmurs quieted down. "Thank you. I wanted to say a little something about our Gabi. As Y'all know we've been friends for forever now, we have Harmony and even though we had some ups and downs she's still my best friend. I honestly wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Gabi. I don't know if I could ever make anything up to you but I want to try. This one's for you."

Kevin started strumming on his guitar before Ray joined in on his drum.

_"I am insensitive_  
_I have a tendency to pay more attention to the things that I need._  
_Sometimes I drink too much_  
_Sometimes I test your trust_  
_Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me_

_I'm hard to love, hard to love_  
_No, I don't make it easy_  
_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_  
_I'm hard to love, hard to love_  
_You say that you need me_  
_I don't deserve it_  
_But I love that you love me, good."_

He grinned at me as he sang. I smiled up at him, crossing one leg over the other, watching him.

_"I am a short fuse_  
_I am a wreaking ball_  
_Crashing into your heart like I do._  
_You're like a Sunday morning_  
_Full of grace and full of Jesus_  
_I wish that I could be more like you._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love_  
_No I don't make it easy_  
_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_  
_I'm hard to love, hard to love_  
_You say that you need me_  
_I don't deserve it_  
_But I love that you love me, good._  
_Love me good._

_Girl, you've given me a million second chances._  
_And I don't ever wanna take you for granted_  
_I'm just a man, I'm just a man._

_Hard to love, hard to love_  
_No, I don't make it easy_  
_And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood._  
_I'm hard to love, hard to love_  
_And you say that you need me_  
_I don't deserve it_  
_But I love that you love me._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love_  
_I don't make it easy_  
_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_  
_I'm hard to love, hard to love_  
_You say that you need me_  
_I don't deserve it_  
_But I love that you love me, good._  
_You love me good._  
_Love me good."_

We all clapped for him and I cheered, grinning up at him. "Congrats Gabi for releasing your first album. It's completely amazing and Harmy and Me couldn't be more proud of you."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him tightly. "That song was perfect Troy. I loved it. I love you." I said, hiding my face in his neck.

"I love you too Gab." He said, hugging me closer.

"I'm getting Déjà vu. I'm not going to catch you making out in the kitchen like last time, am I?" Ray said over the microphone.

"Shut up Ray." Troy and I called out to him at the same time.

Everybody started laughing. God, today was such a good day. Troy rested his head against mine, rubbing my back slowly. "Sorry to break up this love fest but Harmy wants her mama." Mom said. I pulled away from Troy and Harmony was reaching for me. She laid her head on my chest. "I fed her, she's really tired."

"You sleepy baby?" I asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." She said, rubbing her eyes. I rubbed her back slowly.

"I could take her home and you can enjoy the party." Troy offered, looking at me. He played with Harmony's hair.

"I was thinking about heading out soon anyway. I'm so tired." I said, giving him a small smile. "Do you want to take us back to the apartment?"

"Yeah, of course." He said, kissing my forehead. "Let me take her so you can say goodbye to everyone."

* * *

I looked down at my daughter, she was already passed out on my shoulder. I carefully handed her over, making sure she was okay before I said my goodbyes. I met Troy at his car ten minutes later. I got in and Harmony was already buckled in. I leaned against Troy's arm as he drove me two blocks back to the apartment. He parked in guest parking and he got Harmony out.

"Everything is planned for Harmy's birthday." I said, as we got in the elevator.

"I can't believe she'll be two in two weeks." He said looking at our child.

"These two years flew by." I said, looking at both of them.

"It's been hard." He said quietly.

"It's been hell." I corrected. He smiled at me apologetically. "I'm ready to put it all behind me." I said looking up at him.

"Me too. I'm ready to focus on our family and my music." He said.

"Are you still going to rehab?" I asked him.

"Yes. I mean I'm doing good now but I want to be the best for you and Harmony. I want to sit with you and have a beer or a glass of wine at our wedding or something. I want to be okay with doing those things and not get too out of hand." He said, kissing the side of Harmony's head.

"You'll be fine Troy. I believe in you." I said, looking up at him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I cuddled against him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss Harmony." He said, shutting his eyes.

I sighed. "I know. I don't know if I'll be able to handle six months away from her. By the time I see her again she's going to be ready to go off to school."

Troy frowned. "Don't remind me. Let's not talk about it."

I smiled. "Okay." The elevator finally dinged and we stepped out into the hall way. I opened the apartment and Troy changed Harmony, putting her in her crib. "We need to start potty training her." I said, standing in the door way.

"I'm going to start. I bought her a Princess potty. She wanted the Toy story one because it had an Cowbo, like daddy." Troy said, chuckling.

"Cowbo, how cute." I said grinning. He laid her in her crib and made his way towards me. I shut out the lights and we walked into the living room. "Do you have to go pick up anybody?" I asked him.

"Nah, they have the truck and Molly has your car." He said.

I nodded. "Do you want to stay?" He quirked his eyebrow at me. "We can cuddle." I grinned at him.

He smiled. "You know I can't resist you Montez." He pulled me closer to him. I led him to my room and I took out one of Troy's old shirts. "Isn't that mine?"

"Who's else would it be?" I asked him, turning around. "Unzip me." I said, looking back at him.

He moved my hair out of his way and unzipped my dress, leaving a kiss in between my shoulder blades. I let the dress drop and I covered my body in the t-shirt. I hung up the dress putting it back in the closet. Troy was already climbing in the bed. I turned off the lights and climbed in with him. He spooned me, his hand slipped underneath my shirt and rested against my bare stomach.

We laid in silence for a couple moments enjoying each others company. I missed having his arms wrapped around me tightly. I kissed his bicep which he rested comfortably beneath my neck. "Mmm, have you been working out?" I asked feeling his arms.

"I've been doing some push ups." He said, grinning.

"Really now?" I asked him. He moved my hair out of his way. "I like it."

Troy chuckled. "I'm glad you do. I've been playing some ball too, at the gym."

"Basketball?"

"Yeah. I've been playing pick up games with the boys." He said.

I burst out laughing. "I cannot imagine Ray, Kevin or Tim playing basketball."

"Kev is pretty good." Troy said chuckling. "I'm teaching Tim and Ray."

I couldn't stop giggling. "I can just imagine. I bet they're terrible."

"Not terrible, just not good." He said, laughing. "You should come down and watch sometimes. It's pretty interesting."

I cuddled against him, closing my eyes. I laced my fingers with his that were resting on my stomach. I felt his thumb brush against my empty ring finger. "Troy?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He answered quietly.

I sighed. "Do you want to marry me still?"

"Why would you ask me that?" He asked. I felt him tighten his grip on me.

"I just want to know." I said quietly.

He let out a breath. "I never not wanted to marry you."

I turned around in his arms. He moved both of his arms around my waist. I pressed my stomach up against his. I moved his hair out of his eyes, pushing it back slowly. I kissed his lips slowly. "We'll get married one day." I said quietly, looking at him. "There is no one else I want to be with."

"I love you." He mumbled, kissing my lips again.

"I love you too." I said, resting my head against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I felt Troy playing with my hair. I closed my eyes, resting against his chest. I prayed to God it would be smooth sailing from here. I never want to be without him again. I wanted to be a proper family for Harmony. She deserved seeing both parents all the time. I was determined to get that back for me and for her.

* * *

**Another morning update... Whaaat. Well it is morning where i am. I've been waking up 20 minutes before my alarm. Happy Thursday. I officially have 4 more days left in my school before a two week spring break. YAAAAY. I really want to see SpringBreakers and nobody will come see it with me. Have any of y'all seen it yet? I know with all the spoilers i get i'm still going to be surprised when i watch it. lol. Okay. I'm done. I love you all. Don't forget to review!**

**Song:**  
**Hard to Love- Lee Brice. (If i could put a heart right here, i'd put three)**


	19. You're All I See

"Hello?" I asked rushing into the grocery store with Harmony who was still in her pajamas.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Troy asked me.

"Troy. I have to get to the park, set up. I have to make sure the bounce house is coming. I'm getting the cake right now and I have nowhere to put it. I ordered four pizzas that need to be picked up. Harmony's not ready and I'm not ready." I said breathlessly. "I don't have time to talk."

"That's why I called. I want to help. She's my daughter too." Troy said. "What do you need me to do? I'll do it."

I let out a breath of relief. "Go to the park. I'll meet you there with the decorations. Go fucking buck wild. I don't care. Oh, you can call the bounce house people too. I'll give you their number when I get there. I'll take Harmony home, get her bathed and ready."

"Mom will come with me, she'll help me set up." Troy said.

I made my way over to the bakery. "My parents didn't get in until late last night so I'm sure they're still sleeping. Hold on." I looked at the lady. "Hi, I ordered a cake. It's vanilla with strawberries in the middle. Says Happy Birthday Harmony on it." I handed her the ticket they gave me.

"I'll go get it." She said with a bright smile.

"Hey, sorry." I said sighing. "I've been so stressed out this week with Harmony being sick. She's finally feeling better. I have to pick up her pictures too. Fuck."

"Gabi, we can do that tomorrow. Just relax." He said. "How does the cake look?"

"I don't know she's coming back right now." I watched the lady come back and open the cake box. "Happy Birthday HAMrony. Um, Troy, did we name our daughter HAMrony?"

"Name her what?" He replied.

"Is your name Hamrony?" I asked my daughter.

"No." She said, sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Who in the right mind would name their child Hamrony and for Christ's sake why is it on my daughters cake? I need you to re-do it. I'll pay extra I don't care. Her name is Harmony. H-A-R-M-O-N-Y. I'll be back at noon." I said.

The lady just looked at me wide eyed. "I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

"Thank you." I said, starting to calm down a little bit.

"Wow." Troy said, laughing a little bit.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." I said, hanging up the phone without saying goodbye. I rubbed my temples as she gave me the second ticket. I pushed Harmony in the empty cart back to my car. I put Harmony in and buckled her up. She whined a little bit. "I know, Mommy's annoyed too."

I got in the car and drove down to the park where Troy and Lucy were waiting for me. I took the box of decorations out of the trunk and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said, looking through it. "You alright?"

"I'm sorry I hung up on you." I said, looking up at him.

"It's alright. Unleash all your frustrations now so we can be in a good mood for the party, alright?" He said, kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes, leaning against him for a minute. "Alright. I have to go get ready. Thank you for this." I pulled out the business card for the bounce house place from my pocket and handed it to them. "Make sure it's the pick princess one. If they try to bring you anything else, send that shit back."

He grinned. "Okay." He kissed my lips gently. "You're kinda hot when you're a hard ass." He winked at me.

"Get used to it babe." I said laughing a little bit. I walked back to the car and took Harmony back to the apartment. I took a quick shower and got ready before I put her in. I put her in a pretty dress and I did her hair. I let her play for a little bit before I did my own hair and make up.

* * *

"Gabi!" Molly called as she walked into the apartment. I dropped her off at the gym before I went to the store.

"Molly." I called back to her.

She came and found me in the bathroom. "Where's the cake?"

I groaned. "They messed it up." I spread some lipstick on my lips, looking at myself again before I looked at her.

"Did they get the wrath of Gabi?" Molly asked, amused.

"Hell yeah they did." I turned off the light and we walked out. "When are you going to show at the party?" I asked her.

"I don't know, why?"

"Can you pick up the cake for me at noon? I have to go pick up the pizza at 12:30 and I don't think I can drive across town to make it to both places." I said, giving her a smile.

"I'll pick up the cake." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. My cell started ringing. I wiped the lipstick off her cheek and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Hello?"

Troy cleared his throat. "Hey. Bouncer is here, getting blown up."

"Perfect. Is it the right one?" I asked.

"Yes. Purple and green spotted dinosaur right?"

I groaned. "No! Not Barney! I wanted a pink one."

Troy laughed. "I was kidding. It was the right one. Relax."

"I'm going to kick your ass Troy Bolton." I said, through gritted teeth.

"I love when you talk dirty to me. I'll see you soon. Bye" He hung up on me.

I scoffed. "That… man."

Molly laughed, watching me. "I'm going to go get ready."

"Alright. We'll see you at the park." I called out. My phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't get that tone with me. I was just going to ask you about the drinks." Troy said.

"Fuck, Drinks." I sighed. "Today is not my day."

"You're right. It's Harmony's so let's get you down here. My dad just got here with your parents. They can watch Harmony while we go to the store and get drinks." Troy said calmly.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up on him again and picked up Harmony. "Let's go see Daddy."

"Daddy!" She said excitedly. "We got pahte?"

"Yes we're having a party." I said. "For you remember because why?"

"Two!" She said, holding up two fingers.

"Smart girl!" I said, grinning at her.

* * *

I dropped Harmony off with Troy and my parents at the park. We hopped in the truck taking the long way to the grocery store. We grabbed a cart and walked down the soda aisle. I leaned against Troy's arm, holding his hand. I relaxed against him, my eyes scanning for what we should buy.

"I think we should keep it simple." Troy said. "Coke, Diet, Water, juice."

"And Dr. Pepper." I said, looking up at him.

He smiled. "Of course Dr. Pepper."

"Good thing it's Labor day weekend and everything is on sale." I laughed to myself. I let go of Troy and he started piling things in the cart.

"Good thing I put the ice chests in the truck." He grinned. "You can ask for help you know."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think you're doing right now?" I asked, nudging him.

I picked up some ice as well and put all the beverages into the ice chests we had. Troy drove back to the park and we sat in his truck for a minute. "Harmony's two." He said.

"I know." I said, sighing.

"I'm going to miss her third birthday." He said, monotone.

"Harmy and Me will go see you on her birthday. We'll spend it with you." I said, scooting closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me. "Promise."

He pressed his lips into my hair. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I heard from a little birdie that a beautiful up and coming country star is performing at the CMA's this year." Troy said.

"Really, who?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Her name rhymes with Shmabriella."

I smirked at him. "Shmabriella? Really?"

Troy laughed. "Hey it took me a good ten seconds to come up with that."

"Whatever." I said, leaning against him again. "Wait me?" I said, looking at him, excitedly.

"Joey got the call yesterday while we were at the studio." Troy said grinning.

"Studio? Why were you at the studio?" I asked him.

His smile got even bigger. "You know, I was just finishing a song I recorded with Jason and Luke."

"What!" I squealed. "No way!"

He nodded. "Comes out the day after Paul's wedding."

"I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to hear it." I said, smiling at him. I kissed his lips gently. He pulled me closer to him. Somebody smacked the window, breaking us apart.

"Stop making out. We have a party going on!" Kevin said. The boy's were standing on the driver side. Tim, holding Harmony.

I laughed and Troy rolled down the window. "While you're here, get the two ice chests out of the back of the truck." I said grinning.

They grumbled but did it anyway. I got out of the truck, stretching. "Mama!" Harmony ran over to me when Tim put her down. "Bowce."

"You want to bounce?" I asked her.

She nodded, pulling me over to the pick bounce house. I helped her in as I kicked off my shoes and climbed in with her. I held her hands as I started bouncing. Tim, Ray and Kevin got with us, double bouncing me and Harmony. She couldn't stop giggling. A rush of kids from Mommy and Me got in and the boys decided it was time to get out. I crawled out with them and Harmony didn't really notice.

"You just came out of there?" Sara, one of the moms form Mommy and Me asked.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly. "Good exercise. My legs are going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Me and Justin did that for Alex's birthday. It hurt to walk for a week." Sara said laughing.

"Oh no. I better break out the ice." I smiled at her as I walked over to the ice chest pulling out of a water. I took a quick drink and sat down on the bench.

A little kid ran over to me. "This is for Harmony, Miss Gabi." He handed me a box.

"Thank you Devin." I said, taking the box. Devin was a brother of a little girl named Kaya that Harmy and me went to class with and went on play dates with. He ran towards the park and I sighed.

"How are you doing?" Mom asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm sad. My baby is already two." I said pouting.

"I remember David's second birthday. Now that I think about it, I think you were conceived that day."

"MOM!" I yelled at her. "Oh my god! I don't need to know that." She laughed as I got up, walking away from her.

Troy walked over to me, looking at me weird. "What just happened?"

"Apparently I was conceived on David's second birthday." I said. Troy made a face. "Yeah, I know."

"Who told you that?" He asked me.

"My mother." I shook my head. We looked back at her and she started laughing again. "She's mocking me."

Troy chuckled. "Come on, we have some people to greet."

We greeted more people as they came. Troy left to go get the pizza. Harmony was taking a power nap on Troy's Mom. I saw Molly walking up with the cake. I walked over to her. "Stop." I ordered. I opened the box and the cake was perfect. I let out a breath. "Okay. I'll take it."

Molly laughed at me. "Hello to you too."

"Sorry, I've been worrying about this since they got it wrong the first time." I let out a deep breath. "Once Troy get's back I can relax."

She smiled. "He was right behind me, I think I passed him up at a light. Where's the birthday girl?"

"Sleeping. She's been in the bouncer since they put it up." I exaggerated. Molly smiled. "Oh there's Troy. I'm going to go help him." I rushed over to Troy and I shut the trunk for him.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Welcome. Come on, I'm hungry." I rubbed his back as we walked over to our area.

I woke Harmony up to eat. We ate together and we did the cake before we opened presents. She got lots of clothes and lots of cool toys. She headed back to the bouncer and I shook my head at her. I started cleaning up a little bit. We only had another hour or so before they were coming to take it down so I let her bounce her heart out. The party had gone smoothly. No disappearing kids or injuries. A couple of meltdowns but nothing we couldn't handle.

Harmony had a blast in her bounce house. The other kids loved it two. The Boys went in there and played with the kids a little bit, it was cute. I couldn't get Troy in there though. I avoided mom so she couldn't tell me any more stories about conceiving my brother and I. Mom, Dad, Jack and Lucy stayed in their little grandparent corner for the most part. They didn't really know any body so they just talked amongst themselves.

We put all the presents and stuff in my car. The big stuff went in the truck and Harmony went with Our parents back to Troy's house. We were going to let them have her for a little while. Troy and I were heading back to the apartment to discuss what we were going to do with presents. I was ready for a nap though. I was exhausted and my legs still hurt from the bounce house.

Troy helped me take the stuff up to my place. We set it all down in the living room before sitting on the couch. "We are going to have some Major packing to do." I said sighing.

"I know. I don't know how were going to get all of Harmy's shit to Albuquerque." Troy said, scratching the back of his head.

"We need to go through it. Pack all her baby clothes away…" I trailed off.

"We're going to keep them?" Troy asked.

"Of course we're going to keep them!" I said, looking at him. "She's our baby Troy. She might be the only one we ever have."

"I'm sure we'll have more kids." He said, looking at me. "Do you want more kids?"

I nodded. "I do but it might not happen. It's still sentimental. I'm sure your mom still has some of your baby clothes too."

"I don't know, I never really asked." He shrugged.

"Anyway. We need to pack her baby clothes. Maybe we can pack her bigger clothes and send them home with your parents. Along with some toy's that she won't be able to play with now." I suggested.

"That sounds fine." Troy asked, rubbing my leg. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest. He sighed, playing with my hair. I yawned, getting comfortable against him. "Sometimes I can't believe we had a kid."

I laughed a little. "Me too. I can't believe I didn't know I was pregnant. You were in Asia, I was in labor. That was a crazy day."

"I didn't believe you when you told me. It took forever to sink in. I told Molly first then the word spread and everybody was congratulating me and I was warming up to the idea. Then Molly said we should name it after David then I got really excited." Troy said grinning.

I licked my lips. "Once I saw her I fell in love." I said, smiling. "If we ever have try to have another baby I'm going to be super paranoid about it. I'm happy I didn't gain that much weight but I think I'd look cute with a baby bump." I looked up at Troy and he was spacing out. "Am I scaring you?"

Troy laughed. "No. You would look cute pregnant… visibly pregnant, though."

"I want to hear the heartbeat. I want to watch it grow. I want to feel it move and kick. I want to see your face when you feel it kick. Harmony would be a good big sister." I said, rubbing Troy's arm.

"She would." Troy nodded in agreement.

"Not now though. After we're married." I decided, hugging on his arm.

"Yes, after were married."

* * *

The next day we started packing up her bigger clothes because our parents were leaving in a couple of days. We finished the bigger clothes, putting them in an extra suitcase we had. Troy and I were at the house as we packed away Harmony's baby clothes. I didn't want to put them away. I wanted Harmy to be that small again. I pouted at Troy.

"I'm getting empty nest syndrome." I said, holding up an 'I love mommy' onsie.

"We decided yesterday, no kids yet." Troy said, looking at me.

"We're going to need a bigger house when we have more kids." I said, looking at him. "We could keep this one, buy one in Albuquerque so we don't have to go to separate houses."

"We could always add on." Troy suggested, shrugging. "I don't want to leave the house Harmony grew up in."

"Neither do I, but she's only two, she's not really grown." I said, laughing a little.

"Coming from the woman with Empty Nest syndrome." Troy teased.

"Don't mock me. You're going to be sorry two when your little girl comes home with a douche bag boyfriend and her belly button pierced." I said looking at him.

His face immediately hardened. "Once I'm out of rehab, I'm buying a gun."

I smirked at him and he threw a onsie at me. We finished packing her baby things, putting it up into the attic of the house. Harmony was in the play room with Lucy. Jack and dad were watching sports and my mom was cooking something. We lingered in Harmony's room for a little bit, enjoying the time for ourselves.

"How long do you think it will take you to feel secure enough to get out of rehab?" I asked him, sitting on the rocking chair. He sat on the floor in front of me.

"I don't know. Hopefully less than the time I planned. I hope before Harmony's birthday." He said, his blue eyes shining at me. "Did you get tour dates yet?"

"We kick off in Nashville on December 20th. So I think we should fly out on the 22nd to Albuquerque for Christmas. I'll fly to Georgia on New Years day because the bus will already be there." I said, looking over at him.

Troy nodded. "I'll probably leave on the fifth then and check in on the sixth."

"So it's all settled?" I asked him.

"Yup." He said quietly.

"It's going to be hard." I said, looking up at him.

"I know but we can make it. We've endured worse." He said with a half hearted smile. I got off the chair and climbed in his lap. "It sucks."

"I know." I ran my fingers though his hair slowly. "Just don't fall in love with some other patient in Rehab."

He laughed. "I would never. Don't fall in love with some roadie."

I kissed his lips gently. "You're all I see." I mumbled against his lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. I leaned my head back against his chest.

We both looked up at the door when we saw my mom knocking. "Foods ready if you're hungry." She said, smiling at us.

"Well be down in a minute, ma." I said, smiling up at her. She nodded with a knowing smile and walked out of the room.

* * *

**I know I didn't uodate yesterday. It was a busy day but there will be a new chapter tomorrow. I think that's it until tomorrow. Happy Saturday. Don't forget to Review!**

**LOL hisboo13- I think you're completely right about the springbreakers thing. That's kinda why i want to go see it so bad.**


	20. You've Been Stretched to Your Limits

Harmony, Troy and I walked into the church on a beautiful October afternoon. Troy and Harm took a seat while I gave Paul a big hug. He was getting married today. We talked about the song and he was the sweetest guy. Lauren had no idea but I was sure she was going to love it. Paul gave me a tight hug, pulling away to smile at me.

"You're getting married!" I said excitedly.

"I know, It's completely surreal." Paul said with a huge grin. "I really want to thank you for performing for us. I know a lot of our family is pretty star struck right now."

I laughed. "That's just because Troy and Molly are here."

"When are y'all getting married?" He asked, grinning.

I smiled. "Within the next five years, I promise." I winked at him. Everybody was rushing to their places. "It's time." I said, excitedly. I gave him another hug before I rushed over to my seat.

Harmony crawled in my lap. " Paw!" She said, pointing up at Paul.

"Yes baby, that's Paul. We have to be quiet okay?" I whispered to her. "Shh."

"Oh, Ssss" She put her finger on her lip.

I smiled at her, hugging her close to me. Troy pulled me and I leaned against him. The organ started to play and the doors opened. Everybody stood up as Lauren came floating down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Her dress was floor length and form fitting against her slender body. Paul had the biggest grin on his face as she walked up to him.

They exchanged some words before the man behind them started talking. The wedding was definitely a tear jerker. I was so happy for Paul and Lauren, they deserved a wonderful, happy life together. A Happy ever after. I leaned against Troy, focusing on the words they were exchanging. I wanted everything they were talking about. Sharing my life with one person, relying on each other and going through the rest of life together. I wanted to only get married once. I wanted to grow old with one person, watch our children become adults, then parents and watch their kids grow. Everything about marriage was beautiful.

They were announced husband and wife, kissing each other to seal the deal. The grins on their faces were priceless. They waved as they walked down the aisle. Everybody started filing out and I gave Troy our daughter who had fallen asleep on me. Troy started chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"She drooled on your boob." He said, pointing to the wet patch on my blue dress.

I rolled my eyes. "Perks of being a mom."

We walked out and drove over to the reception place. Ray, Tim and Kevin had already set their instruments on the stage. Molly, Troy, and I were going to switch off singing ever couple of songs. We only had to do it for an hour and a half so between three of us it shouldn't be that bad. We were all seated while Paul's brother stood up to do the toast. Laurens best friend Ellie did her toast as well. We were served dinner and beverages. While every one was winding down, we handed off Harmony to Molly.

Troy and I went up on stage with the boys. I tapped on the microphone. "Hey, ya'll I'd like to bring the bride and groom up for the first dance. Some of y'all are wondering how this beautiful couple knows three people like us. I actually worked at Blackwell's café when it first opened. Paul and I became really good friends. Paul is an amazing guy and he and Lauren are perfect for each other. This is for you Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell." I said with a smile.

They boy's started playing slowly. Troy and I moved the microphone stands out of the way. Troy started off the song, holding my hand. He turned to me with a big grin on his face.

_"I'm gonna be here for you baby,_  
_I'll be a man of my word_  
_Speak a language in a voice that you have never heard_  
_I wanna sleep with you forever_  
_And I wanna die in your arms_  
_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you_  
_Like nobody loves you_  
_And I'll earn your trust_  
_Making memories of us._

_I wanna honor your mother_  
_I wanna learn from your pa_  
_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_  
_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_  
_A man among men_  
_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you_  
_Like nobody loves you_  
_And I'll earn your trust_  
_Making memories of us."_

We did a little interlude while we watched Paul and Lauren dance. I sang the next part of the song, looking over at Troy.

_"We'll follow the rainbow_  
_Wherever the four winds blow_  
_And there'll be a new day_  
_Coming your way_  
_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_  
_This you know somehow_  
_You've been stretched to your limits_  
_But you're alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_  
_If there's life after this_  
_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you_  
_Like nobody loves you_  
_And I'll earn your trust_  
_Making memories of us._

_And I'm gonna love you_  
_Like nobody loves you_  
_And I'll win your trust_  
_Making memories of us."_

Everybody clapped and Troy walked off the stage. "Give it up for Troy Bolton." I said, clapping my hands after words. After the applause died down. "Let me tell you a little story about Paul. When I first started working at Blackwell's. I was, and forever will be his favorite waitress." I winked at him and laughed. "But I wouldn't call him anything other than Mr. Blackwell. He thought this was the most infuriating thing ever so he called me Gabriella for two minutes until he called me superstar."

I did a cover of a song and sang one of my own. I took a quick water break and picked up the microphone again. "Paul and Lauren saved my life more than once. Paul literally saved my life. I am severely allergic to olives and I ate a sandwich with olives in it. I started reacting to the olives and I didn't have any medicine so I rushed out to walk to the hospital and I guess I fainted and Paul caught me. Thank you, again, Paul. Lauren is amazing. She can work from home and look after my two year old sometimes. I cannot thank you both enough for everything you do for me. I love you both." They both beamed up at me. "Now I believe it's Mr. Troy Bolton's turn to sing for y'all."

Troy came up and gave me a quick kiss before I walked off. "Give it up for the beautiful Gabriella Montez. I like her idea of little anecdotes between sets. Blackwell's is a big part of my life now. It's our go-to place. I go there way more than I should. They have the best coffee in Nashville." Troy joked. "Paul is much more than a café owner. He's a business man, a friend, a therapist, an advice giver, and now a husband. Gabi, Harmony and I love you both to death. You will always be a part of our family."

I watched Troy speak before I walked over to the table we were sitting at. Molly was sitting with Harmony on her lap. She crawled off and walked over to me. I picked her up and brought her to the dance floor. I danced with my daughter to Troy singing one of his songs. Molly had gotten up and was now dancing with some guy that asked her to dance.

I walked over to where Lauren and Paul were now sitting. Harmy was falling asleep in my lap again. "This wedding is so nice." I said smiling.

"Thank you, Gabi. Thank you for singing too." Lauren said, smiling. "We'll give you some money when we get back."

"Oh honey, you don't have to pay us. I'm more than happy to do it for you. Like Troy said, we're family." Lauren reached over to give me a hug. "Where are y'all going for your honeymoon?"

"Paris." Lauren said with a dreamy look on her face. "I've wanted to go since I was 10. God, it's like a dream come true."

I grinned at her. "You have to tell me how it is. I've never been. Troy went on tour to Europe. I was in school and unknowingly pregnant with Harmony." I played with the curls on her head.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up. "Can I have this dance?"

"She's sleeping." I said, looking down at my daughter.

Lauren reached out taking her. "I got her, you go dance."

I smiled at her. "Thank you." I let the man in front of me help me up and lead me to the dance floor. He pulled me close to him and placed a hand on the small of my back. Our hands were clasped together as we swayed slowly on the dance floor to Molly's cover of Strawberry Wine. "You look so handsome in a tuxedo."

Troy grinned back at me. "You look breathtaking in that dress." He caressed my back as we moved together. "You know what I was thinking."

"Hm, what's that?" I asked, looking at him.

"That I never want to marry anybody that's not you." He said, leaning his forehead against mine.

I smiled at him. "I feel the same." I closed my eyes, humming along. "You've been doing really well. I'm really proud of you Troy."

He smiled at me. "I'm glad you are baby. Everything I do is for us. I'm sorry I got lost for a while."

"You were forgiven a long time ago." I said, pulling away a little bit to look at him. I played with his soft hair. "That's why I think we should still go as slow as we are but we can take it to the next step."

Troy's handsome grin was so damn cute. "Like boyfriend, girlfriend"

"If you want to be."

He leaned in and kissed my lips slowly. "There is nothing I want more than to be yours."

"You are mine. I am yours. That never changed, just the circumstance did." I said, kissing him again slowly.

"I love you Gabi." He nuzzled his face into my neck just as the song changed into an upbeat song. I pulled away from him and started dancing next to him. He chuckled, watching me. He pulled me against him, kissing my lips again.

* * *

I've spent days preparing for the CMA's. Kelsi flew down to conduct the orchestra that was going to be playing on stage with me. My performance was hopefully going to be amazing and beautiful and dramatic. I was really excited to be performing in front of a whole bunch of great artists. The hours approaching I was starting to get nervous.

Paul and Lauren just got back from their Honeymoon in Paris. They were taking Harmony for the night. I was in full hair and makeup. I had a beautiful designer dress on, sitting next to Troy who was in a tuxedo. We were in a limo with Joey as we were two years prior. We went last year but it wasn't as big of a deal as this one.

Troy was holding my hand tightly. "I'm so proud of you baby." He said, kissing the top of my head. "You are going to be amazing tonight."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm getting really nervous." I admitted.

Joey looked up from his phone. "You're going to be fabulous."

"They're going to be asking you all the questions this time. I'll just have to stand there and look pretty next to you." Troy said winking at me.

I laughed. "Yeah right. Everybody loves Troy Bolton."

"Ain't that right." Troy said, smirking at me.

The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. Joey got out first then Troy. They both helped me out of the limo and I was blinded by flashes. I put on a smile as Troy and I walked down the red carpet hand in hand. We were stopped by our first interviewer.

"Gabriella, Troy. Over here!" The woman called out. We walked over and stood in front of the lady. "I'm Allie from CMT. How y'all doing tonight?"

I smiled. "We're really good, really excited to be here."

"We always love coming to country award shows. They're the least boring." Troy said, laughing.

"Troy, what do you think of Gabi's new album?" She asked, holding out the microphone.

"I love it. It's amazing. I was just telling her how proud I was of her." He said, smiling down at me.

She grinned. "We heard you're doing a new song tonight, any hints on which one?"

I shook my head. "You'll have to wait and see. I'll just say if everything turns out, it's going to be like nothing else here."

"Troy, you're performing was Jason and Luke. Have y'all preformed this song before?"

"Oh, no. This is the first time. We recorded it separately but it turned out amazing. I can't wait to perform it for y'all tonight." Troy said.

"Thank you!" Allie said.

We smiled politely and kept walking down the red carpet. We made it through and got a water before we found our seats. Molly and Madison were sitting behind us this year. We were getting closer and closer to the front row. It was crazy.

As the show started I braced myself for the Troy jokes but thankfully there wasn't any. Molly was the only one up for an award tonight. Troy hadn't released any new music in the past year and I hadn't been on the grid long enough. Just before our first intermission I was called to the back. Troy gave me a kiss for luck and I went back stage.

Back stage was like a whole different world. I found my room and I got changed into my performance outfit. When I walked out I met Kelsi on the side of the stage. She looked just as nervous as I was. We didn't say anything, we just watched the crew set up the stage. The stage manager handed me my earpieces and my microphone.

"I'm nervous." I finally said aloud to Kelsi.

"I'm nervous too. Oh, god. Do I look okay?" She asked, looking at me.

"You look beautiful." I said, looking at her.

She smiled. "You do too, you'll be fine."

I laughed. "We'll both be fine." I squeezed her hand for comfort. We were directed on stage. I took my place in center stage behind the partition. I took deep breath, putting my mic in the stand.

I heard somebody walk out on stage in front of the divider. "Please give it up for one of my best friends, Gabriella Montez." I heard Molly say. She walked off quickly and when the divider opened the crowd went wild. The lights were so bright I couldn't see anything beyond them. The music started slowly from behind me.

_"You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_But I'd never thought I'd live to see it break._  
_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_  
_and I can't trust anything now._  
_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

_Whoa, holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_Something's made your eyes go cold._

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted._  
_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now I'm haunted."_

The orchestra behind me played the dramatic music that Kelsi had composed. I took the mic off the stand and started walking around the stage.

_"Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But I still mean every word I said to you_  
_He will try to take away my pain_  
_And he just might make me smile_  
_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Whoa, holding my breath_  
_Won't see you again_  
_Something keeps me holding on to nothing._

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted._  
_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now I'm haunted._

_I know, I know, I just know_  
_You're not gone_  
_You can't be gone, no._

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't go back now I'm haunted._

_Oh, you and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never, ever thought I'd see it break_  
_Never thought I'd see it."_

The music stopped dramatically as I did. I help up my microphone for effect and the crowd went crazy again. I smiled, lowering my arm. "Thank you." I said, waving to the crowd. I walked off the stage as the partition closed again. People swarmed to soundlessly take everything off stage. Molly rushed over to me giving me a big hug.

"Oh my god. That was fantastic." She said, grinning at me.

"Thank you. I feel amazing. Like I can run a marathon." I said laughing. My heart still pounding with excitement.

"Come on, we have to get you changed." Molly started leading me off the stage but the stage director stopped her with a camera. They were announcing Female artist of the year which Molly was up for. There was a camera in her face and I stood out of frame, excited for her.

Molly was named winner and I squealed throwing my arms around her. She looked at me, amazed. We rushed over toward the stage. Molly went up on stage and I stood in the wings, smiling proudly. "Thank y'all so much. Y'all have no idea how much this means to me. First I want to thank God for putting me on his green earth to make music. I want to thank everybody at the label. Chris, Max, Troy, Joe, the boys. I love you all. I wanna thank Gabi for writing these amazing songs with me. I want to thank my family. My sister Madison who is here with me tonight. I love you all, thank you fans. I wouldn't be here without you!"

I smiled at her, watching her walk off to the other side and I walked into my dressing room. I changed back and walked back to my seat, taking a seat next to Troy. He gave me a smile and a kiss. "I'm so proud of you." He said. "You were flawless."

"Thank you baby. I loved it, it was so amazing. And I'm so happy for Molly." I said, turning back to Madison. "Molly did it!" I said, smiling excitedly.

"I know! And she thanked me on national television. I think my heart stopped." Madison said, putting her hand on her chest.

I laughed. "She definitely deserves it."

Troy squeezed my hand. "Wait until next year. You're going to be up there, getting all the awards."

I smiled. "I doubt that but, wishful thinking."

We sat contently together until he was called to go back stage. My stomach filled with butterflies as the music of his song started.

_"Well I grew up in one of them old farm towns_  
_Where they hit it hard till the sun goes down_  
_Nobody really seemed to care_  
_That we were living in the middle of nowhere_  
_We just figured that's how it was_  
_And everyone else was just like us_  
_Soaking in the rain_  
_Baking in the sun_  
_Don't quit till the job gets done._

_That's the only way I know_  
_Don't stop till everything's gone_  
_Straight ahead_  
_Never turned round_  
_Don't back up_  
_Don't back down_  
_Full throttle, wide open_  
_You get tired but you don't show it_  
_Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more_  
_That's the only way I know._

_That old red dirt the first thing you learn_  
_You don't get nothing that you don't earn_  
_Humble pride I grew up on_  
_You find out just how bad you want it_  
_Sun in our eyes_  
_And back to the fences_  
_We didn't know the odds were against us_  
_Hit the walls smoking and spinning_  
_Still wasn't thinking about nothing but winning._

_That's the only way I know_  
_Don't stop till everything's gone_  
_Straight ahead_  
_Never turned round_  
_Don't back up_  
_Don't back down_  
_Full throttle, wide open_  
_You get tired but you don't show it_  
_Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more_  
_That's the only way I know._

_Maybe there's another path_  
_That'll get you there a little bit faster_  
_But I'm sticking with the one inside of me_

_That's the only way I know_  
_Don't stop till everything's gone_  
_Straight ahead_  
_Never turned round_  
_Don't back up_  
_Don't back down_  
_Full throttle, wide open_  
_You get tired but you don't show it_  
_Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more_  
_That's the only way I_

_That's the only way I know_  
_Don't stop till everything's gone_  
_Straight ahead_  
_Never turned round_  
_Don't back up_  
_Don't back down_  
_Full throttle, wide open_  
_You get tired but you don't show it_  
_Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more_  
_That's the only way I know._  
_That's the only way I know_  
_The only way I know."_

* * *

**Surprise double post. Wee. I'm so bored and the writing part of my brain is sleeping so i thought i'd do this for y'all. I love you guys. Don't forget to review!**

**Songs:**  
**Making Memories of us- Keith Urban**  
**Haunted- Taylor Swift (The acoustic version... much better than the normal one.)**  
**The only way i know- Jason Aldean ft. Luke Bryan and Eric Church (Because i had to throw it in there... i mean, come on.)**


	21. I might just have to love them all

Blackwell's took longer than expected to open back up. He was waiting until the week of Thanksgiving to open back up again. His new location was fabulous. It was bigger and there was a stage. It would be better for parties and he can make more profit off that as well.

He had already opened shop for breakfast this morning. His grand re-opening ceremony wasn't until tonight. Molly Troy and I were going to sing a little something for him and his customers. Harmony was at Troy's today. She was coming along with us. Molly and I walked over from our apartment and stepped inside. The place was amazing.

We were instantly greeted by some fans. We signed a couple autographs before Paul took us to the staff break area. "Sorry about that. It's cold outside and I didn't want them sitting out there." Paul explained.

"It's fine. Just wait until Troy comes." I said, smirking.

On cue the girls in the front started screaming. We rushed out front and I took Harmony from Troy while he signed some autographs. I gave my daughter a kiss as I took a seat. She wiggled out of my arms and ran over to Molly. "It's brutal out there." Troy said, coming in. "Hey baby." He leaned down, kissing my lips slowly.

"Hey. Was she good?" I asked him of our daughter. He pulled me to my feet, taking my place on the chair and setting me in his lap.

"She was perfect." He wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head against my back.

"Mowiee!" Harmony squealed. I looked over at them and Molly was talking to her. "Potty."

"You have to go potty?" Molly asked, a little freaked out.

"Yes." Harmony confirmed.

"What do I do?" Molly asked, confused.

I laughed. "Just sit her on the toilet." Troy said, laughing with me.

Molly rushed off with Harmony. "Man, she's been doing that at your house?" I asked, looking back at Troy.

Troy nodded. "Yes, she almost mastered the potty."

I pouted. "She's so big."

"You know we have more chairs right?" Lauren said, coming in from the office. She looked beautiful in her dress. Her hair was down and her skin was glowing. She bent down and gave us a hug. "Where's Harmony?"

"Potty." Troy explained. "You look beautiful Mrs. Blackwell."

She blushed. "Thank you Troy."

"Seriously, Has Paul seen you yet? I'm sure he wouldn't have let you out of the bedroom." I said, smirking at her.

She blushed again. "Little Ears!" Molly said, walking in with Harmony.

"I'm going to find my husband." Lauren said, smiling at us.

"She looks amazing." Molly said, looking at the door Lauren just walked out of.

"Woren." Harmony said, pointing towards the door.

I smiled as Harmony came rushing over to me. I sat her on my lap. "Yes baby, that was Lauren. Did you go potty on the big girl potty?"

"Yeah Mama!" She said proudly.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good job baby." I kissed the top of her head. I cuddled my daughter. I hadn't seen her in a day since she was with Troy.

"So who's up first?" Molly asked.

"Probably me." I said. "Or we can do rock, paper, scissors."

"Just wait until Paul comes back and tells us." Troy suggested.

I got off Troy's lap and sat on the chair next to him. He was making faces at Harmony, causing her to giggle. Paul walked into the room. "Okay, Gabi, Lauren is going to introduce me then I'm going to introduce you. You're going to introduce Molly and Molly is introducing Troy. Okay? Got it?"

I laughed. "Yes Paul, you can relax." I handed Harmony to Troy and followed Paul out to the front area.

Lauren went on introducing Paul. He said a couple of words before he introduced me. I played two songs before I introduced Molly. I was eating and feeding Harmony while Molly was on stage. Troy climbed on the stage next, getting ready to perform. Harmony was done eating, laying her head on my chest. She was pretty tired.

"I'm going to be playing some new songs I've been working on. This first one is kind of funny. It's just a feel good song." Troy said, his eyes drifting over to me.

He sat down on a stool and the band started playing behind him.

_"I wasn't born for digging deep holes_  
_I'm not made for paving long roads._  
_I ain't cut out to climb high line poles_  
_But I'm pretty good at drinking beer._

_I'm not the type to work at a bank_  
_I'm not good at slapping on paint_  
_Don't have a knack for making motors crank_  
_But I'm pretty good at drinking beer._

_So hand me one more_  
_That's what I'm here for_  
_I'm built for having a ball_  
_I love the night life_  
_I love my bud light_  
_I like them cold and tall_

_I ain't much for mowing thick grass_  
_I'm too slow for working too fast_  
_I don't do windows so honey don't ask_  
_But I'm pretty good at drinking beer._

_A go getter, maybe I'm not_  
_I'm not known for doing a lot_  
_But I do my best work when the weather's hot_  
_I'm pretty good at drinking beer._

_So hand me one more_  
_That's what I'm here for_  
_I'm built for having a ball_  
_I love the night life_  
_I love my bud light_  
_I like them cold and tall_

_I wasn't born for digging deep holes_  
_I'm not made for paving long roads._  
_I ain't cut out to climb high line poles_  
_But I'm pretty good at drinking beer._  
_I'm pretty good at drinking beer."_

Everybody started clapping. Troy looked at me and I shook my head. It wasn't really funny but I was being a good sport today. He played another song and Harmony fell asleep. Molly came over and sat by me in the back. "Hey."

"Hey." I said, looking over at her.

"That was some song." Molly said, watching me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm over it."

"I'm pretty sure if he releases it, he's going to get bashed." Molly frowned a little as she spoke.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll see I guess."

"Less than a month left." Molly sighed.

"I know. I'm getting more nervous about it." I said, nibbling on my lip.

"We'll be together. We'll be fine. Rehab will have Troy on lock down. Beside he is much much better." She said.

I sighed. "I know but I don't know if I'll be able to leave Harmony for six months." I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. "She's my baby."

Molly rubbed my back slowly. "I know, I know. I'll miss her too. You know if it ever gets too much we can go pick her up."

"No. A stable home with her grandparents is what she needs right now." I said. "Especially at this age. She'll get all the attention she needs."

"You're a great mom, Gabi." She said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

I watched Troy take a quick drink of water in between songs. He capped his water and set the bottle down on the floor. "This next one is a new one too. It's something different and I hope y'all like it." Troy said, sitting back down.

Just by the song the band was playing it was going to be different. I hadn't heard either song he was playing today. I looked up at him and he winked at me. I smiled a little to myself.

_"Well the truth, well it hurts to say_  
_I'm gonna pack up my bags_  
_And I'm gonna go away_  
_I'm gonna split_  
_I can't stand it_  
_I'm gonna give it up and quit_  
_Ain't ever coming back_  
_Girl but before I get to going I gotta say_  
_I know you used to love me but that was yesterday_  
_And the truth, I won't fight it_  
_When the love starts burning you gotta do what's right_

_Oh lover, lover, lover_  
_You don't treat me no good no more._  
_Oh lover, lover, lover_  
_You don't treat me no good no more._

_Well the truth, yeah it hurts to say_  
_I'm gonna pack up my bags_  
_And I'm gonna go away_  
_I'm gonna split_  
_I can't stand it_  
_I'm gonna give it up and quit_  
_Ain't ever coming back_  
_Girl but before I get to going I gotta say_  
_There was a time_  
_Oh, woman_  
_Where you used to shake it for me_  
_But now, all you do is just treat me cold_  
_Ain't gonna take it no more_  
_Gonna walk out the door._

_Lover, lover, lover_  
_You don't treat me no good no more._  
_Lover, lover, lover_  
_You don't treat me no good no more._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Well I'd wait up for you almost every night_  
_And I'm hurting so bad_  
_Cause you don't treat me right_  
_Oh woman, oh woman_  
_You know I love you so_  
_But you're so mean to me baby_  
_I'm walking out the door_  
_Oh lover, oh lover_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_I know you used to love me in every way_  
_But I'm giving it up_  
_And I'm tired of crying, babe_  
_I can't stand it no longer_  
_It hurts me to say_  
_I'm packing up my bags_  
_And going far away_  
_Hey lover, oh lover_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Lover, lover, lover_  
_You don't treat me no good no more._  
_Lover, lover, lover_  
_You don't treat me no good no more._  
_Lover, lover, lover_  
_You don't treat me no good no more._  
_Lover, lover, lover_  
_You don't treat me no good no more."_

Everybody clapped for Troy including me. Harmony twitched a little but she went back to sleep. The rest of the night went pretty quickly. Troy dropped me, Molly and the baby off at the apartment before he headed back to his house. I changed the baby into some pajamas before I put her in her bed. I poured myself a glass of wine and sat on my couch just thinking.

Molly really had got my brain going. I knew I was going on tour but everyday it got closer the thought of me leaving Harmony was harder. I felt like crying but I knew tears wouldn't solve anything. I had to do what was best for Harmony. I took a sip of wine after swirling it for a second.

"You alright?" Molly asked me. Her twang came out softly.

I turned to look at her. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I took another drink.

"Are you really?" She sat beside me on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Just thinking about the tour I guess." I said, licking the wine off my lips. "Leaving Harmony."

"That's going to be hard." Molly said, laying her head on her knees and looking at me. "It's going to be harder for Troy."

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"At least we can call her, go see her. Troy can't even talk to her for a month after he leaves." Molly sniffed. "That's what Troy tells me at least."

"Yeah the program there is much different than the one he was in here." I explained. "Troy and I were looking at the website."

"He's so much better all ready. He shouldn't have to go for a year." Molly said, looking over at me.

"It was his decision. He said he wanted to be able to have a beer or drink a glass of wine at our wedding without getting out of control."

She smiled a little bit. "He can do it."

I took a drink of my wine. "I know he can."

* * *

Our parents came down for Thanksgiving. We had a good time at Troy's. Molly had left to Georgia to spend a couple of days with her family. It felt nice being together as a family for the days that they were here. We were doing our first concert before leaving for Albuquerque for Christmas. Our parents took some of Harmony's stuff with them and I kept the essentials here. Mom, dad and Troy's parents were really excited they were going to have Harmony to themselves for a whole six months. I knew Harmony would be well taken care of and that put me at some ease.

Today was the kick off show for Molly's 'Closer to Me' tour. That's what it was technically called but I didn't really care. I was just lucky to be touring with Molly and not somebody I wasn't really close with. We've lived with each other for quite a while now so we knew it was going to be fun. We'll miss our frequently used hot tub though.

Troy had Harmony because I've had a pretty hectic schedule for the past couple days. We've had many rehearsals and sound checks. They were building Molly's stage so we had to practice on that. I've had meeting with Shelby, Molly and now my, costume lady. I had to get fitted and measured for every part of my body it seemed. It was completely different than performing with the band where I could just throw on a dress and go out there, I couldn't just do that now. I had an 'image' and that was terrifying.

I was sitting back stage getting ready. The lady was finishing up on my makeup. She left and I slipped my shoes on. My dress was on and I was ready to go. Thankfully I wasn't the type of girl who had to change five times throughout my set. I walked out of the dressing room to find the boys.

"Mama!" I heard a shriek. I turned to see Troy walking up with Harmony. He let go of her hand and she ran over to me.

"Hi baby!" I picked her up giving her a tight squeezed. "Are you ready to watch mama sing?"

"yeah!" She said excitedly. I kissed her cheek. She was so damn cute. She reached over for her daddy and I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"You look hot." He said quietly in my ear.

"Not in front of the baby." I said, looking at him. "But thank you." I gave him a kiss.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

I pulled away from them and played with Harmony's hair. "A little bit. I hope I don't choke."

"You'll be great baby. I promise." He kissed the top of my head. "Guess who else is here?"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Hey!" Lauren and Paul came rushing up.

I hugged them both tightly as Harmy squealed. "Paw! Paw!" She reached out for him.

"Thank y'all for coming." I said, smiling at them.

"Thank you for inviting us. I've never been VIP before." Lauren said, lifting up the pass around her neck.

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you going to wait until after the show to tell her?" Troy asked Lauren.

"Tell me what?" I looked around at the three of them.

Lauren had a small smile on her face. "I'm pregnant."

I squealed, "No way!" Troy released me from his arms and I threw them around Lauren. "How exciting! How far are you?"

"Nine weeks." She said, putting her hand over her non existent bump.

"I'm so happy for you! Oh, you're going to be such great parents. Congratulations baby daddy." I hugged Paul who was still holding Harmony.

Paul chuckled. "Thanks Gabi."

I turned to Troy and pouted. "I want another baby."

His eyes kind of widened a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "After the wedding baby." He said, kissing the back of my neck.

"Baby?" Harmony asked, looking at us all confused.

Troy laughed. "Oh no. Harmony learned a new word."

I smiled. "When are you due?" I asked, turning to Lauren again.

"End of July." She said.

I squealed again. "I'm going to be back before the baby is born!" They all laughed at my excitement. I was genuinely excited. I was called for a quick sound check. I kissed Troy's lips. "Sing a song with me?"

He nodded. "Just let me know." He kissed my lips again. "Break a leg." He mumbled against my lips before giving me an encouraging pat on the butt.

I shook my head as I walked away. We did a quick sound check and I gathered up the boys and the stage manager. "In between Wasted and Undo It I'm going to bring Troy up. So after we finish wasted start playing the first notes of Sweet and Wild."

"Got it." the stage manager walked away.

"You excited Gab?" Kevin asked me, hitting his fists with mine.

"I am. Are you? Y'all kinda down sized. Playing with me is not like playing with Troy." I said, nibbling on my lip.

"Hey, we love you Gabi. You're butt is a hell of a lot nicer to look at than Troy's." Ray said with a smirk.

We burst out laughing and Timmy hugged me. "We're a weird, dysfunctional family. We'd do anything for you Gabs."

"Aw, group hug." We wrapped our arms around each other. We stayed there for a minute before we got kicked off the stage by the stage manager.

I did my set, having surprising the audience with Troy singing a song with me. They went crazy for him. I was very pleased. After my set I sat down for a minute, watching Molly perform. She was starting the tradition of me coming up to sing with her. When she announced my name on stage I got up and walked out.

"Did y'all like Gabi?" Molly asked. The crowd cheered for me. "We are singing one of the songs she helped me write and I know it's one of y'alls favorites. Here's 'Boy's From the South.'"

The band behind us started to play as Molly started singing. She sang each verse, I just helped out with the chorus.

_"Maybe he's in Texas,_  
_Maybe this town,_  
_Maybe Oklahoma plowing up some ground_  
_Southern Carolina, Somewhere on the coast._  
_Maybe Alabama_  
_Driving through Montgomery right now_  
_There's something bout a boy from the south._

_Maybe he's in Florida somewhere in the pines_  
_Maybe on the delta throwing out a line_  
_Maybe he's in Georgia staring at the star_  
_Maybe Tennessee picking on a guitar right now_  
_There's something bout a boy from the south._

_Yeah, the first time I felt it I was only sixteen_  
_And he kissed me underneath the Chinaberry tree_  
_Said 'Goodnight Darling' with a sweet southern drawl_  
_Man I think I might just have to love them all_  
_Boy's from the south._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Maybe in Kentucky working in the mines_  
_Maybe down in Little Rock just to pass the time_  
_Maybe he's somewhere in New Orleans_  
_Living it up in the Big Easy right now_  
_There's something bout a boy from the south_

_Yeah, the first time I felt it I was only sixteen_  
_And he kissed me underneath the Chinaberry tree_  
_Said 'Goodnight Darling' with a sweet southern drawl_  
_Man I think I might just have to love them all_  
_Boy's from the south._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Maybe he's in Texas,_  
_Maybe this town_  
_My boy from the south."_

Once we stopped playing the crowd went crazy. I thanked them, giving Molly a hug. I walked off stage. Troy was standing there waiting for me. I hugged him tightly because our days were numbered. I kissed his lips gently. "You were great baby." He said once I buried my face into his neck.

"Thank you." I said, mumbling against his neck. "Where's Harm?"

"Sleeping on Lauren. I told her she should get used to it." Troy said chuckling.

I pulled away from him, smiling. "I'm going to go change, I'll meet you up in the booth. I love you." I kissed his lips slowly.

He smiled, kissing the back of my hand when he pulled away. "I love you more, superstar." He winked at me.

* * *

**Happy Easter y'all. No rant today. Don't forget to review!**

**Songs:**  
**Pretty Good at Drinking Beer- Billy Currington**  
**Lover, Lover- Jarrod Nieman**  
**Boys from the south- Pistol Annies**


	22. Oh Lover, Lover, Lover

Christmas was fun. We had taken the bed out of Troy's room and put it in the guestroom. The guestroom originally had a twin in it so it got an upgrade. Lucille had bought a crib for Harmony but it thankfully converts into a child's bed because Harmony was starting to crawl out of the crib. At my parents house Harmony would sleep in the child's bed they bought in their room. I didn't really mind, it was whatever they wanted. They already had a schedule of who got to have her which days. They were more prepared then I could be for anything.

Harmony got a lot more stuff from our parents and neighbors and friends. She was excited for the toys and I was excited I wouldn't have to find a place to put them yet. That girl was already spoiled. Troy and I were enjoying our last days as a family. It was completely bitter sweet but I knew we would be together again soon.

It was New Years Eve and Troy and I were going out for a quiet dinner. We were staying at a hotel near by for some privacy. We spent the whole day with Harmony and she was exhausted by the time we brought her back to My parent's house. We got dressed for our dinner and drove across town in his mom's car.

We had a nice table in the corner of the restaurant. Troy would always get spotted and there was always one person who would give him the speech about how he was the pride of this town, etcetera. He laced his fingers with mine after we ordered. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I smiled at him. "Maybe once or twice."

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You look very handsome, but you need a hair cut." I said, smirking at him.

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes. "I thought you liked running your hands through it though."

"I do. You still need a hair cut. You look like when I first met you. Bieber hair." I said, giggling.

"Hey! I was doing that before that kid's age was double digits." He said, glaring at me.

I laughed, covering my mouth. "I know, I know. Relax."

Troy smiled at me then sighed. "It's going to be one hell of a year."

I nodded in agreement, my mood changing. "It is, but we're going to make it. You're going to be better and I'll probably be burnt out. But hey, we have each other, we have Harmony, we have our careers. That's a lot more than people have now."

He lifted up my hand, kissing it gently. "I know. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I don't want to be with anybody else baby." I promised squeezing his hand.

Our dinner was served and we skipped dessert, taking a ride before we went to the hotel. When we got back it was about nine thirty. We headed up to our room and turned on the TV. "It's almost New Years on the East Coast." Troy said, sitting on the bed.

I nodded. I got changed and climbed in bed next to him. "What are we going to do for two hours?" He asked, looking over at me.

"I don't know. Watch a movie?" I crossed my legs, kicking them back and fourth behind me.

"Power nap?" He suggested.

"Yes!" I got up. "I'm setting the timer on my phone." I set the alarm on my phone and set it next to the bed. Troy and I crawled in and cuddled against each other.

"Mmm. I'm going to miss this." He said, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"You better not get too lonely in there." I warned him.

"I won't be drinking therefore I won't be making anymore stupid mistakes like that again." He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, closing my eyes. "Okay, nap time."

Troy chuckled a little bit before he relaxed against me. We both fell asleep quickly and I sprang up at the sound of my alarm. Troy wasn't next to me. I sat up to turn off the annoying beeping of my alarm. I rubbed my eyes. "Troy?" I called out.

I was answered by silence. I frowned to myself and looked around the room. He had left his phone here. I got up and walked to the door. When I put my hand on the handle to open it, the door opened. I sprang back as Troy walked in with a bunch of flowers in his hand. "Hey, sorry. I wanted to get these for you." Troy said holding them.

I smiled. "Thank you." I kissed his lips slowly.

"I also got you some ice cream." He handed me a small carton of ice cream. He held up two spoons.

I grinned up at him. "Have I told you how much I loved you today?"

Troy shook his head. "Baby, you can never say it enough." He leaned down, kissing my lips slowly.

We climbed into bed. I turned the TV back on and we watched the channel that has the ball drop in Times Square. I opened the carton of ice cream and I started eating it. "One year we have to go to New York for the Ball drop, okay?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Anything you want baby." He said, putting the spoon in his mouth.

"When the kids are older though." I said. "That place would be hell with strollers or toddlers."

Troy nodded in agreement. "When they're teenagers."

I shivered, partially from the cold ice cream and from the thought of Harmony being a teenager. "I can't imagine my little baby as a teenager. She's going to be talking back, hiding stuff from us, she already has your attitude."

Troy laughed. "I don't have an attitude."

"You so do have an attitude." I said, smirking as I ate another spoonful.

He shook his head. "What do you think our next kid is going to be like?"

"I don't know. Maybe more rambunctious than Harmony, she's pretty calm." I said.

"Definitely, especially if it's a boy." Troy added.

I smiled at the thought. "Aw a little boy would be so cute. If it had your eyes, he would grow up to be so handsome."

Troy smiled. "Harmony already has my eyes. I want the next one to look like you."

I shook my head. "No way. They're all going to be you. You have strong genes."

"All mine are recessive. Watch were going to have a ginger kid, like my mom." Troy said, laughing.

I shook my head. "No, they're going to be brunettes." I leaned against him. "There's nothing wrong with being a ginger."

I picked up my spoon and continued eating. "I still like the boy name I picked out." Troy said.

"Hm?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sawyer David Bolton." Troy said, looking at me.

"Mmm, that ones nice. Sawyer and Harmony." I licked the ice cream off my lips. "What if we had another girl?"

"Melody?" He said, shrugging.

"Harmony and Melody. Don't you think that's kind of corny? Like Hope and Faith." I said.

"It was just an option." He said, chuckling.

"Maybe we should wait until I get pregnant to start picking out names." I said, looking over at him.

Troy shrugged. "It's killing time. We have five more minutes until the ball drops." He said, pointing to the screen.

"Fine." I sighed. "What about Xavier?"

"It doesn't go well with David." Troy said. "How about we pick a middle name for a girl?"

"Umm.. Harmony Belle. What about Jasmine?" I offered after a long moment of thought

"I like Jasmine." Troy said nodding.

"Sawyer Jasmine." I said aloud testing it out.

"It's alright." Troy said.

"We have plenty of thinking time because we aren't going to get pregnant any time soon." I said, kissing his chest. "Two minutes."

Troy sat up. We were both finished with the ice cream. He put it away along with our spoons he handed me a napkin and I wiped my hands and my mouth. I threw it away in the bin next to my bed. "Thirty seconds." He said, crawling back into bed with me.

I cuddled against him. My hands creeping up his shirt, brushing along his abs slowly. "Fifteen seconds." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead for a moment. "Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven"

"Six." Troy said, tilting my chin up.

"Five." I said touching my nose against his.

"Four." He said, grinning.

"Three."

"Two."

"On-." I started but he cut me off with a firm kiss to the lips. I smiled as he pulled away slowly. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." He said, reaching over to turn off the lamp beside our bed.

I sunk down under him as he rolled on top of me, connecting my lips with his again.

* * *

Troy and I woke up early to go eat breakfast. We checked out and headed back towards our parent's places. We had such an amazing night last night. My mood was going down hill because today was the last day I'd see my baby girl for a long couple of months. We got back to the house and I rushed inside looking for Harmony.

"Mama! wook." Harmony said as I walked into my parents house.

"Look at what baby?" I asked. She took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Piture." She said, pointing to a piece of paper on the refridgerator. It was just a bunch of blue paint lines.

"Aw! Did Harmy make this for Mommy?" I asked her, taking the paper of the fridge.

"Yeah!" She said. She pointed to the one next to it. "Daddy too."

I grinned. "They're beautiful Harmony, thank you."

"Fank you." She said. I picked her up and gave her a bunch of kisses. "Daddy!" She said excitedly, reaching her arms out.

I set her down and she ran straight to Troy. "Look what Harmy made us, daddy." I showed him the two pieces of paper.

"They're beautiful Baby girl. I love it." He said, grinning at her. "I love you Ham."

"I love you too Daddy." She hugged him tightly.

I smiled at them. I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket. I gave Troy his and I took Harmony from him. I hugged her tightly and found my parents in the back living room, watching TV. "Hey Mom."

"Hey baby. We thought we heard somebody come in." Mom said, looking up at Troy, Harmony and I. "When does your flight leave?"

"Three." I said, looking at my parents.

"Anything special planned for today?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "No. Just spending time with Harmony."

Mom smiled. "Did you see the pictures?"

Harmy wiggled and I set her down. "Yeah, they're so cute." I said, smiling.

"We painted them last night. All we had was blue paint and I don't even know where that came from." Mom said, laughing.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Mama! Pay!"

"Duty calls." I said letting Harmony drag me to the stairs. I picked her up and we walked up the stairs. "Do you want to see Uncle David's room?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

I opened the door that was closest to the stairs. It was his room. I stepped inside and was overwhelmed by the scent of him. I don't think the room has been open since he passed away. I closed the door behind me. I walked over to his dresser. I took a picture of him and I down. "This is Uncle David. Can you say Uncle David?"

"Untl Daydid." She said pointing to him. "Mama." She said pointing to me in the picture.

"Good job baby." I said, sitting down.

She took the frame from me and lifted it up to her face. She kissed the glass over the picture. "Mah!" She grinned at it then smiled at me. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "Mama? Why crying?" She asked, looking at me concerned.

I shook my head, wiping my tears. "Mama's just going to miss you baby." I said. My voice cracking a little bit. I took the picture from her and we walked out of David's room. We walked into my room which doubled at Harmony's play room. I hung the picture on an empty space on the wall. I wiped the tears that were still falling.

"Hey." Troy said from behind me.

"Daddy, Mama crying." Harmony said.

"What's wrong babe?" Troy asked me touching my back gently.

I took a deep breath. "Just over whelmed." I said quietly. He wiped the new tears off my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back." I walked into my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I slid down the far side of the wall and burst into silent tears. I never thought it would be this hard. Then again, I never thought I would have to leave Harmony for a long amount of time for at least 18 years.

* * *

It was time to head to the airport. The car ride was crowded and quiet. Troy and I sat in the very back. Harmony sat in between Jack and Lucille and my parents were in the front seat. I cuddled against Troy, keeping my face buried in his chest. I didn't want to leave them. My eyes were sore from crying earlier. I knew I'd probably be crying for the next six months without Troy and Harmony.

"Baby." Troy whispered against my ear. "Time to get out."

I didn't even notice we were already parked. Everybody got out except Troy and I because we had to fold down the seat. Troy got out first and I handed him my purse before getting out myself. I climbed out of the truck and took my purse back. It took a sleepy Harmony from Jack who was holding her. Her head was resting comfortably against my shoulder.

Troy led me to the elevator while dad and rolled my suitcase with us. Troy chatted with our parents for a moment, covering up the silence. We walked to the desk and I checked my suitcase in. We went inside and sat at the café. Mom and Lucille got up to get us coffee.

"You okay baby girl?" Daddy asked me.

I nodded my head absentmindedly. "I'm fine."

"We're going to miss you." He said, rubbing my arm.

"I'll miss you all too. It sucks that I have to leave when everything is so good." I said with a quiet sigh.

"It's your career Gabi. You gotta do what you gotta do." Troy said shrugging.

I frowned. "It's going to be my first tour without you."

He rubbed my shoulder gently, kissing the top of my head. "I'll always be with you baby."

I sighed, closing my eyes for a second. Harmony had fallen asleep on my shoulder. "We brought you come coffee babe." Lucy said. I opened my eyes an she slid me a cup.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I picked up the cup taking a small sip, testing the temperature. It was perfect drinking temperature. I took a long drink before setting the cup down.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to get through security. I said goodbye to Troy's parents, then mine first. I held Troy for a couple minute before giving him a long kiss. I'd promised to call when I got to the hotel I was staying in. Harmony had woken up. She was hungry but she seemed to be in a good mood. I cuddled her and gave her a kiss as well. I bit my lip so I wouldn't start crying again. After I said goodbye I walked through the gates.

I took my seat on the plane before I broke down. I covered my face until I had to buckle my seatbelt. I calmed down half way through the flight with a glass of wine. Once we landed I grabbed my luggage and found my cab to take me to the hotel. I texted everybody telling them that I was there. I didn't really feel like talking to anybody. I ordered dinner and ate before I went to bed early.

I woke up to a knock on my door. I forgot where I was for a moment. I got up and opened the door. "Breakfast." The attendant said, pushing the cart into my room.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming. Let me just-" I walked over to my purse.

"It is taken care of Ms. Montez. Have a great day." The man said.

"Thank you!" I called after his walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I pulled the tray over to my bed and I lifted the plate. I saw a waffle with everything on the side and a note on top of it. "It's your time to shine, superstar. Even though we aren't with you. We'll always be your biggest fans. Love Troy and Harmony." I read aloud, choking on a sob.

I wiped my face so I didn't get any tears on my waffle. How could I eat now? I was a hot mess. I covered the waffle and hopped into the shower. When I got out the waffle was still warm. I ate my breakfast in a towel. I got dressed and decided to call Troy.

"HI MAMA" Harmony screamed into the phone.

"Hi baby! What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Dada pay." She said, in a calmer voice.

"How fun. Where's daddy?" I asked her.

"I'm right here." Troy's voice appeared.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said, with a small smile.

"You're welcome baby." He said.

I leaned back against the bed. "After a nice cry and a nice shower I got to enjoy it." I said.

Troy chuckled. "Why were you crying? It was supposed to make you smile."

I smiled to myself. "It did. I just miss you both already."

"Five months and 29 days to go." Troy joked.

I sighed. "Longer for you."

"I know. But I'm counting on it going by quickly so I can have my daughter and my girl in my arms sooner." He said. "Have you met with anybody yet?"

"No. I got here texted people, turned my phone off, and cried myself to sleep."

"Hey it's better than last time you were in Atlanta and tried to kill yourself." Troy joked.

"That's not funny." I said sighing. "I didn't try to kill myself and this is a better experience I guess."

"Mama come home." I heard Harmy said. It broke my heart.

"Mommy will be home soon, I promise. You be good okay?"

"Otay." She said. "Love you mama."

"Love you too baby girl. I love you Troy."

"I love y-" The line went dead.

I smiled to myself. I could imagine Harmony hanging up the phone. I laughed a little shaking my head. I got up and pushed the cart out heading over to Joey's room. I knocked on the door and pulled on my sleeves to hide my hands.

"Gabi!" I heard my name being called. I turned a saw Molly .

We rushed over to her and we hugged each other dramatically. "I missed you Molly."

"I missed you too. It's been like a week. Crazy, huh?" Molly said. She pouted. "I miss Belley."

"I miss her too. I've been a crying mess for the past two days." I said sighing. "Apparently Joey isn't in his room so let's go to mine." I lead her over to my room. I opened the door and we walked in. "Look at this."

I took the picture that Harmony painted me out of the back pocket of the jeans I was wearing yesterday. I handed it to Molly. "Oh my goodness. This is the cutest thing ever." Molly said cooing at the piece of paper.

"I know right!" I said pouting. "I'm sad."

"it's okay to be sad. You haven't left her for more than a couple days." Molly reminded me.

"It still sucks." I said quietly, sitting up. "Do we need to do any show prep today?" I asked Molly. We went into a conversation about the show coming up and it took my mind off of leaving Harmony and Troy. I know I was more focused on leaving Harm but I would miss Troy too. I couldn't talk to him for a month and that was going to suck just as bad as leaving.

* * *

**Gabi's on the road again. Happy tuesday y'all! I finished one and a half of my finals today. I have two tomorrow and one on thursday then i get a break! I'll (probably) be updating more since i'm on break. I have some new stories i'm excited to show you and i can't wait to finish TWW i'll probably start them back up this friday, if i'm home (Which i probably will be). Ummm, what else? Haha. I uploaded a story yesterday. Everybody was really shocked. I loved it. I even got a review that just said 'gross' which made me LOL so hard. I love you all so much. I wish i could give each of you hugs. Virtual hugs all around. Don't forget to review!**


	23. Hand me one more, thats what im here for

**Troy's POV**

It's been a couple day's since Gabi left. She was still broken up about it and so was I. I missed her already. I wasn't sure what rehab would be like. If it was anything like group I'm sure I'd like it. It would hopefully help me a lot and give me the confidence in myself back. I wanted to be a better man for Gabi and Harmony. I plan on proposing to her again after I got out. I would have done it before but I wanted to be with her and not miles away.

It's not like I thought she would say no. I knew she would say yes but now wouldn't be the right time. She was stressing over the tour and leaving me and Harmony. I was leaving for a long time. It just wasn't the right time. But it would eventually come. I was going to make her my wife and that's all I ever wanted.

I was in pretty good control around alcohol but I still got an itch to drink when I feel stressed out or mad. I was kind of in backwards rehab. Usually you'd go away, learn all their rules and use group and one on one therapy to get through the hard times. Hopefully it would be worth leaving my family.

"Dada." I heard Harmony calling me. She just woke up from her nap. I was watching some basketball down stairs. I walked up the stairs and saw Harmony standing in the crib. It was way too small for her. "Hi daddy." She said, looking over at me with her bright blue eyes identical to time.

"Hi baby girl. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked her.

She nodded, rubbing her eyes and I picked her up out of the crib. I walked her down stairs and laid on the couch. She rest against my chest and I rubbed her back slowly. It reminded me of when she was a baby. She'd always fall asleep on my chest like this. I can't believe she's almost two and a half already. I would miss time like this the most when I'm away.

I was leaving tonight. I'd have to leave my little girl for maybe a whole year. I hoped she wouldn't forget me. That would hurt the worst. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you baby."

"I love you daddy." She said tiredly, watching basketball with me.

Her tiny voice melted my heart. I couldn't believe Gabi and I created such an amazing baby. My girls were my world and it kills me that I messed it up so bad I have to leave them. I honestly have no one to blame but myself. Ever since we met I've made Gabi feel so subordinate. I don't do it on purpose. I know she'll be there no matter what. But that's no excuse.

I'm going to do everything in my power to make her and our daughter the happiest girls in the world. That's what they deserve, the whole damn world.

"Wow, she is a Bolton." Mom said, walking in with groceries.

I laughed. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"She's a mini Gabriella, but she has your eyes and she watches basketball without getting bored." Mom snorted.

I shook my head at my mom. "Gabi says she has my attitude. Whatever that means."

Mom burst out laughing making Harmony jump a little bit. "That's true." She continued on into the kitchen.

"Who's playing?" Dad asked, carrying groceries as well.

"Mavs and the Kings." I said, looking up at him.

"Who's winning?" He asked, interested.

"Mavs." I said. "Up by 10."

"She sleeping?" He asked, motioning to the baby.

I shook my head. "She's watching Basketball."

"Atta girl. She's going to play ball, watch." Dad said, continuing into the kitchen with the groceries.

"Baketbaw." Harmony said, looking at me.

I nodded. "Do you like basketball?"

"Yeah." She said, laying her head back down. I kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back slowly.

* * *

They took me to the airport just like we did Gabi a couple days earlier. I texted Gabi letting her know what was going on. She's been in and out of rehearsals all day. I checked my luggage in and got my ticket. We sat in the café waiting for the right time to go in. I said goodbye to Gabi's parents. They wished me luck and I promised I'd call as soon as I could. I said goodbye to my parents then Harmony was the hardest.

I felt my I was getting ripped in half leaving Harmony. The first time I went to rehab I was sober but the effects of drinking so much and doing all the stupid shit I was doing had me numb for a while. I kissed her face and she waved bye to me as I walked through security. I got on my plane and closed my eyes the whole way to California.

I caught a cab to the hotel I was staying at for the night. Gabi called to check in after her show. I was a little nervous the next day when a driver met me at the hotel to take me there. The car ride was silent. We pulled up to a beach house and I let out a sigh. I got out of the car and I took all my stuff out. I gave him a tip. I rolled my things up to the door and I walked in.

I filled out paperwork and got assigned a room. I walked to the room and sent Gabi a quick I love you text before I got my phone taken away. After they searched through everything the doctor said he'd bring me somebody to take me on a tour. I laid on the bed.

At least the bed was bigger. The room was nicer. I had a TV, it probably didn't work yet. The room was a nice green color. I couldn't believe I was in rehab while Gabi started her first tour. I should be with her, on the road. We should have been married by now. We should be with our daughter. I sighed. It was going to be a long couple of months.

I adjusted well to rehab. The first month was the hardest with no contact with anybody from the outside world. The doctors and the workers there were very nice and very accommodating to me. They gave me more family days. I didn't like special treatment but I was dying to see my daughter. It's been a month and a half since I've seen Harmony but I get daily pictures of her.

Gabi was having a good time on the road. She still missed me and Harmony but focusing on each show put her mind at ease. She was coming to see me in April and I was excited. I really miss Gabriella. But two months wouldn't be too long away.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, looking at the door.

The door opened and I saw Harmony walk in. "Daddy!" She squealed when she saw me. A smile grew on my face and I picked her up. "Daddy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby girl." She gave me a big hug. I hugged her tightly.

"I see mama." Harmony said.

"You saw mama? When?" I asked her, sitting her on my knee.

"The otder day." She said. "I told he I go see daddy."

I smiled at her. "You're so smart Harmony." I said. I kissed for forehead.

"She has a very wide vocabulary." Mom said, standing at the door.

"She's smart, like Gabi." I said, playing her hair which was longer than before.

"Dr. Russell said that we can take her to the beach. I planned a picnic." My mom said, looking at us. "So come on. Harmony, do you want to go on a picnic?"

"A Nicnic?" She asked excitedly. Lucille nodded. "Yeah! Wets go. Tome on daddy." She grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming, im coming." I said, letting her lead me. She squeezed my hand as we walked out the door. I closed the door behind me. We walked down to the beach. I listened to her talk about the things she did with Gabi and my parents. She was so happy and I was happy that she was happy.

We set up a blanket in the sand. "Take your shoes off daddy." She instructed.

I laughed. "Okay Harmony." I took my shoes off before I sat down.

"Gramma made san-iches." Harmony said, smiling.

"Peanut butter and Jelly?" I asked, looking at my daughter.

"Duh." She said. Mom and I chuckled. She took a sandwich out and handed it to me. "This one is for you."

"Thank you baby." I said, unwrapping the sandwich.

"You're welcome daddy." She said, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

I took a bite of my own. I watched her intently. She was a mini Gabriella. She had her beauty and grace. She had her giggle. My heart hurt that I wasn't with Harmy all the time. I didn't get to see her grow in the past month and a half. She was perfect.

"Daddy stop looking at me." She said.

I laughed. "Sorry Harmony. Daddy just missed you." I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She finished her sandwich. "Gramma can I step in the water?"

"Sure, don't go too far though." Mom said.

Harmony shot up and ran over to the water. She let the water wash over her toes. She squealed. "It's warm!"

Mom and I laughed, watching her. "She's amazing."

"Isn't she?" Mom agreed. "This must be hard for you. I couldn't imaging not seeing you for this long."

"It's terrible but I want her to be proud of me. I don't want her to ask me and I'll tell her about my drinking and have her disappointed because all I became was a drunk." I admitted. I finished my sandwich. "I want her to learn from my mistakes. I want her to live her life without regrets."

"She's not going to be perfect Troy."

"I know that. I just don't want her to hurt like I hurt Gabi. I'm just being overprotective I guess." I said sighing.

Harmony came over to me. "Daddy come play with me."

"Alright, help me up." I held my arms out. She took a hold of both my hands and pulled me up. I stood up. "When did you get so strong?" I asked her.

"I dunno." She shrugged and ran into the water. I followed her and picked her up. I spun her around and we laughed together. "Daddy!" She squealed.

I set her down. "Are you dizzy?" I asked her chuckling.

"Nooo." She wobbled but caught herself. We played around in the water, she kicked water at me and fell over. A wave washed over and I picked her up quickly before she got too wet. "Oh no!"

I smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm sure Grandma has some clean clothes for you." I held her close to me.

"Daddy I cold." She said, cuddling close to me.

"Let's walk back over to Grandma and I'll wrap you up in my jacket okay?" I asked her quietly, kissing the side of her head.

"Okay." She said quietly. I hugged her tightly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Harmy Belle." I murmured, rubbing her back.

I wrapped Harmony up and we cleaned up our picnic. We walked back to my room and Harmony was falling asleep on my lap. "Daddy?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah baby?"

"When you coming home?" She asked me, letting her eyes droop.

"Soon baby, I promise." I said, kissing the top of her head. "I wish I could keep her here." I said sighing.

"Rehab isn't a good place for a baby." Mom said, sitting on a chair across from us.

"I'm going to miss her." I said.

"We'll visit again soon." Mom promised. "Alright Harmy, it's time to go."

"Nooo." Harmony whined.

"You have to go with grandma baby." I said, kissing her head.

"I want to stay with you." She said, her lip trembling.

I frowned at her. "Baby, you have to go with Grandma and see Grandpa Jack, your other grandma and Grandpa back in Albuquerque."

She burst out in tears. "I don't wanna go." She said, sobbing.

"It's alright baby." I said quietly, rubbing her back slowly. I rocked her back and forth. "Daddy's here."

"Don't leave." She said sobbing still.

I shushed her quietly. Mom frowned at me. I wiped the tear that fell down my cheek. I kissed the top of my daughters head. "Daddy's here." I murmured into her curls.

* * *

I missed Harmony terribly after she left. I had to keep reminding myself I was doing this for her and for Gabi. Gabi and I talked every night. We'd talk about everything and nothing. She'd tell me about the fans she'd met and the stupid things the guys would say. How she slipped on stage one time. It made me feel closer to her.

It was April now and Gabi was supposed to see me soon. I wasn't sure about dates. My family liked surprising me apparently. We got through another anniversary of David's death. Gabi was taking it hard since she was on the road and she couldn't go see his grave like she did every year. For Valentines day I sent her some flowers and bought her a necklace. She bought and sent me over a nice watch. I wasn't much for watches but I am now. The watch was pretty cool.

I spent most of my time on the beach, working out at the gym or playing basketball. We had daily meetings and I had group therapy once a week. I also had an advisor named Anthony. He'd work out with me and we'd just talk about life and everything. He was once in the same position I was. He was a great guy and he had a great story.

I took up surfing while I was in California. It wasn't prime surfing weather but we could catch a wave once or twice. The waters were starting to warm up again. It wasn't a very rainy April but the rain couldn't really stop me from doing anything. That's where I was today.

I was sitting out on my surfboard in the water. I looked out where the two blues met. The ocean was calming and humbling. I took a deep breath and sighed. I only had eight or so more months to go. I turned on the board and started paddling in. I could do whatever I wanted pretty much except leave. The beach was private so no locals could get in.

I unhooked my ankle strap as I set down my board on the shore. I unzipped the back of my wet suit letting it fall to my waist. I shook out my hair and picked up my board. "I'd never thought I'd see this day." I looked up. Gabi was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

I studied her for a minute. Her hair was a little shorter, dyed a couple shades lighter. She was wearing the necklaces that I bought her. She had a smirk on her beautiful face. I grinned at her. "See what day?"

"My cowboy with a surfboard in his hand." She said, grinning at me.

"I thought I would learn since I live ten steps away from the beach." I walked toward her. "Are you going to give me a hug?"

She shook her head. "Not until you are de-sanded and dried off." She said. "Hurry up. I'm dying for a kiss."

I walked over to her. "I can't have a kiss?"

"No you're salty, come on." She walked toward the steps leading up to the beach house. She wiped her feet off and slipped her sandals on. I followed her up, holding my surfboard. I put the board away and lead her to my room. "I like this. You got a pretty view and a bigger bed." She said, crawling on the bed.

"I know, it's better than Tennessee." I said, looking at her. "I'm going to go shower."

"Alright, I'll be here." She said, still looking out the window.

I got in the shower and peeled off my wetsuit, washing it off. I hung it up and showered normally. I wrapped a towel around my waist and dried off quickly. I put boxers and shorts on before walking back into my room. Gabi was laying on my bed. She took her coat and her shoes off. I took the phone out of her hands and climbed on the bed with her. I leaned down and kissed her lips firmly.

She clutched the back of my head, keeping my lips pressed against hers. I slid my tongue in her mouth massaging it against mine. She moaned against my open mouth, holding onto my arm with her free hand. Her hands slid down to my chest and I pulled away from her lips slowly. "Now that's what I call a hello kiss." I said, kissing her lips gently again.

"Mmm, I missed you." She said, opening her eyes to look at me.

"I missed you too baby." I kissed her cheek down to her neck.

"You got so… buff." She said. I pulled away from her. She looked at me, mesmerized by my abs. I chuckled. "Like high school." She said, licking her lips.

I laughed. "Do you like what you see?" I asked her, smirking.

Gabi looked up at me innocently. "Hell yeah."

I smiled down at her, connecting my lips against hers. We didn't leave my room for the first two hours that she was here. When we were dressed and ready we got something to eat. I showed her around the property. We met with my on-site therapist. We had planned this originally. Dr. Russell wanted to meet Gabriella and talk with us together.

We took a seat in his office and he looked at us. "It's very nice to meet you Gabriella. I've heard a lot about you. Troy talks about you and Harmony all the time."

"Nice to meet you too Dr. Russell." Gabi said, crossing her legs. I laced my fingers between hers, resting them on my lap.

"I'm sure you tow have gotten acquainted." He said, looking down at his papers. Gabi and I looked at each other and she blushed. "I want to talk to Gabi first."

"Alright." She said, looking over at the Dr.

"Tell me about your relationship with Troy." He said, picking up his pen.

"Well we were best friends for years. I've always had feelings for him but I didn't tell him until about two or three months before we got together. We started dating after my twenty-second birthday. Everything was great, but crazy and busy. I had unknowingly gotten pregnant. Troy was over-seas on tour when I went into labor and had Harmony." She explained.

"Wow. So you didn't know you were pregnant and Troy was absent at birth?" He asked me. I nodded, confirming. "Do you resent him for not being there?"

She shook her head furiously. "No not at all. I knew he would have done anything to see his daughter being born. It's his career and it's not like we knew it was going to happen."

He nodded. "Continue."

"After Harmony was born we adjusted really well. He's a great father. We got engaged on November first two years ago. We went on tour starting the new year. We took Harmony with us and it was pretty stressful. Troy was partying with the band like we normally would. I had to watch Harmony all day so I went to sleep pretty early. It didn't really bother me because I've partied right along with him for years. I got back to Nashville but Troy still had a couple of stops on his tour. When he got back he just didn't stop partying I guess." She said, shrugging and looking over at me. "That's pretty much where it started."

"Right, right." Dr. Russell said. "How was your relationship while he wasn't sober?"

"Hard, stressful. I tried everything I could do. I coddled him, I ignored him, I bitched at him. Nothing seemed to be getting through to him. After I moved out that's when he started changing." She said, squeezing my hand. "It hasn't always been easy but nobody's relationship is perfect. Through every trial and error, we just keep getting stronger. I love him more and more every day."

"I love you too." I said, kissing her lips briefly.

Dr. Russell had a small smile on his face. "Now let's talk about Harmony."

Gabi squealed and I grinned. "Our favorite subject."

* * *

**Surprise! Tell me what you think about Troy's POV. Don't forget to review!**


	24. It's all in vain, it's all insane

It's been three weeks since I left. We played Atlanta and traveled down to Florida. We were now in South Carolina. I was slowly but surely adjusting to life without Harmony and Troy. I missed them like hell but I had to focus on the tour. Harmony was being taken care of and Troy was getting help. He hadn't gotten his phone yet but I talk to whoever had Harmony for the day on a daily basis. She was getting smarter and more beautiful every day.

I was finished getting ready. I sat with the boys back stage before sound check. "How's Harmony?" Tim asked.

"She's good." I pulled out my phone. "Look at this. Is this Mini Troy or what?" I showed him a picture of Harmony. She was playing with a toy and she was so focused on it. Her facial expressions were identical to Troy's.

Tim chuckled. "She's too cute." He said grinning.

I smiled. "I know." I locked my phone, putting it back in my lap. "So I know you and Molly were talking. How did that go?" I asked, smiling at him.

He shrugged. "We're still working things out. We're young. We are taking it slow and I don't have a problem with that."

I leaned against him. "Very responsible of you."

Tim sighed. "I guess. How's Troy?"

"I haven't talked to him yet." I frowned. "I miss him though."

"I miss him too."

"Sound check." The stage manager called. We got up and did sound check. I did some warm ups cause my throat was getting a little sore. We sat back down and waited to get on stage. I got a call from Harmony wishing me good luck before I went on stage. She was the cutest.

I got called on stage and the guys started playing the music as I stood center stage. The light went on and the crowd went crazy. I smiled to myself, feeling the adrenaline start to pump. I took a hold of the microphone.

_"I put a bullet in my radio_  
_Something just hit me funny, I don't know_  
_Just pulled the trigger going down the road._  
_You slam the door and knock me off the wire_  
_then walk in lines and you been burning tires_  
_Slow and easy, ain't that what you like?_

_It's insane, it's in vain_  
_You stay to maintain the pain_  
_Hey._

_I hear your name and then it burns a hole_  
_I swear I hate you but I can't let go_  
_The kind of damage you can't console_

_It's all in vain, it's all insane_  
_I swear you stay_  
_I swear you stay to maintain the pain_

_It's all in vain, it's all insane_  
_I swear you stay_  
_I swear you stay to maintain the pain_  
_Maintain the pain."_

The crowd went crazy as we faded into another song. After my set I went backstage to relax. Molly handed me a cup of tea. She was pacing, warming up. This was her usual routine. She was so funny. I took a sip of my tea and sat down on the couch, closing my eyes. I had a quick meet and greet at the beginning of Molly's set. I felt really tired today.

After meeting and greeting a few dozen fans I rushed back stage. Molly was almost mid-set. I slipped my heels back on exchanging them from my slippers I was wearing. Molly called me up on stage. "Give it up for Gabriella Montez." Molly said.

"Hey y'all I just met some of you. Y'all are so awesome and I love you all so much." I blew the crowd kisses.

"This song is for all the girls who had that one boy that they just want to be with but it wasn't the right place or right time. Has that happened to y'all?" Molly asked the crowd. They cheered in response.

"I've definitely had that happen Molly." I said.

"Me too." She said with a small smile. The music started playing.

_"She is a pageant queen with over twenty titles to her name_  
_But here's the funny thing, she's not a day older than eighteen_  
_See I have bigger dreams then living in this town_  
_I'm not a beauty queen, I would stay but I don't wanna drown_  
_But then there's you, you won't dream that big and that's why_

_She's the kind of girl you marry_  
_And I'm the kind you don't_  
_She's the one you wanna carry_  
_To your brand new home_  
_After your honeymoon, right._  
_She'd look better in white than I ever could_  
_But she won't love you like I would._

_He is the basketball star, captain of the team_  
_And it's so sad to think it's the only place he'll take his dream_  
_In twenty years from now when he's married to his beauty queen_  
_He'll look down at his baby, is this as perfect as it seems?_  
_But then there's you, you wouldn't dream that big and that's why_

_She's the kind of girl you marry_  
_And I'm the kind you don't_  
_She's the one you wanna carry_  
_To your brand new home_  
_After your honeymoon, right._  
_She'd look better in white than I ever could_  
_But she won't love you like I would._

_Maybe I regret not loving you_  
_And maybe it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do._  
_She's the kind of girl you marry_  
_And I'm the kind you don't_  
_But I'm just not right for you._

_She's the kind of girl you marry_  
_And I'm the kind you don't_  
_She's the one you wanna carry_  
_To your brand new home_  
_After your honeymoon, right._  
_She'd look better in white than I ever could_  
_But she won't love you like I would."_

* * *

At the beginning of February I had a free weekend so I flew down to New Mexico to spend it with my daughter. When Harmy and mom met me at the airport I nearly burst in to tears. I missed Harmony so much. I smothered her with hugs and kisses.

"Mama, what's wrong?" She asked, curiously.

"Mommy missed you so much." I said, squeezing her tightly. "Have you been good for Grandmas and Grandpas?" She nodded her head, biting her upper lip.

I carried Harmony to the car and mom took my duffle bag. Once we got back to the house I ran next door to say hi to Troy's parents. I rushed back home to my baby. She was upstairs in my room or her play room. I walked in the room and sat down next to her. "Mama." She said looking up at me.

"Yes baby." I said looking back at her.

"I pay baketbaw." She said, holding an orange ball in her hand. She walked over to her hoop and put the ball in.

I smiled at her. "That's so good baby." I said, clapping my hands. "What else do you like to play with?"

"Paint." She said, looking up at me. "Gramma paints too."

"You have to paint me another picture before I leave, okay?"

"Otay." She said, picking up a little play fork.

I spent most of my time watching her and playing with her. She was a bright girl. She knew most of her colors and she could count to five already. She knew all her body parts and my parents were even teaching her a little bit of Spanish. She was a sponge, soaking up everything.

It was bedtime and I was getting Harmony ready for bed. "Mama, sweep with me." She ordered.

"How about you sleep in mommy's bed. I don't think we can fit on your bed." I said, looking at her.

She nodded in agreement. We got settled into bed and Mom came in the room. "Goodnight Harmy." Mom said, kissing her forehead.

"Nigh gramma." She said cuddling against me.

"Night mom." I said. She smiled at me and turned off the light as she walked out. "Mommy love you so much Harmony." I said stroking her hair.

"I know mama." She said yawning. "I love you too."

I cuddled her closer to me. "Daddy loves you too. I miss daddy. You miss daddy too, huh baby?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. "Where Daddy?"

"He's getting better." I said.

"Daddy sick?" She asked, looking up at me.

"No, no. He's not sick. He just had to get away for a while. But he loves you so much, just like mommy does." I kissed her forehead. "Let's go to sleep, okay baby girl?"

"Otay. Nigh mama." She said, kissing me then cuddling next to me.

"Goodnight Harmy Belle." I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

We had a tearful goodbye and I had to go back on tour. In March we ended up in Los Angeles. We were staying for the weekend. We got here a bit early so I decided I would go and visit Troy. We didn't really set a specific date but I talked to the director of the center and he said I could come anytime, I just had to sign in.

When I pulled up to the beach house it was much different than the cabin in Tennessee. The whole aura of the place was calming, healing, and happy. It was just the place Troy needed to be. After I signed in I went looking for Troy. I went up to a man who was talking to another patient. I felt bad for interrupting but I was completely lost.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Troy Bolton is?" I asked the man.

The guy smiled. "You must be Gabi." I looked at him confused. "I'm Anthony, I'm kind of like his mentor. He's probably at the beach. Just take those steps down and you'll find him."

I smiled at the man. "Thank you Anthony." I made my way down to the beach. I kicked off my sandals and walked through the sand. I saw somebody paddling back to shore. He looked up but he didn't see me. I watched him take off the strap around his ankle and peel off his suit. He looked so good. I bit my bottom lip, watching him. He picked up his surfboard.

I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking. "I'd never thought I'd see this day."

He looked at me, staring at me for a second. The grin that broke out on his face was adorable. "See what day?"

"My cowboy with a surfboard in his hand." I smiled at him. He was so handsome.

We had a little chat before he lead me up to his room. We made love after three long months, it was completely perfect. I missed him and he'd been working out as well. He looked healthy and on his way to being happy. He couldn't wait to get back home to Harmony and I.

* * *

It was a bittersweet day with him. I was bummed out when I had to leave. I got back to the hotel. We did rehearsals the next day. We were switching it up a little bit, making a new set list. I was bored of singing the same old songs. I put a cover of one of the songs I written with Troy in there.

I started off my concert tonight with my new opening song. When we got feedback from the album, everybody said it was one of their favorites we were thinking about making it my next single. I stood in the middle of the stage as the boys played behind me.

_"Should have known by the way you passed me by_  
_There was something in your eyes_  
_And it wasn't right._  
_I should have walked but I never had the chance_  
_Everything got out of hand_  
_And I let it slide._  
_Now I only have myself to blame_  
_For falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be the way it was before_  
_I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna undo it_  
_You had my heart now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it_  
_You put me through it_  
_I wanna undo it._

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
_And I never say your name and I never will_  
_And all your things_  
_Well I threw them in the trash and I'm not even sad_  
_Now you only have yourself to blame_  
_For playing all those stupid games_  
_You're always going to be the same_  
_And, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna undo it_  
_You had my heart now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it_  
_You put me through it_  
_I wanna undo it._

_You want my future, you can't have it._  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_  
_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna undo it_

_You had my heart now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it_  
_You put me through it_  
_I wanna undo it._

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_Boy, you blew it_  
_You put me through it_  
_I wanna undo it."_

I got off stage at the end of the set. I took a break before I had to go do my meet and greet. I wanted to go see Troy but I don't think I had any more time this weekend. I was distracted as I was lead to my table of waiting fans. A couple people went by and I was signing autographs and talking half heartedly. There was a thump on the table and I looked up.

A ceramic head that looked exactly like me, stared back. I looked up and saw the smiling face of Nick, the friendly, surfing ceramic teacher. It's been a year since I've seen him on that beach that day. We've never even been in contact after that. I smiled up at him. "You really did it."

"I told you I would." He said, laughing. "I would have sent it too you but I didn't want it to break."

I picked up the piece of art and looked at it. "This is amazing!"

Nick chuckled. "Thank you. It took me a long time to get it perfect. I googled you."

I laughed. "I'm flattered. Can I keep this?"

"Of course." He said, grinning. "I think I was the first one who bought tickets to see your concert, just so I could give you this."

I got up and hugged him. "Thank you Nick."

"You're welcome. You seem happier." He said.

"I am happier. It's been a long ride but I finally am, you know?" I looked up at him. "Thank you for this, really."

"No problem. If you ever have any ceramic needs you can call or text." He said. "My number is etched into the back of your neck."

I laughed. "Great. It was nice seeing you."

"Nice to see you too." He said, grinning before walking away. I looked at the head again before the next person came up to me.

* * *

I was sitting on my bus with Molly. She wanted to ride with me on our way to Arizona. We'd get to see Harmony on Saturday and I was so excited. It had been a long weekend in LA. Molly and I needed to catch up. We've been on two different beats since the tour got in motion.

"So how was Troy doing?" She asked. We were sitting on the couch sharing a bag of chips.

"He was doing really good. He looked so good. He's been working out and surfing. He's looking much more healthy, like how he was in high school." I said, putting a chip in my mouth.

"That's good. That he's doing well. Did he talk about getting out?" She looked at me.

I shook my head. "The doctor was telling me he was still dealing with his stress. Troy is most hard on himself so he's trying to get better mentally so when he gets out, he'll still be himself but in control. You know what I mean?" She nodded her head. "He was telling me about when Harmy comes to visit him. She's a little chatter box."

Molly laughed. "That girl never stops talking. I'm so excited we get to see her too. She's like my little baby too."

I laughed. "Co-parenting at it's finest. You need a mama, a daddy and a mowie." We laughed with each other. "I miss her so much."

"I do too, but we get to see her in a week." She reminded me. "Think about it like this. It's April. Were more than half way done with our tour. You'll be home before you know it. You're doing such an amazing job, all the fans love you."

"I'll kinda miss touring but I'll be so happy to get back home to my baby." I said, closing my eyes.

"So what did you and Troy do in rehab?"

"When I got there he was on the beach. We went back up to his room and…" I trailed off blushing.

Molly laughed. "Oh my god! In Rehab! Isn't that like a sin?"

I laughed, blushing even more. "It wasn't a church, it was rehab." I shrugged.

"Anyways." She said.

"Troy showed me around the place. It was really nice. It was like 200 feet away from the water. We met with his doctor and we talked to him for about an hour or so. It was really nice. I missed spending time with Troy." I said, rolling up the bag of chips.

"I'm glad you had fun. Y'all needed to see each other. Are you going to see him right when the tour is over?" Molly asked.

"I think I'm going to get Harmony situated back home first." I said, nibbling on my lip.

"Are you going to move back in?" She asked me.

I sighed. "I'm not completely sure yet, we're going to have to talk about it." My phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil." I answered my phone. "Hey baby."

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?" He asked me.

"On the bus with Molly." I said. "She says hi."

"Hey Moll." Troy said. "I'm so glad I got to see you. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." I said.

"I'm gonna go lay down." She said, pointing to the back. I nodded. "I miss you Troy."

Troy chuckled. "Miss you too Molly."

"We were just talking about you when you called." I said, laying down across the couch. "She wanted to know all about my visit."

"You didn't tell her everything did you?" I could hear his smirk.

I laughed at him. "Actually I did tell her. She was very surprised."

He groaned. "Gabi!"

I laughed again. "What?"

"You're not supposed to tell people." he complained.

I laughed. "Why not? You told me all about your adventures when we weren't together."

"That's different."

I shook my head. "What ever you say. You'll never guess what I got."

"What did you get?" He asked dropping the subject.

"A ceramic statue of my head."

"A What?" He asked, confused.

"Remember that guy I told you about. The surfing ceramics teacher? He googled me and he made a ceramic figure of my face and he gave it to me at my meet and greet. Isn't that crazy?" I asked him.

"You didn't kiss him again, did you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No I didn't kiss him. But I should have. He would have probably been less salty."

"Hey! I'm right here." Troy protested.

I giggled to myself. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I miss you." He said quietly.

"We'll be together soon." I reassured him and myself. "Only a couple more months to go."

* * *

A little morning surprise. I'm Definately going to do a double post today. When i get back from school because finals are gonna be over! I'm virtually popping champagne at 9 in the morning lol. Theres a little bit of time lapse. I hope y'all don't get too confused. If you do, PM me and i'll clear things up with you. I love you guys. Don't forget to review!

Songs:  
Maintain the Pain- Miranda Lambert  
Like I would- Megan and Liz (They're on Youtube here in the US. Look them up.)  
Undo it- Carrie Underwood (I thought the uh-uh-uh-uh-undo its' were unnecessary)


	25. I cant say iloveyou thru a million wires

"Oh Shit. Oh fuck. Oh. Shit." I paced around my hotel room. This could not be happening to me right now. This was the absolute shittiest time for this to be happening. I took a deep breath. It was the middle of June and we were supposed to be finishing our tour but they added another month. I wanted to be home already but I have six more weeks to go. I took another deep breath. I needed to calm down. I glanced at the time. It was five thirty in the morning.

I've been up for two and a half hours already. I had to wake Joey up to get me something. He should be here soon. I took another couple of deep breaths. I was starting to not feel well again. There was a knock at my door. "Coming." I said quietly. I didn't even think he could hear me.

I opened the door and Joey yawned before he looked at me. "You look terrible."

"I haven't slept in weeks. What do you expect?" I snapped at him. I took a breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want me to stay?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "I'll stay." He walked in and handed me the bags.

"Thank you for this Joey."

"No problem." He said. "I'm going to go sleep while we wait."

I nodded. "Okay."

I stepped in the bathroom and pulled out a box from the bag. I don't know where he found a 24 hour pharmacy but thank god he found one. I ripped open the box, reading the instructions. I pulled the caps off, pulling my pants down. I can't believe I was taking a pregnancy test right now. I peed on both of the sticks and placed them on the sink. The smell of urine was making me nauseous.

I flushed the toilet quickly, getting up and standing far away from the toilet. I walked back over to the sink but the tests weren't done yet. I scrubbed my hands and dried them off. I closed the lid on the toilet and took a seat. I took a few more breaths. "Relax, Gabi. Relax." I told myself. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't lay down without feeling sick, especially in the mornings.

I started noticing something was wrong with me two weeks ago when I got the worst headache out of no where. The day after that I woke up at three in the morning dry heaving. The day after that I threw my guts up. This week has literally been hell. I've pushed through the concerts because no body really knew I was sick until this morning. Molly got her period and I haven't for the past two months. "Oh shit." I repeated.

I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes. It felt like I was spinning in my head. That wasn't a good idea. I opened my eyes and let out a deep breath. I opened my eyes and picked one of the tests up. Two lines. "Fuck." I let out a deep breath. I picked up the other one. Two more lines. "Holy shit." I was definitely pregnant.

I threw the tests away and washed my hands again. I walked out of the bathroom Joey was snoring on my bed. I decided to leave him there while I took a shower. I grabbed my clothes and walked back into the bathroom. I turned on the water, undressing slowly. I stepped in the warm water and closed my eyes. How was I going to tell Troy? How was he going to react? How was Harmony going to react? Would we move back in together? There were so many unanswered questions, all I felt like doing right now was crying.

I slipped down the side of the shower and let all the frustration out in tears. Once they stopped coming down I finished my shower. I felt a hell of a lot better than I did earlier. I got dressed in the bathroom then walked out, letting the steam out. Joey was still snoring on the bed. I nudged him to wake up. "Joe, wake up." I shook him.

He sat up, blinking his eyes. "What am I-" He forgot where he was. "That's right." He shook his head talking to himself. I found this amusing but I didn't laugh. "Oh, Shit! Gabi, did you take them?"

"I did." I said looking over at him.

He waited for me to continue and I didn't. "And.."

I sighed, looking away from him. "I'm pregnant." It felt weird saying it out loud.

Joey stared at me. "So what are you going to do?"

"When is the soonest doctor appointment you can schedule me?" I asked him.

"We have some free time tomorrow." Joey said. He reached for his phone but he probably left it in his room. "I'll see what I can do and let you know."

I nodded. "I have to confirm it. I went through nine months without knowing I was pregnant with Harmony. That's not happening again."

Joey nodded. "Of course. I'm going to go back to sleep." He checked the time on the alarm clock next to the bed. "Actually we should be on our way to the bus, right now."

"I'm going to pack and get some breakfast then I'll be on the bus." I said.

"That's fine." He got up. "It'll be okay, Gabi."

I just nodded and watched him as he walked out. I took a deep breath and got to packing. I wheeled my suitcase down to the bus. The driver put it in for me and I walked back inside for some breakfast. I took some stuff for the road as well. I went to my bed in the back of the bus and laid down. Sometimes I could swear I smell Troy. I miss him so much.

I tried to sleep for the first two hours but gave up. I got on my iPad and started looking at websites for expecting mothers. I calculated in my head and I was about 12 weeks already. Holy shit. Apparently my baby was already a half ounce and is the size of a plum. I took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in already. I looked at the time. It was almost noon, Troy should be up by now. I was debating on telling him now or until after I see a doctor. I guess I'd wait.

* * *

We made it to wherever we were going. I was so out of it I wasn't even sure where we were at. I would have to figure it out before I went on stage. Right now, I had to talk to Molly. I had to tell somebody other than Joey. I needed to talk to somebody. I rushed over to her bus and knocked after the busses parked. I knocked, well more like banged, on the door.

"You don't need to bang on the door. It's not a big bus." I heard her say. She opened the door. "Why the hell didn't you just come in?"

"I don't know. I forgot how to work my hands for a minute." I said, fidgeting.

"What's the matter? Talk to Dr. Molly." She moved out of the way so I could come in. I sat on her couch and hugged my legs. I took a deep breath. "What's wrong? You're kind of freaking me out here." Molly said, looking at me.

"I have something to tell you but you cannot tell anybody until I say so." I said, looking at her.

She blinked at me. "Alright…"

"I'm serious Molly" I said, frowning at her.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell anybody. Who do I have to tell?" I glared at her. "Okay. Tell me, what is it?"

I looked away from her. "I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me, what now?"

"I have been feeling sick lately. I hadn't gotten my period either. I woke Joey up last night to get me a pregnancy test. I took them and I'm pregnant." I said, letting out a deep breath. "He set me up for a doctor appointment tomorrow."

Molly just stared at me, dumbfounded. "Shit."

"I had the same reaction." I said, looking at her.

"You have to tell Troy."

"I was waiting until after the doctor's appointment." I said, nibbling on my lip.

She shook her head. "No. You have to tell him now."

"Mol-"

"No buts. Seriously. Call him. Right now. In front of me." She said crossing her arms.

I sighed, pulling out my phone. I dialed Troy's number and waited for him to answer. He didn't pick up. "He didn't answer."

"Call him again." She ordered.

I called Troy again, after the second ring he picked up. "Hey Baby, I was just in the shower."

"Oh, I was wondering why you didn't answer the first time." I said, biting my lip, looking at Molly. I put my feet in the floor and Molly lifted up my shirt. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's up baby?" He asked me.

"I need to- Hold on." I looked at Molly who was poking my stomach. "Can you stop?"

"Sorry" She smiled innocently.

"Sorry babe. Molly was being weird. Um, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you sitting down?" I asked him.

"No…" He trailed off, confused.

I cleared my throat. "I think you should sit down."

"Gabi, what's going on?" He asked.

"I'm…" I closed my eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh God, you're not in labor again are you?"

I laughed a little bit. "No, I'm just pregnant."

"I had a déjà vu moment there. Almost had a heart attack." He said, his breathing was uneven.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just in shock." He said quietly.

"Molly was poking my stomach. It's still flat though." I said.

Troy was quiet. "When did you find out?"

"This morning." I said. "I took two tests. I made Joey go get them at five in the morning."

"Wow." He said.

"Um, I'll let you process this. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I'll call you then." I said, biting my lip.

"Okay. I'll let you go, I guess. I love you."

"I love you too. I miss you."

"I miss you more. I'll talk to you soon." He said.

"Alright. Bye baby." I said, hanging up. I looked over at Molly and took a breath of relief.

* * *

After my first meeting with a doctor in Kansas, I was indeed pregnant and 12 weeks like I assumed. It finally started to sink in as the weeks progressed. We told my parents and Harmony who didn't quite understand yet. I told the band and only people who I'd know keep it to themselves. I didn't want the whole world finding out about it.

I was out of my first trimester two weeks later. My morning sickness died down dramatically. I still got dizzy and some headaches but I would take that over puking anyway. I still got a little nauseous on the bus sometimes if it rocked too much. Troy was enthused about the new baby. He called me 30 minutes after we hung up the day that I told him, he was so happy.

I was really happy too. I know I planned on moving back in, getting re-engaged, getting married before I had another kid. I was excited I got to go through the whole pregnancy knowing. We were on the final night of our tour. It had been seven long months without Harmony. I missed her so much it hurt sometimes.

We were finishing our tour in Cleveland, Ohio. After tonight I was going to get on a plane and fly to see my baby girl. I had a little baby bump which could still easily be hidden. I wondered what she would think of the new baby. I didn't really have a whole conversation about it. God, Harmony was almost three years old.

I was looking at my self in the mirror before I had to go back on stage. I finished sound check and I was starting to feel a little dizzy. I got handed a bottle of water right away but they told me to go sit down. I was going to be a mom of two. I could find out the sex of the baby but I haven't yet. I wanted to see if I could do it with Troy there somehow. I still had to figure it out.

I got up and grabbed my guitar. I put the strap around my shoulder. It's crazy how I've gotten all the way to this point. I made it in the music industry. I have an album that's selling well. I have had many Grammy winning and Grammy nominated songs. I still felt like a normal woman. I've had my ups and downs and they lead me all to this point. I had to make a temporary decision, and I had to make it now.

"Gabi, you're on in five!" The stage manager yelled.

I peeled my eyes off of the guitar I was holding. I took a deep breath. I could do this. This is no different than any other time. I followed the stage manager over to the center of the stage. The lights were dark but the crowd was cheering. The familiar music was starting and I strummed along. We always started off with a crowd favorite.

My set flew by and we usually ended with bang but I wanted to change it up. They started the music to the usual ending. I didn't play along with them. "Wait, wait a minute." I said, I turned around to face Tim, Ray, and Kevin who were standing behind me. They stopped immediately and looked at me, confused. "Coming home." I told them.

They nodded and stated playing the song I told them to. I strummed along quietly.

_"It's a four letter word,_  
_A place you go heal your hurt,_  
_It's an Alter, it's a shelter,_  
_One place you're always welcome._  
_A pink flamingo double wide,_  
_One bedroom in a high rise_  
_A mansion on a hill_  
_Where the memories always will keep you company_  
_Whenever you're alone_  
_After all of my running_  
_I'm finally coming home"_

That's exactly where I needed to be, home. Home with my daughter, my soon-to-be child, with Troy. We made a family. It's a little unconventional but it's a family nonetheless. Fame and Love can live in the same place. It is hard a hell but it can be done. Sometimes you have to choose one over the other and right now I'm choosing love.

_"The world tried to break me_  
_I found a road to take me home_  
_There ain't nothing but a blue sky now_  
_After all of my running_  
_I'm finally coming home_

_Well they say it's where the heart is_  
_And I guess the hardest part is_  
_When your heart is broken_  
_And you're lost out in the great wide open_  
_Looking for a map, finding your way back_  
_To where you belong_  
_Oh well that's where I belong_

_Home_  
_The world tried to break me_  
_I found a road to take me home_  
_There ain't nothing but a blue sky now_  
_After all of my running_  
_I'm finally coming home_

_Home_  
_The world tried to break me_  
_I found a road to take me home_  
_There ain't nothing but a blue sky now_  
_After all of my running_  
_I'm finally coming_

_After all of my running_  
_I'm finally coming_  
_Home."_

I dropped the microphone on stage and walked off. The crowd was still going. I sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "That was amazing!" Molly said, rushing over towards me. "They're still streaming out there."

"Thanks Molly." I said, giving her a small smile. "The baby's moving."

Her face lit up. "Really? Would I be able to feel it yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. It's really faint but I feel it moving." I put my hand on my stomach. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." She said, looking at me. "A little boy would be cute but I have a feeling it's another girl."

I shrugged. "I don't have any strong feelings towards a boy or a girl yet."

"You'll find out soon enough." She gave me a hug. "We're doing 'closer to me' tonight."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good. That song really hits home right now." I pouted.

Molly laughed. "I know honey, you wrote it."

Molly got called on stage and I started snacking. My stomach was grumbling and I had to feed the baby something. After my snack I tidied up my tour bus. I was only bringing one suitcase with me back home to Albuquerque, the rest would be driven down with the bus. I literally could not wait to get back to Harmony. I wanted to see Troy too. I was tired of being on a bus and tired of being tired.

I walked back inside and I watched Molly perform in the wings of the stage. She called me out and I grabbed my guitar. I said a hello to the crowd before I started strumming. It was more of my pop-ish songs, that's why it fit Molly so perfectly.

_"Too many memories in phone calls_  
_Too many pictures of you on the walls_  
_And not enough of you in my arms_  
_I count the seconds with my heartbeat_  
_I close my eyes and see you here with me_  
_I feel the miles standing in between_  
_I'm still alone and_

_Days go by_  
_Are we getting closer to a better life?_  
_I can't say I love you through a million wires_  
_So tell me when will you be_  
_Closer to me._  
_Closer to me._

_Do you miss me like I miss you?_  
_Or see my face in everything you do?_  
_I dream about you in the light of day_  
_I'm not okay and_

_Days go by_  
_Are we getting closer to a better life?_  
_I can't say I love you through a million wires_  
_So tell me when will you be_  
_Closer to me_

_All I know is that I want you here_  
_And when you're gone I disappear_  
_All I know is every time you leave_  
_You take the biggest part of me_  
_With you._

_Days go by_  
_Are we getting closer to a better life?_  
_I can't say I love you through a million wires_  
_So tell me when will you be_  
_Closer_  
_Days go by_  
_Are we getting closer to a better life?_  
_I can't say I love you through a million wires_  
_So tell me when will you be_  
_Closer to me._  
_Closer to me._  
_Closer to me."_

I got up from my stool and gave Molly a big hug. "I'll see you in a couple weeks okay?" I said in her ear.

She nodded. "Give Belley a hug for me." She said with a smile. "I'll call you."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She said.

I waved to her and walked off the stage. I headed straight for the bus. I grabbed my bag and said a quick goodbye to everybody before I hopped in the cab waiting for me. I rushed through the airport impatiently to catch my flight. My flight was quick and painless, just the way I like them.

I landed a couple hours later in Albuquerque. It was pretty late but somebody was supposed to come and get me. I put my phone in my pocket as I walked in the baggage claim. I sniffed. My nose was a little stuffy which was a part of the pregnancy thing. It was doing weird things to my body. It explained a lot of how I felt when I was unknowingly pregnant with Harmony.

"MOMMY!" I heard a little screech and my head shot up. Harmony was rushing over to me.

An instant smile broke out on my face as I picked her up when she got to me. I started crying, of course. "Hi baby, Mommy missed you so much." I said, squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you too mommy. I'm glad you're home." She said, giving me a kiss.

I smiled at my little girl. "I'm glad I'm home too."

* * *

**Y'all always know, i swear. I can't surprise you with anything. Does the middle of the chapter look familiar? ;) I love you and your reviews. Don't forget to Review!**

**Songs:**  
**Coming Home- Gwyneth Paltrow (From Country Strong)**  
**Closer to me- Megan and Liz (It fits, right? ;))**


	26. There ain't nothing but a blue sky now

"We gonna see daddy?" Harmony asked me. We were sitting on an airplane, making our way to California.

"Yeah baby. We're going to see daddy." I said, smoothing down her hair.

"Baby coming too?" She asked, looking at my stomach.

I laughed a little bit. "Yes, the baby is coming too." I put my hand over my 20 week baby bump. I was half way through the pregnancy and Troy hadn't even seen me yet. "I miss daddy."

"I miss daddy too." She said. "Gramma said when we get home I go school."

I nodded. "You do, but I think we are going to wait until we get back to Nashville. Back to Mommy and daddy's house not at grandma's house."

"Oh, okay. When daddy gets back?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, when daddy get's back." I confirmed. "Are you excited to have a brother or sister?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"I think you're going to be a good big sister."

"I'll be the best. Big. Sister. ever!" She said enthusiastically.

I giggled at her. "You're silly Harmony."

"I know." She said, with a grin like her fathers. She looked at the window. "Mommy we're so high! I can't even see people down there. They look like ants!"

I smiled at her. "Those are probably cars."

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, really. We're going to have to buckle up soon, so do you need to go potty?"

"Nope." She said, still looking out the window.

I took a breath. "You don't but Mommy does. Come on."

She got up and held my hand as we walked to the bathroom. We got in the small bathroom and she was looking at 'please, wash your hands' sign. "Mama, watch!"

"p-ple-e-a-se plee-ase. Please! Please waaa- sh. Wash. Please wash you-r your h-and-z. Please wash your hands." She said, looking at me.

I looked at her, amazed. I couldn't believe my almost three year old could read already. "Great job baby! Did grandma teach you that?" She nodded. I got up and flushed the toilet. I put the lid down.

"Please, wash your hands! That's what the sign says." Harmony said, pointing up to it.

I laughed. "I'm washing my hands." I said, turning on the water.

"I want to wash my hands too." She said.

I lifted her up and set her on my knee. We washed our hands together and dried them off. We threw the paper towels away and headed back to our seats. The seatbelt light turned on and I helped Harmony buckle her seatbelt. When the plane landed Harmony and I got off. She carried her backpack and I had a purse around my shoulder. I grabbed the one suitcase I brought and Harmony's car seat.

* * *

I rented a car to get around easier. We were staying at a hotel down the street from Troy's rehab center. We got checked in and found some lunch. I drove over to the center to give Troy time with Harmony while I talked to his doctor.

We got our visitors passes and walked to his room. Harmony knocked on the door for us. Troy knew we were actually coming this time so he opened the door immediately. "Harmony!" He said grinning.

"Daddy!" She reached up for him and he picked her up, hugging her tightly. "I missed you daddy." She said, giving him a kiss. "Mommy missed you too."

Troy looked over at me and smiled. "I missed both of you so much. Come here." He waved me over and I wrapped my arms around both of them. "I'm so glad I have both of my girls here."

"And baby!" Harmony reminded us.

"Right. And baby. Let me see." He said setting Harmony down. I closed the door behind me as we walked in.

I lifted my shirt up and rolled my maternity pants down. I proudly showed off my baby bump. "It's about how big it was when I had Harmy." I said running my hand over it.

"Has it kicked yet?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"It's been moving around but I think it slept on the plane. It's starting to move around again." I said smiling. I stood in front of it and Troy put both of his hands on my stomach. "Talk to it. You might make it kick."

"Hi baby. I'm daddy."

"And I'm Harmy!" Harmony added, sitting next to Troy. "I'm the best big sister ever"

Troy chuckled. "That you are, you wanna feel mama's belly?" Harmony nodded. Troy sat her in his lap and she put her hands on my belly too.

"Why does your belly button look weird?" She asked me.

"Because the baby needs all the room it can get in Mommy's tummy." I said. I felt it kick out.

Harmony squealed. "Her moved! I feel it!"

"What? No fair." Troy said, moving his hands to where Harmony's were.

"You think it's a girl Harmony?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said confidently.

I shrugged. "I don't know." It kicked again and Troy looked up at me amazed. "Crazy right?"

He nodded. "Wow." He leaned down and kissed my swollen belly.

"I kiss too!" She said, kissing my belly as well.

I smiled at them. "Thank you Harmony." I fixed my pants and my shirt. Troy stood up, leaving Harmony on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips slowly. "Mmm, I missed you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I missed you too." He said, kissing my lips again. We heard the bed squeaking. "Harmony Belle, you better not be jumping on the bed." We turned to look at her and she was standing on the bed with a wide grin on her face.

She giggled "I not doing anything wrong."

"Okay." Troy said, turning around. We looked at each other for a moment and the bed squeaked again. He whipped his head around and she was sitting on the bed now. "Oh you're gonna get it." He let go of me and tickled out daughter on his bed.

I smiled at them, running my hand down my stomach slowly. I was so happy to be with my family again. I excused myself and I walked down the hall knocking on Dr. Russell's office. "Come in." He said.

"Hi Dr. Russell." I said, closing the door behind me.

"Gabriella. Welcome back." He said with a grin. "I heard the news, congratulations."

"Thank you." I said, rubbing my stomach. "Have you thought about what I asked of you when we spoke on the phone?" I took a seat.

"I have." He said, looking at me. "I don't think it would hurt anybody if you took Troy our for a couple hours. His self-esteem has improved greatly since he's been in here. I was thinking about releasing him early but that would be up to him."

I nodded my head. "Thank you." I grinned at the man. "I was thinking about tomorrow. I'll pick him up around seven and we can get breakfast, I'll bring him back by two."

"Keep him till ten at the latest. I want him to spend the day with his family. He deserves it." Dr. Russell said with a wink.

I smiled a him. "Thank you so much."

"Go tell him the good news." He said, urging me out of the room.

"Thank you again." I closed the door behind me and walked back to Troy's room. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "Hey." I said, taking a seat. My feet were hurting a little bit.

"Where'd you go baby?" Troy asked me. He had Harmony lifted over his head.

"I talked to Dr. Russell and we are having a day out tomorrow." I said grinning.

He set Harmony down. "Really?"

I nodded. "We're going out and about."

"I'm excited." He said, sitting up. "I haven't been in the outside world in months."

I laughed. "You'll have fun then."

* * *

Harmony and I left shortly after. I fed her and we went to bed. Harmony woke up early and woke me up early because she was excited to see her daddy again. We got ready and we drove over to pick Troy up. He met us in the office and we got him signed out. Troy carried our daughter out the door to start our day together. We went to breakfast first. When we left we got bum rushed by the paparazzi. Troy covered Harmony's face from the flashing lights and I held a sweater over my baby bump.

"Those people are crazy mama." Harmony said when we got in the car. "Why they do that?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy are singers, remember. They like to know what we are doing all the time." Troy explained to her. "You don't have to talk to them okay? Don't look at them."

"Okay." She said shrugging. "Where we go now?"

"I have a surprise for you and daddy." I said, starting the car.

"A Surprise? What is it?" Harmony asked excitedly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Troy asked watching me drive out of the parking lot.

I smiled. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you right?"

I drove across town to where we were going. It was a blank business building. I knew what it was but they didn't. I parked and we got out of the car. We walked in the building together. I lead them to a room and we walked in. I signed in and we sat and waited.

"What's this place mama?" Harmony asked, looking around.

"You'll see in a minute baby." I said. She climbed in my lap and I hugged her as close as I could with my bump in the way.

"Gabriella, you can come in." A woman said with a big smile.

"Alright, let's go." I said, helping Harmony off my lap. She held my hand as we followed the woman in the room.

Troy smiled when he saw the machine. "We're doing a ultrasound?"

I nodded. "3-D ultra sound." I said, climbing up on the bed.

"What's that?" Harmony asked, sitting on Troy's lap.

"We get to see the baby on the computer." Troy said.

"The baby is in the computer?"

I laughed. "No, the baby is still in my tummy."

The doctor walked in and she warmed up the computer. "I'm Dr. Ericson. How are we doing today?"

"I actually surprised them. They haven't been to an ultra sound yet." I said, looking at the doctor. "I'm Gabi, this is Troy and Our daughter Harmony."

"Nice to meet you. So this is your second baby. How exciting. How far are you?" She asked, helping me roll my shirt up.

"Twenty weeks." I said, smoothing my hand over my stomach.

"Was this different than your first pregnancy?" Dr. Ericson asked, squirting gel on my stomach.

"Oh yes. I didn't know I was pregnant the first time until the day I went into labor. I was about this big when I had her. She came out a little small but perfectly healthy. I've been enjoying the pregnancy this time around." I said, looking at the screen.

"What's that?" Harmony asked.

"That's the baby." Troy told her.

"It look weird." She said. We all laughed.

"It's only half way done growing. It will be cute by the time mommy has it." Troy said, moving the chair closer to the bed.

"Do you know the sex?" The doctor asked.

I shook my head. "No not yet."

"Do you want to know?"

I looked over at Troy. "Do you want to know?"

He smiled. "I don't know. I do but I don't." He looked at our daughter. "Do you want to find out if you're having a brother or a sister?"

"Yes." She said. "What is it?"

"I guess we do." I said laughing.

"Well the baby is really healthy it's about a pound now." The doctor said, watching the screen.

"That's good." I said.

We heard a steady thumping. "That's the baby's heart beat."

I smiled. "That's amazing." Troy said. "Do you hear that Harmy?" She nodded.

"This is the head, the hands." She showed us each part. "There's it's little feet. It's in a good position." She said, zooming in a little bit. "Looks like your having another little girl."

"Harmy you're getting a sister." I said, looking over at her.

"I told you." She said, looking at the screen. "HI SISTER." She yelled into my belly button.

Dr. Ericson laughed. Troy pulled her away. "You don't need to yell baby. She can hear you." Troy said, smoothing down her hair.

"Oh, sorry." She said, leaning back against him.

"She's so cute." I said, looking at my baby on the screen. "She looks like you, Troy."

"A little bit." He said. Looking at me.

"I think were all done here. I'll get you some pictures and the CD." The doctor helped me wipe my belly off and then walked out of the room.

"That was cool mama." Harmony said yawning.

"You tired?" I asked her. She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "We can give you a nap then we'll eat lunch."

We got the stuff from the ultrasound and went back to the hotel we were staying in. Harmony was sleeping on one bed and Troy and I were laying on the other one. He was stroking my stomach slowly, making me sleepier.

"What do you think of Jasmine as a first name?" Troy suggested.

"It's nice." I said, closing my eyes. "Jasmine Bolton."

"Mmm, we should name her after she's born." Troy said. I just nodded in agreement. He pecked my lips and I curled up next to him the best I could. "Is the due date still Christmas?"

I nodded. "It is. They said she'll probably come earlier though."

"Okay." He said, running his fingers through my hair slowly. "I miss being next to you."

"Me too." I said, quietly. "You know I was thinking, we should buy a house in Albuquerque."

"We can do that. And we can do some renovation on our house, make it a little bit bigger." He suggested. "Add another two bedrooms and another bathroom. We can add another living room down stairs so we can have a front room and a living room."

"That's a lot of work Troy." I said, yawning. "We're better off buying a new house."

"That's true." He said.

"You have to get out of rehab first." I reminded him. He was quiet and I took the opportunity to slip into sleep.

* * *

We were on our way to dinner later that day and I got a call from Paul. Lauren had their healthy baby boy who was a week late. Her due date got switched around a lot but he was still late. He was apparently a big baby with Laurens nose and Paul's grandpa's hazel eyes. He was a week old already they've been exhausted or they would have called us sooner. We told them our news and they were happy for us as well.

Harmony fell asleep when we were on our way back to rehab. We had a great day together and I couldn't wait for Troy to get out. He gave Harmony a kiss. I decided not to take her out so I was just standing outside of the car. Troy wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my lips slowly. "I'll be out soon." He promised.

"I'll miss you." I said, kissing his lips again.

"You should just start planning Harmy's birthday in Albuquerque." Troy said. "I'm going to try to get out by then."

I nodded. "If that's what you want."

"It is." he leaned in to give me another kiss. "You take care of our girls okay?"

I nodded my head. "Of course. You take care of yourself."

"I love you baby." He wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him tightly closing my eyes.

"I love you too." I gave him one last kiss. "I'll call when we land tomorrow."

He nodded. "Tell Ham I love her."

"Of course. She loves you too." I rubbed his hands as they rest on my swollen stomach.

He leaned down. "I love you little girl." He said, kissing my stomach. "I should get back in there."

I nodded. "Bye babe."

"Bye." He said, kissing my forehead before walking off.

I sighed and watched him go into the building. I got in the car and drove back to the hotel. I took Harmony out and held her in the elevator. I changed her quickly and laid down in bed with her. My back was killing me and I was exhausted. It was a great, but long day.

* * *

We made it back to Albuquerque without any problems. I was staying with my parents and Harmony was still switching off at each house. I loved my parents but I was going crazy being there with them. I seriously needed to find a little place of my own. I didn't just want to take Harmony away from them. Molly wasn't back in Nashville yet so the most suitable thing would be to stay in Albuquerque.

Each week that went by my stomach kept getting bigger. I was still enjoying my pregnancy, I actually loved being pregnant. I loved feeling her move around and kick inside of me. It was so amazing. Harmony helped me plan her birthday. She wanted everybody to be there. And by everybody she meant everybody. She wanted lots of presents.

Troy still talked about getting out but he didn't answer me directly if he was actually going to or not. I let my and Troy's parents take care of her birthday stuff. They didn't want me to stress out too much because of the new baby. I knew I was going to be a wreak, my first baby was already three years old.

Against Harmony's wishes we had a small party at my parent's house. It was the house and the backyard was bigger. Everybody was coming at one so I had time to sleep in and get ready without being rushed in the morning. I walked down stairs and Lucy and mom were decorating still. Harmony was into Minnie Mouse so that was her theme. She ran over to me, dressed just like her.

"Mama! I Minnie Mouse." She said, smiling.

"You are! You look so pretty." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks mama. Gramma said Minnie Mouse is coming here!" Harmony said excitedly.

"Maybe if you're a good girl, she'll come. Go play, Mommy and your sister are hungry." I said, walking toward the kitchen. I saw cupcakes on the counter. I bit my lip and grabbed one from the back. I took a bite.

"Gabriella Montez. Those are for your daughter." Lucy said, tsking me.

I smiled innocently, licking the frosting off my lip. "Her sister wanted one." I said, rubbing my stomach.

She glared at me playfully. "We have real food you know. You don't have to feed the baby that junk."

"I know, I just wanted a cupcake." I said, shoving the rest in my mouth. "Ohh, I want some chips." I said, looking around the kitchen for food.

Lucy laughed at me and a little while later people started coming in. Once the party was in full bloom I was ready for a nap. But I pushed through it, mingling with people. Nobody from Nashville could make it so I felt a little lonely. They were mostly people from day care out here and my parents friends.

I found myself on the couch, dozing off. I heard the doorbell go off and I was the only one inside. I sighed and got up. I opened the door. "Whoa, you're pregnant."

I grinned. "Chad! Finally somebody I know!" I pulled him in for a big hug. "I missed you!"

He laughed. "I missed you too."

"Where's Kelsi?" I asked, looking behind him.

"She's been in France for a week now. She had to do something over there. I don't know." He said. "But she says hello. Where's Troy?"

"Rehab still. Have you talked to him lately?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not for a couple months now. You're pregnant again?" He asked touching my belly.

I nodded. "Another little girl due on Christmas."

He smiled. "You could name her Chadina after her favorite Uncle Chad."

I laughed. "We'll see about that. Everybody is outside. I was dozing off when you came in. Minnie Mouse is here, if you'd like to say hello."

He laughed. "I'll get right on it." He continued on to the kitchen and I sat back down on the couch.

I heard the door open then shut a couple minutes later. "Well aren't you a party pooper, in here by yourself." I looked up to see Troy, standing with his arms crossed

"You're here!" I said, getting up slowly. He chuckled and helped me up, pulling me into his arms. I kissed his lips slowly. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."

He smiled. "I wasn't missing my daughters third birthday."

"She's going to be so excited." I said, hugging him tighter.

"Hey Gabs, were gonna do- Troy!" Mom said, rushing over. "You made it." She gave us both a hug. "This is great! We're gonna do cake. Everybody is set up outside. Troy, you can bring the cake in."

We followed her into the kitchen. "I'll go distract her." I said, walking outside.

"Mommy we're going to do cake!" She said, excitedly.

"I know baby." I stood next to her. "Give me a big hug okay?"

She threw her arms around me and I waved them out. "I love you mama."

"I love you too baby." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Happy Birthday Harmony." Troy said, putting the cake on the table.

She pulled away from me quickly. "DADDY!" She squealed. She pushed me out of the way and ran around the table, giving him a big hug. I smiled as I watched them. Nothing was better than moments like these, not all the money in the world.

* * *

**Just cause. ;) Go read Those Who Wander. It's back! Go read it! Don't Forget to review!**


	27. But she won't love you like I would

Troy was here to stay. He was adjusting to being out in the world again but he was doing just fine. Troy and I were heading back to Nashville today. We had things there that needed to be taken care of. The lease was up on the apartment but Molly bought it. I was moving back into the house with Troy. We were looking into getting a bigger house for our growing family.

We were sitting on the airplane, Harmony sitting in the seat in between us. I was looking at a couple of pages I found on the internet on my iPod. "Did you know the baby can open it's eyes now?" I asked Troy.

"Stuff doesn't get in it's eyes?" He asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "I guess not. It say's the baby is two pounds now also." I was 26 weeks now and I was having a harder time falling asleep. My legs were cramping a lot too. I stretched out my legs, trying to get comfortable.

"That's crazy." He said. "Let me see that." He reached over for my iPod. I handed it to him and watched Harmony play on my phone. She liked to take pictures of herself. I played with her hair and she flipped through the pictures on my phone.

"Mama, there's Molly." She said, pointing to a picture of Molly and I that we took while we were on the road.

"Yep, do you remember Molly?" I asked her.

"A little bit." She said. "Are we going to see her when we get there?"

"Yep, we are." I said, leaning my seat back. "I'm going to take a nap okay?"

"Okie dokie." She said.

I smiled to myself leaning back against the seat. I rubbed my stomach slowly. The baby started kicking. I rubbed my stomach again. "Stop kicking Mommy's trying to sleep." I said to my stomach. It stopped and I closed my eyes, relaxing again. She started kicking again and I gave up. I put my seat back up and sighed.

"You can't sleep?" Harmony asked me.

I shook my head. "No. The baby is kicking me."

She put her hands on my tummy to feel. "Wow." She said. "She must be getting tickled. I kick my feet a lot when I get tickled."

I laughed, smiling at her. "Maybe." I kissed her forehead.

Harmony amazed me everyday. She was so funny and she talked a lot. She was a little shy before but she came out of her shell when I was away. I love her so much and I don't want to spend another minute away from her. I played with her hair again and she gave me back my phone.

"Mama, I'm tired." She said. She leaned against me.

"Me too. We can try to take a nap together." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against my boob and closed her eyes. I played with her hair and closed my eyes as well.

I woke up to more kicking a half hour later. I rubbed my stomach to try to calm the baby down. Harmony was still sleeping against me. Troy had his eyes closed as well. I sighed and leaned her against Troy. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I came back and Troy had his arm protectively around Harmony's chest. The seatbelt light turned back on and I buckled it around her the best I could.

I nudged Troy and he woke up to put his on. I put mine on and started collecting my things. When the plane landed we had a couple of bags of things. We got in a cab and took them back to the house. It was pretty late so we just called it a night and decided to deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

Troy, Harmony and I went over to the apartment to pack my stuff. I walked in and Molly and Tim were on the couch. They got back together a little more than half way into the tour. "Hey y'all." I said, smiling.

"Gabi!" Molly shot up and rushed over to me. She hugged me. "Oh my god! You look so cute!" She rubbed my baby bump. "Troy!" She gave him a big hug. "Oh my goodness, is that little miss Harmony Belle?"

"Yes it is." She said, smiling.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" She got down on her knees and hugged Harmy. "I missed you Belley."

"I missed you too Molly." She said, smiling.

I hugged Timmy who made his way over to us. "How have you been?" He asked me.

"Good, really good. How about y'all?" I asked him.

"We're great." Tim said with a smile. "Troy, man, how are you?"

"Much better now." Troy said, giving him a hug as well. "We're getting Gabi moved out so y'all can have your apartment."

"I'll leave all the furniture and stuff. I just need the rest of my stuff." I said, rubbing my stomach. "I'm gonna miss the hot tub."

"After you have the baby, we have to have a hot tub day." Molly said. "How's my second little niece?"

"She was kicking the whole plane ride over here." I said. "She's kicking again right now. It's like she's running in there." I took Molly's hand and put it where she was kicking.

"Oh my! Tim, you have to feel this." She took his hand and put it on my belly. Tim smiled. "It's amazing, right?"

"It's pretty cool." He said, grinning.

"Before we get started, I gotta pee." I announced, walking to the bathroom.

It took us all day but we got all my stuff out of the apartment. The house looked destroyed but Molly promised she'd come over and help us get settled again. We all decided to go to Blackwell's for dinner. I hoped we got to see little Mr. Julian Blackwell.

I walked in holding Harmony's hand. We took a seat and I put harmony in a booster seat. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked up to the counter. "Excuse me. Is Paul in?" I asked the woman behind the counter.

"Oh goodness. You're Gabriella Montez." She said, looking at me amazed. "I'll go get him."

Troy was getting stared at but nobody had approached him yet. I watched him talking to Harmony, probably asking her what she wanted to eat. "Oh, Shit. Look what the cat dragged back to Nashville. If it isn't superstar Miss Gabriella Montez." Paul said, coming out of the kitchen.

I grinned at him. "Paul!" He walked over to me and I hugged him tightly.

"Look at you all pregnant. I wasn't expecting that for another couple of years." He said, rubbing my stomach.

"Trust me, neither did I." I said. "How's Julian and Lauren?"

"They're good. I work evenings now so she can sleep in the mornings when I'm with him. We're adjusting but I love him." He said with a proud smile.

"I didn't expect anything less." I said. "I've got some people who want to see you." I pulled him over to our table.

"Troy and is that little Harmony?" He said. "Do you remember me? I'm Paul."

Harmony grinned at him. "Hi Paul." She gave him a hug.

"She loves people." I said, laughing. "And she loves to talk."

"Mama says I'm a chatterbox." Harmony said, sitting back down.

I laughed. "You are."

"Hey man." Troy said, giving Paul a hug as well. "How's the baby?"

"Good. He eats like a champ but he has a hard time, sleeping through the night." Paul said. "What can I get you guys?"

We ordered and Paul went to the back. I took a seat and sighed. "Man, this little girl is going crazy in there."

"Hopefully she'll get it all out and be a calm baby." Troy said.

I laughed. "We shouldn't count on it."

"Can I take my sister to school with me?" Harmony asked, coloring on her menu.

"Maybe when she's your age." I said. "When she is three do you know how old you will be?"

"I don't know." She said, looking up at me.

"You will be six! You'll be in the first grade." I told her.

Her eyes widened. "Really? I'll go to school?"

"Of course, you're going to be a big girl." Troy said, looking at her.

"Are you going to have another baby when my sister is three like me?" She asked her eyes still wide.

"I don't know baby. You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

It was mid October now and I was thirty weeks pregnant. I looked like I had a basketball under my shirt. I couldn't hide anymore and that's okay with me. The press knew and everybody was excited for baby number two. I don't know why, I guess because both Troy and I were famous now. Whatever.

We literally got settled into our house but then we found a bigger house we loved so we moved again. I was forced on the couch the whole time because I was pregnant, not that I really minded. I wasn't a big fan of moving. We were now settled into our new house. Troy had tackled Harmony's new room and the nursery for the new baby. I was happy that we were focusing on our family and we put music on the back burner.

We had met with Chris after we got back to Nashville. He was surprised to know I was pregnant and even more surprised when we told him we were taking a break, for a long time. We were going to focus on our family. We made that loud and clear for him. If he got tired of waiting, we would gladly find a new label. He was really understanding though. Chris loved us and gave us as much time as we needed.

This weekend was Paul and Lauren's first wedding anniversary. I offered to baby sit Julian for the weekend to return the favor. They agreed, stating I needed to get used to having another baby in our house anyway. Troy and I… Well Troy was cleaning up around the house. I just 'supervised.' The new baby's room was ready to go, ready for two month old baby Julian.

"Where is Harmony?" I asked myself, rubbing my bump as if that would make me remember. "Harmony!" I called out.

"Yeah, Mommy?" She yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Where are you?" I asked loudly.

"Playroom." She yelled back.

I laughed to myself. "Of course." I walked over to her play room and she was reading a book. "What are you doing Harmy girl?"

"Reading." She said. "Llama, Llama Red Pajama." She read then looked up at me. "Gramma used to read it to me."

"How fun. Do you want to read it to me?" I asked, sitting in the rocking chair next to her. She climbed on my lap.

"I'll read it to my sister." She said. She started at the front. "Llama, llama jump; llama, llama hop; llama, llama red pajama; bing, clash, bop." She read through the whole book with limited errors.

"Your sister loved it, thank you Harmony." I said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"You're welcome mama." She said.

The doorbell rang and I sighed, pushing myself up. "I'll be right back baby." I took a deep breath and waddled to the door. I opened it to see Paul and Lauren carrying a car seat. "Hey y'all come in."

They came inside. "Thank you so much for this." Lauren said, smiling.

"Hey, no problem. You've saved my ass plenty of times. I have no problem watching this cute little guy." I said, looking at the sleeping baby. "He's so big."

She sighed. "I know. I carried that big 'ol thing for 42 weeks."

I laughed. "God I hope she's early." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"It is baby number two." Lauren said. "I have plenty of diapers and wipes. He eats eight ounces every couple of hours. There's formula in there. Be sure to burp him good or else he'll puke it up later and that's not fun to clean up." She sighed thinking of what else. "He loves being swaddled. That's about it."

"I think she's good babe." Paul said, rubbing Laurens back.

"Hey, she's a new mom. She has a right to worry." I said smiling. "I'll call if I have any questions. You guys just have fun."

"PAUL! LAUREN! JULIAN!" Harmony came running into the room. She hugged Lauren first.

"Hey Harmy." She said giving her a hug. "Are you going to have lots of fun helping mama out with baby Julian?"

"Yes! I'm the best big sister ever!" She said, hugging Paul. They laughed and she looked in the car seat. "Oh, he's sleeping. Call me when he wakes up." She ran out the room.

I laughed as I watched her run out. "She got all of that from Troy." I said, laughing.

"Got what from me?" Troy asked, walking in. "Hey guys."

"Your attitude." I said smirking.

"Not this again."

"We should get going. I'll call you in a couple hours to check up." Lauren said, getting off the arm of the couch. She gave me a hug before she un-strapped Julian. "Bye mama's boy." She gave him a kiss before she handed him over to Paul.

He gave him a kiss and handed him over to me. "I think he needs a diaper." Paul said chuckling.

I laughed. "Have a great time."

Troy walked them out and I walked in the play room with Julian. I laid him on the changing table. I put his bag of diapers and wipes next to the cushion. I changed his diaper quickly and he whined a little bit but fell back asleep. I threw the diaper in the diaper genie and picked him up again.

I missed Harmony being this little. In ten weeks I would start all over again with a newborn and a 3 year old. I sat on the rocking chair watching Harmony play. Julian laid on my chest, sleeping. I rocked back and forth slowly. I hummed quietly, rubbing his back slowly.

"Reminds me of when Harmy was a baby." Troy said with a cloth over his shoulder. "You look beautiful."

I gave him a soft smile. "Thank you babe. I'm tired."

"Couldn't sleep again?" He asked. I shook my head. "You could wake me up, you know."

"It's fine. I usually watch some movie until my eyelids droop then the baby kicks and wakes me up again and I go to bed." I said, stifling a yawn with my hand.

"You want me to take him so you can sleep?" Troy asked, walking over to me.

"We should set up the pack and play so he has somewhere to nap down here." I said, looking up at Troy.

He nodded. "I'll go get it."

"Hey mama?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah baby?" I looked over at her.

"How long is baby Julian staying here?"

"Only for the weekend babe." I said, kissing the top of his warm head.

"When is my sister going to get here?" She asked.

"Ten weeks" I said.

"Ten! That's two hands!" She said, holding both her hands up. "One, two, three, four, five, six, eight, nine… I forgot one!" She let out a frustrated sigh and started over.

I giggled at my daughter and Troy came back with the pack and play. "I'm going to keep Julian with you, Harmy. If he starts crying or wakes up, you should go get daddy, okay?" I told her. "It's very important."

"Okay mama." She said.

Troy took him from me and laid him in the pack and play. He covered him in a blanket and helped me up. "Ten weeks." He said, giving me a kiss.

I smiled at him. "Ten weeks." I watched him rub my bump slowly. "I'm going to go nap now."

"Sleep tight baby." He kissed the top of my head.

I waddled, making my way up stairs. I laid down on my bed sighing. I was uncomfortable in any sleeping position. I put a pillow between my legs and put one under my baby bump. The baby seemed to be calm right now. I took advantage of that and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a kicking fetus, a crying baby and a screaming Harmony. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. I picked up Julian and calmed him down. "DADDY!" Harmony yelled again.

"Harmony, why are you yelling?" I asked her.

"Because the baby was crying." She said.

"Where is your daddy?" I asked her.

"He had to go potty." She said.

I nodded. "Go play baby, I got him."

"Okay." She walked back into the play room and Julian calmed down. "Hi Baby boy! Can you smile for auntie Gabi?" I asked, lifting him up a little bit. He smiled at me and I gave him a kiss. "You're probably hungry, aren't you buddy?"

I carried the bouncer to the kitchen and set it on the table. I strapped him in and covered him with a blanket. I went in the living room quickly to grab his food bag. I pulled a bottle out and started making him something to eat. I shook the bottle and I put a bib on him.

I took him out and he literally was sitting on my belly. I put the nipple in his mouth and he started sucking, looking up at me. He had beautiful hazel eyes. I rubbed his tiny foot gently as he ate. "Mommy." Harmony said, walking in the room. "Can we play with paints?"

"Not today baby." I said. "Maybe if you ask your daddy he will say yes."

"He's still in the potty." She said., pouting.

"How about you go find a book and read it to Julian while he's eating?" I offered.

"Okay." She said, grinning. She ran out of the kitchen. I took a seat and put my feet up on the chair across from me. "I got a book mommy."

I watched her as she pulled up a little chair next to mine. "Which book do you have?" I asked her.

"An Elmo book." She said, opening to the first page. "Elmo loves reading. Elmo loves books. Elmo loves his camera and all the pictures he took." She read slowly. "Look mama, there's a camera."

"I see them baby, keep going." I encouraged.

"Elmo loves sports, Elmo loves balls, Elmo loves getting fun phone calls. Elmo loves red, Elmo loves blue, Elmo loves all the special things he does with you." She read closing the book. "The end!"

I smiled at her. "Great job baby. How about we get another one?"

"Okay!" She said, getting back up.

I saw Troy walking in. "Are you alright babe?"

"Yeah, something just wasn't agreeing with me." He said rubbing his stomach.

"You should be glad I haven't gone in two days." I said, pulling the empty bottle out of Julian's mouth. He handed me a burp cloth and I put it on my shoulder. I put him on my shoulder and patted his back firmly. Troy made a face at me. "I blame pregnancy for that." I said, looking at him.

He shook his head at me. "Sorry they had to wake you up."

"It's fine, I think I found a good way to sleep." I said, patting Julian's back firmly. "He's such a good baby." I said. "I hope our baby is like this."

"He does like to sleep." Troy said. "Your feet are swollen."

"Yeah, I think I've been retaining water. Which reminds me, I have to pee." I put my feet down.

Troy took the baby and continued to burp him while I went to the bathroom. When I came back out Harmony was reading another book to Julian. Man it was going to be crazy taking care of a three year old and a newborn. I know Troy and I could do it though. We could conquer anything together. He really has changed. He is more considerate without loosing his original Troy personality. I never stopped loving Troy but I've never loved him more.

It was going to be hard. We are going to have some tense times. We are going to be exhausted and ready to snap at each other. I would be nowhere without him by my side. He was such an amazing father and man. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Nobody could begin to understand me the way he does. He knows what I'm thinking with just a simple look. We might not be perfect but I'd say we are perfect for each other.

* * *

**A little family time with the Bolton's and Julian (Pauls son, if you didn't get that.) Happy sunday, i'll see y'all tomorow because i don't have school! The ACM's are on tonight. Y'all know i'll be watching. I love you guys! Don't forget to review!**


	28. They laid that new bby rite on her heart

We made it through Halloween. I made it through the CMA's at 32 weeks. I had to walk accept my Best New Artist award by waddling up and down those stairs. It was a great night though. I made it through my 26th birthday and Thanksgiving with my parents who wanted to stay until the baby was born. I was thinking Hell No.

Harmony was going to a day care which was a sort of pre-pre school. She was a pretty bright kid but we were waiting until the Next school year to start her in a real Pre school. She loved day care and playing with kids her own age. I was put on bed rest by Troy because he claimed I was trying to do too many things.

He was in charge of picking up and dropping off Harmony. He went to the gym in the mornings and the rest of the time he'd either clean or lay in bed with me. It was nice sometimes but I got bored pretty easily. I was 38 weeks now and I was more than ready to push this little girl out. When Troy was out at the gym I'd walk up and down the stairs for a couple of minutes until I'd get tired. I'd walk around the house too. When Troy would get back we'd have sex, I didn't force him to do that though.

My plug had already fallen out earlier this week. I've been having small contractions I could barely feel, but they were happening. My stomach was hard and it was definitely time soon. Troy was dropping off Harmony and I was walking around the house, thinking of things to get labor going. I rubbed my belly, holding my back. I felt a pretty big contraction which took me by surprise. I guess my body was listening to me after all.

I took a seat in the kitchen where my phone was. I had another big contraction. It wasn't super painful but it was uncomfortable enough. "Are you ready to come out baby girl?" I asked my belly. I was answered by another contraction. They were pretty close together and the last one hurt. I picked up the phone, dialing Troy's number.

"What's up baby?" He answered.

"I think I'm in labor." I said.

"I'm right outside. I'll be in in a second." He said. "Hang on babe." He said hanging up the phone.

I set the phone down and sighed, putting my hands on my belly. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked over to the stairs to get my bag. Troy walked in the house. "Hey, I think we should head over to the hospital." I put the bag on my shoulder.

"You think it's time?" He asked me.

I had another contraction. I shut my eyes. "Oh yeah." I said. "It's time to go."

He picked up the car seat and took the bags from me. We walked over to the car and I got in the passengers seat. "I think we have everything." He said, getting in the car as well.

"Good, let's go." I said, pulling my seatbelt on. "Ready to see a baby be born?"

"I'm a little nervous, but yeah." He said with a sheepish smile. "I want to see my new baby girl."

"She's going to be beautiful." I said, rubbing my stomach slowly, closing my eyes as I got another contraction.

He kissed my hand gently. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too baby." I said, squeezing his hand.

"You know If we make this quick, you'll be in and out by tonight." Troy said, glancing at me.

"That's what I'm aiming for baby." I said, laughing a little bit then groaning as another contraction hit.

We got to the hospital and Troy wheeled me up. I got admitted into a room. Troy had to fill some paperwork while I got checked out. My water hasn't broke but I was about seven centimeters. I decided not to use drugs. I wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

Troy came back in and sat down next to me. "What did they say?"

"Seven. They're going to break it soon though. It should move along quicker then." I said, closing my eyes. "I don't know if I should take a nap or just wait."

"Should I call our parents?" He asked me.

"No, stay here." I said, holding his hand. "They don't need to be planning a flight out here just yet."

Troy chuckled. "You really are sick of them, aren't you?"

I smiled weakly. "Just a little bit."

"I am going to call Molly and the day care though." He said, leaning over to kiss my lips gently.

"Tell her I miss her." I said, opening my eyes.

"Will do." He said, kissing me again.

I was in a weirdly good mood for being in labor. My contractions were starting to get really bad and I was regretting not taking the epidural. I couldn't wait to see my second baby girl. That would make all the pain worth it. Troy was gone for about ten minutes. The doctor came in an hour later. He said we were at nine. I was progressing really quickly so he broke my water.

It only took me another hour and a half to push her out. She was laid on my chest. A pink slimy beautiful mess. She was perfect. I let the nurses clean her up while I finished up with the after birth and they cleaned me up. They took her out to run tests but she was in my arms less than an hour later.

"She's perfect." Troy said, sitting up on the bed with me.

"I've been thinking about names for the past like three months." I admitted to him.

"Yeah?" He asked. "What are they?"

"I really, really like the name Brooke and it kind of fits her." I said, looking down at my sleeping baby. Eight pounds and one ounce of perfection bundled in my arms. "Brooke Jasmine Bolton."

Troy grinned. "I like that. She can be our Brookie Cookie." Troy said, touching her small foot.

We looked down at our daughter and she smiled unknowingly at us. "Mama loves you Brookie."

"Your big sister Harmony loves you too." Troy said. "Can I hold her Gab?"

"Of course." I handed Brooke over to Troy and he held her in his lap. He looked at her just like I looked at Harmony three years ago when she was born. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. "I love you Troy."

"I love you more, Gab." He said, kissing the top of my head. "Aren't we the luckiest parent's alive?"

"We sure are babe. We sure are."

* * *

After all the tests came back, the doctor announced she was perfectly healthy and ready to go home. We filled out her birth certificate and signed the release papers. A nurse rolled Brooke and I out of the building. Troy strapped her in and I got in the car. My body was so sore and I was ready to lay down.

Harmony was already at home with Molly who picked her up. Troy had called our parents and sent them tons of pictures. They were planning on coming up here for Christmas as the earliest. I had already fed Brooke, she should be okay for the next two hours.

Brooke looked like me. She had my face, my nose, my mouth but she had Troy's thinner, straighter hair. Her eyes were going to be a surprise for us. She was only awake to be fed before she went back to sleep. Once we got back to the house, I got out of the car and Troy took the baby. I walked in first. "Mommy!" Harmony said rushing over to me. She hugged my legs.

"Hi baby, you have to be quiet okay? Your sister is sleeping." I said.

"Okay mommy." She said. "Can I see her?"

"Of course you can." I said, kissing my oldest daughters face. Troy set the car seat on the couch, taking the new baby out of the car seat. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded. "You have to sit on the couch though. Daddy will help you."

Troy sat on the couch and Molly walked in the room. She came over and sat by me. Troy put the new born in my three year olds arms, helping supporting her. "She so little mommy." Harmony said, looking at her sister. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Brooke." I said, looking at my daughters.

"Brookie." Harmony said smiling. "Sounds like cookie."

"I told you." Troy said, looking at me.

I laughed. "I think I'm going to call her cookie." Harmony said, looking up at me.

"If you want to Harmy." I said.

"Brooke is so cute. She looks just like you." Molly said, smiling. "Brooke what?"

"Brooke Jasmine Bolton." I told her.

"Harmony Belle, Brooke Jasmine. Is your next daughter Christina Cinderella?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"I'm just playing with you." Molly said, hugging me. "She's super cute though."

I smiled tiredly. "Thank you."

"I can't believe you had a baby and came home in less than 24 hours." Molly said, surprised.

"I'm glad I'm home." I admitted. "I have to pump then sleep."

"I'll stay and help out with Belley if you'd like." Molly said. "We were going to paint Brooke a picture."

Harmony looked up excitedly. "Can we paint, please mama?"

Troy took the baby from Harmony's arms. She got up and looked at us. I looked at Troy and he shrugged. "Sure you can paint. But don't make that big of a mess because auntie Molly is going to have to clean it up." I said, smiling.

Molly laughed. "Yes mom, Go nap."

I found the clean breast pump and started pumping. I put the milk I got in the fridge. I walked out to Troy and Brooke. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine baby." He said. "I'm going to bond with my daughter."

I smiled at him. "Okay, There's milk in the fridge if I sleep too long. Wake me up if you get overwhelmed."

"I will." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I love you. Thank you for giving me my girls."

I kissed his lips slowly. "Thank you for letting me sleep." I said.

"Well go sleep." He said, smiling at me. "Goodnight."

"Night." I kissed his forehead and Brooke's forehead. "I love you Brookie."

* * *

In my life I've had adjust to a lot of things. I had to adjust to new schools when I moved, I had to adjust to new houses, new friends. I had to adjust to moving to Nashville, adjust to Troy being famous, adjust to being on the road. I had to adjust to my brother dying, I had to cope with depression, leaving Troy, telling him how I feel. I've also had to adjust to being a mom in a matter of hours, I've had to adjust to living without Troy and Harmony. But if I didn't have all of those things I wouldn't be where I was today.

Brooke was sleeping on my chest. I had just fed her and she had no problem of getting back to sleep. I, on the other hand, was wide awake. It was about three in morning. Christmas was two days away and our parents flew in yesterday. I missed them and Harmony missed them. I knew their intentions were good but I wanted to do something's on my own. They quickly caught onto that, letting me have my space.

She was already 12 days old now. Her eyes seemed to change color every day. They were very indecisive. I hummed to myself quietly, kissing the top of my daughter's head. You don't think you could love three people so much. I am thankful I have a beautiful family and two healthy daughters. I don't need a ring from Troy to let me know he loves me. I know he does, he tells me every single day. He's become such a great father. He gets up without waking me and he's happy to be with me and that's all I ever wanted.

I heard a little yawn come from my chest. I looked down to see Brookie wide awake. "Good morning Brookie." I said, rubbing her small feet. She looked up at me, making a little squeaking noise. I smiled at her. I put my feet up on the foot rest and laid her on my legs. She looked up at me, holding onto my fingers. "I love you Cookie." I leaned down to kiss her fore head.

_"Sometimes I lie awake_  
_Staring at the ceiling_  
_Have someone beside me_  
_She won't know your name,_  
_She won't be here long_  
_Hell she's almost a memory_  
_You'll never be really gone_  
_Girl are you feeling me?_

_Do you fall asleep wishing my kiss in the dark?_  
_Wake up the next morning not sure where you are?_  
_Is it killing you, like it's killing me?_  
_Are you lying there lying to somebody else?_  
_Trying to find the one thing I can't find for myself_  
_When he's touching you, really touching you_  
_Are you feeling me?"_

Brooke fell asleep against my legs. I watched her sleep. "You're still up?" I heard Troy say, standing in the door way. He yawned and scratched his head.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I said, picking up Brooke. I rubbed her back slowly and set her back down in the crib. I covered her up with a blanket.

"Let's go back to bed." Troy said, waiting for me at the door. He guided me back to the bedroom. "You're not tired?"

"Not really." I said, laughing a little bit. Troy closed the door behind me.

"I'm exhausted." Troy said, laying back down on the bed. I climbed into bed with him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Mmm, I love you."

"Go to sleep Troy." I said, running my fingers through his hair slowly. "Do I need to sing you to sleep too?"

He smiled. "No." I kissed his lips slowly and I cuddled against him. "Goodnight."

"Night." I turned and looked at the baby monitor. Harmony was sleeping on one side of the screen and Brooke was sleeping on the other side. I laid there until Brooke woke up again. I checked her diaper and fed her again. I carried her down stairs and we watched TV quietly.

I felt Brooke being taken off my chest. I opened my eyes. "I got her Gabi, go back to bed." Mom said, rubbing my arm.

"I was fine." I grumbled. I got up anyway. "Why are you up so early?"

"Your father wakes me up to make him coffee." Mom said, wrapping the blanket around the baby. "His lazy ass doesn't want to do it himself."

I laughed a little bit. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up when she gets up again." I walked up the stairs. I crawled back into Troy's arms.

When I woke up this time Troy was gone. I looked at the screen and it was off so Harmony must have been awake too. I looked at the alarm clock on Troy's side and it was already nine o'clock. I sighed. I might as well milk it while I can. I pulled the blankets around me and closed my eyes again.

* * *

"Mommy! Wake up." Harmony said, climbing on top of me. She started bouncing. "Mama!"

"Yes Harmony." I said, turning to my back making her fall over.

She giggled and climbed up really close to my face. "Mama, breakfast is done. You gotta eat it. It's the most important meal of the day."

I laughed. "Give me a minute to get ready Harmy. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." She said, kissing my forehead. "Love you mama."

"Love you too Harmony." I got up and got into the shower. My boobs were sore and full. I got out and got dressed. I brushed my hair and walked down the stairs.

"Good Morning sunshine." Dad said, holding Brooke. "Somebody want's her mama."

"Brookie!" I smiled, holding my arms out for my baby. Dad handed her over.

"She should be hungry." Dad said, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm going to go feed her." I said taking a seat on the couch. I grabbed a burp cloth and put it over her as she breast fed.

"Hey baby." Troy said, walking in the room. He leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. "I have to run out and get something for your mom."

I nodded. "Alright."

"I should be back soon." He said, walking towards the door.

"Daddy! I wanna go!" Harmony said rushing over to him.

"Alright come on." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm taking Harmony." He called out.

"Okay." I called back. I felt Brooke stop sucking. I looked under the cover and she fell asleep. "Brookie come on, wake up." I woke her up, which she wasn't very happy about but she got over it when she started eating again.

She was done a little while later and I wiped her face and burped her. I handed her over to Lucy who was waiting for her to be done. I pumped a little bit, putting the milk in the fridge then I looked around for something to do. Harmony and Troy were still out.

"Gabi." Mom said.

"What?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Where'd Harmony go?" She asked.

"She went with Troy somewhere." I said shrugging. "I'm hungry."

I decided to eat and by the time I was finished Troy was back. Harmy rushed over to me with a big smile on her face. "Hi mama."

I laughed a little bit. "Hi Harmony, why do you look so guilty?"

"I don't" She said, looking away from me. "Where's cookie?"

"With Grandma Lucy." I said. "Where's your daddy?"

"Upstairs. But you can't go up there." Harmony said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because you can't." She said, walking away.

I walked quietly, up the stairs. "Oh, Troy. Why can't I come up stairs?" I wiggled the doorknob to our room but it was locked. "Troy, why is the door locked?"

"Hold on." He said. I waited impatiently by the door. He opened the door, smiling innocently. "Yes?"

"What are you doing in there?" I asked, trying to peak behind him.

"Nothing." He said, closing the door a little bit.

I smiled at him, kissing his lips slowly. I slipped my hands under his shirt. I rubbed his abs slowly, kissing his lips again. "I missed you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I missed you too baby." He said, pulling away. "But you can't come in yet." He grinned and shut the door again.

I frowned and walked down stairs. "I'm going out." I said, picking up my keys. I walked out of the house and got in my car. I pulled out the drive way and started my drive. I didn't know where I was going but it was nice to get out of the house. All my Christmas shopping was done so I didn't have to get anything else. I just felt like driving. I parked my car at a near by park because my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, where'd you go? I didn't mean to upset you." Troy said.

"I'm not upset I'm just getting some fresh air." I said, rolling down my window.

"Are you coming back?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm coming back."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too Troy." I said before hanging up.

I started up my car again. I decided to take the long way home just to enjoy a few more minutes of peace and quiet. I punched in the gate code and rolled my car in the drive way. I parked and got out. I walked over to the front door walking in.

"Hey Mama! Come here." I heard Harmony say. I could see her little head over the couch. I could see Troy next to her.

Our parents weren't in the room I noticed as I looked around. Harmony was bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face. "Harmony, now." Troy said.

I gasped quietly, covering my mouth. "Oh my god."

* * *

**Hmmm, what do you think the surprise is? ;) If you really want to know, i'll be more then glad to put the next chapter up or else you'll have to wait until wednesday. Let me know what you think. I love you guys. Don't forget to review!**

**Song:**  
**Are you feeling me- Toby Keith (From superstar;))**


	29. iDont deserve it but ilove tht u love me

**Troy's POV**

"Where's Gabi?" Her mom asked as I walked down the stairs. She was holding Brooke in her arms.

"Sleeping still. I decided not to wake her up." I said, stretching my arms out. "How's Cookie doing?"

"She's just ate and she's out for the count." She said. "She's so beautiful, she looks just like Gabi when she was a baby."

I grinned. "I know, I wanted her to look like Gabi." I stroked the top of my daughters head gently. I leaned down and kissed her forehead slowly. I walked into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Daddy." Harmony ran into the kitchen.

"Yes Ham?"

"Can I go wake up mama?" She asked. "She's still sleeping."

"How about we wait a little bit and let her sleep? Mommy is tired."

Harmony sighed. "Okay."

I grabbed my cup of coffee and sat in the back room with my dad. "Hey."

"What's going on son?" He said, looking up from the paper.

"Gabi has having some trouble sleeping but she isn't really complaining about it." I said, shrugging. "We're adjusting really well, I think."

He grinned at me. "Are you going to ask her again?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"You should do it. We all know that it's gonna happen sooner or later, just do it now." He said.

"Not Now, but today." I said, smiling, getting an idea in my head.

I got up and checked the time. Maria was making breakfast in the kitchen. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Troy." She said laughing.

"When Gabi get's up you're going to send me on an errand, okay?"

"Alright." She said looking at me wearily. "Well food's done."

"I'll go get Harmony." I said, walking out of the room.

We all ate breakfast and I went upstairs. Gabi was still sleeping. I turned off the baby monitor and I grabbed the ring box and put it in my pocket. I kissed her forehead and she didn't stir. I walked back down the stairs and my dad gave me Brooke. She looked up at me, wide awake. "Hi Cookie." She smiled at me. I kissed her cheeks gently, holding her close to me.

I rubbed her back slowly. Her diaper felt a little full which explains why Dad handed her to me. I walked over to the play room and laid her down on the changing table. "I'm going to have to by a shot gun Cookie, You and your sister are just too beautiful." I kissed her belly and she kicked her legs. I grabbed a wipe and a diaper.

She wasn't a fan of diaper changes. She let out a small cry as I started taking off her diaper. I changed her, putting her clothes back on and I hugged her close to me. "Today's a big day Cookie." I said. She just looked up at me with her blue eyes. They were blue for now but they might turn a dark color, like Gabi's. She stuck her little tongue out at me and I smiled. "You're so beautiful Brooke."

"Daddy, can I wake up Mommy now?" Harmony asked, looking up at me.

"Sure." I said.

"Yay!" She rushed towards the stairs.

Gabi's Dad walked over to me. "She's beautiful."

"Did you even get to hold her yet?" I asked, looking down at my daughter in my arms.

"For a little bit." He said.

I handed her over. "You don't have to ask, she's your granddaughter." He had a small smile on his face as he focused on his youngest granddaughter. I patted his shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Troy." I looked over to see Mom and Maria, waiting to talk to me.

"Yes moms?" I asked, taking a drink of water that I grabbed from the fridge.

"We want to know how you're going to do it." Mom said, looking at me.

I looked at them. "How I'm going to do what?"

They both rolled their eyes. They spent way too much time together. "You know what we mean Troy Bolton." Maria said.

I smiled at them. "I'm afraid I don't."

"You may be 26 years old but I'm still your mother. Don't play dumb with me. How are you going to propose again?" My mom said, glaring at me.

I chuckled then sighed. "Relax. I'm going to do it how I did it last time."

Maria suddenly smiled. "Both of them."

I nodded my head. "She can't say no to two cute little girls."

"Like she'd say no anyway." Maria said. "What are you going out to get?"

"I'm getting the ring cleaned and a shirt made." I said, touching the box in my pocket to make sure it was still there.

Harmony skipped in the room. "Mommy's up. I told her to eat breakfast."

She stood next to me urging me to pick her up. I picked her up giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Harm."

"Love you daddy." She hugged me tightly, her small arms squeezing around my neck. She let me go and I set her down, smoothing down her hair.

"I'm going to go, so cover me." I said, winking at them.

I walked into the living room, giving Gabi a good morning kiss. I told her I had to pick something up for her mom and I ended up taking Harmony with me. Since Brooke came, we hadn't had much time together. I spent a lot of time alone with Harmony when she was smaller. I listened to Harmony talk about everything that was going through that amazing brain of hers. Who knew a three year old could be so intelligent, creative and perfect?

I dropped the ring off to get cleaned and Harmony and I walked around the mall. I had to sign a couple things for fans that stopped us. Harmony didn't really mind. She just held on to my pant leg. I forgot I was actually famous. I hadn't done anything for my career in over a year. I was spending my time with my family, just the way it should be.

Harmony and I found her a shirt and had something printed on it. Harmony was confused as she read it when she was finished with it. "What does this mean?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in the car baby." I assured her. I kissed the top of her head and we picked up the ring. We got back into the car. "Baby, do you know what Marriage is?"

"Kinda." She said, playing with the baby doll that was on the seat next to her.

"Well marriage is something two people do when they love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives with each other." I explained.

"Are you and Mommy marriage?"

I shook my head. "No, we aren't married. When you were a baby I asked her to marry me but we didn't actually get married."

"Why not?" She asked, curiously, smoothing down her baby's hair.

"Because we had some mommy and daddy things to work out. Now that we have Cookie I want to ask her to marry me again." I said.

"You should be marriage already." She said, smacking her lips.

I chuckled. "I know baby. I want you and Cookie to help me ask mommy to marry me. That's why we have this shirt. Cookie is going to wear the one you wore from the first time."

"I was as small as cookie?" She asked, looking at me in the mirror.

"You were smaller than cookie, Ham."

"Really?" She looked at me in disbelief. I nodded, assuring her. "Was I as cute as cookie?"

"Of course you were, you still are cute." I said, grinning at her. We pulled up to the house. "You have to go inside and distract mommy. Give her a big hug and you can't let her go upstairs, okay?"

"Got it." She said, unbuckling herself. I opened the door for her and she ran inside. I closed the door behind up and walked up the stairs.

I locked the door behind me and pulled out the ring, I looked at it. It was the same ring from when I asked her the first time. It's been in the closet for a year now. I missed seeing it on her finger. I'd sometimes just trace around her finger where the ring was supposed to me. Harmony was right, we should be married already. But I have no one to blame but myself.

I heard the doorknob wiggling. "Troy, why is the door locked?"

"Hold on." I called out. I closed the ring box, putting it in my pocket. I walked in the closet and put the shirt next to the onsie that was ready to go. I ran over to the door and unlocked it. I kept the door close to me. "Yes?"

"What are you doing in there?" She asked suspiciously, trying to get a peek.

"Nothing." I said, closing the door a little bit more.

She smiled at me, leaning over to kiss my lips. I grinned into the kiss as she rubbed my chest slowly. She kissed my lips again firmly. "I missed you." She mumbled.

"I missed you too baby, but you can't come in yet." I pulled away and shut the door behind me. I locked it again and went into the closet. I picked up the onsie. I remember when I put Harmony in it. She was two months old and she was the size Brooke is now. She looked so cute. I never forgot the look on Gabi's face though. That was really one of the best days of my life. I smiled to myself as I reminisced. I put the shirts back again, putting the ring with them.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to look for Gabi. She was gone though. I picked up my phone and called Gabi. After a short conversation she was coming back home. Time to get my plan into action. I picked up Brooke and called Harmony up.

I put Brooke on my bed and Harmony climbed up beside her, playing with her sister. I pulled the shirts and the ring out. "Stand up Harm." She stood up. "Arms up." She lifted her arms up and took off her shirt and replaced it with the new one. I took the tag off and set her on the floor. "Stay here alright?"

"Okay daddy." She said, roaming around.

I changed Brooke quickly and picked her up. "Alright Harmony, let's go." We walked down stairs and our parents were standing in the living room. "We love you guys but I kinda want to do this alone, just the three of us."

The moms frowned. "Fine, but we are standing at the door and listening." Mom said.

I chuckled. "That's fine."

"Good luck." Jack said smirking.

"He doesn't need luck Jack, he needs god." Gabi's dad joked.

I glared at them. "Get out, all of you." I said, rushing them out. I took a deep breath. "Harmony. I'm going to be kneeling here with Cookie in my arms. You are going to be on the couch okay?" She nodded. "I want you to say Mommy come here. When she comes You're going to say Mommy, will you marry our daddy?"

"Will you marry our daddy?" She repeated.

I nodded. "Perfect. Unless you don't want to say it. It's really important Harmony."

Her face lit up. "I do, I do. I can do it daddy."

"Okay." I said. "Pound it." She bumped fists with me. I pulled the ring out of my pocket. I took it out of the Box, still holding Brooke with one arm. "Harm, go get me a binky holder."

She ran away quickly and got one. By the time she got back to me, we heard the door opening. I clipped the ring to Brooke and got into position. "Hey Mama! Come here."

Gabriella walked in the room. Harmony was bouncing next to me. "Harmony, now." I said.

"Mommy, Will you marry our daddy?" Harmony said, grinning widely. She bit her bottom lip, smiling. I moved my hand and showed her Brooke's onsie.

She gasped quietly, covering her mouth. "Oh my god." I saw her tearing up. "Was that Harmy's?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I pulled it out the other day." I got up and took a seat on the couch. Gabi sat next to me. I put Brooke in her lap and showed her the pacifier holder.

She laughed a little bit. "You didn't." She took the ring off and handed it to me.

My heart dropped straight out of my chest. I instantly frowned. I didn't understand. We talked about getting married before Brooke was born. I don't know what changed her mind. Was it me? I thought about everything I've done in the past couple months that would change her mind. God, this fucking sucked.

"Troy." She said, looking at me. I turned to her. The ring gripped tightly in my hand. "Aren't you going to put it on?"

What? I blinked at her. "You didn't say yes…" I said, confused.

She smiled at me, wiping under her lower eyelids. "Baby, you didn't even have to ask me again." She ran her fingers through my hair slowly. "Of course, the answer is yes. You're crazy to think otherwise." She moved her hands to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. She kissed my lips slowly.

She pulled away, bring Brooke up to her chest, holding onto her with one hand. I took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger back where it belong. Harmony climbed in my lap and I hugged my arms around her. "Are you getting married now?" She asked us.

Gabi nodded. "Yes baby, Daddy and I are getting married."

"When?" She asked, looking over at her mom.

"We don't know yet babe, we have to plan it first." I kissed the top of Harmony's head.

"Gramma asked me to ask you if they can come in now." Harmony said, leaning against me.

Gabi laughed. "Come on in."

Our parents rushed in, congratulating us. We talked for a while about our wedding plans, which were none. The women were discussing it and I took Brooke. Both girls went down for a nap after I changed them into regular clothes. I laid down on my bed, deciding to take a little nap too.

I felt somebody crawl into bed next to me, wrapping their arms around me from behind. I turned around to face Gabi. Her eyes were closed but she had a smile on her face. "Hi beautiful." I kissed her forehead gently.

"I told them I was tired so I could get away from them." She said, laughing quietly. "These hormones are still messing me up." She flicked open her beautiful brown eyes and looked at me.

I laced my fingers in between hers, kissing her fingers gently. "It's okay, they're everywhere."

She laughed, closing her eyes again. I played with her ring, spinning it around her finger slowly. "Why do you always propose when I'm not cleared for sex?"

"I don't know." I chuckled. "I honestly decided to do it this morning."

"Mmm, really now." She looked at me.

"You know you scared the shit out of me." I told her.

She looked at me confused. "When?"

"When you handed me back the ring. I thought you were saying no." I admitted.

Gabi frowned and rubbed my chest slowly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You said yes and that's all that matters baby." I kissed her lips slowly. I pulled her hand against my chest. "I love you."

"I love you." She squeezed my hand gently. "I can't wait to marry you."

She tangled her legs in between mine and I kissed her lips again firmly. "I can't wait for you to be my wife." She smiled against my lips, kissing me again.

* * *

We had a great Christmas and we brought in the New Year with our parents. They went back to Albuquerque soon after. The mood in the house seemed to calm after they left. Gabi's hormones were still going wild, making her annoyed with our parents. Harmony was going to day care, even though we were both at home. She loved socializing with other kids and bringing home artwork for Cookie.

Harmony adored her little sister. She wanted to help out as much as possible. Harm said they were going to be best friends when Brooke gets older. Gabi and I already knew they were going to be inseparable. Brookie was growing into her own personality. Even though she was less than a month old, she was going to be a quiet one. We assumed Harmony was going to do all the talking for her.

Gabi started planning the wedding. We wanted it in June, in nice weather so it could be outside. She was worried about fitting into a dress and I was worried about getting everything done in six months. We were deciding who was going to be a part of the wedding. I knew Gabi wanted Molly to be in it. Harmony was going to be the flower girl. We weren't sure about Brookie yet. It would all be figured out in good time.

Gabi had gone out for a while and I had both of the girls with me. Brooke was six weeks old. She looked more like Gabi everyday. Harmony was a great big sister to her. She loved being around her cookie. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to play with. I had put Brooke in her swing and set her in the play room where Harmony was playing.

"Daddy." Harmony asked me.

"Yes Ham." I looked down at her. She was playing with a plastic school bus.

"I'm going to be a singer like you and mama when I grow up." She said, looking at me.

"Really?" I asked her, smiling. I was surprised she wanted to be that. I expected her to be something else but then again she's three and she changes her mind every five minutes. She nodded her head. "Can you sing for me?"

"Yes." She cleared her throat, like Gabi does. I chuckled to myself.

_"Would you walk to… end.. Oceannnn_  
_Just to fif my ja with sand_  
_Just case I had the ocean to let it go froo my hand_  
_I no want thw whoa world_  
_Sun moon lighhhhht_  
_I just wanna be oh-only guuuuurl_  
_Love all your wiiife wiiife. Yeah!"_

She sang dramatically. I chuckled at her. She was too funny. "That was amazing Harmony. Do you want to perform it to mommy when she gets home?"

"Yeah!" Harmony said excitedly. She went back to playing with her toys. I smiled as I watched her play. She stopped and looked up at me. "It sounds better with music."

I chuckled at her. "I'm sure it does baby." She is honestly a crack up. I don't know where she learns half of the things she does. I shook my head to myself. Oh god, wait until their teenagers. I shivered at the thought. Harmony is going to be the rebel child, I can already feel it. She's very outspoken at three, I don't think that will change in the next ten years.

I turned my attention over to Brooke. I wondered what she was going to be. Would she go to college? Would she follow in our footsteps? What would she be doing? Not that it would matter, I'm just curious to know. Harmony was singing again to herself and I pulled out my phone and videotaped her. Gabi was just going to love this. It was hilarious. I sighed to myself. I loved my family so much.

* * *

**I had to. You gotta love when kids sing and don't know the words so they just mumble and make them up. I love it. lol. Yes, all of you were right. They're engaged again and planning for a June wedding. Sadly there are only three more chapters left of this story. I MIGHT make a third part to this. It depends if y'all actually want it. I'm still writing. I have two stories i'm still in the process of writing AND i'm slowly but surely finishing up Those Who Wander. I'm going to be in my last quarter of school and i graduate in July. AND i have an externship coming up. And i also coach High School Softball. So these next three months are going to be really, really busy. I'll try to get out as much as i can but i just don't know what i'm going to be able to do right now. I might (probably won't) but i might take a little break if life just gets too much for me. I know i'll have you guys to keep me up with your great reviews. I probably wouldn't have made it a whole year on FF, if it wasn't for you guys. I love you all. Seriously. I love you. You guys deserve all the virtual hugs in the world. Don't forget to review!**

**Song:**  
**All your life (Harmony's version)- The Band Perry**


	30. Girls like her and guys like me

My wedding was less than four months away. Troy, the girls, and I had taken a trip to Albuquerque a week ago. I couldn't believe it had already been five years since David died. It seemed much longer than that. Harmony was turning four this year and Brookie was turning one in December. She was still a little baby though. Troy and I would be 27. We were getting way too close to thirty. I had gotten my body back with a little help from breastfeeding, god and my elliptical.

I was trying on wedding dresses with Molly and Lauren. Lauren has done this before so I value her opinion and Molly was going to be my maid of honor. I never really had a close girl friend, except her. Joey was going to be Troy's best man.

We were going to have a big wedding. We had a lot of people we wanted to come. We weren't going to have an E! special or anything. God knows Troy had too many of those. We were keeping it simple though. No press, hopefully no wedding crashers, just friends and family.

I walked in the door anxiously with Molly and Lauren behind me. Troy was at home with Brooke and Harmony was at day care. I was a little nervous to see how they would look on me, if I'd actually like any of them. I just had my second kid, I shouldn't wear white but I'm going to anyway. I don't give two shits about tradition or whatever that was.

We were at a high end store. There were only three wedding dresses set out in the white store. They only made private appointments with people that had enough money. They actually invited me in to check out wedding dresses. I was calling around at some places to make appointments and they said I didn't really need one because I was me. Being 'famous' definitely had it's perks.

"Hello Miss Montez!" An older lady rushed over to me, kissing my cheek like she knew me. I forced a smile. "I'm Jeanette and we are so excited to welcome you to Jolie Visage. "

"Thank you Jeanette, we are happy to be here. This is Molly Mason and Lauren Blackwell. They'll be helping me pick out my dress." I said, looking back at my two friends.

"Right this way ladies." Jeanette directed us to a private room. "I'll be your associate for today. You tell me what you want and I'll be more than glad to get it for you."

Molly, Lauren and I sat on the little couch they had in the room. "I don't really know where to start." I said, looking at them beside me. "Do y'all have any ideas?"

"I think it should be long, of course. A little train, form fitting. Gabi has beautiful curves. Simple but not frumpy. Slight mermaid at the bottom, open back would be pretty. Ooh, and lace!"

"Okay, okay. Molly. I think you're being a little bit too picky." I said, amused.

Jeanette shook her head. "Honey, it's your wedding. You can be as picky as you want."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"We're going to go back pick out two dresses we like and you're going to try them on." Jeanette said. "We'll get a better idea when you actually have them on."

I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

We all got up and rummaged through the many, many dresses they had in inventory. After a good half hour we all made our picks. I tried one of Laurens on first. It was way too poofy for me. I moved on to one of Molly's and I couldn't breathe in it. It was so tight. I tried on one of mine. It made me look weird, I just didn't like it. Jeanette's were definitely not my style. I told Jeanette what I seemed to like and I sent her off again while Molly and Lauren helped me out of the dress.

The appointment came out unsuccessful. Which I wasn't too worried about because I still had a while to go until the wedding. I tried again a week later at a different store and still had no luck. I was going to do a little research before we went out again but today I was hanging with my favorite girls. Harmy and Brookie.

Troy was out with Chad who had come to visit him. He was showing him around Nashville. I missed Chad and I was glad he was here. Kelsi had come back from France but she couldn't come down. They were still together and going well according to Chad.

"Mama." Harmony said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Brooke was breast feeding and I kind of spaced off.

"Yes baby." I said, wiping milk off of Brooke's chin.

"Can I paint a picture for Uncle Chad?" She asked.

I nodded. "After Cookie finishes her breakfast okay?" I said. She nodded and walked off.

I burped Brooke and put her in her bouncer. I changed into some clothes that I could get paint on. God knows that it'd going to get everywhere. I changed Harmony into some clothes she'd be able to get messed up. I set newspaper around the table and set Brooke as far as I could from Harmony. I brought some big paper and some paints.

She sat down and started painting. This would be the perfect time to test out the new camera I bought. I wanted to document as much of the girls as I could. I picked the camera up and started recording. "Say Hi Harmony."

"Hi!" She looked up and waved.

"This is Harmony Belle, age three and This is little Brookie Cookie who is going to be three months old tomorrow." I said, walking over to Brooke. She stopped sucking on her pacifier and looked at me. She continued sucking and covered her face with the blanket to sleep. "Shy girl." I said, touching her small foot.

I walked back over to Harmony. "What are you doing, mama?" She asked curiously.

"I'm videotaping you so when you're older you can see what you were like when you were three." I said, taking a seat in the chair across from her. "What are you doing, Harmy?"

"I'm painting a picture for Cookie." She said, picking up the red paint brush.

"I thought you were making one for Uncle Chad." I said, grinning.

"I am going to do his later" She said looking up at the camera. "I'm painting princess cookie. She's in a towel like 'Punzel." She said. "And I'm going to be in front of the castle because I have to protect her."

I giggled. "Protect her from what?"

"From the monsters, and the Aldergators and the pokey things that fall from the trees." She said. "Look! I made one here." She put the brush down and held up the picture. "I'm all done!"

"It's beautiful Harmony." I said, grinning. I set the camera down. "Let mommy put that somewhere to dry." I picked up more news paper and covered the counters with it. I put the painting on top of the news paper. I took a seat again, picking up the camera. "So Harmony, tell me about school." She talked and talked as she painted.

* * *

The months leading up to the wedding were hectic. We celebrated Troy's birthday just the four of us. I found a dress just a month before the wedding. I had trouble finding a good flower place. Everything was pretty much ready except for the cake. The baker was so difficult I was about to have somebody else do it but I finally laid down the law.

Last Night we didn't have separate parties. In fact we didn't have any parties at all. We just spent the night together without the kids. We were going to have a family vacation/honeymoon. We were thinking about leaving the kids with our parents again but Brooke was only six months old and I was still breast feeding her. Besides we already spent too much time without Harmony, we didn't want to do it again.

The one traditional thing we were doing was Troy not seeing my dress. He hasn't seen it, heard about it, had it described to him. For all he knew I would be wearing rainbow prom dress. Troy had grabbed his tux and left before I did. I sat in silence in my empty house.

Not that we didn't have enough room, but the fact we wanted to be alone, we let the parents and our kids stay in our other, smaller house. After months of it being on the market we hadn't actually sold it. We kept just in case. We were thinking about renting it out but we didn't really want to be landlords. There were a lot of good, and bad, memories in that house. I'm glad we didn't get rid of it.

Troy has been my best friend for over ten years. I believe we have been through everything possible. I'm so lucky I literally get to marry my best friend. I never wanted to be with anybody else but him. We've been through hell and the fact that were getting married today just proved that we could last through anything that was coming our way.

The only thing that would be missing from my wedding is David. He would have been Troy's best man. He would have been an amazing doctor by now. He probably would have gotten married himself. He'd be a great Uncle to Cookie and Harmony. He would be so proud I made my own album. I missed him so much but he'd be there in spirit.

I smiled to myself at the thought of my big brother. I hope Harmony and Brooke have the same relationship that we did. I hope they love each other all the time. I know there is bound to be drama, with any siblings there is. All I could do was hope.

Troy's sister Carly was coming. She had lost touch with everybody for a couple of years. She got a divorce from her husband but got custody of the kids. Diana was six now and Justin was nine. I had called Carly to make sure she was coming and meeting her nieces. She was very excited to know that Troy and I were getting married. She loosely followed tabloids and last she heard Troy was drugged up which was over a year ago. Her and the kids were staying at the house with our parents.

"Hair, make up and dress experts are ready to get started!" Molly sang as she walked into my room. "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be showered by now!"

"It's my wedding, maid-of-honor-zilla. They can't really start without me." I said laughing.

"I know, but I just want your day to be perfect." She said, looking at me. "I can't wait to see the look on Troy's face when he sees you."

I turned and noticed the people around her. The hair, makeup and dress experts. "Sorry, y'all I'm getting ready now." I smiled at them apologetically.

They smiled graciously at me with a chorus of "No worries."

I walked into the bathroom while they got started on Molly. I took a long hot shower, washing my body and my hair. Our parents were having the girls again tonight and we were leaving for the Bahamas tomorrow night. It was going to be hot as hell but I couldn't wait. I dried off my body and put my underwear on. I put on a sports bra for now. I wasn't going to wear a bra with my dress. I put a robe on and tied it around my waist.

I smiled at Molly as she was finishing up her hair. She looked gorgeous as usual. I sat on my bed, waiting for her to be finished. They started on my hair first, blow drying it then putting it up. They wanted to see the whole back of my gorgeous dress. The guy started on my make up, I had hired him for many other occasions. He was a really cool guy. It was time to get in my dress.

Ironically, the dress that Molly described turned out to be my dress of choice. It was white, with a short train. It was form fitting and mermaid style at the bottom. The back was open and it was lacy and gorgeous. It was absolutely perfect. The dress person was helping me in it.

Molly stood in front of me. "Okay. Something old." She held up the treble clef charm from the first necklace that Troy gave me. I smiled at the memory. "I made it into a pin since you don't wear it anymore. Don't worry you can still put it back on the necklace." She pinned it right after the bottom of the V neck that exposed a small but noticeable amount of my chest.

"What's next? I don't know all this stuff." I said, laughing a little bit.

"Something New." She said. "I bought you these they will look amazing!" She held up beautiful pearl earrings. She handed one to me and I put them in the bottom holes in my ears. "Something borrowed." She held up studs. "These are mine and I am letting you borrow them."

I laughed as she winked at me. I put them on the top holes in my ear. "Next is something blue right?" Molly nodded. I laughed again. "At least I got one right."

"Here it is." She held up a blue hair pin. It was a light, light blue. She put it into my hair and the dress lady put my veil on. "You look beautiful Gabi." She said, holding her hand over her mouth. Her eyes tearing up.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" I scolded her. "I can't cry. He'll be pissed I ruined his masterpiece."

She smiled. "I'm sorry, okay. Let's go get you married."

"Shoes!" I said.

"Oh yeah!" She pulled the box of shoes out of my closet and handed them over to me. I slipped them on my feet.

We all headed down the stairs and Molly was like my human purse. She had everything I could need, phone, id, wallet, keys, everything. "You did not get a limo." I said as I stepped outside.

"Of course I did." She said, pulling me along. "Why did you expect anything else?"

I shook my head. "I really don't know." I mumbled. We climbed into the limo and I sat back, sighing.

"What was that sigh for? You've waited four years to do this." Molly said.

"I know but it's still so big. I'm not getting cold feet so you can stop looking at me like that." I laughed. "I'm just… ready."

She grinned. "I'm glad."

I looked out the window. I thought about what everything was going to look like. Would it be as perfect as I imagined? What about after? We were supposed to go into the big hall at the private, very elite, country club we were hosting our wedding at. We were having a three course dinner, which was a part of the deal I made. I would have rather had Paul's food but I wanted him to relax and enjoy the something for once.

Troy only had two responsibilities. One was to show up and the other was to pick the song for our first dance. I had no idea what the song was and I was anxious to find out. Molly was going to sing a song but the rest would be played by the band we hired. I suddenly thought of something. "Molly." I turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked, checking her lip gloss.

"Do you know what song he picked?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said, nonchalantly. She looked at her eye make up now. "He did a really good job."

"Really?" I asked grinning. "What song did he pick?"

"Oh, not Troy. I meant the make up guy." She said, laughing, looking at me. "But Troy did a good job too. I'm not telling Gabi. You should know by now."

I sighed. "Fine. He always surprises me like this." I looked back out the window. "I wouldn't be disappointed if he told me first."

"It's not the same Gabi. That's like the Grooms job is to pick the song." She said. She looked down in the big purse she was holding. "Oh shit! I almost forgot."

I looked over at her. "Forgot what?"

She pulled out the video camera and I groaned. She turned it on and pointed it toward herself. "This is June 14th. The day Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez get married. The day Gabriella Montez becomes Gabriella Bolton. I'm with the bride now. Do you have any last words?"

I laughed at her as she pointed the camera towards me. "What are you a reporter or something?"

"Just answer the question!" She said, glaring at me.

I sighed, smiling. "Hello Harmony, Cookie, Troy, future me, Molly. Whoever is watching this right now. I am on my way to get married to my best friend and the love of my life. Harmony and Brooke, you guys are the light of my life. I love you so much and I couldn't imagine my life without you both. Same goes to future children if we have any more. Troy, I cannot wait to get married to you. We met over ten years ago and even through the humps and bumps of life you didn't lose your personality. You grew into an amazing man that I love but you're still the you I knew and loved in high school. Thank you for being you. I love you baby. I can't wait to be your wife. Molly- I bet you're still a pain in my ass."

"Hey!" Molly scoffed cutting me off.

I smiled at her. "But I love you so much. You are the best girl, maid of honor, roommate, songwriting partner, and best friend a girl could have. I hope were still as close as we are today. I love you Molls." I blew a kiss to the camera.

She smiled at me as she turned the camera back around. "That was the final words of the bride to be. I'm going to be collecting thoughts from everybody as the night goes on. The groom, you're next." She turned the camera off and put it back in her back.

I smirked at her. "You're a crack up."

The limo stopped and we had pulled up to the country club. I got out and Molly led me to my waiting room. I had to wait until everybody got settled. There was a knock at the door and my parents came in with my girls. "Mommy!" Harmony ran over to me.

I hugged her tightly. "Hi baby. You look so pretty in your dress."

She grinned. "I love it!" She twirled around in her lavender dress. Molly was wearing a dress of the same color. Brooke was wearing a smaller version of the dress her sister had. "You look pretty too mama."

"Thank you baby." I said, "are you excited?" She nodded her head.

Dad handed me over Brooke who was sleeping. "We just fed her she'll probably be out for the whole thing."

I smiled. "Better sleeping than crying." I kissed her forehead. "I missed them."

"Here, let me hold her, don't want to get your dress messed up." Mom said, reaching out for the baby. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be walking down with Brooke and Harmony."

"That's fine." I said, sitting back, the metal of the chair was cold against my bare back.

Molly came rushing in. "We're ready!" She said excitedly.

I sighed. "Finally." I got up as everyone walked out first..

I held my train as we walked over to the area we were getting married at. It was under a big oak tree. There was a big white cover over the aisle that was staked into the ground. Thankfully my dress wouldn't get grass stained. I saw Everybody standing, waiting. Dad and I stopped as mom and the girls went down the aisle first. Molly went down second. Finally Dad and I walked down the aisle.

I kept my eyes focused on Troy. He was grinning at me. The look on his face was priceless. Dad put my hand in his and went to go sit down. I turned to face Troy, ready to finish the rest of my life with him. We may not have the easiest relationship. He is very difficult sometimes. I couldn't live without him though. I'll love him through anything.

We had taken our pictures then made our way over to the reception area. We were finally married and I was Mrs. Troy Bolton. It was amazing and crazy at the same time. We shared our second and third kisses as a married couple on the way over. He stopped us, holding my waist. "I love you so much." He said, grinning at me.

"I love you Troy." I leaned my forehead against his. "Today has been perfect."

He smiled. "Baby, you haven't seen anything yet." He cupped the nape of my neck and kissed me lips gently. "I cant wait to get that dress off you." He mumbled against my lips.

I giggled, biting my bottom lip. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "This is my favorite part." I felt his fingers run down my back. I felt the shiver run down my spine. "Let's get inside."

We stepped inside and we got seated for an early dinner. After everybody ate, we mingled for a while, saying hello to everybody. Troy and I were suddenly handed two small glasses of wine. "Excuse me, can I have your attention." Molly's voice came out over the loud speaker. We turned our attention to her and Joey standing on the stage. "I'm Molly Mason, maid of honor. I'd like to say that when I first met these two I'd never expected they'd end up here. Two beautiful daughters and two amazing careers. When I first started realizing that this could be a possibility was in Reno." I groaned. Troy chuckled at me. "Gabi got super drunk and she confessed to me that she was in love with Troy. The way they talked about each other, I don't know how somebody couldn't mistake them for a couple. Now here they are, six years later. It's been a long time coming, cheers."

Everybody clapped then calmed down for Joey. "I'm Joey, Troy and Gabi's manager. When I tell people that, I usually get crazy looks. Everybody thinks relationships that are in the spot light are difficult. They don't have to be. Troy and Gabriella are living proof of that. Sure, there are going to be hard times, but the good times out weigh them. You can be famous and be in an amazing relationship. I'm really proud of who they have become. They grew from two eighteen year olds who had no idea what they were getting into. They are now two responsible adults, with a family and very successful careers. I love them like they're my own family. I wish them nothing but the best."

We all clapped and took a drink of our wine. I looked over at Troy who took a sip and then put it own on the table. He looked over to see me watching him. He looked normal, fine. He smiled at me. I leaned over and kissed his lips. I reached over, squeezing his hand. "Now I'd like to have the couple come up for their first dance. If you would clear the floor I'd like to present Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." Molly said.

The music started and Troy lead me out to the dance floor. I didn't recognize the song. I put my hand in Troy's and we danced slowly as I heard Troy's voice coming out of the speakers.

_"There's a want, there's a need_  
_There's a history between_  
_Girls like her and guys like me_  
_Cowboys and Angels_

_I've got boots and she's got wings_  
_I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly_  
_I'd die for her and she lives for me_  
_Cowboys and Angels_

_We ride side by side_  
_A cloud of dust, a ray of light_  
_My touch is her temptation_  
_Her kiss is my salvation_  
_She's sweet, I'm wild_  
_We're dangerous_  
_Cowboys and Angels._

_Not sure why her path crossed mine_  
_Accident or grand design_  
_Oh, Maybe god just kinda likes_  
_Cowboys and Angels_

_We ride side by side_  
_A cloud of dust, a ray of light_  
_My touch is her temptation_  
_Her kiss is my salvation_  
_She's sweet, I'm wild_  
_We're dangerous_  
_Cowboys and Angels._

_There's a want, there's a need_  
_There's a history between_  
_Girls like you and guys like me_  
_Cowboys and Angels_  
_Cowboys and Angels."_

I barely heard the last half of the song because my lips were connected to my husbands. He was too sweet for words. He made me cry all over again. He wiped my tears slowly, planting another sweet kiss on my lips.

* * *

**They're finally married. The story isn't over yet. It COULD be. But you know i'm way too nice to end it more chapters, there's going to be a jump. I've decided no three-quel. I don't think you guys would be into it because it'll be more from Brooke and Harmony's POV. Besides it wouldn't be out for a while. Maybe in the future i'll write it if i feel the need to. Um... TWW is coming out later. I have an interview today for my externship. Wish me luck. God knows i need it. I love you guys. Don't forget to review!**

**Song:  
Cowboys and Angels- Dustin Lynch**


	31. Always there everytime you need me

As Brooke and Harmony grew up, Troy and I always talked about having another child but it just didn't happen. Troy released his redemption album a couple months after Brooke's first birthday. I released my second album when Brooke was two and a half. We went on the road as a family. We had a tutor come along with us for Harmony's sake. It was nice being able to do music and still take care of my kids at the same time.

We got tired of touring quickly and headed home after a short four months. I enrolled Harmony in a normal school and Troy and I switched off weekends to go promote. We really didn't want to hire a nanny, we could do it and we did do it just fine.

Harmony and Brooke were both into music. I put them in dance lessons along with guitar and piano. They loved every minute of it. Troy released his fifth album when the Brooke was eight and Harmony was eleven. They loved going on tour then. They loved being out of school and with their father. Harmony went on stage with him all the time.

Harmony was still the same as always. She was loud and outspoken and beautiful. She loved to sing and to dance. She loved talking to people and had the itch to do everything she possibly could. She had a beautiful voice. She looked up to her Auntie Molly. Molly would spend some time with her, working on her voice.

Brooke was the shy one as we expected. When they were growing up, Harmony always talked for the both of them. She really started to come out of her shell when they preformed in the talent show at their school together. They were amazing. Brookes eyes were as blue as Troy and Harmony's. She was my blue-eyed mini me. She was a momma's girl too. Harmony was definitely the daddy's girl.

Molly was as big as ever. We have won multiple Grammy's for our songs. Everybody still loved her. She took a small break when Brooke first started school. She and Tim got married in a small church in Georgia. He still bent over backwards for her and they were hopelessly in love. Kevin got married a year later to his girlfriend of two years, Nicole. Ray was still single and living it up.

When the girls got into high school that was when the trouble started. Harmony was rebelling against us. We didn't understand, we gave that girl the whole world. When she got her rejection letter from NYU that's when she started to calm down. She started trying to figure out what she wanted to do. For now though she was going to the University of Tennessee- Nashville.

Brooke was an amazing student. She worked hard and was dedicated. She had skipped two grades and graduated early, at the top of her class. She went off to California. She got early admissions into Stanford- just like I did. She was following in my footsteps. After her first year in California, she decided to do online, from Nashville. She moved back home.

This leads us to now. Brooke is a college sophomore at 17 and her sister was in her last year of the music program at the university. We still lived in the same house, with the same gate code. Troy and I were in our forties now. We retired a couple years ago. I was still writing songs but we were producing more now. We were still at the same label.

* * *

I was letting our German Shepherd out into the backyard. Brooke and Harmony had jobs at Blackwell's with Paul's son, Julian who was Brooke's age. They had two other children. Shay who was 14 and Ian who was 12. They were such great kids.

"Mom." Brooke said. She had just got home from work.

"Hey Cookie." I said, closing the door behind the dog that just ran out. "What's up?"

"Can you look over this essay for me? I have to turn it in by midnight." She said, putting her apron a chair in the kitchen.

"Is it your Economics one?" She nodded. "I read that one fifty times. You can send it in, Cookie, it's perfect."

She sighed. "Okay." She gave me a tight hug. I kissed the top of her head. "Is Harmony home?"

"She's upstairs." I said, smoothing my baby's hair back.

She pulled away from me. "I'll be upstairs." She said, rushing up toward her room.

I sighed. They really grow up so fast. I took seat on the couch, putting my feet up. Brooke's cat Porkchop curled up next to me. They wanted animals and now it felt like I was in a zoo. But I loved the cat and the dog.

"We need to tell her." I heard Harmony say.

"No. We're still thinking about it." Brooke said.

"I'm going to tell dad soon." This was Harmony again.

Brooke sighed. "Okay. But I don't know how it will go."

"It will be way hypocritical for them to say no." Harmony said, huffing out a breath.

"Let's just get this over with." Brooke said.

I heard them come down the stairs. "Mom!" I heard Harmony call out.

"What?" I called back to them.

I didn't get a response. They suddenly were in front of the TV. I blinked at them. "We have news." Harmony said.

"Okay." I said slowly.

"We are going to have a family meeting tonight." Brooke said. Harmony elbowed her. "What? I think we should tell them at once."

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell us what?"

"We have to wait for dad." Harmony said.

"Okay." I said wearily. "Nobody is pregnant right? Your father will kill you."

They burst out laughing. "No babies mom." Harmony said. "I do have a boyfriend though."

"When are we going to meet him?" I asked as they joined me on the couch. They both cuddled up on either side of me. "What's he like?"

"His name is William, but everybody calls him Billy." Harmony said. "He's like six foot tall, blonde, he has these amazing green eyes. He's beautiful." She let out a dreamy sigh. "We're going to drive down to Chattanooga to try this restaurant on Saturday."

Brooke and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "I met him, he's really nice mom." Brooke said, with a small smile.

"Cookie approves so that's one out of three." Harmony said. "I do want you and daddy to meet him before we leave on Saturday." I smoothed down their hair. Harmony had dark, thick curly hair like mine. Brooke had lighter brown hair, naturally straight like her fathers.

"Mom, we need to break out the home videos when Billy comes over." Brooke said, grinning widely.

"What? No!" Harmony screeched.

"Great idea Cookie. I'll show them the one of you guys singing when you were little." I smiled at the memory. "Or the time when Harm sneezed and snotted everywhere."

"Mom!" Harmony squealed, horrified. "Tell me where that is, I'm going to burn it."

I laughed. "I am definitely not telling you where they are."

She sighed. "You can't do this to me mom."

"Wait until Daddy hears about him." Brooke said.

"Until I hear about who?" Troy said. The door closed behind him.

"About Harmony's new Boyfriend." I said, smirking as I looked at Troy.

His facial expression changed. "Boyfriend?"

Harmony got up and rushed over to him. "He's really nice I promise. He's a business major at school. You would like him."

"I better." He said dryly. "I want to meet him." He kissed his oldest daughters forehead then made his way over to Cookie and I. "Hi beautiful, hi cookie monster." He gave us each a kiss.

"Hi Daddy." Brookie said, grinning.

"Cookie, come on. We have to go practice for tonight." Harmony said, holding a hand out for her younger sister.

Troy took a seat next to me. "What's happening tonight?" He asked before giving me a long, slow kiss.

"We are having a family meeting according to them. They have something they want to tell us." Troy's eyes darkened. "Nobody's pregnant." I reassured him, rubbing his chest.

"They better not be." Troy grumbled. I smiled at my husband of sixteen years. I ran my fingers through his hand and he leaned over to kiss me. "How do you manage to get more beautiful everyday?"

I laughed. "I must've been real ugly in high school."

He rolled his eyes, giving me another kiss. "You know damn well that's not true." I grinned and I leaned back kissing his lips firmly. I brushed my tongue against his as he pulled me closer to him.

"Can you guys not? This is not normal." We pulled away to see a seventeen year old boy standing there, making a face at us. "My parents don't even do that."

"Hi Julian." We said. Troy sat up, and I laid back on the couch still.

"The girls are upstairs." I said.

"Cookie left one of her texts books at the café. I thought I'd bring it back to her." He said, holding up one of her books.

"That's nice of you Julian." I smiled at him. "Is your mom still having her candle party tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thank goodness I have to work."

"You know you love seeing your Aunt Gabi." I sat up, grinning at him.

"You I don't mind but Vicky and Carol." He shivered, talking about his mothers friends. "Not a fan of them."

I laughed. Troy was chuckling beside me. "I'm with you Jules." Troy shivered too.

I shook my head at them. "They're not that bad." They both rolled their eyes and Julian headed upstairs. "Just be glad Moll isn't that bad."

"How are the boys?" Troy asked.

"Jeremy and Isaac are getting so big. They're Little Timmy is getting ready to go into the eighth grade now." I explained. The twins, Jeremy and Isaac were in the fourth grade.

I had cuddled up against Troy again. We heard the faint sound of guitar playing. I smiled. "Reminds me of when they were little, we would always play for them." Troy said, leaning his head against mine, stroking my arm slowly.

"They always loved that." I said quietly.

"You should start recording again." Troy said, looking at me.

I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Troy I'm old, nobody wants to see that."

"Reba did it."

I laughed. "Reba looked the same for 20 years, I don't."

"You're much more beautiful." He said, kissing my lips.

"You're just trying to get lucky." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. The grin on his face told it all. I shook my head and got up. "I have to let Kaya back in."

I let the dog in and she ran straight over to Troy, curling up next to him. "You're a good girl, Kaya." He said, stroking her back slowly.

* * *

After eating dinner as a family, Harmony and Brooke sat us on the couch. I leaned against my husband and he wrapped his arm around me. It seemed like the four of us just stared at each other until Troy broke the silence. "What's this all about?"

"We have an idea." Harmony said. "We want to do something but we want to get y'alls support and opinion."

"What is it?" I asked.

"First, we're going to show you something." Harmony said. "Cookie." She looked over at her sister. Brooke got up and picked up two guitars and handed one to Harm. They stood there for a minute. They both started playing their guitars in perfect harmony.

_"You said the way my blue eyes shined_  
_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_  
_I said that's a lie_  
_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_  
_That had a tendency of getting suck_  
_On back roads and night_  
_And I was right there beside him all summer long_  
_But then the time we woke up to find_  
_That summer gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw_  
_I hope you think my favorite song_  
_The one we danced to all night long_  
_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_  
_When you think happiness_  
_I hope you think that little black dress_  
_Think of my head on your chest_  
_And my old faded blue jeans_  
_When you think Tim McGraw_  
_I hope you think of me."_

Troy and I just looked at each other. Harmony stopped singing and Brooke started. I smiled at my beautiful, talented girls.

_"September saw a month of tears_  
_And thanking God that you weren't here_  
_To see me like that._  
_In a box beneath my bed_  
_Is a letter that you never read_  
_From three summers back_  
_It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet_  
_And looking back on all of that_  
_It's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw_  
_I hope you think my favorite song_  
_The one we danced to all night long_  
_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_  
_When you think happiness_  
_I hope you think that little black dress_  
_Think of my head on your chest_  
_And my old faded blue jeans_  
_When you think Tim McGraw_  
_I hope you think of me._

_And I'm back for the first time since then_  
_And I'm standing on your street_  
_There's a letter left on your doorstep_  
_And the first thing that you'll read_

_Is when you think Tim McGraw_  
_I hope you think my favorite song_  
_Someday you'll turn your radio on_  
_I hope it takes you back to that place_  
_And when you think happiness_  
_I hope you think that little black dress_  
_Think of my head on your chest_  
_And my old faded blue jeans_  
_When you think Tim McGraw_  
_I hope you think of me._

_You said the way my blue eyes shine_  
_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_  
_I said that's a lie."_

Troy and I stared at the girls in silence. "Are you sure you're not pregnant? You just sang a song to your dad about hooking up with some loser in the back of his truck."

"Dad!" They squealed.

"Troy Bolton." I smacked his chest. "That's not what it was about and you know it."

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you're a pain in my ass." I said, resting my head against him again. "That was beautiful, Girls."

"Thanks mama." Harmony said, smiling. "We were thinking about following in your footsteps, together."

"I think were pretty damn good." Brookie said. Troy looked over at her, surprised and I smiled proudly.

"I think y'all would be great." I said. "Play your mama another song."

"Okay!" Harmony said smiling. She whispered something in Brookes ear and she smiled, nodding.

Harmony started playing the guitar and Brooke tapped a beat on the face of the guitar.

_"Gives you something you can do with your hands_  
_Makes you look cool and feel like a man_  
_In the morning you'll probably regret me_  
_Me and your Cigarettes._  
_Started young it's too late to quit_  
_Most call it a bad, bad habit_  
_Your mama told you, you could end up dead with me_  
_Me and your cigarettes_

_Always there every time you need me_  
_It ain't love but just like nicotine_  
_You're addicted to a feeling you could only get_  
_From me and your cigarettes._

_Light us up and then throw us down_  
_Walk away when we hit the ground_  
_How's it gonna feel when you come back around here_  
_And see, it's just you and your cigarettes?_

_Always there every time you need me_  
_It ain't love but just like nicotine_  
_You're addicted to a feeling you could only get_  
_From me and your cigarettes."_

I smiled, clapping for them. Their smiles told it all. They were going to have such a great time doing this, especially together. I was so proud of them. Troy squeezed my shoulder.

"Out babies are so talented." I said, grinning at him.

"They sure are baby." He kissed the top of my head. They set the guitars down and sat on the couch with us. I kissed Brooke who curled up next to me. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Sing, write, record, tour. We want the whole thing." Harmony said.

I automatically turned to Brooke. "Is that what you want baby?" I asked her.

She smiled, nodding. "It was my idea."

"What about school?" I asked her.

"I'm still going to do it." She said shrugging.

"You're going to go to school, pursue a music career and work at the same time?" I asked her.

She nodded, proudly. "I can do it mom."

"Honey, you're 17 years old. You can't even buy Cigarettes yet. Don't you think you have a lot on your plate?" I asked her. "I don't want you to be stressing out."

"I can do it mom." She said again, looking at me.

Troy held my hand. I sighed. "Okay." I decided to let it go. I was just being a mom. I took a deep breath and got up. "I'm going to go put away dinner."

I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I put the food away and let the dog out again. I watched her run around then run back in. I locked the back door then headed up stairs. I changed into my sleep clothes and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes then felt a weight next to me.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Troy asked me.

"I do this every night." I said, yawning.

"I know you do, but your daughters think something is wrong." Troy said, touching my cheek gently.

I opened my eyes and sighed. "I guess I'll go talk to them."

"You should." He said, watching me get up.

"I'll be back." I said, putting my slippers on.

"I'll be waiting." He said, watching me as I walked out of the door.

I made my way over to Brookes room first. I watched her reading her text book. She studied all the time but when she broke out the highlighters, something was bothering her. I walked in her room and stood next to her, smoothing down her hair. "What's this?"

"Advanced Biology." She said, glancing up at me.

I took the marker from her hand and recapped it. I closed the book. "Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

She nodded. "You're just worried about me."

"I am. I don't want you to burn yourself out baby. You have the rest of your life to do whatever you want to do. You don't have to pile everything up into now." I said. "But if you really want to do it then, I'm not going to stop you baby. I'm your guys' biggest fan. I'll be right in the front row."

Brooke smiled up at me. "Thanks mama."

"I love you Cookie. Get to bed at a descent hour, okay?" I kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight mom." She said as I walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. I walked down the hall to Harmony's room.

I walked in, tapping my fingernails on the door. She looked up from a book she was writing in. "Hey mom." She said, looking up at me.

"Hey baby. What are you working on?" I asked her, taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"Just some lyrics." She said, closing her book. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and your sister. You both are very responsible and smart. You are beautiful and unbelievably talented. I want you to be able to do whatever you want to do." I said, looking at her. "But I'm your crazy, overprotective mom and I'll always worry about you."

"I know mama." She said, stretching her legs out. "I was really surprised when Cookie came up to me with this idea. I mean, she was the last person I would think would want to do this. I understand though. She's my baby sister. She's seventeen and she's in college. She hated being in California away from all of us, especially at sixteen. She wants to experience things but with the comfort of somebody close to her. Kind of like what you and dad did."

"Except we live here." I said, looking at her. I nodded, understanding.

"We were thinking about moving into the smaller house." She said. I looked at her. "I know you don't want us to go but it would be a new experience for us."

"We'll see." I said. "You'll have to talk to your dad."

"I will." She said.

"I love you Harmy." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I love you mama." She said, squeezing me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby." I pulled away from her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me again.

* * *

**I know a big time jump. Harmony is 20 Brooke is 17. Brooke graduated early. Harmony graduated on time and is now finishing up college. Hope it wasn't too confusing for y'all. Anybody know what theme Pauls kids' names have? Bonus points if you do. lol. PM me if you have any questions or concerns. Don't forget to review!**


	32. I had the best day with you

We had decided to let Harmony and Brooke move into the smaller house. They did need to venture out on their own. Harmony was 21 now and she was looking after her baby sister. She had two more semesters until she graduated from college with a bachelors in Music Composition. Brooke was still doing online school. She had to go to California for the summer to fast track through a couple of Lab classes.

She was back before we knew it. They were still working on writing their music. The house was really lonely without them but we kept the dog and the cat so I gave them a lot more attention. I also picked up Shay and Ian from their after-school programs. Paul and Lauren were working so I'd just drop them off at their place.

It was nice getting out of the house, even if it was for a little while. I didn't work all that much, only when I was asked for personally. Since music was always evolving not a lot of people were looking for the classic country sound, they wanted rock country and pop country. That was fine with me, I loved all the different kinds of music. I just wasn't the first choice anymore.

The girls didn't act on their plans just yet. They wanted to wait until Harmony graduated since she was so close. She was still with Billy. He was a really great kid and I very much approved of the relationship with my daughter. Cookie was more focused on school and work than she was with boys.

I had just dropped Shay and Ian off with Lauren at home. I drove over to Blackwell's to meet up with Troy for lunch. I parked my car and walked in. "Hey Mom." Cookie said, greeting me.

"Hey Cookie." I leaned over the counter giving her a kiss. "Hey Jules." I leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. "Get me and your dad's usual." I said, pulling out my card to give to Julian.

He swiped the card and handed me the receipt and my card. "Here you go Gabi."

"Thanks honey." I put my card back. "Is your dad here?"

"He's in the back. I'll go get him for you." He said, smiling.

"Thanks sweetheart." I said, grabbing the usual table. Cookie brought me over two cups of coffee and Troy walked in. "Hey baby."

"Hey, Hey cookie monster." He kissed his daughters head before she walked away. He leaned over, kissing my lips slowly. "How was your day, beautiful?"

I sighed. "It was alright." I took a sip of my coffee. "Yours?"

"It was good. I actually got promoted today." He said, grinning. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're looking at the Junior vice president of the label. I get an office."

I laughed at his excitement, he was so damn cute. "That's great baby. I'm really proud of you." I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you babe." He said. "Hey Paul."

I looked over to see Paul setting the plates of food on our table. "Hey Gabi, Hey Troy." He took a seat next to us. "Just look at them." He said, watching Julian and Cookie laughing behind the counter.

"They're good friends." Troy said, looking at his baby girl.

"They remind me of us." I said, looking over at Troy.

"Really now?" Paul said.

"Except Julian is more well behaved than Troy was at 17." I said, smirking at my husband.

Troy chuckled. "He's less of an ass than I was too."

"I wonder if she likes him." I said, more to my self then to them. I rested my hand on my chin. I watched her laughing again. She covered her mouth and turned to look at the table. She straightened up and got back to work. Julian just grinned at her, shaking his head to himself.

"I don't know about that but He likes her." Troy said. "He definitely likes her."

"Brooke is literally a tough cookie. She's very good at hiding her feelings." I said, looking at her. "I think I'm going to talk to her later."

"I guess well have to wait ten years to see if they get married." Paul said, chuckling.

I smacked his arm. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is." He said, getting up. "How were the little kids?"

"They were good. Shay was telling me about her new crush and Ian was talking about basketball." Paul smiled proudly. I smiled at him. "They're funny."

"Yeah they are. See y'all later." He said walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

We started eating and continued talking. Troy was telling me about what was going on at work and about his new office. He was so excited and I was happy for him. "I was talking to the guys and they want to hear Brooke and Harmony."

I raised my eyebrows. "They don't even have a name yet."

"So, we could think of one. Brainstorming." Troy said shrugging.

"We'll ask them when I call them later." I said, taking another drink of my coffee.

There was a knock at the door. I opened the door. Troy was on the couch watching TV. "Hello Billy, How can I help you?" I let my daughters boyfriend of over a year and a half now in my house.

"Hey Gabi, I just wanted to talk to you and Troy about a surprise for Harmony." He said, taking off his baseball cap.

I closed the door behind him. "Of course. Troy's in the living room." I lead him in the room and he sat across from us in a chair. I sat on the couch next to my husband.

"Hey Billy." Troy said, nodding his head.

"Hi Troy. I wanted to show you guys something and was wondering what you thought." He took a deep breath pulling something out of his pocket.

Troy and I both looked at each other. We knew what was coming. He opened the ring box, showing a sparkling diamond ring. I covered my mouth, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "Oh my god, William."

Troy was frozen. I touched his knee and he looked at me and say up off the couch. "Are you serious about this Billy?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir. I would like to know if I could marry your daughter."

Troy moved his hands down over his face. "You know son. She's my first baby girl. She is everything to us and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt her sir. I love her." Billy smiled at us. "She's everything I could ever want."

I smiled at him, rubbing my husbands arm. I looked at Troy, studying his face. He smiled at the boy in front of us. "Welcome to the family Billy." He held his hand out.

Billy shook it and he pulled him into a hug. "You better take care of my girl Billy."

"Will do, sir." He said, giving me a hug next. We all sat back down. "I was thinking of ideas."

"You should do something creative! Harmony would love that." I said, grinning at my future son in law.

"I think I'm going to go to Blackwell's and order something. Have her bring me the check. I'll give her my card and when she tells me to sign the receipt, I'll write 'will you marry me' on the tip line." Billy said. "Or should I do it more traditionally?"

"Do the first one." Troy said. "I want to be there, so you're buying lunch."

"Troy Bolton!" I scolded, hitting his arm playfully.

Billy grinned. "It's no problem Gabi. I'd love to have you there. Meet me at Blackwell's at noon tomorrow."

"Cookie will be there too!" I smiled, excited for my daughter.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow." Billy said, walking out of the house after our goodbyes.

I looked over at Troy and burst out in tears. "Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"My baby is getting married." I said, hiding my face in his shoulder. "My girls are leaving me."

"They're not leaving us baby." Troy said, rubbing my back slowly. "They live five minutes away."

I sniffled, cuddling against him. "We should have had more babies."

Troy chuckled. "You would just have to go through this again." He reminded me. He lifted my chin up and he wiped my tears. "They're starting a new chapter in their lives, just like we did when we moved here over 20 years ago."

I sighed. "I just want them to be my babies forever."

"They will always be our babies." Troy kissed the top of my head. "They will always need us just like we always need our parents."

"I love you. I'm sorry for crying." I said, closing my tired eyes.

"That's fine baby. I feel like crying too." He admitted. "But I couldn't find a better person for Ham."

I sniffed again. "That's true. She loves that boy more than she loves a lot of things."

"Shit." Troy said, sighing.

"I know." I sighed as well. "I know."

* * *

We were back at Blackwell's the next day. Brooke and Harmony were working. We came to 'surprise' both of them at work, even if we came in three times a week. I greeted Cookie who was at the counter. Harmony was doing tables.

"Why are y'all here?" Cookie asked me, kissing my cheek.

I held her close to me. "Billy is going to propose." I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away, raising her eyebrow at me. "Really?"

I nodded, putting my finger over my lips, making my way to the table. We sat down and Harmony came over. "Hey guys, what can I get for y'all?" She said, pulling the pencil from behind her ear.

"I want coffee and a sandwich." I said, folding my fingers.

"Same." Troy said, putting his hand on top of mine.

"What do you suggest, beautiful?" Billy asked, winking at her.

She giggled. "I'll get your favorite."

I looked over at Brooke and she had a small smile on her face. She looked up to take a customers order. Harmony brought out our food a little while later and she continued on with work. We finished eating and Harmony grabbed the check. Billy put his card in the little book. She brought back the receipt.

"This is it." Billy said, as she walked away. "Gabi, do you have a pen?"

I laughed, pulling out a pen for him. I watched him write 'Will you marry me?' on the tip line. He set the book open and placed the ring on it. I called Brooke over and she walked by taking a glance at it. She grinned and kneeled next to me.

"Here she comes." I whispered in Cookie's ear.

"Did y'all eat well?" She asked. She looked down at the book. She gasped, looking over at all of us wide eyed. "Is this…"

Billy got up and got down on one knee. I saw Paul come out of the kitchen to watch. I had called and told him earlier what was going on. He took the ring and smiled up at my daughter. "I love you Harmony Belle Bolton. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

I squeezed Troy's hand, Cookies had was on top of mine. She leaned against my arm as we watched her. Harmony started crying. Neither girl was much of a crier but she was really crying. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, of course." She finally said.

Everybody in the café started clapping. Billy slid the ring on his finger and stood up. Harmony threw her arms around him, kissing his lips firmly. Brooke stood up and I pulled her down to sit in my lap. I hugged her tightly. "You're never leaving me cookie." I said, pouting.

"Mom." She said, embarrassed. "I'm not going anywhere mama, I promise. I'm way to awkward to have anybody like me."

"You're perfect baby. I promise." I kissed her cheek. "Get back to work."

She laughed and hugged her daddy before going back to work. "Mama! I'm getting married!" Harmony said, rushing over to me.

"I know baby." I said, getting up to hug her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Did he ask?" She asked her father.

Troy nodded his head. "He sure did."

She smiled, hugging her father. Troy pulled me over and I wrapped my arms around them both. "I love you guys." She said, sniffling.

"We love you too baby." I kissed the side of her head. I held on to Brooke's hand, pulling her into the hug. "We have a wedding to plan now." I said as we pulled away.

Harmony grinned, looking at her ring. "Hell yeah we do."

* * *

Billy decided to move into the house with the girls. Brooke decided to move out a week later. She claimed that they needed her privacy but I know my girl. She didn't want to be a third wheel and she missed her parents. She called us at least three times a day and she came over for dinner almost every night. I missed her too. Harmony was moving on with her life, I just wanted to keep my baby for as long as possible.

Troy and I helped her move back into the house. She was happy to have her old room back. We helped plan the wedding. It was a long three months of just research. Harmony had made a book and put pictures of things she liked in the book. They planned it for next spring. It was nearing the holidays and Brookies' 18th birthday.

Julian decided he wanted to throw her a surprise party.

I helped Julian plan. We had a location- Blackwell's. We had food. We just needed to worry about the people she wanted to be there, decoration and how she was going to get there. Thankfully Harmony was going to 'pamper' her baby sister for her birthday and she would get her there.

It came up quicker than I expected but we were ready. Paul shut down the restaurant after lunch and Julian, his siblings, and I decorated Blackwell's. Lauren had finishing up work but she would come soon. Paul was in the kitchen making food. Shay and Ian started on their homework and I sat down with Julian.

He was getting ready to graduate in the spring. He was still getting acceptance letters from schools all around the country. I was really proud of him. I watched him grow into a fine young man. He brought me over a coffee and took a seat with me. "So any more letters?"

"I got one from Stanford." He said with a small smile.

I grinned. "Really?"

'I didn't open it yet though. It's burning my thoughts. I wanted to wait to open it with Cookie." He said, swirling his soda with the straw that was in it.

"Do you want my advice honey?" I said, watching him.

"Advice about what?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Telling her how you feel." I said, touching his hand. I squeezed it. "Honey, you know you are like my third child. I've known you since you were in the womb. I love you, Troy and even Harmony loves you. Cookie loves you too and you should tell her how you feel."

His eyes shot over to me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Julian Blackwell. You've been best friends since diapers. You would do anything for her." He just stared at me blankly. I licked my lips. "Do you know how Troy and I got together?"

He shrugged. "Vaguely."

"I met him when I was 16. I fell in love with him but I felt like he never looked twice at me. I was always just the best friend, you know. We moved here when we were 18 to do music. I gave up Stanford for him and if I had the option I'd do it over again. Everything was just okay the first three years we were here. We went out on the road and my brother died. Ripped me apart. I got depressed, I took all kinds of pills, I even drank the pain away. One day I just snapped. He told me he loved me when we were in high school. I left the tour, moved back to Nashville and worked for your dad."

"Then he tried to kill you with an olive sandwich right?" Julian asked.

I burst out laughing. "No honey. I did eat one but he actually saved my life. But then Troy and I got to talking and we were on the way to being okay again. I had my 22nd birthday and Troy and I got together."

"You lived happily ever after." Julian tried to finish for me.

I smiled, rubbing his hand. "Oh honey, you have no idea. I got pregnant, he cheated on me, I had harmony, we got engaged." Julian raised his eyebrows. "We went on tour, We came back, Troy became an alcoholic, he cheated again and I left him, he went to rehab for nine months. When he was in rehab I went on tour and got pregnant with cookie. He got out of rehab and I had Brooke and we got engaged again."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." He said looking at me.

"All I'm saying baby, is tell her. Tell her now before it's too late. She'll probably be surprised because she's oblivious to the world. It's going to be hard. It's going to hurt like hell sometimes. She's going so focused with school and they're starting to do the music thing. Don't give up on her. She's stubborn, like her father." I said.

Julian chuckled. "I don't know if you're trying to talk me into it or out of it."

I laughed, letting go of his hand and taking a drink of my coffee. "She doesn't know what she's saying either." Troy said, coming up behind me. He dropped a kiss on my head and sat down. "My advice is if you love her, if you want her, do it. Simple as that."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" He asked looking at the both of us.

"Baby, that's the risk you have to take." I said, leaning against my husband.

He sighed. "We'll see."

People started coming in and I got a text from Harmony. They were on our way over here. Everybody got prepared for the arrival. Harmony came rushing in, over to us.

She squealed in excitement. "I told her to get my chapstick out of the car."

"You didn't ruin the surprise, did you?" Julian asked.

She scoffed. "Of course not. Here she comes."

We all got quiet and she walked in and looked up. "Surprise!" We all shouted.

She jumped and turned around, walking back outside. I rushed out after her. She was standing at the door shaking. "Are you alright babe?"

"Y'all scared the shit out of me. I almost peed myself." She said, laughing a little bit.

I smiled at her. "You scared me. Let's go back inside." I lead her in and everybody cheered again. She blushed, making her rounds.

She got back to me and hugged me tightly. "Thanks mama."

"For what babe?" I asked, smoothing down her hair.

"The party?" She said more like a question.

"Baby, that wasn't me. That was all Jules." I said.

Her eyes searched the room. He was holding Molly's twins. She smiled a little bit. "I guess I have to go thank him then."

"Go ahead baby." I said, letting her go.

"God, she's eighteen already." Molly said, watching her as she walked by.

"I know." I said, sighing. "You were barely 23 when she was born."

She made a face. "God I'm old."

"You're old? I'm old." I said.

"You still look like you're thirty." She said, poking my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me!" Harmony said loudly over the microphone, startling us. I shook my head. "In honor of my baby sister, Cookie's eighteenth birthday. We decided we'd dedicate this song for the woman who gave both of us life. This woman is, amazing. She had gone into labor, gave birth and came home with Cookie, all on this day Eighteen years ago. This one's for you mama."

Brooke grinned as she strummed her guitar.

_"I'm five years old, it's getting cold_  
_I've got my big coat on_  
_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you_  
_I run and run, past the pumpkin patch_  
_The tractor ride, now the sky is gold_  
_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow Whites house is near or far away_  
_But I know I had the best day with you, today._

_I'm thirteen now and I don't know how my friends could be so mean_  
_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_  
_We drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_  
_And we talk and window shop till I've forgotten all their names._

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_  
_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today."_

Harmony grinned as she sang along with her younger sister. She took her microphone off the stand and started singing.

_"I have an excellent father_  
_His strength is making me stronger_  
_God smiles on my little sister_  
_Inside and out she's better than I am_  
_I grew up in a pretty house_  
_And I had space to run_  
_And I had the best days with you._  
_There is a video I found from back when I was three_  
_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_  
_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_  
_Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong_  
_And I love you for giving me your smile_  
_Staying back and watching me shine_  
_And I didn't know if you knew_  
_But I'm taking this chance to say_  
_That I had the best day with you today."_

I hardly noticed Troy come up and wrap his arms around me. He kissed the back of my neck. We watched our babies get applauded by the whole room. They were talented beyond belief. I knew if they were going to pursue their careers then they would excel. They were just absolutely incredible and we were so lucky. I hoped that whatever they did, they would be happy and be able to balance fame and love.

* * *

That's all folks. Thank you to everybody who has supported me since i first uploaded the first chapter of Superstar. I love you guys so much. I want to give a special thank you to cncgrad02 for helping and inspiring. I wish i could go and name all the reviewers who ever reviewed either story. But that would take way too long. I want to let y'all now that there is a POSSIBILITY of a third part from Harmony and Brooke's POV. If i decide to do it then it probably won't be for a couple months. I'm focusing on TWW right now. i'm still a little flustered that i havent finished it. Once i write the last chapter i'll start uploading the next story. Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to review!

Songs:  
Tim Mcgraw- Taylor Swift (Chapter 31)  
Me and your Cigarettes- Miranda Lambert (Chapter 31 also.)  
Best Day- Taylor Swift


End file.
